


Fall into Winter

by Miajah



Series: Fall Into Winter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, It could go anywhere TBH, Just filth in the last chapters, Multi, Relationships to be established, Shower Sex, explicit rating for future chapters, non-canon, readers vote for relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajah/pseuds/Miajah
Summary: “I don’t have money,” Mae said calmly, “only what’s in my wallet. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t rape or murder me.”“I’ll keep that in mind,” a man said casually, “Reasonable, as requests go.” There was a long pause between them, the man rocked back and forth on his feet. “It’s a million degrees in here,” he said, “mind if I fix your thermostat?”-----Mae was just doing her civic duty when she saved Iron Man, now she can't seem to get rid of him. Then there was the Winter Soldier and of course Captain America himself. A girl can't catch a break.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fall Into Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767529
Comments: 198
Kudos: 697
Collections: Voleak26 Update Fics





	1. Chapter 1

“There a reason you’re still here?” Dan, Mae’s grumpy but really-caring-once-you-got-to-know-him boss asked. Mae was trying to fix an alternator on a ’89 Toyota, hands covered in grease and distracted enough that she didn’t even think to grab her phone from her worn overalls to check the time.

Looking up at Dan she could see he was on his fourth or fifth coffee of the day. Drinking out of a cracked white mug that barely covered his impressive moustache. His silver-white hair was short but threatened to curl still, if they were back in Kansas Mae would fully expect him to live the aging cowboy lifestyle.

“You got your other job tonight?” he asked.

“Not tonight,” she said as she stood up and away from the Toyota. Grabbing a dirty rag to wipe at her hands a bit.

“Good,” he said. One simple word but Mae knew him well enough to know he _was_ actually happy about it. He was a firm believer that Mae was working herself to death ever since coming to New York, but given she wasn’t his flesh and blood he left the subject alone. Mostly.

Moving to New York wasn’t a debate Mae had to have with herself for long. Especially when Dan called and told her that she was welcome to work in his small mechanic workshop. They both loved classic cars and given that Mae was hurting for opportunities in small town Kansas, it was just a matter of leaving behind the people he’d known her whole life.

“Here,” Dan said before throwing her a roll of electrical tape. “Try the wiring on your thermostat panel, if it’s busted that’s usually the first place to look.”

Mae caught it and thanked him, getting a grunt in return. Dan never really accepted gratitude. It was a hot summer, hotter than Mae was used to. And her air conditioning in her old, pre-war tinderbox apartment had given up the ghost. It was near the point where she was ready to start sleeping on the rusted fire escape to get some relief.

“Get outta here,” Dan said as he turned away and started walking to his workbench. “I’m not paying you overtime.”

To get home Mae had to catch a bus, cut through Central Park and then catch the subway. It wasn’t too bad of a commute, although Mae really had nothing to compare it to. Generally, it was nice to go through the park, and the huge trees gave a bit of relief from the summer sun.

Strangely, the park was eerily empty today. Very few joggers and almost no-one relaxing on the grass or benches. It was the evening, but it wasn’t dark by any means. Hoisting her backpack up further on her shoulders she shrugged and continued on.

An explosion echoed from further into the park and Mae halted in her tracks. Eyes wide as she tried to see where the noise would have come from. From the north a colorful streak arced, but she could have sworn the streak was in the shape of a man. And getting closer.

Mae dove out the way as a blur of red and gold careened past her and hit into a massive fig tree, shaking the whole thing and causing it to drop leaves and debris. Scaring away any birds in the area. Mae looked up to see an armour plated leg hanging over the massive root of the tree, an electric spark or two flying from the knee joint as an afterthought.

Scrambling to her knees she made her way over to Iron Man, looking over his scuffed and worn armour as he lay without so much of a twitch of his fingers.

“Are you okay?” she asked breathless, hands shaking as she touched the chestplate of his armour, a timid tap as if knocking on a door. No response.

A yell and a small explosion echoed in the next park over, followed by another that seemed to be a bit closer.

“ _Shit,_ ” she swore and felt around the jaw of his helmet, torn between wanting the hero to be alive and getting the hell out of danger. The faceplate slipped up as her hand ran over a small catch at the back of his left jaw and she let out a surprised squeak.

Tony Stark, the man too famous not to know, was very much unconscious. Blood streaming from a cut in his hairline and making a mess of his meticulously trimmed goatee.

“You need to get up,” Mae said as she felt for a pulse, finding it slow and steady. Another explosion rocking the canopy of a tree on the other side of the clearing. So much closer than what it was before.

Even the suit itself wasn’t responding, Mae had read enough articles on Stark to know an AI had access to, or was housed in, the suit. But the whole thing seemed nothing more than very well crafted plates of metal.

Another yell followed by an animalistic growl and Mae felt a spike of fear down her spine, telling her to run. She began to shove against the chestplate, urging him to wake up.

“Come _on,_ ” she said in a panic and a rectangular panel on the chest lit up in a soft blue light along its edges before sliding to the side. Exposing a panel of complicated wiring. Mae looked over the wiring, most of it intact but some looked damaged. Frayed copper stuck out of some damaged lengths, almost as if the whole thing was ripped apart. A handful of connectors had been pulled from their sockets, but they could be easily-

“Jesus,” Mae muttered to herself as she began to slot the connectors back in, focusing on trying to repair the multi-million dollar piece of hardware she had absolutely no concept of rather than running from the now gunfire and crashes of wood that was uncomfortably close. “What the hell am I doing, Mae you’re an _idiot.”_

Joining the last connector a crackle emanated from the suit, radio static and then a man yelling.

“ _Stark, where the hell are you?”_ the radio was loud, loud enough for Mae to hear clearly. Mae looked to Stark, who was still unconscious and seemingly not bothered by the noise.

“H-hello?” Mae spoke as she grabbed some of the frayed wiring and wrapped it around its pair.

“Hello? Who is this?” The radio responded, “Where is Stark?”

“It that a _civilian_?” Another male voice asked through the radio. “Lady, get _out_ of here.”

“Hawkeye,” the first voice said in warning. “Ma’am, are you with Iron Man?” he asked a bit more politely.

“I am,” Mae said as the panel she was working on closed automatically after the wires were reconnected. She pulled her hands away quickly so they wouldn’t get pinched in the mechanism.

“Is he unconscious?” He asked before letting out a grunt of pain.

“Yes,” Mae said as another, longer, panel opened automatically. Revealing another mess of wiring. “But he’s breathing.” Mae pulled out the electrical tape from her backpack and set to work on the wiring.

“The suit should have taken him to Medical automatically,” A calm female voice said.

“The suit isn’t responding,” Mae said, her voice distant as she tried to concentrate, ripping a length of tape off roughly with her teeth. “I’m trying to reconnect-”

“ _Step away from it_ ,” the woman scolded her, “tampering will set off a self-destruct-”

“Nat, she reconnected his comms.” Hawkeye said, “The suit wouldn’t have let her get that far if it didn’t want her to.”

An explosion barely fifty metes away made Mae let out an involuntary squeak as the panel she was working on closed, opening a third that housed a large, thick cable.

“I would appreciate it if you guys went the _other_ way.” Mae said with a shake in her voice, pulling the cable taught to reconnect it and getting a small electric shock for her effort.

“Would if we could, Ma’am.” The first man said. “Buck, get around behind it.” A deeper voice gave an affirmative.

“Ma’am we're too close to you,” the first man said as Mae wrapped the last bit of tape around the middle of the cable. “You need to leave him and get to safety.”

“Not yet,” Mae said flatly and Hawkeye gave a flat laugh.

“Not that I don’t enjoy back-chat to Captain America,” Hawkeye said, “But he’s right, you’ve got a beastie headed straight for you.”

Mae looked over her shoulder where across the clearing a large, dog-like beast was sprinting towards her. Even from a distance she could see its teeth as it gnashed at the air. Hands slick from nervous sweat she connected the cable back into the socket and the suit hummed with energy, the faceplate closing again.

“Thank you,” the suit said in a posh, British male voice before raising a hand and blasting the dog creature in its front leg, reducing it to a hobble. As a man dressed in black with what looked like a metal arm and an automatic rifle came bursting from the trees to shoot the beast until it was dead.

“I suggest vacating the area.” The suit said as it fired its thrusters and flew into the air, apparently not needing its host to be conscious.

Without a second thought Mae grabbed her backpack and sprinted away from the area, not stopping until she was out of the park and back onto the streets, standing in front of her dingy apartment block.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bleeding out?” Mae looked him over, only noticing a small bruise and stitches on his hairline. “Should you be out of hospital?” he laughed.

It took a good day and a half before Mae could sleep. The adrenaline left her slowly, leaving her hands shaking and thoughts racing a million miles an hour. But when she did sleep, it was heavy and dreamless.

Three days later at work she was underneath a ’93 Toyota when her boss asked her how her weekend was.

“It was fine,” she said automatically, “did nothing but try and fix that damned thermostat, I’ll give it another go when I’m less angry about it.”

“Really?” he asked, “nothing at all?” Mae thought for a split second that maybe he _would_ believe her about her encounter at the park, but then better of it.

“Nothing,” she said, rolling out from underneath the Toyota to see his amused expression. “You know me, Dan. Best night in is on my own with a book.”

“So nothing to do with Tony Stark at all?” He asked casually and Mae sat up, her movements halting a bit when he said the name.

“Of course not,” she laughed, “why would you say that?”

“Because he’s bought you a Merc.” Dan said casually before handing her an unopened letter. Mae took the letter and opened it roughly, a set of keys falling into her lap as she fumbled to catch them.

Dan helped her stand up as she unfolded the note with one hand, guiding her to the front of the shop.

 _Thanks for patching me up,_ the note read, _T.S._

“Holy shit.” Mae said as she looked up from the note to see a metallic red Mercedes-AMG GT being unloaded from a truck.

“I mean, of all the things for him to choose-” Dan said with a slight scoff.

“ _Stop_ ,” Mae called out the men unloading the truck who looked her over with confusion. She jumped down the concrete curb waving her hand for them to stop, Dan close behind. “Load it back up.”

“What are you doing, Mae?” Dan called as the men shrugged and started to load the car back on. “Do I need to teach you about gift horses?”

“It’s ridiculous.” Mae said, unhappy and unwanting of the attention, “I didn’t do anything- where the hell am I even supposed to put it?”

“You could sell it,” Dan shrugged, “get yourself outta that slum you call an apartment. I doubt the guy cares what you do with it – why the hell is he giving you a car anyway?”

“I just helped him out one time – it’s nothing.” Mae protested. She was never very good at accepting gifts, or gratitude, and the car was making her feel more and more uneasy.

“If nothing gets you a car like that-” Dan began but Mae had already walked over to the truck driver.

“Return it please,” Mae said as she handed the driver the keys, the man looked at her disbelievingly. “I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

“Sure thing miss,” the driver said then looked to the Dan who just shrugged. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure,” Mae said and the driver simply shook his head and turned to secure the back doors.

“Mae,” Dan said calmly as the driver locked the back doors of the truck and climbed into the driver’s side. “What’s going on? You’re not tangled up with those Suits are you?” Dan’s views on superheroes had always been cautious, if not straight out negative.

“I’ve got nothing to do with them,” Mae said flatly, “if you don’t mind I’ll go back to work. Gotta leave at five today.”

“Yeah and that’s a whole other thing,” Dan grumbled, “you work way too much for someone who is flat broke.”

“Blame the economy,” Mae called over her shoulder, “blame the government.” Dan threw an oil rag in her direction, warning her against bad mouthing the Great American Dream in his workshop.

Six-thirty in the evening and Mae was arriving at her second job in a trendy bar downtown. It’s easy enough work, though the pay is horrendous and barely worth it. Her boss here was Lizzy, owner, bartender and outright rude. Regardless, Mae _earned_ her money.

The bar was high class, streamlined metal with old fashioned wood, no spirits under thirty dollars a drink. A place that someone like Mae wouldn’t go certainly.

The customers were great tippers, almost all of them being disgustingly rich. But at the end of the night Lizzy would take the tips and give out a standard ‘wage’ to the workers, so regardless of if Mae made a hundred or a thousand dollars in tips, she’d walk out after seven hours with a hundred in cash tucked in her pocket.

Exhausted, she finished work and forced herself on the subway, taking her back home. The long days were hell enough but at least she had the next day off. Maybe tackle that damn thermostat again.

Once at her stop it was only a hundred metres to her apartment. It was always noisy, filthy and broken down but it was cheap. She might have been surrounded by junkies and families that broke out into screaming fights at 3am, but they left her alone. And whoever she saw in the hallway she just smiled and they nodded politely back. It was doable.

Opening her door took a hard shoulder while turning the key and closing it was the same deal. Once in she could feel the god awful heat of the summer and moved to open the windows, letting the still warm summer night air in along with the noise from the alleyways below.

She flopped gracelessly on her futon, tucking her pillow up under her head before kicking off her shoes to fall on the ground. She might be living in a shit one room apartment, working two jobs and putting all her money into an account that she can’t touch. But at least she was doing it all off her own back.

Mae let out a laugh at the thought of the Merc rolling up at the workshop. If Stark had found out who she was, surely he knew that she couldn’t accept a gift like that. It would have been stolen within a day.

With a sigh she closed her eyes, letting her tiredness roll over her. Tomorrow she would fix the damn thermostat and get some cool air into her shoebox apartment.

An attempt at fixing the thermostat turned into a long process that saw her on her hands and knees following the electrics and pipes of the apartment she now hated with all of her heart.

It was hot enough that she was in nothing but bras and overalls that were cut off at the thigh, hair up high in a bandanna as she crawled underneath the kitchen cupboards to access a wiring point.

“Electrics,” she complained to herself loudly, “next to _plumbing_.” She put down the phillips screwdriver and felt around for the flathead that was next to her knees. “Who the hell built this place?” She felt along the ground, not looking back as she was _very_ much in the cupboard right now, risking a bumped head or worse. Knocking over plastic dishes she cursed until she felt the handle of the screwdriver being pressed into her palm.

She froze, hand gripping on the handle tightly, a glance showed the legs someone in jeans and sneakers standing close to her. Steadily she breathed, her heart racing.

“I don’t have money,” She said calmly, “only what’s in my wallet. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t rape or murder me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” a man said casually, “Reasonable, as requests go.” There was a long pause between them, the man rocked back and forth on his feet.

“It’s a million degrees in here,” he said, “mind if I fix your thermostat?”

“Fix my-” Mae mouthed to herself in confusion before backing out of the cupboard, crawling on her hands and knees before turning to see the man with his back to her. Dark, short cropped hair the only feature she noticed before he got stuck into yanking wires out of the panel.

“Christ,” he mumbled to himself, “this is a sad state.”

“I’ve already tried rewiring-” Mae began but the man waved his finger.

“You’re a mechanic,” he said, “not that I’m doubting you can tackle an electric job, but your workshop mostly handles older car models yeah?”

“I-” Mae began, “Yeah it does but-”

“I bet you can build something just by following a plan though, ‘great initiative and skill with understanding and building advanced mechanical systems.’” he said and turned his head towards her, his grin wide beneath his goatee. “Or, at least that’s what your college report said. Before you dropped out.”

“Stark-” Mae felt relief at knowing it wasn’t a random guy off the street in her house. That relief was cemented when he replaced the cover of the thermostat panel and turned it on, cool air pumping through the air ducts above.

“Nearly made it all the way through as well. You dropped out in the final semester of what? Fourth year?” He glanced at her as he wandered around the room, fidgeting with nearby books and tools that were lying about. “On track to be valedictorian and all. Not bad for a girl from the mid-west.”

“ _Stark,_ ” Mae huffed, she didn’t need her own history parroted back to her. Stark turned around and smiled, looking Mae over as she sighed and lifted her head towards the cool air.

“That’s me.” He confirmed. “Surprised a place like this even has cooling,” he said to himself, “So why’d you do it?” he asked as he pulled up a throw pillow and sat on Mae’s futon. Which was folded back into a couch one she had finished sleeping.

“Do what?” she asked.

“Drop out,” he replied flatly, somehow looking at ease and sophisticated on her terribly uncomfortable furniture, his blue lenses flashing strangely as he looked her over.

“It’s a lot of money-” Mae said reluctantly, that being only one of the reasons.

“Then let me pay for it,” he said pulling out his phone, “as thanks for saving my life.”

“ _No_ ,” Mae said, standing up. “That’s not necessary.”

“I want to thank you,” he said slowly, as if Mae didn’t understand what he was saying. “I understand the car thing… now.” He looked around the apartment pointedly. “Pepper _did_ say it was impractical, but I get carried away you know. Saw you were a mechanic, thought it better, _nicer,_ than a direct deposit. But sending you to school is much better, you’ve got the talent. Your old grades were damn near perfect and I reviewed the footage of you working on my suit- so where do you want to go? Not many places in this area but if engineering is your kink there is a good place a few stops north that we could set you up at.”

“ _Mr Stark_ ,” Mae said exasperatedly, and he stopped his mile a minute speech to look at her with a frown. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the offer, _but-_ ” she said as he was about to talk again. “If I wanted money from you, I would have flipped the damn car.”

“Yeah, you would have.” He said as he crossed a leg over the other. “So what _do_ you want?” He asked suspiciously.

“Look,” Mae said with a hint of irritation, “You fixed my thermostat – let’s call it even.” Stark looked her over and rubbed his chin in thought.

“Oh sure,” he said, “I fix your thermostat, keeping you from sweating. You fix my suit, saving me from bleeding out before by teammates could get to me.”

“Bleeding out?” Mae looked him over, only noticing a small bruise and stitches on his hairline. “Should you be out of hospital?” he laughed.

“Probably not, but my bodyguard is just outside if I collapse.” He said without care before standing up. “Listen, I’ll think of something… _humble_ enough. And I would appreciate it if you accepted it next time.”

“I thought we agreed on the thermostat.” Mae said quietly as he approached her, one hand in his pocket with a smile.

“We did not.” He said flatly, he held out his right hand and Mae shook it timidly. “Until next time, Miss Taylor.”

“’kay,” Mae said, a bit dumbfounded. Stark walked to her door and opened it with a strong pull, flashing her a smile.

“It would be so much easier if you took the money,” he said casually as he stepped over the threshold.

“For you maybe,” Mae replied, before closing the door behind him. Bolting the door shut and letting out a sigh. It wasn’t that she didn’t have a use for the money, god knows she did, it just didn’t feel _right_.

The next night she was behind the bar at work, actively avoiding a large, balding man who she knew to be an ass-grabber, when a well-dressed man leaned up against the bar casually. His back to her. No doubt smiling wildly at the beautiful red-headed woman who seemed to be barely tolerating his advances in a familiar way. Mae walked over to the couple and smiled her ‘customer-service’ smile.

“Good evening Ma’am, Sir.” The woman met her eyes and nodded while the man, who Mae could only recognize as Stark, kept looking at the woman with fondness.

“Scotch, the best you’ve got.” He said flatly, “and champagne?” he asked and the woman looked to him with a raised eyebrow. “Something between ’42 and ’48. She’s not picky.” He said and the woman huffed with a shake of her head.

“I’ll exclude the ’47 for you ma’am,” Mae said, “it’s not as good as its peers.” The woman gave a small smile as Mae went to fetch the drinks. Returning, Stark tapped his bank card on the bar twice before offering it to Mae without looking at her.

“Put yourself a tip on there, however much you want.” He said casually.

“ _Tony,_ ” the woman scolded and he smiled.

“It’s alright, Pep.” He said with a smile, “my money’s no good to Miss Taylor, is it?” he looked directly at Mae who just turned to put the order through on the register.

“That’s correct,” Mae said with a very false made-for-customers smile.

“Pepper Potts, please meet Mae Taylor.” Tony introduced them smoothly. “Pepper is my CEO, runs my company and my life but won’t tolerate me in the bedroom.”

“ _Tony,_ ” Pepper scolded him again before apologizing to Mae.

“Mae here saved my life so I bought her a car. But she sent it back. Then I offered to pay for her school, but she rejected it.” Tony looked to Pepper with a pout. “Apparently my life is valued at a thermostat.”

“Right now I’m inclined to agree with Miss Taylor.” Pepper said and Mae couldn’t help but smile. “Is that why you bought me out? To torment this poor woman?”

“Pep, when is tormenting _not_ on my agenda?” he grinned then winked at Mae, who placed his bank card back on the bar. Pepper launched into what seemed to be a long list of Stark’s misdeeds when another bartender, Sam, touched her elbow and leaned in to whisper quietly.

“You need to tend table three,” he whispered and Mae looked up to the table where the balding man sat. She looked to Sam who looked at her apologetically. “Lizzy promised him you would.”

“You’re kidding me,” Mae said just as quietly but Sam shrugged, looking apologetic. With a sigh and a smile she excused herself from Ms Potts’ ever growing list of complaints and walked over to the table.

The group was small, just the balding man and another forty-something wearing a nineteen-thirties style suit. As Mae walked up the balding man gave her a wide smile, the redness of his face spreading as the bulge of his cheeks threatened to force his eyes into a squint.

“Good evening, Sir,” Mae said to the man in the bad suit, “Mr Connors.” The balding man looked her over in return.

“George, this is Mae.” Connors said in introduction, “The finest thing Downtown New York has to offer.” Without Mae even seeing it, Connors managed to land a firm slap on her behind before letting out a throaty laugh. “Two martinis, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Mae said before retreating to the bar, cheeks red from embarrassment. She busied herself with making the drinks at the end furthest from Stark, but she could feel him watching her none the less.

The drinks ice cold and on her tray she made her way back to table three, placing them on the table gently. As her fingers left the second glass she felt herself being pulled to the side, landing in the lap of Connors as his meaty arm wrapped around her waist. Mae couldn’t help but let out a small noise as she was scooped, her tray scattering to the floor.

Connors pushed a rolled up note into her bra strap, pointedly perving on her as he did so.

“Keep ‘em coming, sweetheart.” He drawled as he passed her his credit card and let her go. Mae was quick to stand and pick up her tray, heading to the safety of the bar.

Sam was in the middle of a conversation with Stark when Mae arrived to the register, thankfully they didn’t direct their attention to her.

“-wouldn’t waste your money Mr Stark,” Sam said as he poured another scotch and gave it to the man. “We get paid a set amount each night, anything more goes straight to the boss.”

“The patrons in here are almost exclusively well off,” Pepper said, “how much do you bring in through tips?”

“On a bad night a couple of grand,” Sam replied.

“And how much of that do you get to keep at the end of the night?” Stark asked.

“Hundred on a weekday, one-fifty on a weekend. If you’re lucky enough to get the long evening shift.” Sam replied and Stark scoffed, shaking his head as Pepper looked thoughtfully at her glass. 

“Why do it?” Stark asked, looking at Mae.

“Jobs are hard to find,” Sam replied for her. “Most of us work two or three. If you find one you keep it.”

“And what stops people like Big and Bald over there from treating you like dirt?” Stark asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said. “Regulars like him get away with just about anything.”

“Who is that guy anyway” Stark asked and Pepper pulled up her phone.

“Henry Connors,” Pepper answered, “Transport, shipping. We’ve been known to use his company at times.”

“Not anymore,” he said and Pepper gave him a long look which he met, when she didn’t reply he spoke softly. “Come on, Pep. We don’t want to associate with people like him.” Pepper sighed and typed quickly on her phone, putting it down heavily before picking up her champagne. “Thank you.” He said and she just grunted.

A few more customers later and Connors was waving Mae over, asking for another round. She managed to stay out of arms reach the first time, the second saw her quickly side-stepping as his hand skirted up the inside of her thigh. Flustered and frustrated Mae went to the register where Sam took Connor’s card from her.

“I’ll ring this up,” he said quietly, “go check on the stock.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” she said in irritation.

“Check it anyway,” he urged, knowing she needed the break. “Need another, Mr Stark?” Sam asked as he pushed Mae towards the end of the bar, Stark was side-eyeing Connors with a deep frown and missed the question.

Mae turned a sharp right at the end of the bar and walked into the stock room, taking a moment to breathe deeply as she rubbed at the back of her neck. As nights went, this was not how she expected, or wanted, it to go.

Nothing against Stark, but the man made her nervous. He knew so much about her and for what? She just stuck some wires back together! Letting out a long sigh she leaned forward against a stack of boxes storing vodka, hearing the door open behind her.

She straightened up quickly, pretending she was getting stock out in case it was the boss. Turning around she saw Connors just past the doorway.

“Mr Connors!” she said in surprise as his smile made her feel uneasy. “I’m sorry its employees only back here.”

“Honey, I sink so much money into this place I practically own it,” he drawled and stepped closer. Mae automatically stepped back and bumped into the boxes. Trying to move to the side, Mae was blocked when Connors put his arm out and leaned in. “Don’t leave me all alone, sweetheart.” He cooed and leaned in closer, his breath heavy with gin.

“Sir, I need to ask you to leave.” Mae said shakily and he chuckled.

“Nah,” he said with a grin and leaned back, pushing the door closed. “You know, I’m not lying when I say you’re the finest thing-” The door pushed open again, and around Connors’ bulk Mae could see Stark leaning against the doorframe, casually looking at his cuticles as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Stark?” Connors said skeptically as he straightened up, facing the man. “Well I’ll be damned, I haven’t seen you since-” Stark’s punch was quick and to the point, striking Connors in the throat. Hands flying to his throat Connors gasped and stumbled back, knocking a few half full boxes down and smashing the bottles.

Stark was quick to move in and give Connors a very threatening speech while Pepper reached past and pulled Mae out of the stockroom, checking her over once before ushering her further into the building and away from the confrontation.

Within a minute Pepper had left Mae in the care of the kitchen staff and went back to grab an irritated Stark, dragging him out of the bar while promising Sam they would pay for damages.

After they had left, Connors had squarely blamed the ordeal on Stark and Mae, making a scene and demanding Lizzy to fire Mae on the spot, which the woman was all too happily to oblige. Firing her and sending her on her way without wages. Mae was at once upset about losing the job and thankful that she never had to go back.

Her subway trip home was uneventful, thankfully, and once home she managed to lay down and get out a minute of feeling sorry for herself before falling asleep.

The next morning Mae was clutching onto a mug of sub-standard coffee while staring at the engine of a 1974 Ford Bronco.

“You alright, girl?” Dan’s gruff voice said he walked over and scratched at his greying stubble. “That thing is gonna rust while you stare at it.”

“Yeah, sorry Dan.” Mae said as she put down her coffee and grabbed a wrench. “Just a bit on my mind.”

“Anything in particular?” he asked, leaning against the car and watching her hands work.

“Lost my night job,” she said with a sigh. “Nothing I could do about it, just how it ended up annoyed me.”

“Shit hon, I know you needed that job. Sorry to hear.” He said with genuine sympathy. “I’d pay you more here if I could-”

“I’m not asking for a raise,” Mae said, worried that he thought it was what she was angling for.

“You gonna make your rent this month?” Dan asked cautiously and Mae sighed.

“I’ll figure something out.” She said and he hummed as he took the wrench from her and replaced it with another one.

“You know,” Dan began, “you’ve been sending most of your pay to that other account of yours – maybe hold off on doing that until you’re back on your feet again.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Mae said quietly and Dan grunted indifferently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last time I saw you, I got fired.” Mae said angrily, “You’re like a bad penny!”

The bell for the front door rang and Dan gave an annoyed grunt from where he lay under the Bronco.

“Get that for me wouldcha?” He grumbled and Mae made her way to the front, rubbing her hands with a rag to shift some of the grease.

Leaning on the front counter was a man wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a maroon trucker hat. He smiled widely as Mae approached, not fussed at all by her mess of hair barely held back by a bandanna and her filthy overalls.

“Can I help you?” Mae asked and noticed his friend behind him. Taller, with long black hair tied up in a messy bun and aviators on despite being inside. His shirt was black with long sleeves – how he could stand it in this heat she had no idea.

“Hi,” the shorter man said and flashed a big smile. “I heard you fix up older cars here?”

“Sure do,” Mae said, “what do you have?”

“’43 ford pick-up truck,” he said and smiled, “just looking for a couple of parts.” Mae frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

“’43?” she asked. “Military?”

“No,” the shorter man said as his friend said _yes_. They glanced at each other and the man against the counter repeated “No.”

“ _Clint_ ,” the man said, “I think you’ll find-”

“ _James_ ,” Clint replied sarcastically and the man bristled, “I think _you’ll_ find-”

“That Ford ceased production in 1942?” Mae butted in and the two of them looked at her curiously. “It was wartime and Ford supported the military production. So either you’ve got a Ford that was built for military use, or someone lied to you. _If_ your car was built in 1943.” James smiled and hid it quickly while Clint looked at her blankly.

“So,” Mae said slowly, “what part do you need?” Clint looked at her for a long moment, seemingly unsure.

“Seat belt” Clint said slowly, and James put his hand up to his forehead to rub at his temples.

“A seat belt?” Mae repeated, “A three point seat belt?” Clint nodded. “In a 1943 Ford pick-up.”

“Correct,” he said with a smile.

“A seat belt invented in the late 1950s to go into a ’43 Ford. Alright.” Mae said as she tapped at the space bar to wake the shop computer up. “You’d have to install housing for it, be a bigger job. You can either pay the extra or-”

“Or?” Clint asked and Mae levelled him a glare.

“Or you can tell me who you are and what you really want.” Mae said flatly. “That kind of car is rarely picked up by anyone other than enthusiasts who would know back to front what they need and the history of their project. You’re either wasting _my_ time, or your own.”

The door opened sounding its chime again, the wide, somewhat apologetic smile of Tony Stark peering around the corner and looking at the three of them.

“Oh my god,” Mae sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Stark sidled into the store.

“The one and only!” he announced himself with a small version of jazz hands, before putting them into his pocket and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Look, I’m sorry about these two,” he gestured his head towards Clint and James, “I thought they might soften the blow of _me_ showing up again. I had no idea that Birdman was so inept at car culture.”

“Usually we’re at least briefed on what the mission goals are,” Clint said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Instead of ‘go talk to the girl’.”

“You need to leave,” Mae said exasperatedly. “All of you.”

“Look,” Stark said, stepping forward and putting his hands up in a begging gesture. “I just want to repay you for, you know, _saving my life_.” He sighed. “I really don’t like owing people.”

“Last time I saw you, I got _fired_.” Mae said angrily, “You’re like a bad penny!”

“Dude,” Clint said while shaking his head at Stark, “that’s not right.” Stark looked to Clint with a clear _you’re not helping_ expression, before turning back to Mae.

“Look,” Stark said, “you’re bright, good with your hands and have _amazing_ judgment when it comes to anything with an alcohol content. Let me pay for you to go back to school and we can call the whole thing even.”

“Why are you pushing this?” Mae said exasperatedly, “I’m twenty-six, I’m too old for college and I _need_ to work.”

“You’re too talented to be wasting your time in a place like this!” Stark said in irritation as Dan walked in from the workshop. “Hi, sorry,” Stark waved at Dan who glared back, “I really like your shop.”

“Are you done insulting us?” Mae asked angrily and Stark focused his attention back on her.

“You know what,” he said and raised his arms in question before dropping them, “ _No._ I don’t think I am.”

“Jesus, Stark,” James said as he shook his head.

“You _saved_ my life,” Stark continued, pressing his palms to the counter as he leaned forward. “You figured how to access and reboot my suit with just _electrical_ _tape_. Do you think _tape_ is a common component of my god-damn suit? And then when I finally track you down, you’re a college drop-out working in a bar where you get sexually _assaulted_ for a hundred bucks a night. I thought, ‘hey, she’s pretty keen on working, maybe she’s got a family to support’. But your black-mold riddled apartment doesn’t _exactly_ scream ‘family’. What it does tell me, is that you’re pretty well stuck in your own stubborn way, wanting to sit in misery and slapping away anyone who tries to give you a helping hand.”

Mae and Stark stared at each other for a long moment, everyone in the room was quiet.

“I _don’t know_ with you,” Stark said quietly, “I can’t figure you out and it’s driving me bat-shit crazy.”

“Offer her a job,” Dan said and everyone’s eyes were on him. “You’re the reason she can’t make her rent this month.”

“I doubt she’d take it,” Stark said almost bitterly and Dan replied as Mae opened her mouth to agree that she wouldn’t.

“She will,” he said, “Mae _is_ smart, and as you say, too bright to stay in a shop like this. Besides, she’s got commitments that need to be kept up with. She won’t be going back to school anytime soon, but a _paid_ internship with Tony Stark – well, that would set anyone up pretty well.”

“Dan-” Mae began but Dan tutted at her.

“I know your Daddy told you to shut up too often for you to care if I say it,” Dan said as he put his hand on her shoulder. “But _shut-up_. It’s a good opportunity for you _and_ you can keep sending that money on without killing yourself to do it.”

“Start tomorrow,” Clint suggested with a shrug. “We’ll push your clearance through quickly.”

“Sounds perfect,” Dan replied.

“ _Dan,_ ” Mae hissed, looking up at him in confusion. “You _hate_ superheroes-”

“It’s not me who’ll be working with them.” He said with smile. “If it helps – you’re _fired_. Too hard to keep to keep assistants on in this economy anyway.”

“ _What?”_ Mae was stunned.

“That was not _directly_ my fault,” Stark said before holding out his hand in offering. “If you want it, it’s yours. Come on as _my_ assistant, instead of some lab intern. I’ll pay you double what you were earning here. Deal?”

Mae looked to his outstretched hand, a frown on her face. She felt a bit queasy, unhappy with the sudden life-changing situation in front of her. Within barely a week she’s gone from two somewhat stable jobs – one that she actually enjoyed, to nothing and Tony Fucking Stark himself offering for her to be his assistant.

A big breath and she took his hand, shaking it once.

Stark smiled widely, his perfect teeth on display as he slid on his sunglasses.

“9am, Stark Tower. I assume you know where it is.” He said casually as he turned to leave, Clint and James giving her small smiles as they left.

“What the hell have I done?” Mae asked herself and Dan chuckled behind her.

The next morning Mae was craning her head to look _up_ at Stark Tower. Among all the tourists and paparazzi hanging around the footpath of the building she stood there uncertain of what to expect.

“It’s just a job,” Mae said to herself. “Nothing to freak out over.” Still, her feet didn’t move.

“Hey,” a tall, dark haired man in a standard black suit stood at the large glass entry. He met her eyes and gestured for her to approach. Mae did, cautiously. “You’re going to be late if you stand there all day.” The guy said before walking away towards the elevators, forcing Mae to nearly jog to catch up.

“I’m Happy,” he said as the elevator opened and they stepped inside.

“That’s… nice?” Mae said, confused as he held a key card to the elevator panel and then pressed his thumb to a small scanner.

“No-” he huffed, “that’s my name.” The elevator doors closed and a British voice, much like the one in Stark’s suit, welcomed them. “That’s Jarvis.”

“Jarvis?” Mae asked curiously. “An AI?”

“That is correct, Miss Taylor.” The voice said and Mae couldn’t help but look up at the ceiling. “I am available to you should you need any assistance. You have been given a level two clearance, which permits you to run various enquiries and requests through myself. Request location of key personnel and grants you access to all levels of the tower excluding residential areas.”

“Seems a lot for an assistant,” Mae said dumfounded.

“As a personal assistant, Ms Potts had level one clearance.” Jarvis responded. “A lab intern for Stark Industries has a restricted level five. As a lab assistant to Mr Stark you will be required to access areas of the tower that others are not permitted to, such as his personal lab and recreational facilities to run tests on prototypes. Sir also requested that you have access to the garage, given your previous occupation.”

“Although I _would_ appreciate it if you didn’t go in there without reason.” Happy said flatly.

“All required background checks have been conducted and I also took the liberty of creating a playlist based off your Spotify account to access in the lab.” Jarvis said.

“That’s… really nice, thank you Jarvis.” Mae said and the elevator doors opened.

“I felt it may be required, should you need to focus. Noise cancelling headphones are also available in your workspace.” Jarvis said as Mae followed Happy down the hallway, the AI’s voice still present despite being out of the elevators.

They descended one flight of stairs that opened up to a wall of frosted glass, loud music was thrumming from behind it and Mae looked to Happy who seemed unperturbed.

“Put your hand here,” Happy said and he grabbed her wrist to place against the frosted glass. An interface lit up, circles around her fingers tracking the biometrics of her hand before her name appeared in blue writing, following with what looked like her driver’s license picture. The wall was completely smooth, no sign of the interface once the image had disappeared and the door slid open.

“I could never find the scanner either,” Happy said, a bit louder now the music wasn’t blocked by the door. ‘So I keyed a mark into the frame so I knew where to put my hand.” He pointed out a small nick in the silver frame of the wall and sure enough, it marked where her hand would go.

As the door opened the frosted glass turned clear for the length of the wall, showing the full lab in all its messy glory. It was huge. Walls of tools and parts, multiple work benches, Iron Man suits lined the walls in various stages of completion and to the far left Stark sat on a stool fidgeting while holographic displays surrounded him.

“I’m surprised he took you on, actually.” Happy said without sounding mean. “He doesn’t work well with others.”

“I can imagine,” Mae said absently and Happy huffed a laugh.

“No, you can’t.” he said. “Jarvis, cut the music.” The music stopped instantly but it took a couple of moment for Stark to realize. With a sweep of his hands the holographs parted to the sides and Stark grinned, wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

“Miss Taylor!” Stark greeted enthusiastically. “I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow morning.”

“Um,” Mae said, “it _is_ tomorrow morning.” Stark blinked once and looked at the watch on his wrist.

“Huh, so it is.” He said absently. “I’m starving.”

“The team is currently having breakfast on the communal floor.” Jarvis said and Stark clapped his hands.

“Great!” He stood and strode past, grabbing Mae by the elbow as he did. He dragged her back out of the lab and into the elevator, leaving Happy to wave at them with a grin.

The elevator chimed and opened its doors, Stark was still holding her elbow and talking a mile a minute, but Mae got the feeling he didn’t _realize_ he was still holding onto her.

“So the next model is based on the Mark IV, but I’ve upgraded the feedback sensors so it’s quicker to take up automatic defenses should a physical attack like clawing, impact or bullets occur.” Stark said as he pulled her along a hallway of light tones. “The issue being that a lot of damage can occur before it registers, destabilizing flight systems or offensive systems before I know it’s happened.”

They walked into a large, open area. Flanked by windows on all sides that gave an incredible view of the city. A kitchen was on the right and an entertaining area with an assortment of couches and a huge TV suspended from the ceiling on the left. In between was a large table where a group of people sat, two of them Mae recognized as the people Stark used to ‘distract’ her at Dan’s workshop.

Stark still had a grip on her elbow, headed straight for the kitchen and past the group who was looking at her curiously. He stood in front of a giant coffee machine and grabbed a nearby mug, sniffing it once before placing it in the machine and pressing a well-worn button.

“So I’m basically having to peel off the top layer of alloy to lay a webbing-like network of receptors that can detect impact-” the red-headed woman stood from the table and casually walked over to them. Unhooking Stark’s arm from Mae’s elbow the woman placed his hand on the bench before leading Mae away while he was still talking.

“He’ll go on for a bit,” the woman said coolly. “I’m Nat, you’re Mae I take it.”

“Yeah,” Mae said, a bit lost. “First day and all that.”

“Good luck to you,” the guy Mae recognized at Clint laughed. “I’m Clint – Hawkeye. Call me Hawk.”

“Call him ‘idiot’,” Stark jabbed as he stood next to Mae with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you your space.”

“Sir,” Jarvis said as Stark took a sip, “need I remind you that you said you were starving earlier.” The voice admonished and Stark made a non-committal grunt.

“I got coffee,” he said.

“You have not eaten for 18 hours.” The AI pushed. And Stark shrugged before turning to head back to the elevator again.

“ _Stark_ ,” Mae said and he stopped in his tracks, looking at her in confusion. Without thinking she gently took the coffee from him, taking it to an empty chair at the table and putting it down.

“What you doing?” he asked curiously as Mae stepped to him and gently guided him to sit in the chair.

“You’re going to eat.” Mae said and he scrunched his nose up at her, opening his mouth to talk Mae tutted at him, a habit she picked up from Dan. “You know you’re wearing the same clothes from yesterday right? Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah-” Stark began before Jarvis interrupted him.

“Sir has not had sufficient REM sleep for approaching 32 hours.”

“I got a nap in-” Stark protested.

“For approximately 6 minutes at your work station.” The AI chided. The large blonde guy at the end of the table lowered his newspaper and gave Stark a concerned look.

“That’s not good, Stark.” He said and Stark rolled his eyes.

“Bite me, Cap.” Stark muttered and Mae took a moment to comprehend that the two men bickering were Iron Man and Captain America.

“He’s right though.” Mae said. “You should know how much risk increases in a lab when you’re overtired. What do you eat?” Mae asked as she walked to the kitchen and when she didn’t get a reply she directed the question to Jarvis.

“Sir would benefit from protein currently, an omelette would suffice.”

“Hey, don’t ask Jarvis- J, don’t answer that.” Stark pouted and Mae pulled eggs out of the fridge.

“You gave me clearance to put enquiries through him,” Mae reminded him as she cracked eggs into a bowl.

“I didn’t expect you to abuse it so quickly-” he complained.

“Then fire me.” Mae said flatly as she picked up a pan and put it on the electric burner. “Here half an hour and I’m making you breakfast, this is already the weirdest first day I’ve ever had.” She said mostly to herself.

It took a minute or two for the omelette to cook – in which Clint and Stark just bickered like siblings. Soon Mae placed the plate of food in front of him and he leaned down closely to squint at it and sniff.

“Did you poison it?” he teased.

“If I wanted to kill you,” Mae said as she picked up the frypan to wash in the sink, “it would be with a lot more passion, and probably this frypan.” Nat chuckled at that and Stark scooped up a bit of food, eating slowly at first before speeding up and shoveling it into his mouth.

“Ifs goof,” he said around a mouthful of egg.

“Say thank you,” Nat said and Stark hummed.

“’fank you.”

“Well, I guess we won’t have to worry about him bullying you in the lab.” A guy with dark and short wavy hair said before he stood up, tucking a tablet under his arm and holding his right hand out to offer a handshake. “I’m Bruce.”

“Mae,” she replied and Bruce turned to the others, pointing them out one by one.

“Nat, Clint, Steve, Ja- er-”

“Bucky,” James from the workshop corrected. “Bucky will do.”

“And Thor is...” he waved his hand around, “ _somewhere_.” Bruce finished and flashed Mae a smile. “Doubt you’re interested in biochemistry. But if you want a break from Tony, feel free to stop by my lab. I’m on fourty-one.”

“Thanks,” Mae smiled at him as Stark turned to look at them both and smiled while chewing, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. “I’ll probably take you up on that offer.” Mae sighed.

Aside from making breakfast, most of Mae’s first day consisted of speaking with Jarvis in regards to her abilities, level of understanding with specific plans and blueprints she was shown and setting up her workspace.

Stark fell asleep on a long, old couch halfway through the afternoon. Half a cup of coffee in his hand. Mae wandered over ad took the coffee from him and placed on a bench that may have been a kitchenette at one point but was now strewn with tools.

Low beeping and one of the small AI robots came towards her with a blanket folded up in its claw. Mae took it from the robot with thanks and then stopped in her tracks at the thought of thanking a robot.

“No need to be rude, Mae,” she said to herself. “Gratitude doesn’t cost anything.”

Unfurling the blanket she draped it over Stark carefully, the man seemed at peace while he was sleeping. No longer jumping from one project to another and working at a pace Mae had never seen before.

“He’s certainly a hard worker,” Mae said to the robot who beeped back at her. “How he does this _and_ be Iron Man I have no idea.” She wandered back to her station and sat down, looking over the plans of a shock baton that needed to be fixed. “Guess that’s why they’re called superheroes, huh?” The robot beeped in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did so much googling for this chapter. Probably still got most of the facts wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of black came quickly and she felt the impact on the right of her face, stunning her as she lurched to the left, pain blooming on her face. Hands grabbed her and bent her forward, slamming her front to her kitchen bench. She let out a groan of pain as she blinked to clear her eyes, her head still reeling.

It would be a lie to say the job was easy. It was interesting, immersive, complicated, and (if Mae was being honest with herself) even _fun_. But never easy.

Mae figured the majority of her job out with Jarvis, mostly fixing up damaged weapons and armour for the Avengers because Stark didn’t trust SHIELD or his other interns to do it properly. Meaning Mae already had a backlog of work to do. But sometimes, usually a week or two after the Avengers go out on a mission, she gets to do some research and development – which is by far her favourite part of the job. She got to help develop a micro-explosive arrow for Hawkeye – how could she not love that?

Stark grew on her too, once she got used to him. They built an odd parent-child relationship where Stark would help her with the more difficult projects and general life advice (that he refused to stop sharing) and Mae would make sure he didn’t work himself into a breakdown and got enough nutrients and sleep.

Being in the lab meant Mae didn’t really see much of the other Avengers. Not that anyone above floor twenty-five of the tower had much time for socializing. She was kind of glad for it since she doubted they had much in common to talk about. She did eventually meet Thor, as he burst into the lab loudly, startling Mae. He was all good cheer, noise and a curious sort of recklessness as he handled fragile prototypes by throwing them in the air. Mae commented to Tony that Thor was like a big golden labrador and Tony turned to her with wide eyes, thanking her and ranting about how he’s been saying that for years and no-one else had agreed.

Nearly two months into her internship, the doors to the lab opened and in walked Bucky, he seemed irritated or even close to depressed. But then again Mae had never seen him without a slight scowl on his face.

“Hey,” Mae said as she saw him approach, he looked up and seemed surprised to see her.

“Oh,” he looked around almost nervously, unsure of being in the lab. “Sorry I- I thought Stark would be here.”

“He was,” she said with a small smile, putting the wrench down before picking up a rag and rubbing at some grease that stained the side of her palm. “Between Jarvis, Ms Potts and myself we managed to get him to go to bed.” Barnes huffed in amusement, shaking his head.

“How long was he down here for?” he stepped a little bit closer, curiously looking at the schematics of the new sonic arrow that Mae had been working from.

“A little over 36 hours,” Mae shrugged, “It’s not long for _him_ I suppose, but when he starts to get irritable it wears on the rest of us.”

Bucky smiled and nodded his head. “Steve is the same, except he sleeps less.” He shrugged and then grimaced, hiding it well except for the way he curled his metal hand into a fist. Mae threw the rag onto the desk and moved to him quickly, looking over the intricately layered metal without touching.

“Has it been bothering you long?” She asked and he gave a non-committal grunt.

“Stark was going to alter its programming for me, see if he could work out the bugs.”

“’The bugs’?” Mae asked and he shrugged again.

“I don’t know,” he was silent for a moment as Mae leaned forward and looked closer. There was grime in the grooves that could be stiffening the mechanisms and making him uncomfortable. “I just use it, don’t know how it works.”

“May I?” Mae asked as she gestured towards it. Reluctantly, Bucky lifted it for Mae to get easy access, bending and flexing so the grooves were more open. He looked to her quickly before pointedly looking away.

“I can come back when Stark is here-” he began and Mae hummed.

“You’ll have to.” She said flatly, “I’m not good with programming on a basic level, let alone with something this sophisticated. But what I _can_ do is clean it up, take away a bit of the discomfort. Help it move smoother.”

“You can?” He asked with a bit of surprise, his voice cracking before he cleared his throat. “Not that I doubt you can do it, I mean you seem to be a smart lady-” He stopped when he caught Mae watching him with amusement. “It’s just that I would understand if you didn’t want to touch it at all.”

“Let me get some air,” Mae said before stepping back. Bucky huffed and looked back to the entry, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, sure. I get it, Doll,” He said dejectedly, almost defensively, as Mae picked up a can of compressed air. “It’s not natural, I can understand.” Mae gave him an odd smile before holding up the can and spraying some of the air. Bucky looked at it, realization dawning and a slightly embarrassed look settled over his face. “Well, I didn’t know that you could get air in a can. Or that that’s what you meant.”

“Come sit down,” Mae said to save him from awkwardness, tapping on a chair as she pulled up her stool from the workbench. Barnes sat down and placed his arm flat on the armrest, tense when Mae sat down beside her. “I don’t think this will hurt, but if you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I can stop.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said tensely. “It’s not that kind of sensation.”

Mae picked his arm up, surprising Bucky with the contact before draping it along her lap, leaning in close to his shoulder and beginning to clean out the grooves she could access.

“So,” Barnes drawled in an attempt to make small talk. “How’s working with Stark?”

“As frustrating as I thought it would be,” Mae said with a small laugh, “but I’ll admit that the guy really _is_ a genius. I’m learning a lot more than I thought I was capable of.”

“That’s- that’s good.” He said and cleared his throat. “He says good things about you.”

“I’d like to say the same in return,” Mae teased, “but Stark talks a mile a minute and most of the time it goes over my head.” Barnes chuckled.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” He said and Mae bent his arm, shifting on the stool.

“Flex for me please, Sargent.” Mae asked and he did so.

“Bucky,” he said quietly, “you can call me Bucky.”

“Bet you say that to all the girls,” Mae teased.

“Only the ones who ask me to flex.” He retorted and Mae giggled, ducking down so he couldn’t see her cheeks go pink from the threatening blush.

“I’m sure that is a much more common occurrence than you’re leading me to believe.” Mae said and Bucky huffed, a small smile on his face.

“Maybe back before the war,” he said, “with the crisp clean uniform and all. Wearing that definitely gave you an edge when asking dames to dance. Sorry, women.” He almost winced as he apologized. “I’ve been told that _dame_ isn’t a flattering thing that ladies want to be called anymore.”

“I guess it depends on the context,” Mae said “you can always add something flattering just before it. Smart, funny-”

“Beautiful?” Bucky asked and Mae looked up to see him glance away quickly, casting his eyes to the far side of the room.

“Yeah,” Mae said as she put down the can and reached for a slim tool to work out a spot of grime from between the metal. “Given how a lot of modern men flirt, I think calling someone a _beautiful dame_ is definitely better.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bucky said and Mae glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, catching a wide smile.

The door opened and the two of them looked up to see Steve walking in uncertainly. Seeming relieved when he spotted Mae and Bucky over in the corner.

“Hey,” Steve said to Bucky, “I wondered where you’d gotten to. Miss Taylor.” He said in greeting and Mae flashed him a smile.

“Captain,” Mae said as she put down the tool and picked up a polishing rag, shining the metal and removing the smudged fingerprints she left. “I’m just about finished with your friend.”

“Hey, no rush.” Bucky said and seemed to relax into the chair. “I will say your touch is a _lot_ more gentle than Stark’s.”

“Tony does seem to be quite intrusive at times.” Steve agreed and seemed to almost condemn the man.

“I’m sure it’s not personal,” Mae said as she worked, “Stark has no ‘stop’ button. He sees a mystery or has an idea and goes until it literally runs him down. Besides,” Mae flashed Bucky a smile, “I’ve been told once or twice that your generation is pretty tough.” Bucky chuckled and Steve looked at him curiously.

“Well, I think I’ll be able to relax a bit more with my new doctor.” He said.

“A pity for you, I’m a mechanic.” Mae teased and Bucky shrugged.

“Hey, I’m vintage _and_ I have a mechanical arm. You’re hired.” Mae laughed and threw the rag back on the bench.

“Well then,” Mae said, “in that case I suggest you come in for regular tune ups. Not that I think you’ll go rusty, but it can’t hurt to look after it. How’s it feel? Still catching?”

Bucky flexed his fingers, rotated his arm and bent it back and forth as if he were doing bicep curls. He huffed to himself before shaking his head. “Feels great, really smooth.”

“If you want I can show you how to do it, I know you guys go out on missions a lot-”

“Can I come to you?” Bucky said quickly. “After missions I mean.”

“Sure,” Mae said and Steve tried to look inconspicuous and stared intently at a workbench. “I’m here most of the time. During the day at least. Just do me a solid and take a shower first? We don’t need contaminants flying about.”

“I appreciate it.” Bucky said and met her eyes, they lingered for a moment until Steve coughed awkwardly and tore Bucky’s attention away from Mae.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take Bucky for a while,” Steve smiled at Mae before looking to his friend. “Coulson wants us to check in.”

“Of course he does.” Bucky said and stood up. “Thanks again, Ma’am.” Mae nodded and smiled, watching the two of them leave the lab. Dum-E came over, beeped twice then waggled its claws at her and Mae pretended to be scandalized.

“I was _not_ flirting with him.” She protested and the robot trilled at her. “No one will believe you. I’m _kidding_.” She said as the robot made a dejected sound and Mae had to grovel to the temperamental robot.

The problem with Tony’s workshop was how high most things were stored. Mae wasn’t particularly tall, but then again neither was Stark. How he ever found something he wanted was beyond her, it was probably half the reason the robots were running around the lab more often than not. Mae was standing on a small crate, which wasn’t particularly stable, as she stretched up and tried to reach a wiring spool that was still at least a foot above her.

“Need help?” A voice sounded from the door and Mae looked to see Bucky walking in, a small smile on his face as he watched her with amusement.

“Oh hey,” Mae said. “Was wondering when I’d see my favourite Sargent again. It’s already been a fortnight.” Bucky chuckled and walked over, looking up at her since she was still on the crate. “Come for a tune up?”

“And the company.” He said smoothly and Mae couldn’t help but smile. “Looks like I got here just in time.” He said pointedly at the precarious way she was balancing on the crate.

“This workshop is a nightmare,” Mae said jokingly. “At least five things I’ve needed today are out of reach.”

“We can fix that,” Barnes said confidently, “give me your hand.” Mae looked at him uncertainly. Bucky smiled widely and wiggled his fingers at her, tempting her to accept. Mae slipped her left hand into his and smoothly Bucky squatted down, wrapping his metal arm around her thighs and hoisting her up to sit on his shoulder easily as Mae let out a squeak of surprise.

Mae was worried for all of three seconds until she realized that Bucky wasn’t struggling under her weight and had a very firm grip on her. She wouldn’t have fallen off even if she tried.

“Better?” Bucky asked and Mae let out a laugh as she plucked the wiring spool from the shelf.

“Much,” Mae laughed and carefully dropped the spool onto a bench where Dum-E picked it up with a beep and took it to her workstation. “Could I bother you to help me with the next shelf over?”

“My pleasure,” Bucky said and walked to the shelf where Mae was able to get a number of things she had needed before. Mae became keenly aware of her hand in his, the way their fingers had intertwined without realizing it.

“See, you’ve put yourself into trouble now.” Mae teased. “I’m going to be calling you at all hours of the day for your help.”

“I’m sure I can clear my schedule,” Bucky said smoothly. “Especially if it means spending time with you.”

“Sargent Barnes, are you flirting with me?” Mae asked teasingly and he lowered her down onto a cleared bench, leaning in beside her and giving her a smile.

“Only if it’s working.” He said and Mae laughed again, pulling his metal arm to her and inspecting it. He had come back from a mission yesterday and the grooves were caked with black grime.

“Dum-E; get the compressed air and the tools in the black pocket on my station, please.” The robot beeped and moved away, Mae smiled at Bucky and propped herself on the left arm, putting her closer to him. “I wouldn’t say it’s _not_ working.”

“Then I’d better keep at it,” Bucky said softly. “Can’t lose my favourite mechanic.” Dum-E beeped at them and Mae took the compressed air and tools from the robot.

“Do you wanna sit down?” She asked and he looked pointedly at their close proximity.

“I think I can stand a little longer.” He said and Mae tried to hold back a smile, failing. She began to work on cleaning his arm, beginning at his shoulder. A comfortable sort of silence fell between them as Mae worked and Bucky watched her, complying when she turned and bent his arm.

“It really doesn’t bother you?” He asked and Mae looked up curiously, she had been intent on removing what looked like a chunk of leaf from his elbow. She figured he was talking about the arm, she noticed how much he disliked it.

“Of course not,” Mae said, “but then, I guess I don’t know your history with it. I just see it as a part of _you_.” Bucky laughed, but it was bitter.

“If you did know the history, I don’t think you’d be so comfortable.”

“I think you could say the same about anyone.” Mae shrugged. “If you knew my history, you might not want to know me.”

“I can’t imagine much that would make me want to be somewhere else.” He said softly and Mae smiled.

“What if I was an alien here to infiltrate the Avengers?” Mae asked playfully and Bucky hummed to himself.

“Well, all aliens we’ve met so far are more advanced than us, so technology wouldn’t be your goal. As for infiltration – you’d actually have to go and be sociable with the rest of the team for any useful information.” He smiled and Mae chuckled.

“Maybe I’m a goo monster that’s crawled out of the sewer.” Bucky laughed.

“Well you’d have a funky smell about you, and I don’t see any slime trails anywhere.”

“What if I was a robot?”

“Hey, I’m part robot. We’d get along just fine.” He laughed. “There was potential for an ‘interfacing’ innuendo but I’m not brave enough to say it.” Mae chuckled.

“Good choice.” She said and turned his arm, “but my point still stands. History is history, I’m more interested in the man you are now.”

“So you _are_ interested,” he teased and Mae hummed a laugh.

“Guess I led myself into that one.” Mae said, pointedly not answering him.

“Well, I was wondering-” An alarm blared around them, a short sharp tone that sounded with a flash of red. Surprised, Mae dropped the tool she was using and slipped from the bench.

“What is that?” she asked, her heart pounding.

“Avengers alarm – I need to go.” Bucky said and moved before turning back and taking her hand. “Wait until we come back?” he asked, concern radiating from him. “I just want to know you’ll be safe.”

“Sure, I’ll stay.” Mae said and he nodded once, lips pressed in a thin line before he ran out of the lab. As he did the alarm stopped, leaving her in silence.

It was close to twenty four hours before they returned, around seven in the morning. Jarvis let Mae know when the Quinjet was close and Mae hurried to the common floor. Out the window she could see them landing on the platform, the jet landing smoothly.

Pepper walked up behind her, almost startling Mae.

“No-one was hurt.” Pepper said and she sounded like she had as little sleep as Mae did. “Coulson let me know an hour ago.” The ramp lowered on the jet and Nat and Hawk tiredly shuffled out, covered in a fluorescent green slime, followed by the rest.

The balcony door slid open and they grunted their greeting, Steve walked up to Mae as Pepper strode over to Tony.

“Miss Taylor,” he greeted tiredly. “You’ve been holding down the fort?”

“Keeping the place warm for you.” Mae said with a smile. “Are you alright?” Steve seemed surprised at her concern but was too tired to let it show too much.

“Just sticky.” He said and huffed a single laugh. “Non-corrosive, so no stress.” Bucky came and stood beside Steve, covered in the same slime but much less.

“One of your goo monster relatives.” Bucky said jokingly and Steve shot him a look.

“Buck, that was rude.” He scolded and Mae chuckled.

“It’s alright, Captain.” Mae said and Steve nodded once.

“If you say so.” Steve said and looked to Bucky. “I don’t know if I want a shower or food more.”

“Both.” Bucky said. “At the same time, while we sleep.”

“Hey,” Mae said and got their attention. “Why don’t you go shower and nap, I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, “but you don’t need to trouble yourself.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Mae said reassuringly. “I know how to cook for a small army, or a couple of super soldiers. Besides, I don’t think you _really_ enjoy those protein bars you scoff down all the time.” Steve laughed and bowed his head, looking up at Mae with a genuine gratitude.

“Thank you,” he said again. “We really appreciate it.” Mae shooed him away and he went with a smile, headed towards the elevators. Bucky stepped closer and gave Mae a tired smile.

“You really stayed,” he said in almost astonishment.

“Of course I did,” Mae said, “you asked so politely.” A moment of silence stretched between them. “You’re really not hurt?”

“Not a scratch.” Bucky said. “I promise.” And Mae let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Nodding and looking to the floor.

“I’m glad.”

“We’re you worried?” He asked teasingly.

“You can handle yourself.” Mae teased back and he smiled. “Goo monsters? Whatever. Go up against a giant robot and I may start to stress. Or big spiders.” Bucky laughed and then stifled a yawn. “Hey, go take care of yourself. Have a nap. I’ll have your breakfast ready in a few hours.”

“Thanks, Doll.” He said and then stopped, somewhat apologetic of the nickname. Mae just laughed.

“ _Go,_ that’s an order.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He grinned and walked away.

As far as Mae could tell, sleeping really was the last item on their list after a mission. The first thing was to shower or go through a secondary decontamination station – the first being onsite wherever they were fighting. Then they had to debrief with Coulson and Fury in the conference room, which could take hours. _Then_ they would eat and eventually sleep.

It was near twelve when Jarvis announced that members of the team had woken from a power nap and was headed to the kitchen. Luckily at that point Mae had already cooked up a storm. A full breakfast, bacon, eggs, pikelets, spinach, mushrooms, tomatoes. Plenty of protein and carbs. One of the only good things Mae’s father had taught her was how to cook well.

Nat appeared first, taking in a long breath and smiling as she gravitated towards the kitchen. Without a word she sat at the table and Mae put a plate in front of her. Nat tiredly smiled her thanks and began eating as Mae brought out the food and placed it on the table. Shortly after Steve and Bucky joined, followed by Hawk, Thor and Tony.

“Bruce sends his love.” Tony said to Mae as he tiredly slid into a chair. “He’s not usually able to join us so soon after a mission. He meditates.”

“That’s okay,” Mae said as she put a jug of orange juice on the table which was quickly picked up by Clint. “As long as he’s alright.”

“Jesus, these are good.” Steve muttered as he ate the pikelets. Looking up at Mae he seemed a bit embarrassed and Bucky chuckled.

“Butter and bacon grease.” Mae said as she slid into a chair beside Thor and picked one up to nibble at. “I hope no-one is vegan.” A chorus of _no_ rang up as they continued to pile food on their plates. Mae was worried for a second that she overcooked, but Bucky, Steve and Thor alone could probably finish the food.

“I should get back to the lab,” Tony said and yawned, halfway through a plate of food.

“You should eat and sleep.” Mae said and he grunted unhappily.

“The Ion Cannon prototype-”

“Is finished and ready for you,” Mae said as she poured a glass of juice and handed it to him. He drank automatically and without protest. “I need you to be rested _before_ you look at it, for your feedback to be clear and concise so I can improve.”

“No-one gives two shits about my feedback.” He grumbled and Mae realized they weren’t talking about the prototype anymore. The table fell to a hushed silence, just the sounds of cutlery on plates and muted eating.

“That’s not true, Tony.” Mae said and stood, walking to stand behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She did the same thing when he got stressed in the workshop, the pressure seemed to ground him. His head flopped back and hit her stomach softly and he frowned with his eyes closed.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “This breakfast is amazing and I’m a grumpy old bastard.”

“True on both accounts.” Mae said and he chuckled. “Jarvis, can you have Dum-E and U come up to escort Tony to his rooms?”

“Of course, Miss Taylor.” Jarvis said and Tony sighed.

“I’ve noticed a pattern of you sending me to my room.” Tony said and yawned again. “Not even my mother could achieve that as regularly as you do.”

“You’ll thank me when you’re older.” Mae teased as Dum-E and U rolled out of the elevator beeping and chirping. “I _do_ really need your help with the prototype, Tony.” He reached up and patted her hand, missing once before settling his hand over hers.

“Tonight?” he asked, almost hopeful.

“Tomorrow,” Mae said and he pouted. Mae laughed as he pulled the face. “I need sleep too. In my own bed. In my own apartment.”

“You can stay here anytime you like.” He said and Mae helped him stand. Dum-E and U fussed over him as he shuffled along the hallway. “I mean it, there are plenty of rooms.”

“It’s telling that you haven’t already noticed me crashing on the couch.” Mae said and he looked to her in confusion. “You’re not the only one who forgets to stop working sometimes.” Tony let out a huff of recognition before hitting the elevator button and getting on, grumbling at the robots as they trilled at him.

“Lady Mae,” Thor said as Mae sat back down. “You should consider your own fragility before you rest on that lounge.”

“He’s saying it’s a shit couch.” Clint said gruffly, his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed. “I’m pretty sure Stark has owned it since MIT.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mae said as she tidied up Tony’s plate, stacking it on the now empty bacon plate.

“You may always rest in my quarters,” Thor said politely and Bucky and Steve looked at him oddly while Nat snorted a laugh.

“Thanks, Thor.” Mae said as she tried not to chuckle, Nat’s reaction nearly breaking Mae’s resolve. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Thor smiled while chewing, going back to his food without another word.

Mae began cleaning up and Bucky stood and took the dirty plates from her hands, Steve was close behind with another stack.

“We can do this,” Steve said and smiled at Mae who was about to protest.

“We figured out the dishwasher and everything.” Bucky said and Mae couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Even after the wink he sent in her direction. “Here,” Bucky said and then lifted Mae by the waist and sat her on the clean counter top. “You can supervise.”

Steve poured a glass of juice and handed it to Mae, who took it was a muttered thanks and sipped it. Orange and mango.

“Cooks don’t clean.” Clint murmured sleepily from the table, head still in his hand.

“You two don’t seem as tired as the others.” Mae said to Steve and he shrugged.

“It’s the serum, we got an hour sleep and that’s all we really need. Especially after good food.”

“You know you’ll have to do that all the time now right?” Bucky grinned at her as he joked. “Every mission I expect to see those ‘lil pancakes all stacked up.”

“And I expect to see you in the lab in an hour, Sargent Barnes.” Mae said in a mock threat. “We need to have a discussion about getting monster goo in your arm.” Bucky laughed, watching Mae as she finished her juice and hopped down from the counter top.

“Well, I’ve got a prototype to fine tune.” Mae said as she waved to the two men. “One hour, Bucky. Before you seize up.”

“I’ll make sure he gets there.” Steve said and Mae flashed him a smile.

“Knew I could count on you, Cap.” Steve smiled, let out a small laugh and looked to the floor. Acting almost bashful.

“Oh, Mae,” Steve said and stepped to her, stopping Mae in her tracks. “I was wondering, well we do a fortnightly team building. A movie or something simple like that. I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining us?” He seemed almost nervous asking her, but then he flipped the tea towel he was holding over his shoulder and gave her a wide, friendly smile. Putting his hands on his hips as he waited for her response. “It’s usually an evening thing, so if you’re busy it’s no problem.”

“Sounds fun,” Mae said and glanced to Bucky to was looking at Steve oddly. “Let me know when the next one is.”

“Perfect,” Steve said in a rush of breath. “I’ll let you know.” Mae nodded and spun on her toes, heading into the elevator and letting it close behind her.

“So, team building?” Bucky asked and Steve avoided meeting his stare. “I must have missed the last few.”

“Shut up, Buck.” Steve muttered but there wasn’t heat behind it. “I’ve been meaning to start something like it anyway.”

“And Mae was the first one you asked?” Bucky teased.

“Just remembered, is all.” Steve said dismissively and Bucky laughed, looking to Nat and Clint for back up but they were already asleep on the table.

The next day Tony and Mae were going over the Ion Cannon when her phone buzzed. Looking at the caller ID Mae excused herself before answering her little brother’s call.

“Hey, Jack.” Mae said quietly and the teenager on the other end gave a rough reply. “How you feeling?”

“The same as always,” he said flatly. “Got my sixty day badge today.”

“Knew you could do it,” Mae said with a smile. “One day at a time – that’s what they say right?”

“Yeah, they say it a lot.” Jack said and cleared his throat, a pause settling in between them. “Hey, you know how you said if I did good, you’d see about getting me out earlier?”

“That’s up to your councilor, Jack, not me.” Mae said and felt a lump form in her throat, he always asked and her answer was always the same. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, keep clean.”

“Don’t wanna be here when I’m eighteen, I know.” He said angrily. “But you’re across the country and-”

“We can talk about that when we come to it.” Mae said. “You sleeping any better?”

“They used to give me pills for it,” Jack said absently, his mood taking a turn. “But they stopped cos I was giving them away.” Mae held back the sigh and rubbed at her forehead, conscious of how Stark was concentrating on the far side of the lab but still able to see her clearly.

“You shouldn’t do that, love. It will go on your record.” Mae said and her little brother huffed angrily.

“Everything does, can’t even piss alone.” He growled. “Couldn’t you have sent me to Juvie like the judge wanted?”

“Hey, we agreed you’d give this a go.” Mae said calmly, they’d talked about this nearly every time. “Rehab is hard, but you’ll make it. Any you won’t have to go to prison-”

“If I turn eighteen here they’ll send me to prison.” Mae heard him hit the wall. “You can’t afford to send me to another rehab.”

“Don’t worry about what I can afford.” Mae sighed and noticed Stark looking up at her curiously. “Just keep doing your best – that’s all I’m asking.”

“’Kay,” he said quietly, and Mae felt her heart sink.

“I love you, Jack. I’m proud of you.” She said and he grunted.

“Love you,” he said reluctantly. “Will you come see me soon?”

“I’ll try,” Mae said.

“But you can’t promise anything, I know.” Jack said before hanging up, the line humming a dial tone before disconnecting. Mae swore under her breath and tapped the phone to her forehead, letting out a long breath.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked, still looking at the cannon.

“Sure,” Mae said, her voice light. “Walk me through the new configuration again.”

It was a long day and Mae had stayed at the lab longer than she intended, longer than even Tony did. Mae got back to her building just after 8pm, the sun very much past the horizon as she trudged up the wooden stairs to her floor.

With a sigh she rubbed at her neck. Hours hunched over a workbench was putting a strain on her, but not one a good fifteen minutes of yoga couldn’t stretch out. Fishing for her keys in her backpack she idly checked her phone before tucking it back into her waistband, coming up to her door she hesitated when the lock wasn’t where it normally was. It was a few inches back. Her door was open.

Carefully she pushed the door open with one finger, the whole thing moving easier than it ever did before. Her stomach flipping with nerves she took one hesitant step in, followed by another.

A flash of black came quickly and she felt the impact on the right of her face, stunning her as she lurched to the left, pain blooming on her face. Hands grabbed her and bent her forward, slamming her front to her kitchen bench. She let out a groan of pain as she blinked to clear her eyes, her head still reeling.

She could see a man dressed in black. Black pants, black hoodie and a black scarf covering his face as he scrambled along her shelves, knocking most of the books and junk to the floor.

Barely ten seconds later the man ransacking her home ran out of the door, the second following quickly behind him. Leaving Mae to slide onto the kitchen floor, stunned.

“Sir, I have just received a police report,” Jarvis said and Clint raised his eyebrow in judgement at Tony.

“You’re scanning police reports now?” Clint asked before shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Tony didn’t look up at the man, busy with eating his own dinner.

“Jarvis only notifies me of something important, or any unusual patterns that might snowball into something Avengers need to deal with.” Tony said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his scotch. “What is it, J?”

“A breaking and entering has occurred at the residence of Miss Taylor,” the AI said calmly as everyone looked to each other with concern. “I am awaiting further updates.”

“Is Mae still in the tower?” Steve asked, looking to Bucky with worry.

“Miss Taylor exited the tower sixty-three minutes ago. It appears that the assailants were interrupted by her.” Jarvis said and Bucky stood immediately, heading for the elevator with Steve close behind.

“Get my suit ready, J.” Tony said as he made for the balcony.

Mae sat heavily on her futon, hands shaking as it gripped her phone. The police said they would be there as soon as possible but wouldn’t give a time. But she got the feeling that the operator wasn’t too worried about a burglary in a neighborhood that already had a high crime rate.

Mae looked from her door, busted wide open, to her shelves which were now bare save from one lonely book. Everything else dashed to the floor. What was left of her cash had been taken from her draw. All of her medication, most of it old and expired, had been scooped into the assailant’s backpack. Even her jewelry, which had been basically worthless, was all gone.

Even the half empty bottle of cheap bourbon. She couldn’t even have a drink while she stared at her wreck of an apartment.

Her cheekbone throbbed where the guy had punched her. The flesh heated and tender to touch, Mae had no doubt she’d end up with a black eye. Just her luck. She really didn’t want to show up to work tomorrow and have to explain it.

She sniffed and held her face in her hands, breathing long and deep to hold back tears that threatened. No point in crying now. Right now she had to wait for the police to arrive and then figure out how she would repair her door so she could attempt at finding a sense of safety. No way was she going to sleep with it open.

It had been a while before the sound of footsteps arrived and a slight knocking on the door frame made Mae look up. To her surprise Stark was standing at the entrance in his suit, helmet down so he could give her a small smile.

“Hey,” he said and Mae swallowed thickly, her voice still shaky.

“Hey,” she said and he moved in, the suit peeling from him as he stepped out of it, looking around the apartment with an indescribable expression.

“Jarvis, scan the rooms for evidence.” He said as the suit reformed and then moved to the closest shelving, a blue grid shining onto the wood as the suit followed instructions. “Are you hurt?” Mae shook her head.

“Just… just freaked out.” She said and he moved to sit next to her on the futon, his hand coming up to awkwardly rest on her shoulder. “Never thought I’d actually be relieved to see you show up unannounced.” Mae said and gave a strained laugh that cracked halfway.

“I grow on everyone, eventually,” he said with a smile. “What did they take?”

“Not much,” Mae shrugged, “just cash and some jewelry.”

“Nothing sentimental broken?” He asked, softer.

“Got nothing like that for them to break.” Mae said, and because she didn’t want to start a pity party, she changed the subject. “I’m supposed to wait for the cops-”

“Jarvis can send the scan report straight to them, then we can send a statement when you’re feeling up to it.” He offered, “Waiting on the cops could be an all-night thing.”

“They still haven’t arrived then?” Steve asked as he appeared in the doorway, Bucky right behind him. They were both dressed casually, jeans and a grey t-shirts. Only point of difference being Bucky had a long sleeve Henley and gloves.

Steve came to kneel in front of Mae, taking her hand into both of his as Bucky moved around the room, tracking the pattern of destruction.

“I called forty-five minutes ago.” Mae said as Steve gently reached up and tilted her head so he could examine her still heated cheekbone. “Were police the same pre-war?”

“Not in this area,” Steve smiled nostalgically. Mae noticed he always had the same smile when he talked about how it was before he was frozen. “This whole block used to be quite well-off, police probably came running at the first sign of trouble. Now it seems there is too much trouble to handle.”

“Door’s completely busted,” Bucky said as he ran his fingers along the splintered wood. “Didn’t anyone hear? The people across the hall?”

“This time of night Max would be sleeping off his high,” Mae said and Steve frowned. “He’s a lovely guy, really.”

“Do you have any family we could call for you?” Steve asked and Mae shook her head, looking down at her hand that was still cradled by his.

“No,” Mae shook her head, “no family.”

Steve looked to Tony with an unasked question and Tony nodded once before standing. Walking over to her draws he pulled them open until he came across the biggest, comfiest jumper Mae owned. A thick-knit army green monstrosity that had holes in the sleeves for her thumbs to slide through.

“Here,” Tony said as he rolled up the jumper and slid it over her head. Mae sliding her arms into it like hugging an old friend. “It’s cold out tonight.”

“I need to fix my door,” Mae said and she could hear Bucky going through her draws, shoving things into a bag.

“The whole thing needs to be replaced.” Steve said sympathetically. “Come stay with us until we get everything sorted.”

“We’ve got plenty of room,” Tony said softly, “everyone will be able to sleep knowing you’re safe.”

“I can’t-” Mae began, she had to get the door fixed, clean up, find out exactly what was taken.

“Mae,” Bucky said as he rounded the futon to look at her, Mae’s old gym bag slung over his shoulder. “Hop into the bathroom and get what you need.” It wasn’t an order, but he gave little room to debate. Mae stood and timidly walked into her small bathroom, yanking the chain to the light as she heard Steve scold Bucky for being insensitive.

Looking up into the mirror Mae saw her eye socket had already bruised significantly, a half circle of purple and blue from the edge of her right eyebrow. Swallowing thickly she busied herself by grabbing a small bag and filling it with her hairbrush and other things she would need.

“Here,” Bucky said as he reached for the bag she held, taking it from her with a reassuring smile. “Let’s get you home, doll.”

As Tony stepped back into his suit Steve offered Mae his arm. She paused for a moment, looking around her trashed apartment before putting her hand on the crook of his elbow, earning a smile from the blonde.

They left the building, going down the four flights of stairs and emerging to the street where Happy was waiting next to one of Stark’s town cars. Happy looked the opposite of his namesake, eyeing off a group of teenagers.

“Happy, take the three of them back to the tower. I need to make a stop on the way back.” Tony said and Happy nodded.

“You’re not coming with us?” Mae asked and he gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be back before you miss me,” he teased and opened the door, gesturing for her to get in. Mae did, sitting in the middle seat as Steve got in on her left and Bucky on her right. Flanking her as if they were her bodyguards.

“Let me know what you turn up,” Steve said and Tony gave an affirmative before closing the door, flying up into the air in a bright white streak.

It was tight fitting in the car, the two men almost dwarfing Mae in stature. But they didn’t make her feel awkward, instead idly chatting and pointing out different places on the street and talking about how it had changed from ‘their day’. Mae loved hearing about the history, and they told it so well it was almost like seeing it in a documentary.

“Steve got beaten up there,” Bucky said as he pointed to an alleyway that was flanked by drug stores.

“Buck tried to flirt with a girl there,” Steve pointed to an old theatre, “went home with a handprint on his cheek.” Mae giggled at the thought of the two of them young and awkward, trying to dance or date. Regular non-superhero stuff.

“At least I tried,” Bucky said teasingly before he looked to Mae “Do you have any idea how hard it is to set up a date for a scrawny guy with two left feet?”

“Yeah?” Steve said, “Try being the guy.”

“You had the whole of New York,” Mae said, “you would have gotten there eventually.” Bucky let out a laugh, a short thing that seemed foreign to him. Even Steve looked to him in surprise before looking out the window to hide his own smile.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “maybe we both would have.” His tone dropped to being sullen and suddenly there was awkward tension between the three of them. Mae shifted in her seat and Steve cleared his throat absently as Bucky looked out the window.

“I’m from a tiny town in rural Kansas,” Mae said in an attempt to break the tension. “No more than a thousand people. The kind of place where you marry someone because you’re either bored or there just isn’t anyone else left.”

“Must have been a shock, coming here.” Steve replied.

“I cried,” Mae said flatly, not ashamed of it at all. “Then I didn’t sleep for a week. So much noise here.”

“What made you come over?” Bucky asked, looking her over as the streetlights passed over them.

“Dan, actually,” Mae said. “Knew my grandparents and stuck around a lot when I was a kid. He come over here for his family and asked if I was looking for a job. I jumped at the opportunity.”

“And if you didn’t?” Bucky asked curiously, “Where would you be?”

“Nowhere good,” Mae said as Happy turned into a driveway that lead to the basement of the tower. She nudged the two of them with her knees, giving a tired smile. “The company would certainly be worse.” She earned smiles and a huff of laughter from them, before the car pulled to a stop.

In the elevator the two men still flanked her. Bucky on her right with her gym bag slung over his shoulder and Steve on her left. The elevator ascended quickly with most of the two minute trip in silence.

“Jarvis, the suite on our floor is still empty right?” Bucky asked about halfway up.

“Correct, Sargent Barnes.” Jarvis replied. “Should I begin preparations in that suite for Miss Taylor’s stay?”

“Yes,” Steve said, “that would be good.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis replied. “Miss Taylor your clearance has been amended to level one. You are now permitted to access the residential suites.”

“T-thank you,” Mae said as the elevator stopped at level 47. The two men stepped forward, leading the way into an expansive living area.

Mae was certain her mouth was hanging open as she trailed in after the men. In front of her the walls, much like the common floor, were made of glass. The view itself was amazing with the city sparkling in the night. The polished wood floor gave way to a sunken area that seemed to be decorated with a modern ‘vintage’ style. All leather, fabric and wood with a few green banker’s lamps dotted around.

The lighting itself seemed a lot more muted compared to the other floors. The whole effect giving a hazy feel to the room. A full kitchen stood to the right, which looked almost like a bar with its emerald green tiles and wooden bench.

“It’s a bit tacky,” Steve said, almost apologetically. “Tony wanted us to feel at home so he got a stylist to set it up in a _vintage_ style.”

“The stylist was barely in her twenties.” Bucky added.

“No, it’s-” Mae stammered, “It’s beautiful.”

“The kitchen is fully stocked,” Steve continued as he pointed towards it. “If you hear someone banging in there it’s probably just me or Buck eating in the middle of the night.”

“We don’t sleep much,” Bucky added, “so no need to feel unsafe. Between the two of us and Jarvis, no one will be here unless we want them to be.”

“My security systems are quite advanced, as you know.” Jarvis piped in and Mae smiled at them.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, “although I feel like I’m trespassing, or intruding.”

“No, of course not.” Steve said and gave her a reassuring smile. “If anything we’re being selfish. If you stayed at your apartment then we would be awake all night worrying.”

“Or sleeping on your floor.” Bucky added and gave Mae a wink.

“Miss Taylor,” Jarvis said and the three of them looked to the ceiling out of habit. “I have cycled the air in the room to remove any dust or lingering staleness. There are fresh linens in the storage cupboard – shall I have someone from housekeeping come up and prepare the bed for you?”

“No, thank you.” Mae said. “I know how to make my own bed.”

“Here, this way.” Steve said suddenly, as if he almost forgot to show Mae where her room was. He led her to a hallway that bent in an ‘L’ shape, passing a door on the left and another on the right. “This is my room,” he pointed to the first door on the left. “Down there on the left is Bucky’s.” He turned to the door on the right and opened it, pushing it forward and ushering Mae in. “And this is you.”

Mae stepped into a sitting room that had to be twice the size of her apartment, minimum. Styled similarly to the main area, the widest part of the sitting room was sunken and with a wonderful view of the city. A chaise lounge and a wingback chair upholstered in powder blue velvet faced a record player that was built in to a small bureau. Silver trays with glasses and decanters of amber liquid flanked the record player with a selection of vinyl records stored below.

French doors opened up to a bedroom with a wooden four poster bed. Near white carpet prompted Mae to kick off her shoes where the wooden floorboards ended and the plush carpet began. A huge red Turkish rug was at the foot of the bed and met wood paneling which slid open to reveal a huge wardrobe.

The bathroom joined onto the bedroom and was all white marble with brass fixtures. The shower had no screen or curtain but did have a marble bench that was built into the wall. And three shower heads. The bath looked big enough to entertain at least four guests.

“I don’t think Tony knows how to do something _simple_.” Steve said with a small smile. “This is the smaller suite too.”

“I have no words.” Mae said, a little overwhelmed as Bucky put her bag on the bed.

“We both had the same reaction when we came here,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Growing up we were lucky if we had oil for the heater, now the heaters are under the floor.” He tapped his foot and Mae couldn’t help but look to it.

“Maybe we should let her settle in,” Bucky said and put his hand on her shoulder gently. “We’re not far, just down the hall. You need anything you can come ask.”

“Okay, thank you.” Mae said and he smiled at her, walking up to Steve and giving him a little push to get him moving out the door. Mae was left alone in the room and she sat on the bed, practically sinking into the mattress. “Jarvis, can you play some Billie Holiday for me?”

“Of course, Miss Taylor.” Jarvis said before the music wafted into the room, Mae let out a long breath and finally began to relax.

Tony walked onto floor forty-seven, seeing Bucky and Steve by the kitchen. Steve looked up at Tony expectantly who was still in the Iron Man suit.

“I got them.” Tony said and Steve nodded in acknowledgement. “Just a couple of two-bit criminals. Nothing more.”

“That’s good.” Bucky said. “Last thing we need is someone like Hydra trying to get to us through Mae.”

“They won’t.” Steve said. “We’ll be careful.”

“She is settled then?” Tony asked and the two men nodded. “Good, I’ve sent some SHIELD agents to collect her things. So at least nothing else will get stolen. Christ, what a night.”

“Tony, I appreciate what you’re doing for her.” Steve said and Tony waved him off.

“No need to be said, Cap.” Tony turned and walked away. “Just don’t follow in my footsteps and fuck it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far! If you like it drop a comment so I can throw my love at you :)  
> I'm not awkward at all. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah,” Mae said breathily, and he smiled, his eyes dark. She felt a blush settle on her cheeks, the jacket smelled overwhelmingly of him, taking over her senses. He slipped his hand to the small of her back, the heat of it pushing through to her skin. Her heart sped up as he leaned down achingly slow.

When Mae woke up, Jarvis greeted her cheerfully.

“Good Morning Miss Taylor.” He said in his soothing British voice while Mae tried to remember where she was. The window tinting disappeared and let the morning light in, an image of the forecasted weather appearing on the window. Mae picked up her phone and looked at the time blearily. “It is forecasted to be quite cool today, and Sir has asked me to cancel your rent payments to your apartment. Do I have your permission to do so?”

“My rent? What are you talking about J?”

“Sir has had your belongings moved to the tower, you will find them just outside your door. I believe he contacted your landlord and cancelled your lease, assuming you would stay here for some time.”

“He _what?_ ” Mae said, instantly angry. She jumped out of bed, old Led Zeppelin t-shirt falling down to just above her knees as she strode to her door and opened it. Seeing the boxes sitting by her door she ripped one open to see her books and some clothes. “You’re fucking _kidding me_.” Mae was furious, it was one thing to offer her a place to stay, but it was another thing altogether to move her in without asking her at all.

“Where is he?” Mae asked, her voice almost a growl.

“He is on the common floor with other members of the Avengers.” Jarvis said and Mae was striding to the elevator, hitting the button repeatedly until the elevator opened.

Mae strode out of the elevator in a cloud of fury and bee-lined for Tony who was sitting on the couch reading his tablet. Passing Steve, Agent Coulson and Nat as she did.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said lightly, “I got your stuff for you.”

“Yeah, and cancelled my lease? What the _fuck_ Tony?” Mae said angrily and Tony lowered his tablet slowly, apparently unsure of why she was livid.

“Well, after the door was replaced I figured you’d be happy to never go back there again. Given everything that happened and how it’s a _slum_.” He said calmly, as if Mae was the crazy person.

“You didn’t ask me at all!” Mae said in exasperation.

“You don’t prefer to be here? I thought you’d like it.”

“Tony,” Mae said as she swallowed and tried to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking and she was very aware of the audience that she had. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do. I _do_. But you can’t just… _move_ me in without asking me!”

“Would you prefer to live in a broken down apartment surrounded by junkies and thugs?” He asked pointedly, not seeing Mae’s point. Mae ran her hand through her hair and counted to five in her head. “Instead of one of the most desirable addresses in New York?”

“It’s not the address, it’s my _choice_.” Mae shouted and Tony frowned at her. “Yes, it’s a shit one room apartment in a shit neighborhood. Yes, on a good day you have go out the fire escape because someone is shooting up on the stairs. Yes, you’ll wake up in the middle of the night to fights and gunshots – but it was _mine._ ”

“God, Mae you’re not selling me on this.” Tony said quietly and Mae nearly tore out her hair in frustration.

“You have _no idea_ what I left behind to get here.” Her hands were completely shaking now, the loss of control nearly enough to tip her into panic. “I gave up _everything_ – but that was my _choice._ I had no options, no _control_ , except for over where _I_ chose to be. Any now I can’t even do that?” Mae’s phone in her hand rang loudly and she took a steadying breath. Only one person would ever call her. She checked the caller ID – it was her brother.

“I didn’t think-” Tony began but Mae cut him off with a wave of her hand, already giving up the fight.

“You know what, Stark.” She sighed. “It doesn’t fucking matter.” She stepped back, one arm around her stomach and the other raising the phone to her ear as she answered. “Hey, sweetheart.” Mae said softly as she wandered to the elevator. “How are you feeling?”

“I fucked up, Mae.” Jack’s voice was shaking, nearly sobbing. “I’m so sorry. There was this guy and he was being a total prick and then I don’t know what happened – I punched him. He’s hurt pretty bad.”

“Okay,” Mae took a deep breath and scrubbed her face. “Okay, Jack. We can fix this.”

‘Fixing’ it meant Mae had to pay for the guy’s medical expenses. And Jack hadn’t been lying when he said he’s hurt him badly. Mae pretty much drained her bank account to keep her brother in the rehab facility. After all, it’s not like he had health insurance, and now that he was _in_ – no one would insure him anyway.

She sat heavily on the plush rug in her room, looking out over the admittedly spectacular view. She was still in her oversized t-shirt, lacking the effort or desire to shower or even simply get dressed. She put her head in her hands and let out a long, shaking breath. Not responding when there was a light knock on the door.

The door opened quietly and Mae could hear Tony calling out her name. “Can I come in?” he asked, and when Mae didn’t respond he did so anyway. Walking over to her quietly and then sitting close beside her.

“You know,” he began, “there are a lot of things, a lot of experiences that I’ll never understand from your perspective. In the same way you’ll never understand a lot of my own. You’re a mid-west girl, from where or _what_ exactly I don’t know. I’m a new money, rich kid whose whole shtick is flying about in a metal suit so I don’t have to face my own mundane problems.”

“Tony-” Mae began but Tony tutted, making her quiet again.

“I think the only experience we could possibly share is knowing how hard it is to lose control. Whether by choice or having it taken away.” He hummed to himself in thought. “I honestly didn’t think about your perspective when I moved you in. I think I was trying to selfishly play the hero – taking you away from the danger and all, without thinking why you would be there in the first place. I’m really sorry, Mae.”

Mae sighed and pulled her hands away from her face, seeing Tony’s hands fidgeting out of the corner of her eyes.

“Me too,” she said with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have lost it at you. I _do_ like it here, but it was a bit…”

“Overwhelming.” Tony said flatly. “I hear that a lot. Overbearing, overwhelming. Usually from Pepper.” Mae chuckled and Tony took that as a sign to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her in close. “I can get your apartment back if you want?”

“It’s not the apartment, remember?” Mae said and he nodded, his goatee brushing against her forehead.

“Mae, would you like to move in to the tower with me?” he asked without a hint or sarcasm. “I’ve got a great room available with a great view. Your work is literally a couple of minutes away. Rent free, bill free and all the food you can wrangle from a super soldier’s kitchen.”

“I won’t have to sleep on your crappy couch anymore?” Mae asked and he scoffed.

“I’ll have you know that couch has seen more history than the Smithsonian.” He said and Mae chuckled.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” She said and he grinned as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“What you reckon, Kiddo? Wanna give me a shot?”

“I’ll give the room a shot.” Mae said. “You; I’ll have to consider a bit longer.”

“That’s fair.” He said and began to say something else before stopping himself. A short huff of breath and he seemed to build the resolve to ask. “You aren’t going to skip out on me are you? Jarvis said you emptied your bank.”

“Are you having Jarvis monitor me?” Mae asked with a hint of warning in his voice and Tony stiffened.

“No, but he watches everyone who lives in the tower for signs of unusual activity. The thing about being an Avenger, or Avenger adjacent, is that threats come in all forms.”

“I’m not going to leave.” Mae said. “The money was for something else that’s been going on long before I met you.”

“Alright,” he said and wrapped his other arm around her and squeezed, smooshing her until she grunted in annoyance. “Pizza and movies? We can watch things all day, do no work and not have to see anyone else until tomorrow. You don’t even have to put on pants.”

“The whole no-pants thing is tempting.” Mae said and he laughed. “But I do live on the pre-war floor. If the boys came knocking I’d have a _great_ time explaining what a man was doing in my room while I was half naked. So, maybe pants.”

Just as she finished speaking there was a knock on the door and Mae could practically feel Tony’s grin radiating off him.

“She’s not wearing pants!” Tony shouted and Mae yelled at him, calling him a number of questionable things as he bellowed laughter.

Mae wiggled the camera that Dum-E was holding, pressing it to begin recording before she backed away.

“You following me, Dum-E?” Mae asked and the robot chirped. “Okay, this is the initial test of the Mark One Power Fist.” Mae walked over to the gauntlet that was on the nearby table. She had set up in the gym for easy access to the punching bags, it helped that no-one was using the space yet so she wouldn’t start to feel camera shy.

She had strapped a sensor mat to the punching bag to record the force the fist weapon generated, it was coloured like a bullseye and waited patiently for Mae. Slipping on the gauntlet that looked like it came straight from one of the Iron Man suits, the gauntlet shifted and adjusted to fit snugly onto Mae’s hand.

“Size adjustment went smoothly,” Mae wiggled her fingers, “no jarring or pinching. Still flexible.” She made a fist and felt the armour hum. “Can feel vibrations over the back of hand – may need to adjust dampening.”

Mae stepped up to the punching bag and squared off with it, “First strike will be a light tap, minimal effort.” Mae let out a breath and lightly punched the sensor mat, feeling the gauntlet constrict around her hand painfully. “ _Shit_ , shit, shit, balls.” Mae swore as she hit the emergency release and slipped the gauntlet off. Trying to curl her fingers resulted in pain just about everywhere and Mae stomped in place for a couple of seconds until the pain abated.

“Jarvis,” Mae whined as she clutched her wrist with her non-injured hand.

“I have asked Doctor Banner to attend.” Jarvis said and Mae felt like she was being judged. “Although he has stressed that he is not that kind of doctor.”

“Owwww,” Mae complained as she put the gauntlet back on the table and checked her laptop. The data from the sensor mat was much higher than anticipated. The previous tests hadn’t been anywhere near those results. Dum-E whined in concern and Mae walked over to turn off the recording, taking the camera and placing it next to her laptop as the door opened at the far side of the gym.

“What happened?” Bruce called out as he strode over, hair in disarray and bouncing with each step.

“The damned glove squished me.” Mae said and half pouted as Bruce took her hand carefully, apologizing as Mae made an unhappy sound.

“Alright, you need to get a scan.” Bruce looked to the robot. “Dum-E, get U and clean the equipment up.” The robot beeped and began to fuss with the equipment. “I swear I’ve had to patch you up more often than Tony this month.” Bruce scolded her as he ushered her across the gym. Mae knew there was no malice in his words but pouted at him anyway.

Turned out that the gauntlet really did crush her hand, causing a few fractures. Mae had to go to medical and get a fancy looking fiberglass cast fitted, it was bright blue and it felt far better than the plaster cast she remembered having as a kid.

Giving up on work for the day she wandered to the common floor, sneaking into the kitchen pantry to find something to snack on. Spying a bag of popcorn she plucked it from the shelf and stepped out of the massive pantry. She got a couple of steps to the couch when she tried to open the bag, letting out a groan of annoyance when she realized her right hand was out of commission. She tried to open it with her teeth but failed.

“Shall I send Dum-E to assist?” Jarvis asked and Mae one hundred percent heard the amusement in his voice.

“ _No_ ,” Mae grumbled. “I’m completely capable of opening a bag.” She scrunched her nose and shook the bag in frustration. “I’m just temporarily out of order.”

“Evening, Mae.” Steve called out as he stepped out of the elevator, dressed casually in his admirably tight white t-shirt and jeans.

“Cap!” Mae trotted over to him with a smile. “I need you!”

“Oh?” He asked and flashed a smile which turned into a frown of confusion as Mae pulled up short in front of him and held the bag up. He gave her a curious look as he took the bag, opening it carefully and handing it back to her without a word.

“My hero,” Mae cooed and Steve smiled boyishly as he scratched the back of his head.

“Glad to be of service,” he said. “I’m always around to defeat… bags of popcorn.”

“I’m still adjusting to the whole one-handed thing.” Mae said as she walked towards the couch. “I’m determined to come out of this ambidextrous.”

“What happened to your hand?” He asked curiously as he followed her. Mae held up her arm, showing the blue cast under the sleeve of her hoodie.

“Lab accident.” Mae said cheerfully. “Prototype backfired, but they reckon I’ll be back to it in five weeks.”

“You’re okay?” he asked as he sat next to her on the couch. “You’re not in pain?”

“A little,” Mae said. “They gave me some pain killers, I probably won’t take them unless I’m trying to sleep or it’s really sore.”

“Does Tony know?” he asked and Mae shrugged. Jarvis piped in informing them that he had informed Stark, who was deep in a project and likely not heard him.

“I’m pretty accident prone.” Mae admitted, trying to reassure him a bit. “Not the first time I’ve fractured some bones.”

“Some? How many?” He asked.

“Just… a couple.” Steve stared at her, knowing there was more to tell. “One was fractured twice.” Steve huffed and shook his head, eyes sparkling as he mock glared at her.

“Well, guess I’d better look after you, huh?” he said and stood, heading to the kitchen. “It’s nearly time to eat – you like spaghetti?”

“I _love_ it,” Mae said as she hopped up, following him to the kitchen and leaning against the bench. “Need help?”

“I’ll need a taste tester,” he grinned, “and some company would be nice.” Mae slid onto a stool and watched him bustle in the kitchen, grabbing out ingredients and pans as if he’s made the dish a thousand times.

They talked like they’d known each other for years. Chatting about the city, holiday plans, favourite cafés. Steve filled Mae in on the last few training sessions the avengers had and the finer points he was trying to work kinks out of then Mae told him about a few of the new projects she had been working on.

“So what are you planning for your next team building?” Mae asked as he was stirring the red sauce in the pot.

“I’m not too sure,” he said as he grabbed a spoon and scoped some sauce out, blowing on it just before he offered it to Mae. “I’ve had a few ideas but the personality clashes are stalling me a bit.”

“Isn’t that the point of team building?” Mae asked as she leaned forward and tasted the offered sauce, humming. “Delicious,” Mae said and Steve beamed. “Maybe just a pinch of sugar, will bring those flavours out.”

“Sugar – check.” He sprinkled some in and kept stirring. “I was thinking like a rugby match, but we’re all extremely competitive. Except for Bruce who would probably opt out altogether. Then Coulson mentioned he wanted us to consider taking some time away from the tower in a non-combative way. If only for a night or two.”

“It _is_ good to get out.” Mae said. “And not stress about world security.”

“There are a few remote cabins that SHIELD own, they use them for protective custody and such. But going to a SHIELD location when we’re trying to get away from the stress of work seems a bit redundant.” Steve said, turning the sauce to simmer and then leaning on the bench, looking Mae over with a smile. “And I thought you might enjoy it too, getting out of New York for a bit.”

“I most certainly would.” Mae agreed with a smile. “I haven’t left since I moved to the city.”

“Then you’re overdue for a break. And since you’re not likely to be building much over the next five weeks, maybe it is a good chance to spend time together. As a team.” He added the last quickly.

“Maybe ask Tony?” Mae suggested and Steve huffed.

“ _That_ comes with its own small print.” He said but he was still in good humor. “Like making a deal with the devil.”

“He’s a pain sometimes,” Mae agreed, “but he’s got a good soul. Give him a chance, he likes to feel needed.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Steve said. “I’ll ask Tony next time I see him.”

“Ask me what?” Tony said as he walked towards them, heading straight for the coffee machine. “How did the gauntlet go?” he asked a second later.

“Had a bit of a setback.” Mae said and Tony turned to look at her as he sipped his coffee. “It likes to squeeze now.” Mae held her arm up and his eyes widened a fraction.

“I had the same issue with the Mark III, squeezed in all the wrong places.” He said. “We’ll try to work it out this week.”

“Actually, Tony,” Steve cleared his throat, “I wanted to get your opinion on something.”

“Yes, you can tailor shirts so they’re not straining so hard.” Tony said flatly and Mae threw a piece of popcorn at him. Shooting him a threatening look. “What you need, Cap?”

“Just wondering if you knew any cabins or quiet, secluded areas we could use.”

“Hmm,” Tony drained his mug and rinsed it in the sink. “The old man had one. Lake, woods, secluded. Very rustic. J, is it still around?”

“It is, Sir. It is approximately half a day drive. I can request the caretaker to stock provisions if you wish?” Jarvis replied.

“How many people you thinking?” He pointedly glanced at Mae, “Two?”

“More like eight.” Steve said.

“Geez, Cap.” Tony teased, “What you get up to in your spare time I don’t need to know. Though the curiosity _will_ eat at me.”

“I believe you are included in those numbers, Sir.” Jarvis said and realization dawned on Tony’s face.

“Is this a team thing? You know I’m not a _team_ person.” Tony protested and Mae slipped off her stool and put her arms around Tony’s waist.

“Come on, it will be fun.” She said sweetly and he looked to her dubiously. “You’ve earned a few days off.”

“It’s not time off if I don’t get to choose how to spend it.” Tony said grumpily then let out a long sigh as he looked at Mae’s pout. “ _Fine_. I’ll go. But I’m driving.”

Tony didn’t end up driving. They car they took was ‘borrowed’ from SHIELD and Fury had demanded that Clint drove just for peace of mind. This put Tony out of sorts until Nat suggested he sit up front, navigate and be in charge of the music.

They had loaded up the car and piled in, leaving New York in the early hours of the morning with large amounts of coffee. The car itself was one of those massive Chryslers that probably took more fuel than an airplane, black and heavily tinted windows that screamed ‘government’. 

Mae was sitting next to Bucky on the second row of seats, book in hand as Clint expertly navigated them away from the city. Bucky glanced to the book Mae was reading, it was by all accounts a trashy romance novel disguised as alternative Roman Empire history. He chuckled, reading over Mae’s shoulder for a minute, and then a minute more. He turned in his seat and shuffled closer, Mae glancing up at him with a smile.

“Want me to go back to the start?” Mae asked and he looked at her as if he’d been caught stealing. Like a deer in headlights. “I’m only one chapter in.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly and Mae shuffled so her back was pressed to his front. She flipped back to the beginning and started reading again. They read together for a while, Mae was a little faster and when she threatened to turn a page Bucky reached out and rested his hand on hers, one finger keeping the page pressed until he had finished reading and curled his finger down, letting the page turn. He did that for each page, his finger lightly stroking down Mae’s each time. Making little surprised sounds at each cliffhanger.

“What you two reading?” Clint asked, sounding bored from the drivers seat.

“Nothing, it’s boring.” Bucky said quickly.

“Politics.” Mae added just as fast.

“Uh huh.” Clint said, unconvinced. Steve leaned forward from his seat, trying to get a closer look at the map Tony had open.

“How much longer do you think?” he asked and Tony flicked down the map, checking a sign on the highway.

“Three hours, maybe four.” Tony said. “Less if Barton learns how to drive.” Clint mumbled back a sarcastic reply.

Eventually the suburbs turned to farms and they turned off the highway and onto a much smaller road. The buildings now outnumbered by trees and thick brackets of forest. Mae had put her book down, opting to not finish it in one sitting, and was staring past Bucky out the window. Bucky was fidgeting, flexing his arm slowly and Mae slipped her hand to rest on the crook of his elbow as she watched the trees pass.

“Are you worried?” she asked lightly and noticed Bucky still himself, cataloging his own actions as if he were trying to figure out what gave him away.

“Good place for an ambush.” He said just as quietly, turning to glance at Steve and then Nat. Mae followed his line of sight and saw Steve’s jaw tense as he watched out the window. Nat was just as alert, peering into the woods. “Occupational hazard.”

“Can I do anything?” Mae asked, unsure of how she should react to the behavior. Bucky shook his head once, looking back out of the window.

“Cap,” Clint called out as they slowed to a stop. In front of them a tree had fallen across the road. Given that the road was lined with forest either side and it was a windy day, Mae wasn’t too surprised to see a felled tree. Everyone in the car except perhaps Bruce tensed, looking out into the woods.

“This is a county road,” Mae said quietly, “we haven’t seen another car for a good hour now. It’s probably just fallen and no-one has shifted it yet.”

“Clint, keep the car running.” Steve said as he unbuckled his seat belt. “Nat, take the rear, Bucky the front. Thor and I will move the tree.” They shifted and began to leave the car, Bucky urging Mae to stay put as he moved past her. As they opened the door Mae could smell rain in the air, a storm approaching from somewhere.

She watched nervously as Bucky and Nat kept a look out and Thor and Steve moved the heavy tree without too much effort. Any other person would have had to cut it up and drag the pieces away with a car, but the two blondes seemed to make short work of it. With a loud crack the two men heaved the tree into the ditch on the side of the road, dusting their hands and coming back into the car one by one. Clint started driving again and before long they were back up to speed.

“Good effort people,” Tony said from the front. “Can that count as our team building exercise for the day? No trust falls needed.” Steve let out a huff of laughter.

“Sure, Tony.” He said and Tony pumped his fist in the air.

An hour more and Mae was starting to fall asleep as she watched the light sprinkle of rain on the window. The temperature had dropped a bit and she was starting to regret leaving her jumper in her bag. Bucky looked down at Mae's hands, clasped between her thighs as she tried to keep them warm. Smoothly he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to keep her warm.

“This is it,” Tony said and everyone shuffled in their seat, stretching or looking out the window. Tony was right when he had said ‘rustic’. It was a big log cabin built on a verandah and looked much older than she had predicted. Someone had come along and cleaned it up, stacking a lot of firewood in the hutch to the right of the cabin and stacking some chairs next to what looked like large metal footlockers.

The car followed the curved road and Mae could see the lake in front of them. Large and still despite the windy conditions. A small pier jutted out into the water and she could see a couple of new kayaks resting on the wooden jetty.

“This is cute, Tony.” Mae said and he huffed.

“Sure, if you like being cut off from the world and having no electricity.” He grumbled as he hopped out and stretched. Mae stepped out of the car and was hit with the smell of the forest and rain, stretching and smiling she wandered to the back of the car where Bruce was getting out the luggage. She leaned in and grabbed her bag, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll get it,” Steve said as he shot her a smile, taking her bag from her hand and getting a couple of others. Mae stepped back with a nod of thanks, following him up the three creaking stairs to the door of the cabin where Tony was pushing the heavy door open.

“Yup,” Tony said as he walked in. “Hasn’t changed.” The cabin itself was quite large, the first room was dotted with old lounges and had the fireplace in the centre of the room. Behind the fireplace the room opened up to a simple kitchen with an old wooden stove and a couple of metal tubs on the bench instead of a sink.

“There will be water stored in the cupboards,” Tony said and Nat called out an affirmative. “There is an outdoor shower rigged up to a tank on the roof – but it _will_ be cold. Trust me. Should be a bunch of storm lanterns somewhere too.”

“I’m surprised,” Bruce said to Tony as he cleaned his glasses. “I didn’t think you were one for roughing it.”

“I’m not.” Tony said flatly. “My old man loved it. I haven’t been back here since I was a teenager.”

“There are beds in the side rooms.” Nat called out. “This one is mine."

There were exactly eight single beds divided into the two rooms. They looked much newer than the rest of the furniture and a bit out of place, the bedding also having a new feel to it. Judging by their size, the taller members of their party would be sleeping with their feet poking out.

Tony smoothly moved over to Mae with a mischievous look on his face, clearly ready to stir up trouble somehow.

“Care to bunk with me?” he asked in his best sultry tone and Mae pretended to act scandalized.

“But Tony,” Mae protested, “how can you expect me to keep our love a secret when you’re so close? I can’t trust myself around you!” Tony held back a smile as he held Mae’s hands in his.

“We can’t keep hiding forever, babe.” He said and Clint let out a groan.

“You’re not going to keep that up the _whole_ trip are you?” he complained and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“They’re not going to have the chance.” Nat said as she folded her arms over her chest. “Mae, you’ll be bunking in with Clint, Bruce and me. The boys can keep each other company in the _other_ room.”

“Torn apart again,” Tony sighed wistfully, not giving the drama up. “I will always remember you.” He said to Mae before wandering to the far side of the room where his bag waited for him, picking it up to drop it onto a bed.

“I’ve got the keys,” Clint said to Nat, “we can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Nat replied.

Turns out Steve was a pro at working the wood stove and so he got the task of fixing food while the others settled into the cabin. Tony, of course, produced a bottle of whiskey from his bag and shared it around. So far, everyone was having a good time.

Mae was feeling restless from sitting in the car for so long so she excused herself from the group and wandered outside. Hearing the telltale sound of someone chopping wood, she rounded the cabin to see Bucky’s bare back as he brought an axe down onto a chunk of wood, splitting it and then throwing it onto a pile beside him. He had his hair tied up into a bun, a style Mae had never seen on him before, it suited him. As did the dark jeans and boots he wore. She admired him for a moment, then thought it was rude of her to be staring at him like she was.

“Aren’t you cold?” Bucky asked without turning to look at her, placing another log onto the chopping block. Mae's heart skipped a beat from being caught out. “The temperature has dropped quite a bit.” He brought the axe down and then tuned to look at Mae, a smirk on his face. Mae glanced down at her arms, suddenly feeling the cool air as her skin broke out into gooseflesh.

“I was a bit distracted,” Mae said and Bucky lodged the axe in the chopping block before walking over to her slowly, looking her up and down as he approached. Mae had the feeling of being a lamb stalked by a wolf.

“Can’t have that.” He said quietly and leaned in close. Mae could feel the heat coming off his skin and she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He reached behind her and plucked his jacket from the railing of the verandah, slipping it over her shoulders as he gazed into her eyes. “Is that better?”

“Yeah,” Mae said breathily, and he smiled, his eyes dark. She felt a blush settle on her cheeks, the jacket smelled overwhelmingly of _him_ , taking over her senses. He slipped his hand to the small of her back, the heat of it pushing through to her skin. Her heart sped up as he leaned down achingly slow.

“You’re shaking,” he whispered and Mae was, her hands were trembling from the anticipation.

“Cold,” she said with a shuddering breath and Bucky pulled her closer until his chest was pressed close to hers.

“Is that why your heart is beating so fast?” he asked and leaned down, his lips barely a centimeter from hers, his eyes slipping closed.

“Hey, Tin Soldier,” Clint called out from the front of the cabin and their eyes snapped open. “You got that wood done yet?” Clint was walking closer, his footsteps thudding along the wood.

Bucky stepped back with a look that could kill, moving to give Clint a glare as Mae ducked away and made for the back of the cabin.

“What’s the glare for, grumpy?” Mae could hear Clint as she leaned against the back of the cabin, her heart thudding and cheeks red.

Mae trudged through the undergrowth away from the cabin, needing a moment to calm her nerves before going back. She nearly _kissed_ him. _Bucky_. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled his jacket around her tighter. She wasn’t unhappy about it by any means, if fact, she was quite excited by it.

“Mae,” Nat’s voice called and Mae turned to see Nat rugged up in a puffy, furry jacket. Standing in the middle of a path as if she were expecting her. Nat looked pointedly at the jacket Mae wore, before meeting her eyes with a serious gaze. “Follow me.”

Nerves spiking, Mae followed the redhead until they were far from the cabin. Arriving at a small clearing with the long dead bones of a campfire.

“I wanted to speak to you,” Nat said seriously, sitting on a log and inviting Mae to do the same on one opposite her. “I’ve seen how close you and Barnes are getting.”

“Are you here to warn me off?” Mae asked and Nat paused, considering.

“No.” She said eventually, and Mae’s nerves lessened a tad. “I’m here to educate you.”

“That doesn’t sound any better.” Mae said and Nat shrugged, either uncaring of Mae’s worry or of how she came across.

“Barnes has been through hell.” Nat said firmly. “He’s unpredictable, extremely dangerous.”

“I’ve heard the stories-” Mae began.

“They don’t even begin to cover the truth of it.” Nat cut her off, a frown on her face. “He’s bested me, Steve, Tony- just about everyone before he got his mind back. He’s nearly killed us many times. Do you understand that?”

“Then why is he in the Avengers?” Mae asked, somewhat defensively. “He’s a part of _your_ team.” Nat sighed and looked to the dead campfire, thinking.

“Pushing Barnes away meant that we would lose Captain America.” Nat said quietly, slowly. “So SHIELD took on Barnes’ rehabilitation. He was a weapon, Mae. Hydra ripped apart his mind and rebuilt him until he couldn’t recognize anyone he once loved.” Mae felt her stomach drop, her throat tighten. She had known something had happened, but not the extent of it.

“You’re telling me it’s more than just Post Traumatic Stress.” Mae said flatly and Nat looked Mae over with a hint of pity. Or regret.

“That would be the most simple way to put it.” Nat said quietly. “I’m not saying he’ll hurt you, or try to kill you.”

“Then why tell me this?” Mae snapped.

“Because I want you to be _ready_.” Nat hissed and stood up. “I can’t turn you into someone who could fend off the Winter Soldier, but I can give you a fighting chance. So that _if_ the day comes he tries to turn on you, you’ll be able to at _least_ defend yourself.”

“You really think he would?” Mae asked, knowing that tears were gathering in her eyes now. She didn’t want to hear this, any of this.

“I don’t know,” Nat said, “and that scares me more.” She leaned down and pulled Mae to her feet, running her hands over Bucky’s jacket in consideration. “We will start tomorrow, early morning.”

“You’re serious about this.” Mae said, her feeling of elation from before completely gone. Nat just nodded once.

“I’m not going to demand you stay away from him,” Nat said in a slightly reassuring voice, “but I will not sit idly by knowing you’re unprepared for potential danger.”

“Okay,” Mae said, nodding and swallowing thickly. “Okay.” Nat surprised her by pulling her into a quick hug and then stepping back just as quick, the most affection she’d ever seen from the assassin.

“You’re family,” Nat said flatly. “Families fight, but they also protect each other, learn from each other.” She looked up at the sky and noted the sun disappearing from the horizon. The twilight casting everything is shades of blue. “We’d better go, before they start to come looking for us.”

Mae’s mood was muted when she came back to the cabin, Nat had split from her just beforehand, taking a different approach to the building. She trudged up the stairs to find Steve and Bucky sitting on the chairs, relaxing and looking out over the woods.

“There you are,” Steve said with a smile. “Was just about to come looking for you.” Mae smiled but knew it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I just went for a walk,” she said. “Checked out the area.”

“Well, be careful, yeah?” Steve said. “Call me paranoid but you never know what’s out there.”

“Take one of us with you next time.” Bucky said softly. “Just in case you get lost.”

“Hey,” Mae protested, “I have an excellent sense if direction.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky said and gestured behind him. “What direction is that?”

“Uphill.” Mae said sarcastically as she passed them.

“I stand corrected,” Bucky called out to her as he passed. “Your skills are amazing.”

They spent the night lounging in the cabin, next to the fire. Thor was telling a story about fighting a beast for his coming of age while Bruce and Tony played chess. All in all it was relaxing and Mae almost forgot about Nat’s warning.

Natasha Romanov was one of the most relentless and frightening women Mae had ever met, and by the end of their first session together she was convinced that Nat was killing her. And not slowly.

After jogging around the lake, which Mae would _never_ have considered doing without being pushed to, Nat pushed Mae through a series of exercises before starting with how to block. Mae managed to hit her arm awkwardly a few times, adding to the frustration as her hand began to ache.

Without saying a word Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint joined them. Seemingly enjoying the idea of sparring. After a couple of hours, Nat called the session to a close and Mae sat heavily on a nearby boulder. Panting as Bucky walked up with a bottle of water.

“Now, what on earth made you think giving yourself over to Widow was a good idea?” he teased as he handed the bottle to her. Mae took a sip before handing it back, trying not to stare at how his bare chest was beaded with sweat.

“Seemed like a fun idea.” Mae said and Bucky huffed a laugh. “I regret everything.”

“Well, maybe a dip in the lake would make you feel better?” He suggested with a wide smile.

“I can’t get the cast wet,” Mae said hesitantly and took the hand Bucky offered, pulling her to her feet.

“Let me take care of that.” He said and quickly bent down, scooping Mae up and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a cry and laughed, shrieking as he carried her towards the lake. She could hear the others jovially chatting just behind her, following them down to the water.

Bucky stopped on the bank and peeled off her shoes and socks, dropping them on the dry land before kicking off his own. His balance perfect as Mae still wriggled on his shoulder.

“Last chance to keep anything dry.” Bucky warned and Mae giggled. She was just in a sports top and shorts, nothing that would get too damaged if it got wet. Bucky pulled Mae to his front, carrying her like a damsel in both his arms. He smiled widely at her. “Ready, ma’am?”

“Ready, Sargent.” Mae said as he waded into the cold water. Mae’s arms around his neck as she clung to him. Bucky got to waist height and Mae could feel the cold of the water on her feet. Mae shivered and held on tighter to Bucky, feeling his smile against her cheek.

“Arm up,” Bucky said and Mae held her arm in the air, letting out a squeal as Bucky sunk them both into the water. Bucky’s laughter echoed out along the lake as his arms slipped to be around her waist, shifting Mae so her cast was resting along the back of his shoulders.

A splash and Bucky turned them to see Steve surfacing from the water near the pier and Clint doing a somersault as he launched himself into the lake. Not far from them Nat was climbing on Thor’s shoulders, balancing to stand as he lifted her from the water. Soon enough Bruce and Tony emerged from the cabin, but they stayed on the pier, not tempted to brave the cold water.

“I’m glad you came with us,” Bucky said quietly to Mae, “would have been boring otherwise.”

“I’m sure you would have amused yourself somehow.” Mae teased and he chuckled. “But I’m glad I’m here too.”

“Hey Barnes,” Clint called out to them, “We’ve been challenged!” Bucky chuckled as they looked to Nat who was sitting on Thor’s shoulders, putting her fists up ready for a fight.

“Steve,” Bucky called out and the blonde swam closer, a slightly surprised look on his face when Bucky handed Mae to him. Steve looked to Mae and smiled nervously, watching his friend try to balance Clint on his shoulders without arguing too much. Steve pulled Mae close, getting comfortable as they floated together.

“I haven’t seen Buck this happy for a long time,” he said quietly. “I think I have you to thank for it.” Mae felt her cheeks redden and flashed a smile. “But if he… steps out of line, promise me you’ll come to me straight away.”

“You’re worried for him.” Mae said and he considered her words.

“Always,” Steve said as he watched Clint topple off Bucky’s shoulders. “He’s _Bucky_. I won't lose him again, especially to himself.”

"You're a good man, Steve." Mae said quietly and he ducked his head, cheeks pink.

"Not _that_ good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember when you hated me,” Tony said and Mae snorted indelicately.

Clutching a mug of coffee that tasted too good to be found at a campsite, Mae sat on the steps of the cabin and watched as the sun rose. Streams of soft sunlight was peeking through the tall trees, catching leaves that split the rays of light as they fell. Mae took a long breath and smiled to herself, fidgeting with the sleeve of her big, comfortable jumper and pulling it over her knuckles. It was peaceful, the kind of peaceful she didn’t find in New York, even forty floors above the streets.

“I pray you have more coffee.” Steve’s quiet voice said and Mae turned to see him in the doorway of the cabin, hair disheveled and in his typical white t-shirt and jeans.

“Kitchen,” Mae said with a smile and he pushed from the doorframe, getting a mug of coffee before coming back to stand next to Mae.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked and Mae got the feeling he would be the only person in the group who _would_ ask, rather than just sitting down and getting into Mae’s space. Mae shook her head and shifted over so he could sit. Surprisingly, he let out a sound that Mae could only describe as an _old man_ sound as he did.

Sipping the coffee he looked out over the woods. He seemed at ease, unlike in the car on the way over. Mae supposed he could hear and see better here than in the confines of a car. Or maybe he found the woods as peaceful as she did.

“I feel like I’ve known you for a long time,” he said quietly, “but I don’t really know anything about you at all.”

“Not much to tell.” Mae said quietly, watching a leaf dance and sway to the forest floor.

“Yeah, me neither.” Steve said and Mae glanced at him, catching him smile at her over his mug. “Tell me more about Kansas.”

“Have you been?” Mae asked and he nodded his head, Mae shrugged in response. “If you’ve seen a farm, you’ve seen most of Kansas. At least the part I’m from.”

“You grew up on a farm?” He asked curiously.

“When I was really young.” Mae said, remembering the sunflowers that decorated the farmhouse she once called home. Her only really strong memory of it. “We gave up the land. Moved into a smaller farmhouse closer to town.”

“Why?” he asked and Mae shook her head.

“It’s a boring story, and I’d rather not tell it.” She said and he nodded once.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s alright, it’s just-” Mae shrugged and shook her head. “I had a reason to leave.”

“Sure,” Steve said. “I get it.”

“I’m sure SHIELD knows all about me anyway.” Mae said and Steve hummed in thought.

“They would have checked out your background, sure.” Steve confirmed her suspicions. “But they haven’t told us. We like to get to know people, rather than know everything about them upfront. That, and Tony likes to keep a tight SHIELD-opinion free home.”

“I’ve noticed he gives that Agent a hard time – Coulson?” Mae said and Steve chuckled. “I think Tony actually does like him. He seems friendly enough… in a government agent robot sort of way.”

“Yeah, he’s one of the good ones.” Steve said before turning to look at the small road they drove in on and standing. Soon enough Mae heard the sound of tyres crunching the gravel road. “I think we’d better wake the others up.” Steve said with a sigh. A sleek, black sedan with heavily tinted windows pulled to a stop in front of the cabin. A couple of agents, one of them Coulson, stepped out and approached Steve.

“Sorry to cut your holiday short, but we’ve got a situation escalating in Belgium.” Coulson said and Mae heard more footsteps behind her. Natasha and Clint had come onto the verandah. “We will need to leave as soon as possible.”

“You know,” Clint said, “one day we might just get a _full_ holiday.”

“Sure,” Coulson deadpanned. “When all the villains are dead or retired.”

“And the X-Men can’t handle this?” Steve asked quietly and Coulson considered him for a moment before shaking his head, not giving a verbal reply.

“Right.” Steve sighed and walked back into the cabin. “Guess we have to get back to it.”

“Can you _please_ pick up this crap?” Tony scolded Dum-E, he had just tripped on a metal coil that he’d put there himself. Mae kept herself to her side of the workshop, it seemed safer there than risking the genius’s temper.

They had all come back from their last mission beaten and miserable. From what she could tell Tony and Steve had an argument mid-battle and it got worse from there. They eventually did what they needed to do, but egos had been bruised and relationships strained.

Tony told Jarvis to put on some AC/DC and play it _loud_. Mae immediately put on her headphones and brought up a schematic, trying to be unseen.

 _“_ Miss Taylor _,_ ” Jarvis spoke through her headphones, “I believe you have a visitor.”

Mae looked up to the door and it opened slightly, on the other side Bucky caught her eye, grinning widely and beckoning her to leave the workshop. Mae smiled and looked over to Tony, he was fiddling with his tools at his station but hadn’t noticed Bucky yet. His mood being what it was, if he saw anyone near his workshop Tony would likely throw a fit.

Mae slid off her stool, not moving past her workbench. Tony was still focusing on his tools. Mae quickly walked over to the door as Dum-E tugged at Tony’s sleeve and got his attention. Bucky took her hand and pulled her into the hallway, one foot already on the stairs.

“I need to get out of here,” Bucky said with a smile, “Steve’s mood is driving me crazy.”

“Tony’s the same way,” Mae laughed. “He’s yelling at the robots, made me reorganize the shelves three times.”

“I think we should run away,” Bucky said, his voice lowering as if they were conspiring. “For our own sanity.” He had pulled her closer, his hand on her waist as they heard Steve calling out Bucky’s name from higher up, his voice echoing down the stairwell.

“The Elevator,” Mae said as she ran with him across the hallway, holding his hand tightly as she hit the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they hopped inside, pressing for the ground floor.

Bucky and Mae found themselves in Central Park, sitting on a park bench while they drank a soda. Bucky seemed to be relaxed. Hair up in a messy bun, his large aviator sunglasses obscuring most of his expression. Mae would have teased him about how he was sitting – his legs spread out so comfortably that if they were on the subway it would have been considered rude – but she had her legs resting on his.

“When are you getting your cast off?” he asked as he enjoyed the sunlight.

“Couple of days.” Mae said lightly as she pushed back a strand of hair that was tickling her face. Her oversized jumper snagging on the discussed cast as she did, causing it to slip down her shoulder. With a smile Bucky reached over and adjusted the wide neck of her jumper to cover the thin, black strap of her bra. She could almost hear his thoughts complaining about modern day clothing and fashion.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when it comes off?” he asked casually.

“Open every jar in the tower.” Mae said and he chuckled. “Give my hair a thorough wash that only two hands can provide.”

“I could’ve helped you with that.” He said and Mae wasn’t sure if he meant it to be flirty, but she blushed anyway.

“You did help with the jars.” Mae said.

“Yeah, I can’t believe how many pickles you eat.” He said shot her a smile teasingly. She laughed and nudged him with her foot.

“I do _not_.” She protested and he relented, crushing his soda can with his metal hand and effortlessly throwing it into a garbage bin on the other side of the path.

Mae’s phone rang and she pulled it out to see Tony’s caller ID, along with a photo she took of him while he was stuffing his face with popcorn.

“Uh oh,” Mae said and Bucky leaned over to see who was calling. “Looks like I’ve been discovered.”

“Only took him, what? Three hours?” Bucky plucked the phone out of her hand, taking a moment to figure out how to answer it before he did with a light and teasing voice. “I’m sorry, the person you are calling is not available.”

“Barnes?” Mae could hear Tony’s confused voice. “Have you up and left with my assistant?”

“How could you suggest such a thing, Stark?” Bucky drawled and Mae chuckled lightly.

“Well you tell her that her curfew is midnight.” Tony said and Mae couldn’t quite tell if he was joking or not. He was probably focusing in the lab and couldn’t be bothered paying full attention to the conversation. “I expect you’ll have her back by then, young man.”

“Did you call for any particular reason?” Bucky asked. “Or was it just to live out your daddy kink?”

“Ouch, Barnes.” Tony said but Mae could hear the laughter. “I’m certain she took my soldering iron-”

“I didn’t,” Mae said into the phone as Bucky held it. It gave her the opportunity to lean in close to Bucky. “It’s in the second cabinet, third shelf from the top where you always keep it.” Mae could hear the metal cabinet doors opening and Tony let out a happy noise.

“Thanks sweetie,” he crooned and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Bring me home some Pizza?” he asked and with a sigh Bucky agreed. Tony ended the call without saying goodbye and Bucky put his arm around Mae, her phone in one hand and he typed in another number.

“Who is that?” Mae asked as he navigated the menu to save the contact, putting his name in its place.

“Just in case you need me.” He said as he held out the camera and took a photo of them together, assigning the photo to his contact in her phone. “Or, you know, _want_ to talk to me.”

“You live on the same floor as me.” Mae said teasingly and he shrugged, taking his arm back and standing up.

“You never know,” he said and offered his hand to help her stand. “What do you want to do now?”

“Well…” Mae had something she’d been intending to do for a while now, but wasn’t sure if he would want to join her or not. “I think you’d be bored.”

“Tell me,” he said as he squeezed her hand, a small smile on his face.

“I’ve been meaning to go check out this second hand book place-”

“The one near 65th?” Bucky asked and Mae looked at him curiously. “What, you don’t think I read books?”

“I didn’t say that!” Mae said, a bit embarrassed. “I know you can read, it’s just-”

“I get it,” he said with a laugh, “I do.” He added when Mae gave him a skeptical look. “I mean, all a super soldier does is fight evil right?”

“I know you’re teasing,” Mae said, “but you’re making me feel worse.”

“Fight evil and eat pasta.” Bucky stated a bit dramatically and flashed Mae a smile. “And very, _very_ occasionally. Read a book.”

They returned to the tower with a few books in one bag and a stack of pizzas. Bucky has successfully argued that if one person was getting pizza, then others would follow the smell to its source and then they’d have a pizza crisis on their hands. So best to get enough for everyone.

Bucky held the stack of pizza in his hands as the elevator climbed and Mae held the small bag of books. She had been worried that she would get lost in browsing the store and Bucky would be bored, but at one point she had lost him to the WWII section for a good half an hour. In the end they got Bucky three books, Mae two and Steve another two.

The elevator opened to the sounds of an argument. Steve and Tony were going head to head over _something_. Tony yelling at Steve while Steve gave calm, scathing replies. Bucky and Mae stood in the elevator almost shocked. The others were sitting on the couch quietly, as if they were waiting for the argument to end. Mae realized they were yelling about the last mission, the one she wasn’t supposed to know about, and Bucky cleared his throat and leaned over to reach for the elevator close button.

“Welcome back Miss Taylor, Sargent Barnes.” Jarvis said, the volume of his voice louder than normal. Steve and Tony went silent instantly, looking over to the elevator where the two of them stood with wide eyes.

“We, uh-” Mae started and Bucky finished for her.

“-bought pizza.” He said and Thor stood happily, striding over to them and taking the boxes. Steve and Tony separated, turning their backs on each other. Steve flashed them with a tired smile as Tony rubbed at his forehead. The argument may have stopped but the tension was still thick.

“I can go,” Mae said, “This seems like something you guys need to sort out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Tony said and beckoned her over. “Mum and Dad were just having a spat, that’s all.” Bucky snorted softly and leaned down to whisper in Mae’s ear as they walked.

“Daddy kink,” he said and Mae had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“I heard that,” Tony said with a pout and Mae stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. As aloof as Tony always made himself out to be, whenever he got into arguments he always looked to gain affection through touch. Either by haunting Mae or Pepper. This way, she was getting ahead of the curve. “What’s this now? Are you _willingly_ hugging me?”

“How many times was it unwilling?” Mae heard Clint in the background but ignored him.

“One and only offer,” Mae said to Tony, “take it or leave it.” Tony huffed and responded in kind. Hugging her while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I remember when you hated me,” Tony said and Mae snorted indelicately.

“Don’t push it, Stark.” Mae warned and he chuckled.

“Have you told Mae yet?” Clint asked from by the couch and Tony huffed. Mae looked up to Tony who was reaching for some pizza with one hand and refusing to give up the hug with the other.

“We’ve got another mission in a couple of days,” Tony said, his aggravation showing. “We’ll be gone for a couple of weeks.”

“With the tower empty, it could become a target.” Steve said in his Captain America voice. “If you have somewhere you could stay, it might be worth-”

“The tower isn’t _really_ empty.” Tony said suddenly and Mae stepped back, looking him over curiously. “I mean, people still work here.”

“And Jarvis will still be functioning, right?” Mae added.

“I will indeed,” Jarvis said and Steve frowned.

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem?” Mae asked and Tony nodded. “I’m getting my cast off and I have a backlog of work I want to get through. Some peace and quiet in the lab? Be still my heart.” Mae pressed her hand to her chest dramatically.

“As long as you’re okay to be alone-” Steve began and Bucky interrupted him.

“She said she’ll be fine.” Bucky said and Steve gave him a sharp look. “Now let’s drop the conversation and eat some damn pizza.”

Eventually the tension did fade from the room and they ate, watching a movie before everyone peeled off to go to sleep or whatever it was they did in the middle of the night. Mae had gone up to her room before the others, giving them a chance to talk about the mission without giving away any secrets.

Mae put the bag of books on her bed, realising that she still had Bucky and Steve’s. She tutted at herself, pulling out the books and softly opening her door, walking down the hallway towards the living room. She heard their voices, but stopped when she heard her name.

“Why are you asking about Mae?” Bucky said curiously. “You _can_ have a conversation with her without going all Captain America, you know.”

“I was just wondering how _you_ were going.” Steve said with a bit of exasperation. “The two of you have grown close lately.”

“Are you analyzing me or asking if we’re dating?” Bucky asked defensively.

“Well are you?” Steve asked. “I will admit, given your history of flirting relentlessly with any pretty face you meet, you’ve got me a bit worried. For _her._ ”

“We’re not.” Bucky said flatly, and although Mae didn’t want to assume they were dating or together – it still hurt to hear. “We’re just… having fun.”

“Are you going to ask?” Steve asked with a hint of annoyance. “Or just lead her on.”

“Does it matter?” Bucky said angrily, “When I-” Bucky paused and then came a much softer voice. “Mae, you’re there aren’t you?”

Mae took one last step past the wall and saw the both of them standing by the kitchen. Bucky looked a little panicked and Steve ducked his head to take a sip from his mug. Mae held up the books before placing them on the table.

“Forgot to give you these.” Mae said and she was proud that her voice didn’t crack.

“Mae, I-” Bucky began but didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t seem to have anything to say. Mae shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

“It’s fine.” She said and he scrunched his face in frustration.

“I didn’t mean-” he began but Mae cut him off.

“I get it.” Mae said flatly, turning her back to him. “Don’t need to explain.” She left and went back to her room. Closing the door and locking it for good measure.

Sitting heavily on the plush rug next to the window, she looked out over the view and took deep breaths. She was hurt and felt like an idiot. Of _course_ he wasn’t interested in anything more than idle flirting. He was an Avenger, a super soldier a god damn hero. And she was just a wash up from a town no-one has heard of before.

Swiping at a tear on her cheek, Mae took another breath and then shook out her hands. There was no point mourning something that she didn’t have. Standing, she made her way to the bathroom, deciding a shower would be a good start at washing the man from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Mini chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to kill them.” Bucky said darkly and it seemed to be to himself.
> 
> “You already did.” Steve replied, and he wasn’t happy about it.

The next day was torturously long. It started with getting the cast off, which was long overdue in Mae’s opinion. Then she met Nat in the gym for training. She focused on what Nat was teaching her, not that there was hardly a point to it now she knew Bucky wasn’t interested, and got herself through an arduous session.

“You seem different this morning,” Nat said flatly as she unwound the strapping from her own hand. Mae shrugged, giving a non-committal answer before stepping into the shower. Thankfully, Nat didn’t press the issue.

In the workshop Mae for once welcomed the music blasting as she threw herself into her work. Now she had the use of her other hand back, she could do so much more in much less time. Tony hadn’t paid much attention to her coming in, so she was fairly certain she would be able to stay in the workshop and be undisturbed. Or at least would be if Bucky wasn’t sending her messages on her phone every hour. Mae didn’t look at them.

“Miss Taylor,” Jarvis said after he lowered the volume of the music to an acceptable level. “Sargent Barnes is requesting to speak with you. He is currently waiting at the workshop door.”

“I’m busy, Jarvis.” Mae said in annoyance.

“Shall I request he return at a different time?” Jarvis asked and Mae considered it for a second before shaking her head.

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Mae said and Jarvis left it at that. Tony gave her a quick look before focusing on the screen in front of him again.

“Trouble in paradise?” he asked lightly, but not teasingly.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mae said. And it was the wrong thing to say because it got his attention completely.

“Did he hurt you?” Tony asked suddenly, a bit of anger in his voice. “If he so much as _looked_ at you the wrong way.”

“Tony, you’re overreacting.” Mae said and then shook her head. “He just made it clear he wasn’t interested.” Tony pulled a face as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard and Mae couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his reaction. It made her feel a bit better knowing he was there for support.

“He’s an idiot.” Tony said flatly. “I’ll make sure to drill that into him.”

Mae’s phone vibrated again and this time she opened it to see the list of messages from Bucky.

_Can we talk?_

_I’m sorry, can I come see you?_

_Let me explain – I didn’t mean it like that._

_Please come out?_

Mae closed her phone again and turned back to her work.

The Quinjet was ready to go, its engines firing up as the Avengers walked through the embark room where they stored their gear. Mae was there, adding some last minute inventory to Clint’s weaponry and going over the basics of them. Neural disruptor arrows in case they came across any enemies that were genetically advanced.

“And this _won’t_ kill them?” Clint asked, looking over the arrowhead with a keen eye and a wide grin.

“Not on its own,” Mae said, “but of course it depends on _where_ you shoot them.” Clint laughed to himself wickedly, giving Mae a clap on her shoulder before he left to board the jet.

Tony walked up in his Iron Man suit and gave Mae a tuck under her chin. A gesture he adopted when he discovered it mildly bothered her. She narrowed her eyes at him and it seemed to perk him up – he really lived for annoying her.

“No wild parties, no boys.” He said teasingly and Mae couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “There is a panic room on every floor in the main storage areas. You can order food through Jarvis-”

“Tony.”

“Happy is taking a couple of days off but if you need him you can call him. “

“ _Tony_ ,” Mae said then laughed. “I’ll be fine- I’ve lived on my own for years.” Tony flashed her a smile and pulled her into a hug. The light of his arc reactor colouring her skin blue momentarily.

“I’ll see you in two weeks.” He said.

“Be careful, yeah?” Mae said and he gave her a wink, walking out the door. Mae watched him go and rubbed at her arms absently, she knew she shouldn’t be worried, didn’t stop her from feeling it though.

Someone walked to her and she looked up to see Bucky in his uniform, gun casually in his hands. His hair was down and brushed out well, sitting on the shoulders of his dark blue uniform. Mae had seen the designs for it and knew exactly where the Kevlar and thin steel plating sat under the fabric. Unconsciously, she began to search for any signs of wear or damage.

“Hey,” he said softly and tried to smile. It came across as awkward and forced.

“Hi,” Mae responded lamely, both of them going quiet as Bruce walked past and out the door.

“Mae I’m – what I said earlier-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Mae said quietly and crossed he arms over her chest.

“It _does_ ,” he insisted. “I need a chance to explain myself.”

“You made it pretty clear it was ‘just for fun’.” Mae said and he grimaced. Shuffling on his feet.

“I didn’t mean-” he let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Didn’t mean for what?” Mae asked, a little pissed off. “For me to hear it? You know, if you weren’t interested you should have said so months ago.”

“ _No_ , I-” Bucky paused and let out an angry huff holding his finger to the earpiece he wore. “Alright, just give me a minute.” He said grumpily before looking at Mae with pleading eyes. “When I get back, let me explain? Please?” He was looking at her earnestly, wide eyes as if he was a kicked puppy. Mae scrunched her nose and looked to her feet. She really wanted to hold on to the anger she was feeling.

“Fine.” Mae said in defeat and he looked relieved.

“I’ll have my phone with me – if I get the chance, can I call you?” He asked and Mae huffed a laugh.

“You’re pushing your luck, Sargent. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be concentrating on the mission.” She said firmly and he cracked a smile, nodding once as he backed away from her.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said quietly before turning and jogging out of the door, leaving her alone in the room.

“Shit.” Mae said to no-one in particular, watching the Quinjet take off from its platform. At least she had two weeks of no superhero drama to look forward to.

The tower was definitely different without the others in it. Usually on any given day Mae could walk from her room to the gym or common floor and see one or two people. On an _interesting_ day she could easily find Clint in the air ducts or Natasha in the gym throwing some poor bastard to the floor. But as it was, it was just her and Jarvis. Who wasn’t much for idle conversation.

She called her brother a couple of times and got the same responses. Yes he was fine, no he wasn’t happy, yes he was still clean. He hadn’t asked her when she would come visit, and that made her feel more alone than anything.

Mostly she just threw herself into her work, finishing off smaller projects and getting to the late stages of bigger projects in which she would need Tony’s guidance. The backlog of work that built up while she had a cast on was almost gone. Amazing what she could accomplish without distractions.

Strangely enough she ate healthier and worked out more, probably because she was free of Tony’s take-away meal habits and odd working hours. On the last day of her solitude she was running on the treadmill in the gym, a feat in itself given her general incoordination, when she realised her housemates should be returning soon.

“Hey Jarvis, when is everyone supposed to come back? Do you know?” Mae asked and got silence in reply. “Jarvis?” She called and the room sounded with a low buzz with a beep at the end. With a frown Mae wiped her face of the sweat and picked up her phone, putting it in her back pocket as she walked out of the gym and to the elevator. She would have to go into the workshop if she was going to have any luck in figuring out what was going on with Jarvis.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the lab, she noted that the power was still working, but only for some things. Most of the lights were off, but that was fine because there was enough daylight coming in the windows. The interface for the workshop door and the computers were on, but a few appliances in the kitchenette were not.

“Jarvis, what going on with you?” Mae asked and opened a panel in the workshop, showing the power circuits all active. From what she could see, there was nothing wrong.

An explosion of glass and Mae ducked down, feeling some of it bounce off her arms. Glancing up she could see the wall to the workshop had been shattered and some men were standing in black behind it. They stepped over the frame of the wall, boots crunching on the shards of glass, and looked around the lab curiously.

Mae slid underneath a workbench unnoticed, her heart beating hard. How the hell did they get into the tower? Feeling for her phone she pulled it out and dialed Tony, putting it to her ear to hear the telltale female voice of _“The number you dialed cannot be connected.”_ Swearing silently she called Bucky, the only other Avenger she had in her phone.

“Quickly,” a man said as they stopped at Tony’s desk across the room. “I want that code.” The phone rang out and ended with a beep, she couldn’t call anyone. She slipped the phone back into her pocket, unsure of what she should do next. Should she call the police? Would that even help?

Someone grabbed her by her hair and yanked her out as she shrieked. Scrambling up she came face to face with a man head to toe in black tactical gear, his face and every inch of his skin covered. He yanked her towards the man by Tony’s desk, he was the only one without his face covered. Bald and scarred, he radiated ‘bad guy’.

“Who is this?” the bald man asked and the man who had a grip in Mae’s hair responded.

“Found her at the back,” his voice was laden with static, he must have been talking through a modulator.

“Sweep the area, make sure no-one else is here.” The bald man commanded and Mae was forced to her knees, all the soldiers in the room leaving the workshop to search.

“Unlucky for you to be here today.” The bald man said as he pulled out an odd looking USB from Tony’s computer. “No one home to watch over you.” He took a step closer and dangled the USB in front of Mae teasingly. Swinging it back and forth on his finger. He gestured for Mae to stand and she did, her hands shaking.

“Look at you,” he drawled as if he were disgusted at the sight of her. “Shaking like a lamb. You’re probably just one of Stark’s little whores.” He reached out and grabbed her jaw, tilting it to look up at him. Mae let out a scared whimper. “He probably wouldn’t blink if I painted the walls with your blood. But I’ll enjoy it anyway.”

Mae kicked the man in his groin, sharp and quick just like Nat had taught her. He doubled over with a groan of pain and Mae snatched the USB drive from his hand. Sprinting out of the lab, Mae went the opposite direction of the thugs and went to the back stairs, going down them as quick as she could without falling. She could hear the man yelling behind her, shouting orders.

Footsteps echoed and she looked over the railing to see some of the men coming up, she quickly opened the door that had a big ‘43’ painted on it in grey and stepped into the level that had the gym.

Heart pounding she made for the panic room which was just out of the way in a storage area. She could hear the shouting behind her as the men followed from the other side of the floor.

Using her shoulder to open the door to the storage room she quickly pushed it closed behind her, jamming a folding chair beneath the handle. The metal door to the panic room was at the far end of the storage and she rushed for it, pressing her palm to the scanner to open it.

The scanner did nothing, not even beep.

Mae pressed again, nothing.

“Jesus fucking Christmas, _come on_.” Mae swore and tried to push the metal door open herself but it wouldn’t budge. Panicking, Mae looked around at the boxes and industrial shelving, looking for _anything_ to use.

The footsteps were coming closer, and Mae spied a duct in the ceiling. Barely big enough for her to squeeze into – but if Clint could get in there easily?

Tucking the USB into her bra, Mae hoisted herself up onto the shelving. Climbing up the five or so shelves until she could reach the vent. A hard push and the vent popped up into the duct with a small clatter and Mae wormed her way into the square metal frame that was barely wider than her shoulders.

Putting the vent cover back, Mae wiggled a little away from it before a loud bang echoed through the room. Someone had kicked the storeroom door and the flimsy chair had barely held. Another strong kick and the chair snapped, the door opening and giving entry to two men with automatic rifles.

“We’ve got a panic room here,” one said and seemingly waited for a response. “Affirmative.” The man began to feel around the doors and examine the panels, looking for a way in.

Mae held her hand over her mouth, breathing shallowly. She was sure they would have heard her heartbeat alone thudding against the metal shaft.

“Who is this girl, anyway?” the second man asked.

“No idea,” the first answered, “she’s not on Hydra’s books.” Mae’s ears perked up at that. She had heard Bucky talking to Steve about Hydra before.

“Probably the housekeeper or something,” the second, who seemed a lot more informal, said.

“This room doesn’t seem to have any power,” the first said, “if she’s in there she’s not coming out anytime soon.”

Suddenly Mae’s phone vibrated, startling her into shifting. She reached to her back pocket and silenced it before pulling it out slowly, automatically answering it when she saw the picture of Bucky on the screen.

“You hear that?” the second said, and Mae could just barely see the man move closer to her through the vent.

“Mae?” Bucky’s voice quietly called through the phone and she pressed her palm on the speaker. “I’m glad you called.”

“Hear what?” the first said and they both fell silent.

“We’re in the Quinjet, so I can’t really… talk like I want to. But we’re close to the tower now, so we’ll be back in about 30 minutes.” Bucky said and she heard Stark in the background yelling out ‘ _I’m coming home, honey_ ’.

“ _Vents,_ ” the first man called out, raising his gun. “ _Up, up, she’s in the ceiling._ ”

Without thinking Mae threw her phone forward as the men fired, the phone skittering along a small decline and into the next area. Gunshots followed its movement, shards of light shining through the metal as she curled up reactively, a sharp pain tearing through her.

The two men ran out of the room, firing into the ceiling as they went.

“She’s dropped a level,” one of them said before running back to the stairs. Mae let out a long breath, pulling her hand away from her mouth. Looking down to where she hurt she could see thick red blood blooming on her thigh, and more on her ribs. The moment she saw the blood oozing from the bullet hole it began to hurt in earnest. Each breath more and more painful and harder to take.

With a pained whimper she tried to pull herself towards the vent, it was slow. Pain radiating with each movement. She pushed at the shuttered vent, trying to open it, trying to get out. Before she remembered it had to go up.

One hand pressed to her ribs to stem the bleeding, she pulled up the cover and quietly shoved it to the side before a wave of dizziness hit. Mae pressed her forehead to the metal and breathed deeply, despite how wet her breath sounded and the definite taste of blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second, just to gather her senses.

Opening her eyes again she noticed her free hand was hanging from the open vent. Blood tickling as it trailed down her wrist and dripped off her finger. She was so tired. Bucky said he was close didn’t he?

Mae jerked awake, she thought she had heard gunshots again. Far from her.

“Buck-” she said, he wasn’t far, 30 minutes. He’ll come find her.

Banging from below, and Mae tried to move. Hydra was back, she had to move. She frowned and whimpered when one of them grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull back but could barely manage that.

“Storage room, four-three.” A rushed voice said, “Pulse is weak, we need to get her to medical.”

“Buck-” Mae gasped and a hand reached up into the vent, a head and one shoulder following after. Mae blinked to clear her vision, they were all blurs of black and red. No, the red was her.

“Mae,” Bucky said, his voice cracking. “Hold on, doll. You’ve got yourself in a bind.” He said lightly, but it sounded false. “Gotta get you out of this vent and onto a nice bed.”

“Flirt,” Mae slurred and then coughed, keenly tasting the copper of blood.

“Buck, medical is prepping.” Steve called but Mae couldn’t see him. Barnes leaned in and lifted Mae’s head to rest on his shoulder, pulling her to him. Mae choked a sob of pain and he tried to calm her.

“I know, babe, I know.” He said quietly. “But I can’t just pull you out of here – you gotta hold on for me.”

With a grunt Barnes used his metal hand to shove down at the edge of the shaft, peeling it down to open the vent wider. Another grunt and a screech of metal and Mae felt herself sliding forwards into Bucky’s chest. More hands than Bucky had were supporting her as she was pulled from the shaft, a litany of _careful_ and _I got her_ were spoken softly before she was curled into Bucky’s chest and gently carried from the room.

She heard the chime of the elevator and opened her eyes, looking up to see Bucky’s jaw that was tensing rhythmically under days of beard growth. He smelled of sweat, cologne and metal. Something Mae didn’t think she’s find so comforting.

“We’re boarding the elevator, ETA three minutes.” Steve said but Mae couldn’t see him. He was close, that’s all she could tell. “Multiple gunshot wounds, severe blood loss.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Bucky said darkly and it seemed to be to himself.

“You already did.” Steve replied, and he wasn’t happy about it. Mae made a pained sound and Bucky looked down, making a hushing sound as if to settle her.

“We’re getting you to Medical, doll.” Bucky said and Mae felt herself slipping into unconsciousness again. “They’ll give you some nice drugs, get you patched up. Good as new.”

“Tony-” Mae said, she needed to talk to him. To tell him about Jarvis. What if they got another copy of whatever they were looking for? What if they took something else?

“He’ll be here,” Steve said and she felt his hand on her head gently. “Just hold on.”

They stepped out of the elevator into Medical, the bright white walls and fluorescent light offending Mae as they entered. She had to close her eyes against the brightness.

“Tony?” Mae gasped as she was placed gently on a bed, a few doctors in scrubs immediately moving in to cut open her t-shirt and her jeans to reveal her wounds.

“I’m here,” Stark said as he slid in between two of the doctors and leaned over so she could see him clearly, “don’t worry about us – you just rest okay?”

Mae reached into her bra and pulled out the USB, bloodstained fingers offering it to Stark who took it gently from her with a grieved expression. A doctor put an oxygen mask over Mae’s mouth who gasped and still struggled to breathe.

“Her lung is collapsing,” a female doctor said as she ushered Stark away. “Prep for theatre.”

Rolling lights and a door, soon after nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No character of mine is going to go a chapter without a life threatening situation. No sir!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck you.” Mae said without emotion.

“You really shouldn’t all be in here,” a woman said, her voice somewhat distorted as Mae struggled to wake. “Agent Coulson wanted to speak to her before anyone else did.”

“Coulson will keep,” Stark said firmly and Steve sighed.

“We just want to know her condition,” Steve added, much nicer than Stark was. A pause and Mae blinked her eyes open, seeing Tony and Pepper holding hands in the corner, Steve and Nat taking up different parts of the wall while Hawkeye leaned firmly against the door frame. Thor was sitting with his legs wide on the couch, a deep frown on his face.

“Two bullet wounds with entry and exit points. One collapsed her right lung while the other did significant damage to her thigh muscle. Blood loss, but we’ve mitigated that risk. She needs rest and most likely a lengthy rehabilitation.” The doctor said as Bruce took the woman’s clipboard from her and looked it over. “She’s lucky – _very_ lucky. She could have easily die-”

“Thank you, doctor.” Nat said firmly.

“Hey,” Mae glanced to her right to see Bucky leaning over her, coming from the chair that was next to her bed. He smiled softly as he took her hand, looking her over. He was wearing his uniform still. Large, dark stains on the front of it. “You’re awake early.”

“Bucky?” Mae said roughly and closed her heavy eyes before forcing them back open again. Her head was swimming, each thought and movement sluggish. For a moment she had thought she had fallen asleep, but when focused again Bucky was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand in both of his.

“You did amazing,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry I didn’t pick up my phone, if I had known-” Mae squeezed his hand weakly and frowned.

“Jarvis-” Mae began but struggled to speak, it was still so hard to breathe. Bucky reached over to the table next to the bed, pouring water from a jug into a beige cup with a little straw in it.

“I am once again operational, Miss Taylor.” Jarvis said and his voice was a beacon for the others, who slowly approached as Bucky supported Mae to drink the water. Groaning against the sudden vertigo she closed her eyes for a moment, forcing them back open when she felt a hot hand on hers, a very sharp difference to the cold of Bucky’s metal. Steve was beside her, looking guilty as he gently placed her hand in his.

“You should be sleeping,” Steve said quietly, the others, who were hanging back nodded quietly. “But I think I speak for everyone when I say that we’re relieved to see you awake.”

“Hydra-” Mae gasped which set off a coughing fit, the way her lungs crackled was unnatural and enough for Mae to know it wasn’t a good thing, even in her drugged state. The doctor rushed forward to put an oxygen mask on her again, not afraid to push Captain America out of the way to do so.

“We got them all,” Natasha said, “Probably wouldn’t have if you didn’t reach out to Barnes. Would have walked into an ambush.”

“Jarvis and I are going to scour through his programming and the data he collected just before he went offline.” Tony added, giving the whole team an update rather than just filling Mae in. “Shutting J down should have been near impossible, let alone them getting their hands on this.” Tony held up the USB with a frown on his face. “Source code for building an extremely sophisticated AI. They shut Jarvis down and took the code from a latent back up.”

“They could have created another Jarvis?” Clint asked and Tony scratched at his eyebrow, a nervous gesture.

“More like his evil twin,” Tony looked to Natasha as if she were the one who would understand completely. “The damage they could have done with something like that…” Tony stopped himself mid-sentence and smiled at Mae. “Lucky for us our live-in avenger stopped them from taking it.”

“Don’t.” Bucky said flatly. “Don’t put that responsibility on her.” Tony lifted his hands in apology.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Barnes.” Tony placated him. “Just that she did a great thing today.”

“And got shot for it,” Bucky said bitterly. Mae squeezed his hand weakly, dragging his attention away from whatever dark place his mind was taking him to.

“Not your fault.” Mae said. “You didn’t know.” Bucky gave her a weak, unconvincing smile before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. Pressing his forehead to the back of her hand he let out a long breath and Mae closed her eyes again. Exhaustion coming back in waves.

“You were a great warrior, Lady Mae.” Thor said in his softest tone, impressively his voice still rumbled easily through the room. Mae sighed, lungs crackling as she did. For a moment she swore she fell asleep.

“Let’s give her some privacy,” Natasha said and they started to walk out of the room except for Steve and Bucky. “She’ll probably sleep for the rest of the day.”

“Buck,” Steve said softly, “go shower and get changed.”

“I’m not leaving her.” Bucky said hoarsely.

“You’re covered in her blood.” Steve said firmly. “Go change. I’ll stay until you’re ready to come back.”

“Sure,” Bucky said uncertainly. “Sure.”

When she woke again someone had just come into the room, someone with an efficient, clipped stride. Mae opened her eyes and saw Agent Coulson taking a seat beside her. He smiled although she couldn’t tell if it was genuine or a professional courtesy. He opened his jacket and pulled out a thin, rectangular item. Setting it up between them on the table before pressing a button.

“August thirteen, ten-fifty A.M.” Coulson said, it must have been a recording device. “Debrief with Mae Taylor.”

“Good to see you too, Coulson.” Mae said roughly and immediately regretted the barb when her throat ached. She hadn’t met the agent often, but they knew each other well enough to at least say hello.

“Miss Taylor, I need to go through the events of August tenth with you.” He said almost apologetically although it didn’t show in his voice. “With Stark’s AI out of operation, you are our only eye-witness.”

“I’ve been asleep three days?” Mae asked and Coulson nodded, reaching over to pour some water and offer it to her.

“You have.” He said, helping her by holding down the straw and holding the cup when Mae struggled to even raise her hand. “You were injured badly, it’s not a surprise that you’d need rest.” He cleared his throat, pulling out a tablet and tapping at the screen.

“Let’s start at the beginning of the day, what time did you wake up?”

They went through the day in excruciating detail, he even asked her at what times she went to the bathroom. How fast and far she was running on the treadmill, then he asked her again. And again. Seemingly satisfied when her answers were consistent.

“You spoke to your brother that day?” He asked and Mae let out a sigh. She was getting tired and ached all over. Each breath was a spike of pain now.

“Yeah.”

“What did you talk about?”

“How he was feeling, friends, health. Normal stuff.” Mae said and Coulson tapped on his tablet.

“How has he been faring?” He asked and Mae frowned.

“Fine.”

“Still in the same location?” He asked and Mae gave him a scathing look which he just returned with an expectant stare.

“Yes.” She said flatly.

“Must be expensive,” he said, “That’s thousands of dollars a month isn’t it?” Mae’s brain ticked over a moment and she realised what he had been getting at. He thought she tried to steal something? That she let them in?

“I don’t pay rent or bills _and_ I get a salary.” Mae said calmly, but with a hint of anger. “I don’t need to steal from my boss.”

“I didn’t suggest that you do.” Coulson said and tapped on his tablet again. “A lot of the time when someone steals, it’s for someone else.”

“Fuck you.” Mae said without emotion.

_“Fuck you._ ” Mae’s voice echoed in the conference room and Tony couldn’t help but smile a bit. He was glad Mae was seeing through Coulson’s bullshit.

They had gathered to pool the evidence they found, each Avenger giving their own accounts. But it’s was Mae’s Testimony that had the evidence they really needed.

“She’s got spirit,” Fury said from where he sat. “I’ll give her that.”

“ _I can understand why you would be upset to hear such an accusation,”_ Coulson continued on the recording and Tony couldn’t help but look to the man himself who was sitting across from him. “ _But given your background and family, I need to consider all possibilities.”_

 _“If you thought I was a threat you wouldn’t have let me anywhere near Stark from day one._ ” Mae said and then wheezed, a light cough crackling and a grunt of pain. “ _Don’t bullshit me,_ Agent. _”_ A long pause and Coulson talked again.

“ _I’m sorry, I know you’re in pain.”_

 _“But you need a clear mind for a testimony.”_ Mae replied unhappily and she must have shifted because she let out another huff of pain. “ _They knew no-one was going to be here_.”

“ _Why do you say that_?” Coulson asked.

“ _The bald guy, he said ‘unlucky for you to be here today, no one is home to watch over you’.”_

“Stop there,” Fury said and Coulson stopped the playback by tapping his tablet. “I want a list of everyone who knew about the mission. Even any housekeeping staff who might have known of the absence.” Coulson made a note before resuming.

“ _Bald guy. Didn’t catch a name did you?”_ Coulson asked and Mae grunted a negative. “ _Could you recognize him in a photo?”_

 _“Yeah, we got nice and close.”_ Mae said and Tony noticed Bucky’s fist clench, the man staring at the table without seeing it.

“ _How did you get away?”_

 _“Kicked him between his legs.”_ Mae said and Clint let out a startled laugh before clearing his throat and apologizing. “ _Then ran to the gym._ ”

“ _Why there?_ ”

“ _They weren’t there, I had just come from it.”_ Coulson made another note with a frown. _“I knew the panic room was there too. But it wouldn’t open.”_

_“The power had been disrupted.”_

_“Should still work without a power source. It’s a panic room.”_ Mae said grumpily.

_“So you crawled into the vent and they went into the room – how did they find you?”_

_“Bucky called me back, I think they heard it.”_

_“You only had two Avengers in your phone. Stark and Barnes.”_ Coulson said. _“I can understand Stark’s, but why Barnes? Are you close?”_ A pause and Tony couldn’t help but look at Bucky who was definitely avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“ _No,”_ Mae said softly and Bucky’s jaw clenched. Steve looked to his friend before speaking up.

“Is there anything more on this that isn’t in the report?” Steve asked and Coulson stopped the playback.

“No,” Coulson said and Bucky stood, walking to the window to look out at the city. “We identified Hydra as the infiltrators, it was confirmed by Miss Taylor.”

“How the hell did they get in?” Clint asked and Coulson shook his head.

“We’re trying to figure that out, but as far as we can tell it was an isolated branch of Hydra with their own agenda. We don’t believe there will be another attack of this kind. Especially since Stark will likely increase security.” Coulson said.

“Now that’s it’s occurred, Jarvis can alter his programming to prevent it from happening again.” Stark said and Fury nodded.

“We’ll look into it,” Coulson said and Fury hit the table with his open palm. Standing, the Director of SHIELD and his agent left the room.

Steve stood and walked over to Bucky, looking over the view with him.

“Are you all right?” Steve asked and Bucky didn’t respond. “Have you talked to her? About what you said?”

“I haven’t had the chance.” He said quietly and then frowned, something dark passing through his thoughts. “What am I gonna say? That I’m worried that the programming Hydra stuck in my brain will backfire? That I’m scared that I’ll hurt her and won’t be able to stop?”

“It’s a good start.” Steve said. He gave Bucky a half smile and clapped him on the shoulder in an awkward but friendly and reassuring manner. “At least tell her why you weren’t ready to go the next step.”

“Would I ever be?” Bucky asked and saw the pained expression on his friend’s face. “Is a _normal_ life really something that I can hope to have?”

“Maybe not,” Steve said and shrugged. “But I don’t think it would be something Mae would expect. Especially after what happened. But if anyone could help you achieve that it’s probably her.” Bucky huffed and then smiled delicately, thinking. “At least try.”

“Yeah.” Bucky said and looked to the exit. Everyone else had already left the room. “I should check up on her.”

Bucky knocked and opened the hospital door to see Mae trying to sit on the edge of the bed. She was clearly exhausted, in pain, and her leg wasn’t moving like she needed it to. Frustrated, Mae tried to shift herself suddenly before gritting her teeth in pain.

“What are you doing?” Bucky said as he rushed over to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her weight. “You shouldn’t be getting out of bed.”

“I need to pee.” Mae said grumpily and she felt a bit petulant. “I can at least do that.”

“Yeah, but the whole walking bit you _can’t_ do right now.” Bucky said exasperatedly. “Stay put.” He balanced her on the edge of the bed and quickly moved to grab a wheelchair that was in the corner. He knew the chair well, he’d been in it himself a couple of times.

Gently helping her into it Bucky noticed how much her hands were trembling, how pale she was. Rolling her across the sizable room into the bathroom, he hesitated at the door, unsure of what he should do.

“Put me over there,” Mae pointed to the toilet, “Then you can call a nurse if you’re so worried.” Bucky seemed to agree with that, hitting the button to call the nurse before letting a friendly, young woman take over guiding the wheelchair and closed the door to the bathroom.

When Mae was brought back out of the bathroom, the nurse tried her best to convince Mae to go back into bed, but Mae was far too stubborn.

“I’ve been asleep for three days,” Mae groused.

“Because your body needed to focus on _only_ healing.” Bucky said as he knelt by her chair and tentatively reached out to hold her hand. She didn’t push him away, thankfully. “You still need to rest more.”

“If you came here to lecture me-” Mae began.

“I didn’t.” Bucky said quietly. “I just… wanted to see how you were.” Mae sighed and rubbed at her forehead with a shaking hand. Days of being on a drip had left her a little thinner and Bucky noticed it in the bones of her hand. He felt a sudden desire to wrap her up in a blanket, to cocoon her and keep her safe from danger. He swallowed hard and pushed the feeling down.

“I’m sorry,” Mae said quietly, “I know I’m being difficult.”

“You’re still in Medical, so you’re already miles better at being a patient than any of us.” Bucky said and was glad to see her faint smile. The nurse put down a covered tray of food on the table and shot Bucky a smile, but didn’t acknowledge Mae.

“Sergeant Barnes,” the woman said in a light voice, all smiles for the man. “We’re glad to see you back again.”

“Oh,” Bucky said a little surprised. “Thanks. It’s strange being in here without being all shot up.” He gave her a friendly smile and the nurse tittered at his comment.

“Well if you could convince Miss Taylor to eat something, it would be really helpful.” The nurse somehow managed to flirt with Bucky and scold Mae at the same time. “We’d like to get her off fluids by tomorrow. Then after a couple of days we can get her moving about with assistance.” Mae looked at the drip on the back of her hand and frowned. They hadn’t bothered telling her any of this information before.

“Uh, sure.” Bucky said uncertainly and the nurse smiled at him brightly, walking out of the room with a final glance at the man.

“You got more information from her in two minutes than I have in a whole day.” Mae drawled and Bucky took the lid off the food tray, pulling a face at the contents.

“The medical staff here are notorious for treating Avengers much better than anyone else.” Bucky said flatly as he popped open a container of unidentifiable white liquid that was probably masquerading as yoghurt. “One time we had to get the X-Men treated here and they still complain about it. Except Wolverine – he was treated like a god.” Bucky chuckled at the memory. He picked up the little plastic spoon and stirred the yogurt, tentatively sniffing it and making a disgusted face. “How they expect you to willingly eat this stuff is beyond me.” He held out the spoon towards Mae, the yogurt jiggling on the end.

“You’re not seriously planning on hand feeding me.” Mae said and he seemed to realise what he was doing. He froze, looking to the spoon in embarrassment for a moment before he put the spoon back in the container and pulled the table closer to Mae so she could reach it.

“Sorry,” he said roughly, trying to laugh at himself a bit. “The last time I was around someone sick it was Steve before the serum. He _couldn’t_ feed himself with how bad he got.” Mae ate a little of the yoghurt, grimacing. How was it _bitter?_

“Get off the drip and I’ll bring you some better food.” Bucky said with a half-smile and Mae ate a bit more. Sipping water between bites. Bucky watched her eat patiently, not pushing any more when she only finished half the yoghurt pot, although he did want to. Mae let out a steady sigh, and her hand moved to her ribs gently. Bucky knew from experience that that particular injury was stressful in the first few weeks.

Standing, Bucky grabbed the pillows form the bed and started to stack them before going to a closet in the room and pulling more from the shelves. Mae watched as he made a pile at the head of the bed, shifting them so they were even.

“You know the head of the bed can raise automatically?” Mae asked and he hummed.

“I found the pillows to feel better when I was in a similar situation.” Bucky said, fussing with the bedding. “You really should rest soon.” Mae huffed and shifted in the chair. She didn’t like the idea of going to sleep again so soon, but couldn’t deny she was feeling tired.

“I’m going to be here for weeks.” Mae said unhappily and Bucky pulled back the blankets on the bed, ready to pick Mae up and put her back in himself.

“I’ll come down and keep you company.” Bucky offered before adding hastily. “If you want me to – I mean.”

“Do you _want_ to?” Mae asked and her voice was more unfriendly than she intended. “Although I’m sure the nurses would enjoy that-”

“I’m afraid of hurting you.” Bucky said suddenly, harshly. Mae looked to him and he was staring at the bedsheet, hands clenching and unclenching. His mouth a thin, tight line as if it would help him from saying anything more.

“Hurting me?” Mae asked and he let out a long sigh.

“I’m sure they’ve told you – if you didn’t already know.” He said quietly. “About my past.”

“Sure.” Mae said.

“They’re worried about you being with me. And rightfully so.” Bucky shook his head and then turned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Nat started to train you, I know that. Tony has been becoming somewhat possessive of you whenever I’m around. I can see it. Even Steve’s starting to become overbearing about your safety.”

“They’re used to preparing for the worst possible outcome.” Mae said softly. “Doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.”

“Doesn’t mean it won’t either.” He said roughly. “Always a chance.”

“Is that why you said… what you did?” Mae asked and he nodded once.

“Steve always harassed me about who I dated. Tries to get me to settle down. He thinks I’m some kind of ladies man and I guess I used to be – but it’s been a very long time since that was the case.” Bucky shrugged. “I knew Steve was angling to push me to take another step with you, and I knew it was more out of concern for _my_ wellbeing. It just gets to me sometimes. That he has to worry about me like that. So I fell back into being a chauvinistic asshole, he usually leaves me be if I do, so I told him it was just a bit of fun. Then you were there and-” he waved his hand as an explanation of the rest.

“I _do_ want to be with you, Mae.” He said as he stared at the floor. “Hell, I want to be with you every damn day. I want to be the person who holds your affection and show you it in return. But what I _want_ and the reality of it are completely different. I _want_ to ask you to go steady, to go out for dinner and then get a bit more serious one day. But in the end… I’m a weapon. I was made like this for a reason and Hydra’s programming has proven difficult to break. I’m not saying it’s going to be like that forever, but I also think it’s selfish of me to ask you to wait until I’m cured.”

“What are you saying?” Mae asked quietly.

“I’m saying I want to be with you.” Bucky said and Mae’s heart skipped a beat. “But I need some time.” Mae swallowed and nodded, looking down to the drip in her hand again. “I don’t expect you to wait for me. Or even return my feelings. I’ll… understand if it becomes too much for you.”

Mae hesitated for a moment, feeling his eyes on her, before reaching a hand out towards him. He leaned to her and took it in his, squeezing it before pressing a light kiss on her knuckles.

“It doesn’t have to be all or nothing.” Mae said softly. “Tell me when you’re ready and we can go from there.” Bucky smiled sadly and pressed his forehead to her hand, a long sigh of relief escaping him.

“I’m… sorry.” He said eventually. “I never intended to hurt you.” Mae turned her hand to trace her thumb along his stubbled jaw, the movement brought his attention back to her.

“Just…talk to me next time, okay?” Mae said with a sigh and he nodded his agreement. “And, if it’s alright, can you help me into bed?” Mae gave him a half smile and he chuckled, pushing away from the bed and moving the table to move the wheelchair closer.

“See, you’re already the best tempered patient in here.” Bucky said slyly. “Anyone else would be out the door by now.”

“I don’t think anyone else has Bucky Barnes as a nurse.” Mae said cheekily as he scooped her up with precise, careful movements. Mae put her arm around his neck and smiled, catching a glimpse at the grin he wore before he turned his head away. Gently, he placed her on the bed and Mae had to admit the mountain of pillows were comfortable, and she definitely enjoyed the way Bucky fussed over them.

Yawning and blinking away tiredness Mae barely noticed that Bucky had tucked the blanket up high on her stomach sat on the edge of the bed. Gingerly taking her hand in his, he watched her for a moment as he nervously fiddled with her fingers. Rubbing the pad of his thumb along her knuckles in looping pattern.

“I’ll cut you a deal,” Bucky said and Mae hummed and opened her eyes, she hadn’t realised she closed them. “Eat a bit more after you wake up, and I’ll see about taking you out of Medical for an hour or two.”

“Promise?” Mae slurred, she was losing the battle against sleeping.

“Promise.” Bucky said, but she had fallen asleep. He sighed and put her hand down on the bed gently. Taking a seat by the small window he looked out to the busy streets below. He wanted to stay, if only for a little bit longer.

When Mae woke next she was alone and it was sometime in the night. She was still leaning comfortably on the pillows, only the top one had really shifted in her sleep but it was bearable. There was a lot of pain, but thankfully she had a morphine pump which she pressed the button of with a grimace.

“Would you like me to call you a nurse, Miss Taylor?” Jarvis said and the AI must have been conscious of the time because the volume was much lower than normal. “It is four-thirty AM, you have slept for approximately eleven hours.”

“No,” Mae said and she sighed, the movement stinging her ribs. “But… would it be possible to get something else?”

About fifteen minutes later two quiet beeps sounded in the hallway, following by a whirring and an uncertain hum. Carefully, Dum-E rolled into the room followed by U who had a StarkPad in its grip.

“Hey guys,” Mae said quietly and the two robots beeped in return just as quiet, “thank you.” Dum-E opened its claw and closed it repeatedly until Mae gave it a pat on the top. “Did you miss me? I missed you.”

“I knew it.” A stern voice came from the door and Mae looked up to see Tony peering around the door frame, looking smug at catching Mae in the act. “I knew those two working together so well had something to do with you – they never cooperate if _I_ ask them to.” He stepped into the room and Dum-E and U beeped at him mercilessly until Tony fixed a glare at them.

“Don’t give me that,” Tony said to the two robots. “You know full well you’re not supposed to leave the workshop. I can’t believe you figured out the elevators.” The robots whirred dejectedly and lowered their claws. Tony took the StarkPad from U and waved it at Mae. “And you’re supposed to be _resting_ , not working.”

“Tony I’m _bored_.” Mae said petulantly and Tony rolled his eyes. “Besides, when was the last time you slept?” She replied accusingly and Tony narrowed his eyes, slowly handing Mae the StarkPad.

“I’m not the one riddled with bullet holes.” He said quietly.

“This time.” Mae said and he reluctantly grunted an agreement. He sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the space besides Mae as if he was calculating if he could fit into it.

“I fixed the panic room.” Tony said quietly. “Made sure it would respond without power. Had Jarvis cut the electricity to the entire floor and possibly made Barnes fall off the treadmill.” Mae laughed lightly and Tony seemed to relax at that. “It should have been functioning in the first place, must have been damaged in a refurbishment or during the-”

“Tony,” Mae said, interrupting his rambling. She could tell he was out of sorts when he started to talk excessively, she guessed it was either about the panic room itself being useless when she needed it or he needed more sleep or a combination of everything that’s happened in the last few days. Tony looked to her and then down to the space between them again. He was definitely measuring in his head.

“You could have died.” He said flatly. “You’re supposed to be safe here. I pulled you out of your old life unwillingly and brought you here, I should have made sure the panic rooms were working. Or at least have given you some tech to defend yourself-”

“ _Tony_ ,” Mae said more firmly and he couldn’t meet her eyes, just stared at the pattern of the wool blanket. “I knew coming in that being… Avenger adjacent, might mean coming across things I’ve had no experience with or danger of some kind.” Mae smiled at him when he flicked his eyes to meet hers and then down again. “I just thought it would have been blackmail or something. Then I would have asked Pepper for help.” Tony huffed and nodded.

“Yeah, she’s the one I ask too.” He admitted. “You never know, the blackmail might still be coming.”

“No doubt.” Mae agreed. “But I’m sure SHIELD already know about all my secrets.”

“Probably.” Tony scoffed. “Nice big folder.”

“Right next to the filing cabinet with your name on.” She teased and he smiled, it was small but a good sign he was coming out of his sadness slowly. “Now, come over here and help me with something.” Mae patted the bed next to her and Tony slipped onto it and leaned on the pillows next to her. Thank goodness for Medical having the foresight that they’d need to treat people with a large body frame, it meant that Tony could comfortably fit beside her. Mae handed him the StarkPad and he held it up so they could both look at it, opening it up to the private server connected to his workshop.

“Open file PDS_98T63” Mae said and Tony did so, bringing up a schematic of a ring that anyone could have worn.

“Personal Defense System?” Tony asked curiously, looking over the schematics and flicking through the images. “This doesn’t look familiar, did you design this?” He asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

“I had some time on my hands.” Mae said and he grinned at her, moving closer so they could both see easily. “I want to put a GPS tracker in it that activates when the taser function does, but I’m having trouble isolating the electric current. Simulations so far just show the wearer getting shocked or the GPS blowing out.”

“Fashionable _and_ deadly.” Tony said and chuckled at his own joke. “This looks great so far, I can definitely help with the isolation. Mae, this is really good. This is something Widow would want.” Mae felt herself blush at the praise, she’d never admit it to Tony but hearing that from someone like _him_ , a genius and god damn _Iron Man_ , was almost overwhelming. Mae tucked her face closer to his shoulder, hiding from him. Tony noticed but didn’t say anything, just smiled to himself.

“Maybe if we took this line and adjusted it,” Tony said and started working on the schematic, talking his way through his thoughts and asking Mae for hers as he went. They were there for hours as they worked, and eventually Mae stopped responding to his questions. Tony glanced down to see her passed out again, head resting on his shoulder and hand on his forearm. He smiled to himself and checked the time, nearly seven AM.

“Jarvis,” Tony said quietly, “cancel my morning appointments.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis responded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just making sure she was okay." He said as he stared to the ground ahead of him.
> 
> Nat let out a small unhappy sound. "Steve."

“Miss Taylor, this may not be the best idea.” Jarvis said and Mae could have sworn there was real concern in his voice.   
  
“Relax J,” Mae said as she wrapped her cotton gown around herself properly and settled in the wheelchair. “The doctor said I was ready to start getting mobile again.”   
  
“'Assisted mobility' were his exact words.” Jarvis said and Mae slowly began to roll herself forward, not too painful. Not too shabby.   
  
“I’ve got a wheelchair and I’ve got you.” Mae said as she furtively looked into the hallway and saw no-one, wheeling out towards the elevator. “That’s assistance.” Jarvis didn’t respond, likely not wanting to broadcast into the hallway.   
  
At the elevator Mae pressed the button, waiting what seemed like a long time for the elevators to open. Jarvis may have been being petty and delaying it. Eventually they did open and Mae rolled in, pressing the number for the common floor.   
  
“It is not likely you will be able to stomach majority of the food in the common kitchen without feeling ill.” Jarvis stated in the elevator and Mae looked up out of habit.   
  
“Juice, J. Juice and maybe fruit or something terribly bland. Pretzels. I promise no jalapeno poppers, alcohol or anything with an unnatural sugar or caffeine content.” Mae said and she could feel the AI’s judgement. “Maybe some green tea.”   
  
“I would not recommend liquids over fifty degrees Celsius.” Jarvis said and Mae rolled her eyes, agreeing reluctantly with a long and petulant ‘ _fine_ ’.   
  
The elevators opened and she rolled into the common area, it was good to be out of Medical. She had been out of the room once with Bucky and that was really just on the same floor as her room. She may not have been able to walk out, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.   
  
Making her way to the kitchen she turned into the massive butler’s pantry with a grunt of discomfort. Opening the fridge she peered in looking at the contents, a little put off that she couldn’t see the top shelf from where she sat in the wheelchair.   
  
“You should take time off.” Steve’s voice came from the common area, he must have been talking to someone but Mae couldn’t see them. “I know you don’t like the doctors, but it’s not like we have much choice at the moment, Buck. You need to listen to their advice.”   
  
“Take time off?” Bucky said and he was clearly irritated. “And where am I supposed to go? SHIELD won’t let me out of their sight and I can only get a day pass if you are with me and a strike team is shadowing us.”   
  
“I know it’s hard,” Steve said softly, “but we need to make the best of the situation.”   
  
Mae accidentally dropped a bottle of juice which landed with a thud on the too expensive marble floor. Looking at it with a sigh she maneuvered her wheelchair so she could try to reach it with her uninjured side. Reaching down, she couldn’t quite reach it. Her fingers barely brushing the bottle before her ribs panged painfully.   
  
“Mae,” Steve said with exasperation, he had come into the pantry likely to investigate the sound. He quickly moved and steadied her, gently pushing and coercing her to sit upright before kneeling to pick up the bottle. “You shouldn’t be up here-” Steve said gently.   
  
“You really shouldn’t,” Bucky said and it wasn’t friendly, Mae couldn’t see him over her shoulder but knew he was in the doorway watching the two of them. “Who released you from Medical?”   
  
“I released myself.” Mae said and could hear the frustration in Bucky’s sigh.   
  
“Mae,” Bucky said as if he was barely holding on to a thread of patience. “You’re not us. You’re not remotely close to being like us. You’re human and you heal like one. You’re not even trained in how to rehabilitate those kinds of injuries.”   
  
“Buck-” Steve said warningly but the other man was clearly not listening.   
  
“We found you in a fucking _air vent_ , which at that point was filled with most of your blood.” Bucky growled and stalked over to stand on the other side of Mae, Steve stood automatically, his gaze fixed on the man. “You tried to play hero and nearly died. Do you get that? Another fifteen minutes and I would have been pulling your _corpse_ out of the vent.” Bucky shouted and Mae flinched. Steve moved to stand in between her and Bucky, pushing against his chest and making the man take a step back.   
  
“That’s enough, Buck.” Steve hissed and Bucky’s gaze snapped to him. Flicking between Steve and Mae who wouldn’t look at him. “Go take a walk.”   
  
“I-” Bucky stammered, “I didn’t mean-”   
  
“Now’s not the time.” Steve said, much calmer. “Go shower, go sleep. Run it off, I don’t care. When you’re yourself again you will apologize to Mae.” Bucky looked at Steve with wide eyes, only just noticing the way Steve was gripping his shirt and putting himself between them. Bucky’s shoulders dropped, his head bowing as he nodded. The fight seemed to drain out of him completely.   
  
“Yeah,” Bucky said quietly, “Yeah.” He stepped back, stumbling out of the room and making for the elevator.   
  
Steve turned to Mae with a sad expression, taking note of the way her hand was trembling and how she wouldn’t look at him. He knelt down again, placing the bottle on the floor so he could take her shaking hand in both of his.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve said quietly. “He’s been off all day, more winter soldier then Bucky. I should have noticed the signs before he blew up at you.” Mae sniffed and with a tight chest Steve realised she was crying quietly, her free hand covering her face as she tried to control her breathing.   
  
“I wasn’t- wasn’t trying.” Mae’s voice caught and Steve pulled the wheelchair so she was closer, facing him. It was an unfair move in his mind, but a necessary one to be able to talk to her properly.   
  
“Trying what?” he asked, his voice even and soft.   
  
“To be a hero.” Mae let out with a shaking voice. “I know I’m not like you, I know I can’t do what you do and I don’t want to.” Steve reached out and tried to soothe her, making hushing noises in place of knowing what to say. “He was going to kill me in the lab- I had to run. I didn’t think twice about getting the USB I just grabbed it and ran. I didn’t know what to do-” Mae sobbed and clutched at her side, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breath was coming quicker, short gasps that she couldn’t keep a hold of.   
  
“We know that,” Steve said gently, stroking her hair and pushing it away from her face. “No one blames you for what happened. Bucky doesn’t either, he’s just worried about you and when he gets like this he tend to lash out. Mae, I need you to focus on your breathing.” Steve said softly.   
  
Mae took shaking breaths, one after the other. Eventually calming and getting back to a normal rhythm.   
  
“Come on, let’s get out of the pantry, want to come sit on the couch?” Steve asked and Mae nodded, sniffling as she wiped at her face with the sleeve of the gown.   
  
Steve wheeled her out to the main area and to the couch. Grabbing some pillows he made a nest in the middle of the large couch, strategically placing them in a way that spoke of previous experience with similar injuries.   
  
“Here,” he said and leaned over her, supporting her weight as she moved carefully from the chair and sunk into the couch with a sigh. Cracking open the juice he handed it to her with a smile, Mae took it gingerly and fiddled with the plastic ring on the bottle, flicking her fingernail on the serrated edge.   
  
“Thanks,” she said quietly and he smiled, looking about the room in case anything she needed was out of reach.   
  
“If you want, I can grab Tony or-”   
  
“It’s okay, he’s probably busy.” Mae said quickly and he hummed, nodding. “If you need to go, I’ll be fine.”   
  
“Nah,” Steve said with a shrug. “I could use the company. Besides, you finally got some freedom from the hospital room, can’t waste that.” He sat beside Mae and flashed her a smile, settling in close enough that she could feel the body heat from his arms. “Movie?”   
  
Mae swallowed and nodded, Steve asked Jarvis to turn on the TV and Pride and Prejudice started playing.   
  
“I have a confession,” Steve said in a secretive manner, “I love Period Drama.” Mae chuckled.   
  
“Yeah, me too.” 

An hour into the movie Steve noticed Mae's breathing had evened out. He glanced down and saw her eyes closed, lips parted as she slept.

"Hey," he said quietly, touching her arm. She slid on the leather of the couch, leaning on him without stirring. "Mae," he whispered, fingers coming up to push hair from her face delicately. They roamed down her cheekbone, followed the soft line of her jaw as he took in each feature. She smiled in her sleep and Steve's heart panged in a way it hadn't since Peggy.

"Damn it." Steve said and pulled his hand away to rub his face vigorously. "Get it together, Rogers."  
  
  
Tony walked into the common area and came across Mae asleep on the couch, leaning on Steve who was watching Keira Knightley run around on screen.   
  
“Again, Spangles? Really?” Tony said and rounded the couch, Steve shushed him and gave a pointed glance to Mae. Who was frowning and mumbling to herself.   
  
“We’ve had a rough day.” Steve said and Tony gave him a curious look.   
  
“We, is it?” Tony said. “Thought your bestie was the front runner.”   
  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve said quickly in a hushed voice and Tony noted his cheeks pinking. “Do you know if Mae has done her post-mission therapy yet?”   
  
“It’s only mandatory for Avengers.” Tony said quietly, watching Mae as she gripped at Steve’s shirt in her sleep. “I don’t know if Coulson told her to go or not. How rough _was_ your day? That’s not exactly a question for a light conversation.” Steve sighed heavily and shook his head.   
  
“Buck said some inappropriate things-” Steve said slowly, almost guiltily.   
  
“Is he not one hundred percent with us today?” Tony asked warily and Steve scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.   
  
“He was late for his psych appointment, then it got worse from there.”   
  
“What did he do?” Tony asked and sat on the coffee table, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he did. His presence still commanding despite being in his own home.   
  
“We found Mae up here and he overreacted, I think he’s focusing on her fragility. It must have triggered something because she began to have a panic attack, I talked her down, but the damage was done.”   
  
“She went through a hell of a thing,” Tony said, “It’s not surprising that some kind of PTSD would occur.”   
  
“I can call Doctor Goodman, organize the appointment.” Steve offered and Tony snorted derisively.   
  
“She doesn’t strike me as the kind to take to therapists well.” Tony said and Steve frowned.   
  
“We can’t do nothing.” He said with a hint of anger and Tony rolled his eyes.   
  
“I didn’t suggest that.” Tony retorted. “But forcing someone into therapy could do more harm than good. We can keep an eye on her, make sure she’s supported, that she knows we’re here for her.” Steve shot Tony a surprised look, as if he was shocked by the prospect of Tony caring for someone else. “Geez, Cap. I’m not completely heartless.”   
  
“I didn’t say you were.”   
  
“You didn’t have to.” The two men glared at each other until Mae’s breath hitched and she jerked, letting out a panicked sound. Tony stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder gently squeezing, but she didn't stir from her sleep.

"She hasn't moved for a while." Steve said and Tony raised his eyebrow at him, only barely containing the question of just how long he had been cuddling up to her on the couch.

"Long enough for the pain killers to wear off?" Tony asked instead.

"Yeah." Steve frowned in concern as he looked down at her.

"You going to take her back down?" Tony asked and Steve looked at the wheelchair to the side of the couch.

"She'll wake in the chair." Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Then pick her up and carry her?" Tony sounded exhausted with either the conversation or with Steve. "You got those big beefy arms, Cap." He stood and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Maybe use them for something other than throwing a frisbee." 

The elevator opened and Nat looked up to see Steve with a sleeping Mae cradled in his arms as he stepped into the hospital ward. Pushing off the wall, Nat walked down the corridor to meet Steve halfway.

"I came to see how she was," Nat spoke and Steve couldn't discern her tone from serious or a lead up to teasing. "If I'd known the two of you were busy watching romances and snuggling, I wouldn't have come all the way down here."

"Funny, Nat." Steve drawled, "Isn't Clint around to amuse you?"

"I gave him the night off," Nat said flippantly, "but I wouldn't worry about me. I'd worry about what Barnes would do if he saw what you had been doing for the last couple of hours."

"Watching a movie." He said flatly and gave Nat an incredulous look which she returned with a knowing one.

"We're you watching a movie or watching * _her_ *?" Nat said pointedly and that halted Steve in his tracks.

"I was just making sure she was okay." He said as he stared to the ground ahead of him. Nat let out a small unhappy sound.

"Steve,"

"She's a good person, she shouldn't have been put in that situation."

"I know." Nat said and Steve looked to her with an almost pained expression.

"She's good for Buck." He reasoned.

"Is he good for her?" Nat pressed. "Is he at that point yet? Will he ever be?"

"He deserves the chance." He protested.

"But who else deserves it?" Nat said and Steve looked to the floor again, she moved a step closer. "You've been trying to save Barnes at the expense of your own life for a long time." Steve glanced down to Mae who was curled up comfortably against his chest, her soft breath warming his shirt. "When are you going to put yourself first for once?"

"I dont want to talk about this." He said flatly and Nat stepped back.

"There comes a point when you have to tell the truth, even to yourself." Nat said softly. "I hope it's soon, and not the moment when you realise your best friend is with the woman you love." The redhead turned on her heels, striding back to the elevator. Steve watched it open and close behind her, a sick feeling in his stomach.

Letting out a long and shallow breath, he walked down the corridor to Mae's hospital room. Steve would have much preferred to be dropping her into her own bed on their floor, but Tony was right in saying the pain killers would have worn off. She needed to be here still.

Steve rounded the corner and stepped into her room, nearly coming to a stand still when he saw Bucky sitting in the chair next to the bed. Bucky stood to attention immediately and met Steves eyes before glancing down to the woman in his arms.

"What happened?" Bucky asked, his voice a rush of panicked breath. As he watched intently while Steve placed Mae on the bed with care.

"Nothing, Buck. She just fell asleep." Steve said and Bucky looked Mae over for harm without touching her.

"You were with her the whole time? You didn't leave her alone did you?" Bucky was worried and that just served to make Steve feel worse.

"I didn't leave her." Steve's voice cracked as he watched tension leave his friends shoulders. Bucky nodded and gently took her hand in his.

"Thank you," he said and nearly sounded defeated. "It helps, knowing you can keep her safe while I'm- you know. Not all there."

"You look plenty here to me." Steve said as he felt worse and worse, fixating on their joined hands as he shoved his own into his pockets. "You know she's safe with any of us Avengers here."

"Yeah, but I _trust_ you." Bucky said and Steve couldn't stay for a moment longer. He shot his friend a smile that he hoped looked genuine and started to back out of the room.

"Just... make sure you apologise when she wakes up."

"I will." Bucky said as he pulled the blanket around her, his eyes only for the woman on the bed. Steve retreated to the corridor, fixing to leave the medical floor as soon as he could.

Bucky was with her when the doctor told Mae she didn't need the wheelchair anymore, and was moving on to using crutches and starting her physical therapy. She couldn't tell who was more relieved, herself or Bucky. But the way he pulled her into an embrace told her that he was definitely feeling strongly on the matter.

She was given a strict routine to follow, mornings of rehabilitation in the physical therapy gym and afternoons of rest. Not allowed into the workshop, not allowed to work, she spent a lot of her time moving from her bed to a couch. That probably frustrated her the most, being set free from a hospital bed only to be confined again, but her doctor made it very clear - if she wanted to walk without crutches or a cane, she had to listen and follow orders.

Bucky would be with her during physical therapy most days, shifting his own training to be in the afternoon so he could support her with witty remarks and comments that made her laugh. Sometimes he couldn't and Steve would be there, more quiet smiles and hovering close to catch her should she stumble. On the days that neither of them could be there, the therapist looked almost relieved.   
  
  
Two weeks into the routine Steve came into the gym with a grizzled old man following him with a scowl and Mae felt a surge of happiness to see Dan again. Moving to them slowly, Steve jogged forward and she slipped her arm around his, letting him take the crutches and fuss until she was directed to a bench.   
  
Mae sat on the padded bench in the physical therapy room and looked up at Dan with a smile. The old guy was still wearing the same old overalls he always did, not concerned about changing clothes outside of his workshop. If he did it would have been a pair of jeans he’s owned for twenty years.   
  
Dan scrunched his maroon baseball cap in his hands and straightened it out again, a nervous habit that Mae knew him to do whenever he took it off. Running his hand through his silver hair he looked her over and gave a nod. He wore a stern expression, but she knew that was mainly because he was blindsided by her injuries. She hadn’t told him, didn’t want to worry the poor guy.   
  
“Girl, I can’t leave you alone at all can I?” he said with a drawl and Mae gave a shrug. “What happened to you?”   
  
“Got mugged,” Mae said. It was the cover she was told to say if any questions arose. Coulson was very clear on details and even had a police report to back up the story. Mae didn’t think she’d need that much evidence, but SHIELD was thorough anyway.   
  
Dan looked to Steve who nodded once, glaring at the man as if he were to blame.   
  
“Surrounded by suits and you still got shot twice.” Dan said and Mae grunted an affirmative. “You’re almost better off in Kansas.”   
  
“Debatable.” Mae said. “Did you come to visit ‘lil old me?” Mae asked and he turned his glare to her.   
  
“I’ll look past the fact you decided not to tell me you were injured,” Dan said with a tone of voice that suggested he hadn’t really let that go and wasn’t intending to. “I came by because I’ve heard some news from back home, not sure if you wanted it or not.”   
  
“You came all the way here? You could have called.” Mae said, not that she wasn’t grateful to see him, but there were things called phones. Dan tisked as if she were being rude.   
  
“You’re my responsibility,” he gruffed. “You an’ your brother. Someone has to keep you both in line. Sometimes a call just doesn’t cut it.”   
  
“You got me worried.” Mae said lightly with a small laugh and Dan gave an apologetic look.   
  
“It’s about your Daddy, Mae.” Dan said seriously and she must have flinched because Steve tensed and looked between the two of them.   
  
“I’ll go,” Steve said and Mae shook her head, holding her hand up to stop him.   
  
“It’s alright,” She said and Dan raised his brows in surprise. Steve seemed uncertain but took her direction, standing still and waiting patiently. Mae let out a long breath. “I don’t need to know, Dan. I don’t want anything to do with him.”   
  
“You sure?” he asked, not pushing but just checking. Mae nodded.   
  
“He’s not a part of our lives.” Mae said. “Whatever it is, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention him to Jack.”   
  
“I don’t get much of a chance to talk to Jack anyhow.” Dan said dismissively and shrugged. Looking to the exits as if to leave. “I’d best get back to the garage.”   
  
“You just arrived,” Steve said in full hospitality mode, “you’re more than welcome to stay longer or for lunch.” Dan looked at Steve for a moment, brow furrowed and Mae knew that he was trying to turn down Steve politely. Even though Dan was a grump, he had a soft spot for Captain America. Mae could still picture him with his old Captain America collectables.   
  
“Was good seeing you, Dan.” Mae said and Dan gave her a short, quiet smile. He took a step forward and ruffled Mae’s hair, giving her a wink before turning and heading out the way he came.   
  
“Did I insult him?” Steve asked with concern and Mae chuckled, shaking her head.   
  
“Dan’s a hard guy to connect with.” Mae said. “He was actually quite chuffed to be invited.”   
  
“How could you tell?”   
  
“He didn’t call you an idiot. Or me an idiot. Mostly, he didn’t grumble at anyone.” Mae said and grinned at Steve when he looked perplexed. She held her hand out to Steve and he automatically helped her stand, moving with her until she got the crutches by the wall. “I think he was star-struck.”   
  
“What?” he asked with a laugh.   
  
“Captain America: The Man with the Plan.” Mae announced and Steve scrunched his nose. “I remember Dan had those USO collectable cards when we were kids. I think a comic or two as well.”   
  
“I hated those things.” Steve said quietly, as if he would shatter the long-standing perfect image of the old days if anyone heard. “The comics were alright.”

"You were my first crush," Mae said easily and giggled when Steve blushed a little, fidgeting and clearing his throat. "Well, the comic version at least."

"Well," he laughed and cleared his throat again. "I hope to live up to your fantasy." Mae shot him a curious look and his eyes widened awhen he realised what he said. "Oh, I didn't mean-"

Mae laughed and moved past him, headed for the exit. "It's alright, _Captain_." She winked at him exaggeratedly. "You already do."

Steve lagged behind and Mae could have sworn that he was cursing under his breath. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey," he said, stopping her again. "Has Tony told you about next week?" Mae shook her head and Steve let out a short breath of annoyance, as if he had been relying on Tony. "We're doing field training for a couple of days, means all Avengers will be out of the tower." Mae felt her gut twist with nerves and swallowed thickly to will it away. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mae said, "I will be. Just had a spike of apprehension."

"I can postpone it," Steve offered immediately but Mae shook her head, reaching out to touch his arm. She wasn't sure why she grabbed him, but the contact made her feel better. Steve sensed that and stepped closer, resting his hand on hers.

"I know, logically, that someone getting into the tower again is very unlikely." Mae said quietly. "And I'm not going to ask you to do something that could affect you or the Avengers just because I feel nervous about you being away." Steve started to say something but Mae squeezed his arm and shook her head. "I need things to get back to normal."

"It will," Steve reassured her, "it just takes time." Mae smiled at him sadly and he had to resist the urge to pull her into a hug. "As long as youre going to be okay?"

"I'll have Jarvis to keep me company," Mae said, "and if I start to feel worse I'll call Dan. His sour moods always seem to perk me up."

"We're not absent for long," Steve said, "only a couple of days. Probably less with how Tony flies the Quinjet."

"You know Tony is on a business trip right?" Mae asked and Steve's expression of surprise, confusion and growing anger told her that he didn't know. He let out a long sigh.

"When did he leave?" Steve asked with resignation.

"This morning, he doesnt come back until Thursday next week." Steve looked to the ceiling and Mae somehow knew he was counting to ten in his head. "He's not one for group activities, is he?"

"No," Steve said with disappointment. "He really isn't."

It was just past dawn when Mae’s phone woke her up. Vibrating against the wood of her bedside table in a way that was almost obnoxious. Bleary from sleep Mae picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID.   
  
“’ello?” Mae answered and pressed her face to her pillow to stifle her yawn.   
  
“Miss Taylor?” A woman’s voice said. “My name is Alice Donovan, I’m Jack Taylor’s councilor at Homestead Rehabilitation.” Mae woke up a bit more and stiffly sat up. She pulled her phone from her ear and read the time – 7am. Kansas was only an hour behind New York, why were they ringing so early?   
  
“Is Jack okay?” Mae asked, worry settling in her stomach.   
  
“We did our dawn checks of the dorms and found him gone from his room. We’ve since searched the compound and have not been able to locate him.” The woman said and Mae’s heart sped up.   
  
“What?” She gasped, “how did he get out?”   
  
“We are still trying to determine that, our priority has been to notify the local police and then yourself.” The councilor was very matter-of-fact and Mae struggled not to get angry at her. She was just doing her job. “I know you’re currently in New York, but do you know of anywhere that Jack may go to immediately?”   
  
“No, there’s not really anywhere around you.” Mae said, trying to wrack her brain. “His friends have cut off communication with him-”   
  
“And your father?” The woman said and Mae shook her head, swallowing thickly.   
  
“He’s in prison,” Mae said.   
  
“Are you certain of that?” Alice asked cautiously, “Jack seemed to have his doubts at time.”   
  
“As- as far as I’m aware.” Mae said shakily, doubling over and putting her head to her knees.   
  
“Then I will keep you posted if Jack returns, however as we explained on his first day, if Jack does not return five days after breaching our contract guidelines – we will give his place away.” The woman was stern again and Mae let out a shaking breath.   
  
“Just- hold on,” Mae said, almost desperate. “I’ll find him and bring him back- please don’t give his place away.”   
  
“Miss Taylor,” Alice softened her tone, almost sympathetic. “I know it is hard to hear but after an event like this the risk of relapsing is extremely high.”   
  
“He’s been clean-” Mae protested.   
  
“He’s been clean in this facility,” The woman said, “but outside of our support it is likely he’ll relapse. I suggest looking for him at places he used to source his drugs, old hangouts.”   
  
“I’ll fly out today,” Mae said, standing with a wince as she put weight on her leg.   
  
“Good luck, Miss Taylor.” The councilor said. “I hope you find him, Jack is good kid.” The line disconnected and Mae threw her phone on the bed. Reaching for a pair of leggings she called out to Jarvis, complaining quietly as she struggled to get dressed.   
  
“Jarvis, I need a seat on the next flight to Wichita.” Mae said and groaned again as she pulled a shirt on that fell to her mid thighs and swept her hair up high in a bun. Securing the frizzy hair at the sides with a bandanna.   
  
“I do not believe your doctor would recommend travel in your current condition.” Jarvis said hesitatingly. “You have not been out of Medical for a substantial time and require a number of rehabilitation sessions.”   
  
“I know,” Mae said, “but I need to go. Is anyone else in the tower?” She was hoping she would be able to say goodbye to someone, so that she doesn’t just disappear on them.   
  
“Sir is in Belgium and not expected to return until the day after tomorrow. All others with an Avenger status are currently undertaking a training mission that will finish late evening tomorrow.” Jarvis said and Mae pulled on her converse shoes with great difficulty. “Shall I contact Captain Rogers for you? He made it clear that he would be available for contact should an emergency occur.”   
  
“No, it’s ok.” Mae said, a little defeated. “I don’t want to bother him with this. When they come back can you tell them I’ve had to go to Kansas for a family emergency?”   
  
“I will do so,” Jarvis said and paused a moment as Mae threw some clothes into her gym bag. “I have secured you a seat on an American Airlines flight leaving in approximately two hours. Flight time is expected to be four hours and thirty minutes. Should I reserve you a vehicle in Wichita for you to use?”   
  
“Yes please,” Mae said, pulling on her old denim and sheepskin jacket. Knowing it would be starting to get colder there. “And call a cab for me?” Mae carefully put the gym bag across her shoulders as she pocketed her phone and wallet. Getting her crutches she slowly made her way to the elevator.   
  
“I wish you luck, Miss Taylor.” Jarvis said sincerely.   
  
“Thanks, J.” Mae said as she hit the elevator button.   
  
  
  
Mae pulled up at a gas station and slowly got out of the car. She had been sitting too long and her thigh ached, not to mention her ribs.   
  
Putting the gas nozzle in, Mae leaned against the car and sighed. She had just arrived in her hometown after driving for three hours, from the looks of it the place had barely changed. It was late in the afternoon and chilly, overcast sky and a bit of wind blowing leaves along the roads. Mae’s first thought was to check in at a motel and then ring the few people that Jack still was in contact with. After that ring any motels in the area to see if a seventeen year old had checked in, or hospitals, local police or-   
  
The gas nozzle clicked and Mae put it back on the pump. Grabbing her crutches she went into the station and paid for her gas, not looking when she bumped into a tall man in jeans and a leather jacket.   
  
“Sorry,” She said over her shoulder, not really paying attention.   
  
“Mae?” A familiar deep voice asked and Mae looked up to see her ex-boyfriend starting back at her with a surprised expression.   
  
“Dean?” Mae said dumbfounded, shifting on her crutches as he looked her over, travel worn, un-showered and exhausted. In comparison he looked fantastic, short hair and piercing green eyes. Still all height and shoulders.   
  
“Hey,” He said with a wide smile, “wow, look at you- what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in New York?”   
  
“Yeah I, uh, I’ve come back for a bit.” Mae stammered and rubbed at the back of her neck. “I just rolled in.”   
  
“Hobbled in more like it,” he teased. “What did you do to yourself?” he gestured to the crutches.   
  
“I, uh, got mugged.” She lied. “Typical New York mugging.”   
  
“That sucks,” he said with sympathy. “I’d ask if you’re okay but I’ll be honest, you’re as pale as a ghost.” Mae huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired.” She admitted. “Gonna find the nearest motel.”   
  
“Motel Americana is great if you like that colonial kitsch. Which I know you do.” Mae laughed, yeah, she did like that. “How long are you in town for? I’d like to catch up.”   
  
“I’m not sure,” Mae said in honesty. “But I’d like that.” With a smile Dean fished in his pocket for his phone, unlocking it and handing it to her.   
  
“Throw your number in,” he said and Mae punched it in. “I’ll give you a call. Shit, Mae, it’s good to see you.” He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grinning as she felt a blush spread from her cheeks.   
  
“You too, Dean.” She said and turned to leave the station, noticing the Chevy truck that must have been Dean’s before she got into her car.   
  
“One minute,” Mae muttered to herself as she turned on the ignition, “been here one minute and you bump into _him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if you see more errors than usual, I've had to change writing programs and I'm not used to it yet.
> 
> And, look. It doesn't have to be THAT Dean from an alternative fandom, but you can 100% go there if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Mae checked in at a motel and dropped her bag on the floor without care. The motel had been around since before she was born and the elderly lady at reception knew her on sight, but that didn't mean she got a friendly greeting. People in this town always gave her either pitiful or hateful looks, just another reason to move away in the first place.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Mae called the hospital, asking if someone of Jack's description had come in. Then, when she didnt find him there, she moved on to the motels and clinics.

It was nearly midnight when she had run out of places to call and her phone was flashing a warning of low battery. Dropping it to the floor she put her head in her hands, pressing her fingers along her scalp hard enough to pull hair. Without going out into cold night and physically looking, there wasn't much more she could do until the morning. Popping a couple of pills, Mae finally crawled into the bed. 

Dawn woke her up, the light streaming through the window because she forgot to close the curtain. Mae got out of bed slowly, the bed was not as comfortable as what she was used to so new aches and pains appeared as she hobbled to the bathroom.

Her shower was quick but mercifully warm and soon enough she was out the door and back into the rental car. Nothing would be open yet, but she could at least drive around and check out the parks and reserves.

At eight in the morning her phone rang, a number she didnt recognise showing up on the caller ID. She was halfway through searching her third park of the day and paused by a bench to answer the insistent call.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a familiar voice said. "Hope it isn't too early for you." Mae paused, her brain slow to catch up.

"Dean." She said and he laughed.

"Are you telling me you cant recognise my voice anymore?" He teased and Mae smiled. "I know it's been a while, but we _were_ together for like, four years."

"I'm sorry," Mae said and he hummed teasingly. "Its early morning, you know me."

"You're forgiven." He said. "Can we catch up today?"

"Oh," the question caught her off guard. "Dean, I can't, I-"

"You're busy, I get it." He said nonchalantly. "Jack's got you running in circles." Mae's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" 

"Mae, I'm a doctor." He said. "I work in the ER. You called the only hospital in the county, of course they're going to ask me."

"Shit." Mae swore and it was heartfelt.

"Let me help," he said in that same confident and compassionate voice she remembered as being uniquely _him._

"Why would you want to?" Mae said and it came out more bitter than she intended.

"Because it's _you?"_ He said. "Look, we didn't break up because we were unhappy. You moved across the country and I wasn't willing to go. Its not like I hate you. Besides, Jack is like a brother. I care about him too."

"He's skipped out of rehab," Mae said softly, feeling tears starting to sting at her eyes.

"I figured, its not your fault Mae." Dean tried to reassure her. "Where you staying? I can be there in an hour."

"Motel Americana," Mae said and Dean laughed. 

"I knew you couldn't resist it." He teased. "I'll be there soon, with coffee and bagels."

"Okay, thank you." Mae said and there was a long pause.

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything you asked. You know that." Dean hung up and Mae was left with a dial tone. Wiping at her eyes she went back to the car, and headed for the motel.

Almost exactly an hour later Dean pulled up in the motel car park, his truck dwarfing her rental car. He jumped out and flashed Mae a wide smile, dimples forming in his cheeks. He didnt think twice about pulling her in for a hug or kissing her on the cheek. That was just who he was, open with affection. He said a quick 'hello' before moving to open the passenger door for her, helping her slide into the seat and then striding around the front of the truck to jump behind the steering wheel.

"I know a couple of other places we can check," Dean said as he out his seat belt on. "But I gotta ask, have you considered your old place yet? Or the farmstead?"

"He would have been too young to remember the farm." Mae said as Dean turned onto the main road. "But why would he want to go to the house?"

"He's probably not thinking straight," Dean said, "But there are a couple of places we could try before having to go there. They're a bit all over the place and might take all day, but if we want to get into your house we should do it first light so no-one sees us breaking in."

"Yeah, thanks Dean."

"Hey, I told you already, anything you need."

  
  


Steve stepped out of the elevator onto the common floor, seeing his teammates sitting around the large table with cups of coffee but no Mae. He strode further into the area, giving the large space a cursory check before turning to the others in the room.

“Has anyone seen Mae?” Steve asked with a frown and the others looked to him with tired expressions. It wasn't that long ago that they had returned to the tower, but everyone was up early as per usual. “I thought she was in her rooms but-”

“Miss Taylor flew to Kansas approximately thirty-six hours ago.” Jarvis supplied helpfully and Steve looked to Tony and Bucky who were also receiving the information for the first time.

“Why?” Steve asked, sitting at the table next to Bucky.

“I believe it was a personal matter.” Jarvis said and Steve looked to Tony looking for more information.

“Privacy protocols,” Tony explained, “J won’t divulge information unless it’s directly a threat to the person’s wellbeing.”

“I know that,” Steve said, he always got a bit annoyed when Tony explained that – he had already done so many times before. “Is she okay? Have you heard from her?”

“No,” Tony said and Steve looked to Bucky who just shook his head. Bucky had been relaxed and calm before, but seeing Steve in an agitated state was beginning to affect his own mood.

“We need to be certain.” Steve stated. “Jarvis, can you tell us anything?” Before Jarvis could answer Tony cut in.

“You could just call her.” Tony said and sipped his coffee. “She’s a twenty-something, modern day woman. Her phone is probably in her pocket.”

“I don’t know her number.” Steve said flatly and Tony chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“Geez Cap, your game needs to be stronger.” Tony said almost to himself.

“What?” Steve said and Tony shook his head, patting his pockets.

“Nothing,” Tony said and frowned, “J, where’s my phone?”

“In the workshop, sir.” Jarvis replied and Tony grunted in annoyance.

“Give Mae a call would you?” He said and Jarvis replied with an affirmative. The ring tone echoed through the room and Tony groaned and rubbed his forehead. It was too early for something like this.

“Hey, Tony.” Mae said and her voice was more pleasing to hear than the ringing. One thing Tony did notice though, she was purposefully speaking softly.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony said. “Did you sneak out last night? I thought I told you that you were grounded.” He took a sip of his coffee as Mae chuckled lightly.

“The night before,” she replied, “I didn’t want to call you while you were, uh, busy.” Tony noticed the choice of words. That she didn’t want to say 'mission'. A couple of others noticed it too, Barnes and Romanov in particular.

“I can multitask.” Tony said firmly and waved his hand at Steve who was mouthing questions at him. “Call me paranoid, but after last time we went on a mission you ended up shot. Where are you?”

“Kansas – Jarvis would have told you?” They heard the jangling of keys, but no movement or sounds of wind. Was she in a car? Tony could almost feel Barnes’ brain working overtime.

“He did, but I just wanted to make sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Mae said, almost too dismissively. “Just overdue for a visit.”

“Mae,” a male voice spoke and everyone looked to each other curiously. “The Sheriff is here.”

Tony and Steve looked to each other and Steve shook his head, shuffling in his seat. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Tony waved him down.

“I need to go, Tony.” Mae said and Tony interjected quickly.

“I can be there in an hour-” 

“No, it’s fine.” Mae let out a long sigh. “It’s… a family thing.”

“Mae, you’re still recovering.” Steve said loudly earning a glare from Stark. “I think we’d all feel a lot better if-”

“Am I on speaker?” Mae said coldly. “Who else is there?”

“We were just worried-” Clint said and Mae swore more than even Tony had heard before.

“I’m fine. It’s not an end of the world thing.” Mae said with a hint of annoyance. “I appreciate the concern but I’m capable of handling things below the level of supervillany and really, it _is_ a personal matter.”

“Mae, shit.” The man said and the phone crackled as if she were hanging up or putting the phone down. A sound of knocking on glass and then a buzzing followed and the man’s voice was all cheer and good will. “Sheriff, good morning to ya.”

“Dean.” The new man’s voice was older and Tony picked his phone up and typed quickly. Bringing up a license photo of Dean and generic information before sliding it to Steve. “Miss Taylor, thought you skipped town.”

“Came back to visit Dean, sir.” Mae said, her mid-west accent a tiny bit thicker, her voice higher and pleasant. Nat was shaking her head at the lie – even Tony could pick it without the spy training. “See the old place.”

“Didn’t think there would be any good memories for you there, girl.” The Sheriff gruffed. “Not after your Ma, anyway. But it’s good to see you two together again. Always thought you’d be getting hitched.” Dean laughed nervously and mumbled something incoherent. “Now, I know it’s tempting, but your old house has been condemned, Mae. I don’t want you going in there.”

“No sir,” Mae said. “We won’t. Just having a look.”

“Make sure you stick with Dean too, last I heard your old man was out of prison. Haven’t seen him around but you never know.” 

“When- when did he get out?” Mae’s voice was nervous, and Bucky leaned forward with a frown of concentration. Steve put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Couple of months ago, good behavior.” The Sheriff said caringly. “But that don’t mean for a minute he’s changed his ways, so maybe don’t go looking for him.”

“The restraining order still stands?” Dean asked and the Sheriff grunted an affirmative.

“Sure, but that don’t mean shit to a nutcase like him. Where you staying, Mae?”

“The motel on Abernathy.” Mae said.

“Maybe consider staying with Dean. I’d feel better if you had a man close by.” The sheriff suggested. And Tony delighted in seeing Steve and Bucky shift in their seats at the comment.

“Yeah, I offered.” Dean said. “You know how stubborn the Taylors are.” The sheriff chuckled.

“I’ll be fine, sir.” Mae said and the cop grunted unhappily. “You haven’t seen Jack around, have you?”

“Jack? No I haven’t.” His voice changed to something unfriendly. “Should I be worrying about him?”

“Nothing to worry about, sir.” Dean said cheerfully. “If you don’t mind, we’ll stay here for a few more minutes then be on our way.”

“Well alright.” The sheriff said. “You kids be good.” A few more moments of silence and then Dean spoke again.

“Good news is that Jack hasn’t run across the cops yet. Hey, don’t let your old man worry you.”

“I can’t believe he’s out.” Mae let out a long sigh and they could hear shuffling. “If Jack’s found him- Christ, he could be anywhere.”

“We’re not out of time yet. We’ll find him. Maybe we should go back to mine and get my rifle-”

“First of all, I know you’ve already got a gun in this truck.” Mae scolded him. “Second, no, I’m not going to risk you getting an aggravated assault charge because you wanted to play hero.”

“The man’s a fucking murderer, Mae. What, you gonna fend him off with your crutches?- your phone is still on.” Dean said and the muffled crackling of the phone being picked sounded through the room.

_“Fuck.”_ Mae said vehemently.

“Mae, don’t hang up.” Tony warned but he was already speaking to a dial tone. “Well, shit.”

“We need to go there.” Steve said and Nat shook her head at him. 

“You need to leave it.” Nat said firmly and received a mixture of curious and annoyed expressions. “Has she ever spoken to you about her home life? Did any of that sound familiar?”

“She didn’t want anyone to know.” Bucky said flatly, staring at the polished glass of the table. “I can understand that.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t help her.” Steve said dejectedly and Tony hummed uncertainly, looking at an interface being projected by his phone.

“The Avengers turning up in small town Kansas would push any criminal underground.” Tony said as he looked at a criminal record for one man and then the other. “She’s looking for her brother. Looks like he skipped rehab.”

“What about the father?” Bucky asked and Tony frowned, reading over the record before turning it off.

“Mae didn’t want us to know.” Stark said quietly, his finger tapping on the table rhythmically. “But the news is far from pleasant.”

“She won’t thank you for turning up unannounced.” Nat said. “She’s a strong girl, she can handle herself.”

“She’s injured-” Steve began and Nat cut him off.

“From Hydra, who is considerably more dangerous.”

“I believe Mae will be able to find her brother without coming to harm.” Thor piped up before shoving a chunk of waffle into his mouth. “This Dean sounds like a capable man.”

“I think that’s what Spangles is worried about.” Tony teased and Steve gave him a glare. “He’s a doctor, apparently.”

“That’s enough, Tony.” Bruce said softly and it was enough to quiet Stark down. Bucky stood and left the room without a word. “Where’s he going?”

“To catch a plane, probably.” Tony muttered and flashed a sarcastic smile at Steve.

Dean pocketed his keys and jogged around the front of his truck to Mae. She was leaning on one crutch, staring at the rundown, pale yellow plasterboard house with a closed off expression. Dean knew that she was feeling anxious, angry and worried. The last time she was at this house she was trying her best to smash it to bits with an old wooden baseball bat.

"I can go in alone," Dean offered and Mae shook her head, lower lip being worried by her teeth. 

Mae took in the large wire fence surrounding the house, it had done little to keep out vandals who had spray-painted over the flaking yellow paint. The windows had been smashed, but were boarded up from the inside with plyboard. Only one board had been pulled down, so going through the windows might not be an option.

"If he's not here," Mae said quietly, "it's not likely Jack is in town, is it?" Dean stepped up and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Lets just look first, then figure out the next step." Dean said and Mae nodded, forcing herself to take that step forward to the house she'd swore she'd never go back into.

They got in through a gap in the temporary fencing, towards the back of the house. Dean went ahead of her, looking around all corners before he stood to the side of the back door. The screen door was hanging by one hinge, as if someone had wrestled it free. It had been like that for some time judging by the weeds that were growing through it. Dean reached out and pushed at the back door, the both of them freezing when it creaked open. 

"Stay here," Dean whispered and Mae shook her head, she was determined not to let him go alone. Dean sighed and shook his head, pushing the door open enough for him to slip through.

Mae followed close behind, stepping onto the torn vinyl floor as she swallowed thickly. The furniture was still there along with all the old ceramic knick-knacks that her mother had collected, some of them smashed on the floor while others were still displayed proudly. Dean froze as they entered the living area, letting Mae catch up to him. He reached behind and took her hand, pulling her close as he looked to the floor. 

Mae's breath hitched as she saw the large dark brown stain on the carpet, and she could still vividly picture her mother lying there in a sticky, congealed pool of blood. 

"Mae," Dean whispered. 

"I'm fine," Mae said harshly, immediately regretting her tone when Dean squeezed her hand. Dean had known her mother well, he didn't need a reminder of what happened here either.

"Ma-?" A voice sounded from further in the room and they rushed forward to see Jack laying on the filthy lounge, eyes rolling back in his head and syringes on the floor next to him.

" _ Jack _ ," Mae rushed to him and took his hand, he couldn't focus on her, instead his head lolled as he whined. Dean felt for his pulse and then pulled his phone out, dialling 911. 

"You came home," Jack slurred at Mae as she gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. His cheekbone was bruised, lip split. And when Mae took his hands she noticed bruises on his wrists. Her stomach rolled, he had put up a fight recently. 

"Of course I did," Mae said, "you scared me."

"Everyone's home," Jack said with a smile and giggle, just as Dean let out a grunt and crumpled to the floor.

Mae looked up to see her father, black and grey hair slicked back as he towered over them, his face an expressionless mask. Dean groaned, trying to clear his head from the punch he just recieved. 

"Mae," Dean croaked as he got to his knees, " _ run _ ." Pushing up from the lounge, Mae got to her feet as Jack's arms slid around her thigh. She stumbled back, her grip on the crutch the only thing stopping her from falling. Her heart was pounding, breath ragged as her father looked over her curiously, dark and manic.

"Afraid of your own father?" he asked, voice rough, using the tone she remembered from her nightmares. Mae shuffled back, Jack letting out an unhappy sound.

"Don't go," Jack slurred petulantly, his arms too weak to stay as Mae stepped to the side, gripping Jack's arms as if she were going to pull him with her.

"You're not taking him," her father said menacingly. "He's my  _ son _ , and you can't have him." His fists clenched as he looked at them, anger sharp in his eyes. Glancing around the room his eyes fixed on a nearby lamp, heavy and solid. With a yank he pulled it from the small table, the cord coming free from the degraded socket. 

With a yell Mae stepped forward, her crutch in both hands as she swung and knocked the lamp from his hands with a crash. He grunted and stumbled, eyes wide with surprise as Mae swung again, hitting the metal frame across his temple.

He fell to the floor, knocking down the table with him. He was still, eyes closed but breathing. 

" _ Shit, _ " Dean said as he picked his phone up again, giving the address to the operator and requesting an ambulance and the police. He stood and came to Mae who was still gripping the crutch with two hands, her arms trembling as she stood over her father, just waiting for him to move. 

"Hey, he's down." Dean said quietly, reaching out and guiding her arm to lower the weapon. Mae let out a long sigh that sounded like a sob, but neither of them would admit to it. Dean pulled her close, pressing her head to his shoulder as they listened for approaching sirens.

Dean pulled up to her motel and switched off the ignition, leaning back on his seat and letting out a long sigh. It was night already, having spent a long day at the hospital with Jack.

"I should have stayed with him," Mae said quietly as she looked out the car window. The car park was still deserted, just her rental car which was two spaces away.

"He'll be asleep until tomorrow," Dean said quietly. "We need to get the drugs out of his system then monitor him for a few days. There's nothing you can do until he wakes up so you might as well try to get some sleep." Mae nodded once and looked down to her hands, she was nervously picking at her fingernails so she clenched her hands into fists to stop herself. "The offer to stay with me is still there, if you don't feel like being alone."

"Thank you," Mae said, "but I don't think I'd sleep much either way."

"Sheriff has your father locked up, he won't be getting out on bail." Dean said for the third time, trying to reassure but Mae still had a sinking feeling about it all.

"I know," Mae said and then gave him a smile. "Thank you for coming with me, I don't think I would have come out of there if you didn't." Dean laughed and touched at the edge of his eye where a black bruise had formed.

"No, I think I should be thanking you." He flashed Mae a smile and she opened the door, stepping out of the truck before pulling her crutches from the back. Dean waited until she was at the door and had it open until he waved goodbye, Mae waved back before stepping into the motel room.

Locking the door behind her, she propped her crutches on the wall before sitting on the bed and letting out another long, shaking sigh. She had been doing it all day, but she believed at this point it was one of the few things still holding back the tears that threatened. 

A knock from the front door and Mae let out a long sigh. She stood, hobbling over to the door without her crutches. Slowly she unlatched the chain then unlocked the door, pulling it open.

“Bucky?” Mae said, surprised and almost overwhelmingly happy to see a friendly face. He looked back at her with wide eyes, wearing jeans and his black long sleeved Henley – he was dressed for travel rather than a mission. He looked her over and opened his mouth to speak, not getting any words out before Mae embraced him, her arms around his neck and face buried against his collarbone.

He took a second, maybe two, to respond in kind, his arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up to meet his gaze, a question on her mind but Bucky leaned down and kissed her unreservedly.

Mae’s breath hitched, Bucky’s sudden kiss, the ferocity of it, had her fingers curling on his shirt and her eyes closing. As if she had to hold on to him to ensure he didn’t stop. A gasp of breath and Bucky ran his hand down her back, over the curve of her behind and to the back of her thigh. Picking her up and guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist as he reached back and slammed the door shut. Locking it without parting from her lips.

He sat Mae on the small dining table roughly, letting out a groan as Mae twisted a hand in his hair and pulled tightly, tilting his head back so she could kiss him. Breaking away from her lips Bucky pulled her shirt up and off, then his own. Pulling her forwards by the loops of her jeans he pressed himself against her and kissed her again. Hands trailing along any avenue of skin he could find, the hot and cold of metal and flesh sending a shiver along Mae’s skin.

Mae popped the button on his jeans, unzipping the fly before sliding her hand in underneath the fabric of his boxers and kissing along his throat as he threw his head back with a sigh. Hot and hard against her palm he couldn’t seem to help but roll his hips against the pressure, scrambling to divest Mae of her own jeans.

Pushing her jeans and underwear to the floor he pushed his own lower as he leaned Mae back onto the table, kissing her desperately. Mae had a moment of being able to freely stroke him, in which he let out a broken, breathy moan, before he pulled her hand away. Kissing her fingers as they intertwined with his, he let go gently and she reached up to grip his hair again. Mae gasped as he traced her sex, finger dipping to feel her arousal before he guided himself into her.

A long sigh, a mixture of pleasure and relief, and he was kissing her again. Rolling his hips steadily. One hand gripping the edge of the table above Mae’s head, he slid one hand beneath her lower back and lifted her hips. Letting Mae wrap her legs around him. 

“God,” he muttered under his breath, reverently. The only sound between the slap of skin and the steady shifting and rocking of the wooden table. He shifted his stance and on the next thrust Mae couldn’t help but let out a cry of pleasure, her back arching as the wood creaked under the grip of Bucky’s hand.

His hand slipped from her back to between them, his hand spread wide over her abdomen as the pad of his thumb gently circled her clit. Mae was breathing fast now, fingernails threatening to scratch as he thrust faster. 

A crack and Bucky straightened to see a chunk of the table had snapped under his hand. He made a frustrated sound and Mae sat up, taking his face in her hands and dragging his attention back to her.

“Bed,” she panted and he threw the splintered wood onto the table. Taking her hand as he pulled out of her completely, leading her over to the bed. Mae pushed him down onto his back and climbed atop him, sinking onto him easily and taking the same pace he set before. Bucky reached up and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms carefully and dropping it to the floor. Holding her hips carefully, he watched her with lidded eyes and lips slightly parted.

“God, Mae.” He groaned. “You’re beautiful.” 

“James-” Mae gasped and his hand tightened on her hip, keeping her rhythm steady as his other hand found its way between them again, teasing her clit and bringing her to the edge of orgasm. His fingertips almost too rough against her sensitive skin.

He sat up and rolled them both, pressing Mae down against the light blue quilt. With a cut off moan he moved harder, the bedframe rattling against the wall. Almost without warning Mae was coming, her half moan caught in her throat as every muscle tightened and sparked. Bucky’s rhythm slowed to a languid roll as he watched, blown pupils taking in every detail.

“Fuck,” he whispered and canted his hips, a sharp thrust in the smooth rhythm. _“Fuck.”_ He pulled out and reached down, spilling onto the quilt with a long, drawn out groan, forehead pressed to her breastbone. 

They lay silently for a moment, Bucky’s breath skittering over her skin. His lips pressing delicately to her stomach. A moment later he moved up and kissed her, much more delicate and careful than the one she was greeted with. 

“I… missed you.” Bucky said quietly, trailing light kisses along her jaw, her neck. “I needed to see you, to know you were okay.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Mae said with a sigh as his stubble scratched against her cheek gently. “I really needed you.” Mae felt his cock press against her thigh, still hard, and she frowned a little in confusion. “Are you-”

Bucky pushed back into her, as hard as he was before and let out a long, satisfied sigh. Braced above her on straight arms he had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“It’s… the serum.” He said almost bashfully. “I got one that was a bit different to what Steve got, but it had the same side effects.” Mae smiled at him, almost cheekily.

“Lucky me.” She said and he smiled, ducking his head. Adjusting his weight he lowered himself to his elbows and kissed Mae lightly, slowly rocking. Bucky tucked his face into Mae’s neck, breathing deep as she held him close, meeting his movement.

He was beyond gentle, so careful in his movements and so precise. Each apex sparked and built until Mae felt she would be overcome again should he make even the slightest change. 

“Close,” Mae gasped and she felt him smile against her skin. “So close-”

“Not yet,” he rasped and kept the same maddening pace. Mae tried to wriggle against him, to encourage him on, but he had her well pinned with his weight and he was determined to draw out the pleasure. 

It felt like forever, in his arms as he rocked against her. The sounds between them becoming more obscene the longer he kept her on the edge. Mae’s cheeks were red, blushing as he whispered how beautiful she was, how good she felt. A wonderful torture that Mae didn’t know if she wanted to keep going for as long as possible and feel so intimate with him – or finish and finally reach the crescendo that he just kept building.

Bucky kissed her and canted harder, a sharp, short moan getting caught in Mae’s throat. He smiled against her lips and did it again, his own gasp echoing hers. The rolling of his hips became longer, deeper. Each tortuous drive so slow Mae thought she’d go mad until he simply reached down and stroked her clit. 

It was so much more than what she had ever felt before, she writhed and moaned beneath him as he pressed a hard kiss against her lips. His own guttural sounds joining hers as he tensed and came with her, hands gripping the sheets tight enough to rip.

They were nearly dozing off, relaxing in the afterglow. Mae resting on his chest as he twined his fingers through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. 

"I called Coulson," Bucky said quietly, rousing Mae. "Told him about why you're here and what happened in the house."

"Why?" Mae asked, then another question came to mind. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Small town gossip," he said and then flashed a smile at her, "and the police report. Anyway, Coulson agreed that it's not in anyone's best interest that your father gets out of prison again." he paused and moved to wrap his other arm around her waist. "If I have a say in it, he'll die in there."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did," he said and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I… care about you, and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." Mae leaned back to be able to look at him properly, his hair was fanned out on the pillow, blue eyes intense despite how content he seemed. Mae reached out and stroked his jaw, the day's beard growth rough on her fingertips. Mae frowned, which made Bucky frown in turn, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mae whispered, "it's just, a few weeks ago you were worried about being with me. I'm not sure what's changed." Bucky thought on her words before shaking his head.

"Nothing changed," he rasped, "I'm still scared as hell. But when Tony called you and your friend started talking about guns and murderers… I knew I had to be here. Then I was too late and- I was so relieved when you opened the door." 

"Bucky," Mae said as she watched him kiss her hand again. "You can't put that kind of pressure on yourself, you can't be around me every moment of the day to make sure I'm safe."

"Yeah, that's what the psych says too," he said flatly, "but I can't… stop seeing you, like you were when I found you in that vent. I kept thinking that if I had just picked up when you called we could have gotten to you earlier, or if we had put different security measures in place-"

"What happened was  _ not _ your fault." Mae said firmly, carding her fingers through his hair and pushing him to meet her eyes. "It sucked, yeah. One of the most frightening things I've had to go through, but you were there when I needed you. Just like today."

"I didn't do a damn thing today."

"You flew across the country to make sure I was okay." Mae pointed out. "I didn't need you to defend me or fight my demons, I needed you most the minute before you knocked." She leaned in and kissed him, surprising a pleasant sound from his throat. He pulled her close, shifting to be above her as he smiled and laughed to himself. "What?" Mae asked with a smile.

"Just thinking of the poor SHIELD strike-team that have to follow me everywhere, they won't be getting much sleep tonight." Mae smiled as she trailed kisses along his throat.

"They won't be the only ones." She purred and he grinned widely before crushing his lips to hers.    
  


Mae woke with a gasp, a pressure on her throat was cutting off her breath. She reached up and felt metal, Bucky’s hand was around her throat, squeezing tighter as she tried pushed at his arm. The warm metal didn’t move, she couldn’t breathe.

One hand trying to pry under the unmoving fingers, Mae slapped at Bucky, hitting his back and shoulders. She looked to him, his head was turned away. The corners of her vision flashed in white as Bucky groaned, seemingly waking up and shuffling to turn and look at Mae. It took a moment for him to realise who she was, and another moment to recognize his own hand around her throat.

He lurched back, eyes wide as Mae took in a deep breath, coughing and gasping. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he said almost to himself. “Mae, I’m so sorry, I-” Bucky reached out to her and paused halfway, looking at his metal arm shining in the morning light. Something dawned in his mind and his mood changed suddenly, he curled in on himself, moving further away to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Buck-” Mae began but he shook his head. 

“I could have killed you.” He said darkly, refusing to look at her. “I need to go.” He stood quickly, sliding on his black jeans.

“Bucky, wait!” Mae cried out, her voice hoarse.

“You don’t get it!” He shouted, spinning to face her. His eyes were wide and wild, hair falling around his face messily. “I could have killed you. What if I didn’t wake up? God dammit- your neck is fucking bruised and  _ I _ did that.” He panted, scrunching his hair in his hands, eyes squeezed shut. “I can protect you from  _ anything  _ but it's me who's going to hurt you and I  _ can't _ stop that. What they did, what they put in my fucking head - I’m not good for you, Mae.” He picked up his shoes and shirt, as the front door burst open.  Mae jumped in fright and Bucky growled as he spun to face a SHIELD soldier in full tactical gear, Bucky seemed to relax when he saw them. 

"Sergeant Barnes?" the soldier asked as if he wasn't sure who he was talking to, Bucky or the Winter Soldier.

"Get me out of here," Bucky said sadly, "I need to get back to the tower." The soldier gave an affirmative and stepped aside. Bucky looked back at Mae as she clutched the quilt to herself, his sorrowful gaze lingering before he hastily moved for the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Mae alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Buck, we need to talk." Steve said and Bucky looked up from his book with a frown.

“Mae,” Mae looked up to see Dean walking over, dressed in scrubs and fitting in well with the hospital hallway. She ran her hand through her hair to push it back, smiling at him tiredly as he sat down heavily next to her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just had to get out of the room for a minute.” Mae said and stretched her legs out. She felt like she probably looked worse than some of the patients in the hospital. She didn’t sleep after Bucky stormed out, just pulled on her old clothes and left. She couldn’t even remember if she had brushed her hair.

“It’s hard,” Dean said quietly. “Sometimes you don’t know if you’re dealing with the person, or the drug. Then, after they start to heal, you start to wonder if it’s them or the trauma.” Dean looked at her for a long moment, almost regretfully. "Don't give up on him." It took a moment for Mae to realise he was talking about Jack and not Bucky.

"I won't," Mae said and Dean smiled. "I should go back in."

"I'll come," Dean said, "check on his file." He grinned as he gestured for Mae to go ahead, following her in to see a blonde woman writing on Jack's chart. The nurse turned and looked at the two of them, smiling sweetly as they approached.

"Nurse Hartfield," Dean said almost breathlessly, a goofy smile on his face. 

"Doctor," the woman said in return, giving a polite smile. "Our patient is doing much better." Mae sat on the seat next to Jack's bed and took her brother's hand. Jack smiled at her sleepily. 

Dean took the chart from the nurse, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment. Mae caught the gesture and smiled, trying not to interrupt their moment. Dean looked over the chart, nodding.

"Looks good,  _ really _ good." He said. "I think you'll be able to be discharged tomorrow."

"Am I able to go back into rehab?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I can write a referral for you, I don't see why they wouldn't accept you back." Dean said before he looked to Mae for an answer.

"Can I talk to Jack for a moment?" Mae asked and Dean nodded.

"Sure, I'll be down at the nurse station if you need me." Dean said and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry," Jack said suddenly, worry clear in his voice. "When Dad called I thought he had genuinely changed, I didn't know he- he would-"

"Hey, it's okay," Mae said, bushing his hair back from his face as she hushed him as wiped at a tear running down his cheek. "I'm not angry."

"I just,  _ missed _ it, you know?" Jack heaved a breath. "It was shit, but I missed us being a family."

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk about the rehab." Mae said and gave him a moment to catch his breath. "I want you to come to New York, to be closer to Dan and I."

"Dan doesn't want to see me." Jack said.

"Dan loves you," Mae said firmly. "He wouldn't have helped raise you if he didn't. Look, there are no shortages of facilities in New York, ones that will keep you on after you turn eighteen. I'll be able to visit often too. You'll just need to stay in your current one for a couple more weeks until I can get you a place."

Jack swallowed thickly, looking out the window before nodding, silently agreeing. Mae carefully pulled him into a hug, relieved when he hugged back.

"I'll go tell Dean, we can get the referral letter from him and work from there." Jack nodded and Mae stood, walking out and into the hallway. The nurses station wasn't far away, and the only two people there were Dean and Nurse Hartfield. Mae cleared her throat as she approached, giving the two plenty of time to seperate. Dean spun and smiled widely at Mae, as if he had been caught doing something he thought she wouldn't appreciate. 

"She seems nice," Mae said, looking at the nurse's quickly retreating back. "What's her name?" Dean cleared his throat and looked away over Mae's shoulder.

"Ah, Nurse Hartfield." He said and crossed his arms while Mae looked at him incredulously.

" _ Dean _ ." Mae said and couldn't help but laugh. Dean smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Amy," he said with a smile. "We've been dating for a few months."

"An office romance?" Mae teased him. "I'm jealous." Dean laughed and looked to the floor. "I'm happy for you."

"I  _ was _ worried," he said and Mae nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Dreaming of some kind of catfight, more likely." Mae said and he grinned, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

"Well, maybe something along those lines," He said. "How did you go with Jack?"

"I'm taking him to New York, as soon as I can find a rehab there." Dean stopped and looked at Mae properly, a sad smile on his face.

"You're going to stay there for good then?"

"I can't be here anymore," Mae said with a sigh. "The only good person here is you, everyone else looks at me and sees my father. I think it's best Jack is with the rest of his family, and Dan is in New York."

"Yeah, I get it." Dean said quietly. "You're always welcome here, just so you know." 

"You should come visit when you're free, plenty of space where I am." Mae smiled and he laughed, pulling her in for a quick hug. 

"I have your phone number now," Dean jokingly threatened. "You'll never get any peace. Now, let's go sort out your wayward brother."

The flight back seemed to be longer than the one over. It probably wasn’t, but each minute passed by torturously slow as she watched the land pass out of the small window. Her mind kept jumping back to Bucky’s quick departure from her motel room. He seemed so frightened, so disgusted. His wrecked expression playing over and over in her head.

When the plane eventually landed, she was one of the last off. Preferring to wait and be still for a moment longer rather than jostling with the impatient passengers as they pushed to get out. 

Bag slung across her chest she stiffly walked into the terminal. For the first time in a while she was thankful for her crutches, without them she would have been struggling to move at all. The terminal itself was quiet, a few groups still hanging around and chatting, and one grumpy looking suit-clad man watching her.

Happy actually was glad to see her, helping her through the terminal and into his waiting car. They chatted as he drove her back to the tower, mostly about how Stark didn’t trust New York cabs to keep an accident-prone person like Mae safe. 

Mae was given strict orders to go to the common floor immediately, and with a smile Happy ushered her into the elevator, giving Jarvis the floor number before stepping out of the elevator and waving at Mae as the doors closed. The trip up was short and pleasant, Jarvis greeting Mae as she yawned. It was only 8pm, but she was ready for sleep.

The doors opened and Mae slowly walked towards the open area, her crutches making their telltale clinking noise as she did. By the kitchen Tony was leaning on the bench, scotch in hand as he argued the merits of Italian food to Steve who was busy cooking and probably ignoring the man.

Over by the TV the others were lazing on the couches, watching a French film – except for Clint who was playing a game on his phone. Thor looked up and met Mae’s gaze, a wide smile breaking out on his face as he stood and began walking to her. 

“Lady Mae!” He beamed and crossed the room in a few strides, pulling her to his chest and squeezing her tightly around her shoulders. “I’ve heard tales of your improvised rescue of your brother, come,” he stepped back and ushered her further into the room, everyone else now well aware she had arrived. “It is cause to celebrate!”

“Damn straight,” Clint said as he chucked his phone onto the couch and picked up his beer from the table. “You’re the first of us to take down a bad guy with crutches.” Clint smiled and grinned at Nat who nodded in confirmation.

Tony had walked over to Mae, Steve hovering in the kitchen still. Pulling her into a hug he told her that she was grounded, never to leave the tower again and be locked up like Rapunzel. As he did Bucky had walked past them, passing Mae by without a word and walking into the elevator. Tony noticed and let out a huff of annoyance, his breath tickling her ear. 

“Ignore him,” he said quietly so no one else would hear. “Come have a drink.” He walked with her over to the couch and put her in the middle of it, taking the crutches and looking them over as if he’d see a mark. Placing them by the wall he moved to the not-so-humble liquor display and poured her a drink, coming back to present her with the amber liquid.

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked then walked over and leaned against the back of the couch, looking to Mae with a smile as she settled comfortably into her seat. “I thought I’d give sushi a try since I’ve never made it before.”

“I didn’t think you liked it?” Mae said and he smiled curiously.

“I tried it while you were away,” he said. 

“He ate Sashimi,” Bruce said and chuckled. “Hated it, then we had to convince him to try again.” Mae laughed as Steve scrunched his nose at the memory.

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Mae said. “And yes, I’m starving.”

Steve, as it turned out, was a domestic god. Surprising half the room as they ate the delicious food together and watched movies. Tony and Steve had flanked Mae on the couch, their witty commentary on the movie or food or anything worked wonders at keeping Mae’s mind off Bucky. 

Eventually, the travel, food and booze caught up to her and she started to fall asleep, head drooping until it found Steve’s shoulder. Tony looked to Mae and chuckled, catching Steve’s attention. 

“You alright to take her up?” Tony said and Steve nodded, trying to gently extract himself without waking Mae.

“Yeah, I should turn in anyway.” Steve said.

“Have a word to Barnes while you’re there,” Clint said in an unfriendly tone and Steve let out a sigh. “Or I will.”

“No,” Mae said as she stirred, sitting up slowly. “You won’t.” Shuffling forward painfully to sit on the edge of the couch, Steve quickly retrieved her crutches and handed them over.

“Sorry,” Clint said quietly and was the victim of a couple of glares. Mae just waved him off and made her way to the elevator slowly, followed closely by Steve. 

She pressed the button to take her to their floor and the doors closed, Steve standing quietly beside her and staring at the floor.

“Did he talk to you?” Mae asked and Steve shook his head. 

“Not a word.” Steve said solemnly. “About anything, he just… went quiet.” He glanced to her and then fixed his gaze to the door. "Those bruises, on your neck." He almost whispered. "That was Buck, wasn't it?" 

Mae swallowed thickly, looking to the floor. She nodded and let out a sigh when Steve put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "He did it in his sleep." She said and Steve cursed. 

The elevator opened and they walked into the living room, Bucky standing quickly and turning to them as they did. He looked almost panicked, glancing between Steve and Mae as he swallowed thickly. Steve gave him a pointed look before turning to Mae.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Steve said before walking down the hallway to his room, the soft click of the door somehow loud in the atmosphere.

“I… uh,” Bucky said and rubbed at his neck nervously. He didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t back away when Mae took a step forward.

“Are you alright?” Mae asked and the question surprised him, he paused and lowered his hand, looking Mae up and down.

“I should be asking you that.” He said softly. “What I did-”

“I used to punch my ex in his sleep.” Mae said suddenly and it surprised Bucky, he looked at her in confusion as she made her way to the leather armchair and sat down again. Bucky sat on the coffee table across from her. Not touching, but close enough to. “You’ve probably learned this by now, but my home life wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

“I don’t… I know your brother was in rehab. And your father was in jail.” Bucky said cautiously, wary of what her reaction might have been.

“My father was always an asshole.” Mae said plainly. “Used to beat my mom, steal things from her. He was an addict. Introduced my brother to drugs when he was thirteen.”

“Jesus.” Bucky said under his breath.

“A few years ago, he killed my mom.” Mae said and her voice cracked unintentionally, Bucky’s hand reaching out to rest on her knee. “I got my brother out in time, and they put my father in jail, but… it’s not that simple, you know?” Bucky nodded. “I started having night terrors, would wake up in different parts of my boyfriend’s house. Sometimes I would lash out, hitting him in my sleep. I wouldn’t remember a thing, but he’d have bruises.”

“I’m not saying it’s the same thing.” Mae said quietly. “My history and yours… it’s not even comparable. But I want you to know I’m not angry at you.”

“It doesn’t change what happened.” Bucky said solemnly and Mae nodded. 

"It doesn't," Mae sighed, "and it doesn't change the fact you left the way you did." Bucky swallowed, shifting where he sat. "Everything I just said I could have told you then, if you'd stayed long enough to just  _ talk _ to me."

"I- I didn't-" He began and fell silent, refusing to answer.

“I get it.” Mae said and she stood up, tired and becoming aggravated too quickly for her liking. Bucky stood with her and watched her with wide eyes. “Whenever you’re ready, yeah?” Mae said and left for her room, thankful for the familiar walls and comfortable bed.

Tony was staring, had been for a good ten minutes. Mae couldn't see him directly, just glimpse his thoughtful expression between her monitors when she glanced from left to right. She was  _ trying _ to concentrate on the schematics in front of her. After finally being allowed to go back to work she had a lot to catch up on, but she didn't predict this particular distraction.

"How much sushi do you think Rogers could eat in one sitting?" Tony wondered out loud and Mae rolled her stool to the side so she could give him an adequately confused glare at the question.

"Are you asking for a scientific answer or your own sick curiosity?" Mae asked and he hummed in thought.

"Sick curiosity." Tony answered. 

"Are you craving sushi?" Mae asked outright and he took a moment to consider it.

"Yeah. Wanna go get some? Let's go get some, hell lets book out a restaurant for the night and have a team dinner." He spoke quickly, before standing and ushering Mae to do the same.

" _ Team _ dinner, Tony you feeling okay?"

"Jarvis, get everyone assembled in the garage and book out a restaurant. Mae, you look cold, do you want a jumper? It's going to be cold." He urged Mae out of the workshop, somewhat flustered that she was walking slowly. "J, get the elevator."

"Should I ask Sergeant Barnes to bring warm clothing for Miss Taylor? I have booked a restaurant and requested Happy bring around the large town car." Jarvis asked as the elevator opened and Tony all but pushed Mae into it.

"Yes, yes that's all good. Tell Happy to grab a jacket for me." He said as he bounced on his feet, looking to Mae and flashing a smile.

"Tony, are you  _ sure _ you're feeling okay?"

"I was thinking of when you were away right," he began, "and Steve said that you mentioned to him that you like sushi, he wanted to try it with you but you were away. Clint and Bruce wrangled him to go out and try it anyway,  _ twice.  _ The guy loves it but was still bummed that you couldn't be there, the big softie. Anyway, I was staring at you- I didn't mean for it to be at you but you were in my line of sight- and I was thinking of what it would take to get one of your prototypes out of development, then I remembered Steve's mentioning of how you both liked sushi. Now I don't think he's been to one of the ones that have the conveyor belt of food going around and then I thought of dumplings and now I'm hungry."

"O-kay," Mae drew out the word. "You don't have to do a team dinner if you don't want to though."

"Booking out a whole restaurant just for the two of us is a bit selfish, Mae." He scolded her and Mae couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

The elevator opened to the garage and the team was waiting patiently in front of the car. Happy walked up and handed Tony a suit jacket which he threw on over his band t-shirt and somehow made it look like high fashion.

"What's the emergency?" Clint asked as Tony strode past him and got into the car as Happy opened it.

"He's hungry," Mae answered and walked over to the group. "It was a journey to come to that conclusion, so I suggest you don't question it." Nat and Clint huffed a laugh before getting into the car.

Bucky walked over to Steve, talking quietly before handing him the jumper he grabbed for Mae. As he did, Tony lowered the car window and yelled at him.

" _ Barnes _ , get your ass into this car." Bucky stopped and sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before turning and getting into the car, followed closely by Bruce and Thor. Steve glanced at the car and then at Mae, holding her jumper up with a small smile.

"Here," he gave the large knit, backless jumper to her and she took it with thanks. "Buck was gonna stay, he wasn't feeling up to going out, but I guess we're all in for the ride."

"It's… just sushi." Mae said and Steve had a fleeting look of regret on his face before he perked up and smiled widely.

"Sounds great to me." He said, offering for her to walk ahead of him. Mae ducked in and sat on the rear seat, the others sitting along the sides of the luxurious limo. Steve sat next to Mae and closed the door, nodding to Tony who rapped on the partition window - a signal for Happy to start driving.

They went out of Manhattan, heading east. The conversation led mostly by Tony who was talking about the restaurant they were going to.

"It's a family restaurant, you know the ones. Just one location and the recipes handed down through generations. Anyway, it's not the most expensive place in the world, but it's really good and there will be enough for our super soldier wonders to eat."

"You keep saying that," Barnes said, "we  _ can _ control how much we eat."

"I'm just saying you don't need to. Eat as much as you want." Tony smiled and Barnes gave him a skeptical look. They pulled up outside a small restaurant that had nothing to really point out what it was except for a couple of paper lanterns and an adorable image of a sushi roll. Steve stepped out of the car and helped Mae out, walking her along the sidewalk as the others peeled out of the car. 

Tony led them in and they were ushered to sit by a friendly waiter. Tony asked for a couple of bottles of Sake and then looked directly to Steve, who was watching the food go by on the conveyor belt with fascination along with Bucky.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked and Bucky nodded while Steve watched each little dish pass by in confusion. 

"Do we order?" Steve asked uncertainly. Tony looked to Mae with a smile, he was enjoying himself too much. 

" _ Tony _ ," Mae scolded him, "stop torturing him." Mae reached out and picked up a plate that was slowly going past - salmon nigiri- and placed it in front of Steve. Then passed him some chopsticks and placed a shallow dish in front of him. "You pick up what you'd like to eat," Mae said as she poured soy sauce into the dish as he clutched his chopsticks. "Take off the plastic cover, dip in soy if you want, then eat." He smiled at her and followed instructions, groaning happily as he tasted the food.

"How do they know how much to charge at the end?" Steve asked and Bruce answered him. 

"The plates are colour coded." Bruce reached for a vegetarian dish as Nat picked up sashimi. 

"But in this case, I've paid a flat fee. More than what you could eat in a night." Tony said as the sake was placed on the table. "So don't worry about eating them out of business."

They night dragged on and soon enough it was turning into more than just dinner. The sake was coming quick and being drunk just as quick, leaving quite a few of them less than sober. Of course, Bucky and Steve were virtually unaffected as was Thor. Bruce was tipsy but quickly started on water just in case the green guy decided to push his luck. Mae was feeling the effects of the alcohol, but knew not to go crazy just in case Tony got out of hand. Besides, she hadn't been completely drunk for a long time.

"So what happened," Clint spoke up with a slur. "In Kansas. Why'd you beat up your old man?"

"Probably don't need to talk about this," Bruce began but Clint shushed him.

"I wanna know." Clint said as he poured more sake. 

"He drugged my brother and tried to kill Dean and I." Mae said flatly and Clint's eyebrows shot up. 

"Yeah, okay," he said. "It's a good reason."

"Dean sounded like a- a-" Tony paused in his rambling, reaching for the right word. " _ Dreamboat."  _

"Yes," Nat chimed in, a drunk smile on her face. "Very much yes."

"But  _ Bucky _ was there!" Clint pointed out, gesturing to Bucky who was staring at the few dishes still moving past them. "How could you want humdrum Dean when  _ Bucky _ was there." Clint burped and made a face, trying to focus on the table in front of him. "Buck, Bucky, Buckaroo-"

"Clint." Bucky replied, and it wasn't friendly. 

"Did ya save the day?" Clint asked as he tried to hold up the weight of his own head.

"No." Bucky responded, looking as if he's rather be anywhere else.

Tony booed and Nat and Clint chimed in with their own booing. Bruce looked to Steve pointedly.

"Maybe it's time to go," Bruce said and Steve hummed in agreement, standing up and tapping Nat on the shoulder. Nat scowled at him and refused to stand, swearing in russian when he simply picked her up. 

Thor took on Clint while Mae and Bruce coerced Tony to stand and leave the restaurant, he refused to as first, but then got distracted when Bruce started talking about alterations to the Iron Man suit.

"Ya should have hooked up in Kansas." Clint called out to Mae when they were on the sidewalk, Happy helping Bruce get Tony into the car without incident. "I had money on it." 

"Ignore him," Nat said as Steve carried her past, reaching out of pinch Mae's cheek as she did. "These things take time. You should give it another seventeen days." 

"Never!" Tony shouted from the car. " _ Never _ ."

"Alright, all of you in." Bruce said with a sigh. "Leave the poor girl alone, and no more betting on teammates." The three drunkards began to boo again and Bruce rolled his eyes. 

Mae was the second last in, followed by Bucky. But instead of sitting next to her in the easily accessible seat, he opted to go to the seat that was the furthest away. Tensely sitting next to Tony. 

The ride back was fun with Clint and Tony singing at the top of their lungs, then when they pulled into the garage it was a team effort to get them out of the car and into their quarters. 

"Buck," Steve called, "can you help Mae get Tony into the penthouse?" 

"He's already gone," Mae said as she balanced Tony against the car, who was giggling and trying to slide away. Bucky had headed for the elevator as soon as he got out of the car, sneaking away without anyone noticing. 

"I can manage. Tony, let's go up to your penthouse for a nightcap." Mae cooed at Tony who's face lit up with happiness at the idea, making it easier for Mae to bodily move him to the elevator, shifting with his drunken sways to keep the both of them on their feet.

"I can't figure out how she got Tony wrapped around her finger so quickly." Bruce said as he pulled Clint out of the car, Thor behind him pushing. "Hey, what's with Barnes? He's been quiet all night."

"I don't know," Steve said as he picked up Nat. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, we got this," Bruce said and Steve walked towards the elevator.

"You're an idiot," Nat slurred as the doors closed. Lifting her head to look at Steve. 

"So you keep telling me." Steve sighed.

"If you're going to wait for Barnes to make up his mind you'll be waiting forever." Nat said as she sat up in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck to stay upright. "He comes back from Kansas barely twenty four hours after he left,  _ without _ her. Either something really good happened or something really bad happened."

"Turn off the spy game, Nat." Steve said with a huff. "She's  _ his _ girl."

"Is she?" Nat laughed languidly. "If Mae was my woman, you wouldn't get me off her. But him? He didn't say a single word to her all night. He went out of his way to avoid her. And you can't say she wasn't upset by it. You can tell when she's upset, she looks down and away and then tries to focus on something else. When you're upset you clench your jaw, just like you're doing now." Steve  _ was _ clenching his jaw, silently wishing he was at Nat's rooms already so he could leave her and escape the conversation. "When are you going to go after what you want?" Nat asked with a yawn, but Steve didn't answer her.

The elevator opened on his floor and Steve silently thanked god in his head for getting him there without much more relationship advice from Natasha. He stepped out and closed his eyes for a moment, Nat's question bouncing around in his head. When the hell  _ was _ he going to do something? Or was he just going to pine and wait. Just like Peggy. Wait until it was too late.

Steve walked into the living area with a frown, spying Bucky lounging on the couch reading a book. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously he walked over to his friend.

"Buck, we need to talk." Steve said and Bucky looked up from his book with a frown. Sitting up he put the book face down on the coffee table, giving Steve his full attention.

"Everything okay?" he asked and Steve didn't respond. "Are you going to sit down?"

"I don't think so." Steve said and looked to the ground. Bucky's spine straightened nervously as if he were anticipating an attack, hyper-focused eyes watching his friend fidget. "I want to talk about Mae-"

"I don't," Bucky cut him off, shaking his head as he glared at the table in front of him. "What we've got is between me and her."

"That's just it," Steve said harshly, "what  _ do _ the two of you have?"

"I don't know what you're getting at," Bucky warned, "but I don't appreciate the direction."

“Let’s not play around, Buck.” Steve said with a sigh as he pulled off his jacket and draped it on a chair. “I want to know if you and Mae are in a relationship.”

“And why would you want to know that, Steve?” Bucky asked with a sardonic smile. He stood from the couch and squared off with the bigger man, hands by his sides and ready to move. “Would it be because you’ve been sniffing around ever since she’s moved into the place?”

“It hasn’t been like that and you know it,” Steve defended as he pointed at Bucky. “I would never make a move on your girl, but you’re treating her as if you’re not interested. If you don’t want to be with her, then do the right thing and stop leading her on.”

“What? So you can have a go?” Bucky almost growled. “Thought you’d be past chasing after my girls.”

“At least I would treat her with the respect she deserves.” Steve retorted and stepped closer, very much within striking distance. “Since you came back from Kansas, you’ve been pushing her away. We can all see it, and we can all see that you’re hurting her by doing it. So, yes. If you weren’t wanting to be with her I would ask her on a date.” 

“You wouldn’t even wait ‘til her bed was cold before jumping in it,” Barnes sneered. 

"You - you slept with her?" Steve asked and Bucky looked to the floor, shame and anger warring in him, 

"Yeah," Bucky said, "Then… I left her in Kansas." Steve gave him a concerned, wide-eyed look before shaking his head. 

“Buck,” Steve said, sounding tired. “We’re both too old to be having this argument. We both deserve to find happiness wherever we find it – I think that person could be Mae. For either one of us. But I need to know. Are you in a relationship?”

“No,” Bucky said flatly, his voice rough. “We’re not.”

“Then I’m going to ask her,” Steve said and stepped back. “I don’t know what the two of you have going on, but I’m not going to let it deter me.”

“I’m not going to step aside just because you _suddenly_ had an interest.” Barnes said and Steve huffed a laugh.

“I didn’t expect you to at all.” Steve said, plucking his jacket from the chair before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by sushi: my most recent craving.
> 
> I think we're at the point now where I ask you where this is going. Will it be Mae/Bucky, Mae/Steve or the cheeky choice of Mae/Bucky/Steve? Comment and let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Close your eyes." He said and Mae gave him a curious look before complying. He pulled her closer, leading her out onto the rooftop before gently putting his hand on the small of her back. "Okay, open."

Steve waited a day, nearly two, before finding Mae in the gym doing her rehabilitation session.

It wasn’t too strenuous, just unassisted walking along a two bar frame. Mae went at her own pace and only had to put her weight on the bars when turning. She was far from being able to run, but the recovery had been going well enough.

Steve walked over to her area and smiled, Mae giving a genuine smile in return. 

“You look just about ready to run a marathon,” Steve said to her and he felt awkward about it despite how she laughed and how her face lit up. She paused at the end of the frame, leaning on it and looking up at Steve as she flicked hair out of her eyes.

“If you give me a lift on your motorbike, maybe.”

"I hear that's called cheating."

"Maybe, but they'll never catch us." Mae said confidently and Steve laughed.

"What if they send the Avengers after us?" Steve asked teasingly.

" _ Those _ guys?" Mae said sarcastically as she scrunched her nose. "Not a chance. We'll be on a tropical island before they know what we did."

"Tropical island? Is that your getaway plan?"

"Good weather and all the coconut cocktails I can get my hands on. What, you have a better place?" Mae said when Steve laughed.

"Maybe, but we can't discuss it here." Steve said slyly and stepped into her space. "How about you let me take you out for dinner and we can discuss escape plans then?" Mae paused for a second and Steve could see the moment she realised what he was asking her.

"Captain Rogers, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, a little uncertain. He smiled widely, feeling a blush beginning to creep into his cheeks. 

"This Friday?" He asked. "I'll pick you up from your place at seven?"

"My place, as in the floor we both live on?" Mae asked and he chuckled, looking to the floor bashfully. "Does Bucky know about this?" She asked carefully and a serious look came over his face.

"He does." He said quietly. "I had to ask him if you were together, I didn't- I didn't want to miss my chance to get to know you better." 

Mae looked to the floor in thought. If Bucky hadn't known, she would have turned Steve down then and there. She had no desire to do anything that would upset Bucky, regardless of what had passed between them. And sure, Steve was by all accounts a wonderful person who could be with anyone he wanted, but she knew how strong his relationship with Bucky was. 

Mae paused and looked to the frame she leaned on, seeing Steve shift on his feet out of the corner of her eye. She believed him when he said he had talked to Bucky, she was just curious what was said. It especially made her feel at odds that in order for Steve to take that step, Bucky would have said something along the lines of them not being together - which was true, but she hoped it wasn't another case of Bucky saying he wasn't interested in her. 

Mae glanced up to Steve who gave her a smile but looked just about ready to either fall over or run away. He probably would have felt more comfortable facing down a dozen Hydra agents. Mae smiled, If he was asking her out, it must have been genuine. She didn't strike him as someone who would play around, or risk hurting Bucky.

"Alright," Mae said, her voice a little uncertain.

"It's a date." He said with a wide smile, about to say something else but then he glanced to the physical therapist who was doing her best to not listen in. "I'll- uh, leave you to it." Steve turned and left the gym, Mae watching appreciatively as he did.

"Do you think he's aware of how good he looks in those jeans?" Mae asked her therapist casually.

"Ma'am, I don't think he has a clue."

Steve walked straight from the rehab gym into the normal gym, making a beeline for Nat who was running on the treadmill. 

"I need your help," Steve said as he leaned on the front of the treadmill, waiting patiently for Nat to slow down to a reasonable pace.

"Who needs to die?" She asked and Steve shook his head, hands up and waving to stop her.

" _ No, _ no." He protested and Nat stepped off the treadmill, grabbing her towel and wiping at her face. "I asked Mae out on a date."

"I thought she was with Barnes?" Nat said and Steve gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?  _ You're _ the one who convinced me they probably weren't together." Nat smiled, only for a second but Steve saw it and groaned at her teasing.

" _ Okay _ , okay." Nat huffed. "What do you need me for?"

"I asked her out for Friday and she said  _ yes _ ."

"Uh-huh."

"I have  _ no idea _ what to do on a date." He said quietly and Nat chuckled.

"Steve," she shook her head. "I'm sure she'll like whatever you plan."

"That's just it, I've never  _ planned _ one before. The few I went on before the war, it was always a double date that Buck organised." He admitted quietly and Nat gave him a skeptical look. "Dinner and a movie, people do that, right?"

"Dinner and movie is good," Nat said with a smile that always made Steve uncomfortable. "But we're going to do better than that."

"Are you sure about this?" Mae asked and Tony rolled his eyes with a groan. They had the troublesome gauntlet that crushed Mae's hand hooked up to a portable arc reactor so they could isolate exactly where the issues were occurring. Mae thought the arc reactor was overcompensating, and just way too much power for what should be a simple issue when they could pull the prototype apart and test each circuit individually. But no. Tony wanted to flood the system and see where it failed.

"Just a little faith, that's all I'm asking." Tony said pointedly at Mae. "Don't things usually work out?"

"Are we still talking about in the lab? Because yesterday you managed to break the coffee machine."

" _ It wasn't hot enough _ . You know what? Just switch the power on." Tony looked to Mae as if he was about to scold her again so she threw her hands up and walked over to the switch.

"Captain Rogers," Jarvis' voice rang out over the gym and Steve and Nat paused in their sparring. "I believe you may be needed in Medical." Steve gave Nat a confused look and Nat just shrugged.

"Can you give me more context, J?" Steve asked as he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his neck.

"There has been an incident in the lab. Miss Taylor has taken Sir to the infirmary, however, he may need a more authoritative figure present if the doctors are to administer treatment." There was a crackle and then Tony's voice rang out, Jarvis was relaying the situation in Medical in real time.

" _ Look, I'm telling you I know what the problem is now. I'm fine, lets go fix it." _ Tony said with a bit of annoyance.

" _ Stark, I swear to  _ God _ if you don't sit down and get your shoulder looked at, I will take out your kneecaps. _ " Mae yelled and Steve was almost taken aback.

"Oh boy," Nat said lightly and with a hint of amusement. "Mae is  _ angry _ ." 

"I'm on my way, Jarvis." Steve said with a huff.

" _ No _ ," Tony yelled and knocked off a pillow from the bed as Mae stood nearby, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. The pillow wasn't even close to hitting her, but Mae rolled her eyes at his tantrum anyway. "I don't need Spangles here, why the hell did you call him?"

"It is protocol to inform an Avenger if you injure yourself in the workshop, Sir." Jarvis said and Mae would have put money on the AI being annoyed. "Ms Potts put the protocol in place two years ago when you sustained a head injury that went untreated for several hours."

"Sure, but why him?" Tony whined. "Why not Hawkeye?" Steve walked into the room and gave Tony a knowing look as he answered the question.

"Hawk probably wouldn't do anything." Steve said flatly. "That's why."

" _ Exactly _ ," Tony said in exasperation, swiping back his hair from his forehead frustratedly. "Now you've seen me, everything is fine, let me get back to work."

"Tony, the gauntlet  _ exploded _ ." Mae scolded him. "You nearly got a chunk of it in your head."

"I rolled out the way!" Tony protested.

"And your 'old man' shoulder nearly popped out when you did!" Mae argued back as Bucky strode into the room. 

"Who called Barnes?" Tony asked accusingly. "Is there anyone who  _ wasn't  _ informed?"

Bucky ignored everyone in the room and walked straight up to Mae, taking one look at her before pulling her into a tight hug. Her breath nearly forced out of her lungs, Mae's hands hovered for a moment before she gently rested them on his waist. She couldn't help but notice how tightly he held her, the way his hand was buried in her hair and how he hid his face in the crook of her neck. 

Mae glanced to Steve, who gave her a tight, small smile before deliberately turning his attention to Tony.

"Bucky," Mae said softly, "hey, look at me." Bucky pulled back an inch, enough for Mae to see the distraught look on his face.

"Jarvis told me, said there was an explosion." Bucky's voice was rough and Mae nodded once.

"There was, but take a look." Mae leaned back, letting him look over her. Taking his hand she pressed it to her neck so he could feel her steady pulse. "I'm not hurt, ears a ringing a little, but that will clear in about an hour."

"The safety protocols in the lab-" Bucky began.

"Are  _ not _ for you to worry about." Mae said firmly. "Come on, let's go. This room is getting crowded." Mae linked her arm through his and walked him out of the room.

"Don't I get a hug?" Tony called out after them. " _ I'm _ the one who got hurt."

"Ah-hah!" Steve said in triumph. "You admit it. I'm getting the doctor." Tony let out a very long groan of complaint.

Mae took Bucky to the kitchen on their floor and pulled a couple of waters out of the fridge, passing one to Bucky before she sat heavily on the couch. Bucky didn't sit, instead he paced slowly between the couch and the tall windows, looking out at the city for a minute before repeating the process again.

"I've never been like this before." He spoke quietly as he watched a plane go past. "This crazy about someone's well-being. I guess there was Steve, before the war, but he was my friend so-" His sentence cut off and he drank from the bottle, fiddling with the cap for a moment. "Has he asked you yet?" He looked at Mae, who was staring at the coffee table.

"Yeah," Mae said quietly. "I said yes." Bucky nodded, then let out a huff of laughter.

"You might just be the first person he's ever asked."

"He talked to you about it?" Mae asked and he hummed an affirmative. 

"He asked me if we were together. And after the shit I had pulled over the last week, I wasn't going to lie and say we were. So he said he was going to ask." He sighed and shook his head. "Then I said I wasn't going to give up."

"I don't want this to come between the two of you." Mae said with worry. "If there's a chance it will, I'll call it off."

"It won't." Bucky turned and walked over to Mae, sitting next to her with a creak from the leather cushions. "We've never been like that. Sure it made me angry at first, but then I thought maybe a bit of competition is a good thing. If nothing else, it would pull me out of my shell a bit and Steve won't be so worried about asking out the next lady when you inevitably choose me." The last was spoken so casually it took a moment for Mae to realise it was said in humour. She let out a small laugh.

"Your confidence has no limit." Mae teased him.

"Why should it?" he asked with a smile, but wasn't really expecting an answer. "I guess I'm going to have to get myself sorted, see the Doc more often. See if I can't blow up another Hydra base to get more information on their super soldier program." Mae huffed a laugh at the last one.

"That simple?" she asked.

"The blowing up part is." He said nonchalantly. "I've done it a few times."

"I don't want you to be doing this for me." Mae said seriously. "You need to be doing this for your own sake."

"I know," he reassured her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "But you make me  _ want _ to get better. Besides, it'll make Steve happy, and my Doc." He ran his hand along her forearm, frowning as he wiped away remnants of the explosion. "You are  _ covered _ in dust."

"It's debris from the gauntlet." Mae said, turning her arms to look at the sorry state of her black shirt which was much more grey now. "The thing pretty much disintegrated. I should hop in the shower." Bucky flashed a wide and cheeky grin.

"I can help with that." He said and Mae laughed, playfully pushing him so he flopped back on the couch with a bounce. She stood and walked away, Bucky grinning as he watched her go.

They closed the workshop for nearly twenty four hours while Dum-E and U cleaned it up. Mae went down to the garage to do maintenance on Tony's cars, not the ones Happy was possessive of, but the ones that rarely left the garage in a year. Mae decided to start from left and work her way around, dropping her toolbox and grabbing the keys for a 1969 Mustang Boss 429. 

Mostly the cars were in pristine condition, but a couple that were clearly not Tony's favourites needed a tune up. Mae was under the Mustang when she heard a groan and looked along the line of her body to see someone sitting on the floor next to her legs, leaning up against the car.

"I'm just saying, if we got a sufficient program then we could adapt the current nano-tech to be viable for a suit." Tony said as if he were carrying on a conversation Mae wasn't sure they had had before. 

"Well, if you get the program sorted, have Jarvis throw together a schematic. We can only try, right?" Mae said.

"I said 'nano-tech' to Rhodey and he looked like I pissed in his coffee." Tony huffed a laugh to himself.

"Yeah, but did you actually piss in his coffee?" Mae asked. "And how did you get out of Medical so quickly?"

"They don't know I'm gone." He said casually and Mae heard one of the robots beeping. "Dum-E how did you get down here? You're supposed to be cleaning the lab. What's this?" Dum-E beeped at him. "I think this is for you."

"What is it?" 

"A box, are you covered in car grime?" Mae looked to her hand, her fingertips black from grease and dirt.

"Yup."

"I'll open it for you." Tony said cheerfully and Mae snorted.

"You could have just put it aside."

"Oh my," Tony crooned, "this is  _ definitely  _ not for me."

"What is it?" 

"A dress, very classy too." Tony said with appreciation. "Not something I'd choose for you though, it's not backless. Although, yep, it's one shoulder. It's very…" Tony paused and let out a small laugh. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Care to share?" Mae asked as she rolled out from underneath the car, sitting up to see the deep red garment in Tony's hands. He only had the bodice out, but Mae could already tell it was going to be well fitted. "Oh wow."

"Do you even own a pair of heels?" Tony asked and Mae let out a long breath.

"A more apt question would be 'can I walk in heels'." The answer was no, Mae really struggled to look graceful in them.

"We're going to need an expert opinion on this." Tony said, carefully folding the dress back into the box and placing the tissue paper back on top. 

Pepper Potts strode into Tony's penthouse with purpose, heels clicking on the black marble floor as she finished typing on her phone and put it into her handbag. Behind her an intern wheeled in enough shoeboxes to make Mae blanche. 

"Let's see the dress." Pepper said without preamble. Tony held the box out to her and she tisked. "Well, first of all, we need to hang this." She walked into Tony's room and came back out barely a minute later with the dress on a hanger, using a nearby bookshelf to display the dress. "Oh, I know this designer. They've got good taste."

"She means expensive taste." Tony said and flashed Mae a grin. 

"I mean what I said," Pepper scolded. "Though, who buys a woman a dress anymore? Surely  _ that's _ an example of a bygone era." Tony looked to Mae and waggled his eyebrows. Pepper tapped a shoebox and the intern moved quickly to retrieve the box, opening it to present the shoes to Pepper.

"Jimmy Choo," Pepper said as she pulled out the heels, they looked like they were made from black lace and Mae could almost see through them. "How does that sound?"

"Frightening," Mae said as she took the shoes from Pepper. Slipping them on, Mae stood and slowly walked around the room, feeling like a giraffe on rollerskates. 

"Wear them all day," Pepper said as she put the box on the coffee table and waved at the intern to leave. "Get used to them."

"Thanks, Pep." Tony smiled at her as she picked up her handbag. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Easily," Pepper said and pulled out a thick file of paperwork from her handbag. Tony winced as it slapped onto the table. "Sign."

"Clever," Tony deadpanned. "Trap me in my own apartment." Pepper flashed a smile before clicking a pen and passing it to him.

Around 5pm on Friday Mae had just stepped out of the shower when she heard her main door open. With a sigh she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

"Tony, we talked about this.  _ Boundaries _ . You need to start knocking." Mae said as she entered her sitting room and saw Nat placing a black box on the table.

"It's more fun  _ not _ to knock." Nat said as she flipped open the box and held up a lacy, strapless bra. Mae's mind went to about a thousand places, mostly in confusion, before she managed to respond.

"Um, Nat, I don't know where you think this date is going but I think Steve is a three date  _ minimum _ guy." Mae said uncertainly. She didn't question  _ how _ Nat knew about the date. Truthfully, she never questioned how Nat knew about anything.

"If you have something that will hold the girls up in  _ that _ dress, by all means put it on." It took a minute for the information to click in Mae's mind. 

"Wait,  _ you _ bought the dress?" Mae asked in surprise and Nat gave her an amused look.

"You think  _ Rogers _ knows your dress size? The guy we tease about wearing shirts two sizes too small? Now hurry up, I'm not settling for anything less than breathtakingly beautiful and we've only got two hours." 

"You scare me, Nat." Mae said grumpily as she took the lingerie from Nat who smiled.

"Good."

It was nearly 7pm when Nat zipped Mae into the dress and Mae couldn't recognise herself. The dress was beautiful. Surprisingly heavy, it had one shoulder to it that was split into two straps, as if someone had cut a 'v' out of it. Fitted at the bodice, it broke out into a flowing skirt at her waist, tapering down to just below her knees with the back of the dress a couple of inches longer than the front.

Her hair was down with a few waves curled in, make-up simple but flattering with just a touch of perfume. Nat made Mae stand up and walk around. Seemingly happy with her efforts Nat handed her a simple clutch and gave her a wink when Mae thanked her. 

"I think I can hear him out in the living room." Nat said as she fussed with Mae's hair one last time. "Are you ready?"

"Why am I nervous  _ now _ ?" Mae asked with a laugh and Nat chuckled. 

"Trust me, Steve is shaking in his boots." Nat said and opened the door, ushering Mae out of the comfort of her room.

Steve wasn't the only one in the living room, in fact, all of the Avengers were there including Pepper. Apparently, the date was a poorly kept secret. Despite the crowd, Mae walked into the living room with only a hint of awkwardness to see Steve's face light up when he saw her. Next to him, Bucky's jaw dropped before he stood to attention.

" _ Damn _ , Kansas." Tony hollered before Pepper tugged at his ear painfully, reigning the man in before he said anything else. Steve stepped forward, his black suit fitting him like a dream as he approached, a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry about them," he said quietly. "They were here before I arrived."

"It's fine," Mae laughed lightly. "The whole thing has been a bit crazy."

"And we haven't even left the tower." He smiled and held his arm out to her, she slipped her arm through his and Steve turned her towards the elevator, Clint and Thor giving little cheers as Steve helped her escape from further embarrassment.

Steve drove Mae to a small, unassuming brownstone office building that looked like it hadn't changed since the prohibition era. It was mostly empty, the lights turned off and the street quiet when Steve turned into a small car space beside it and cut the engine.

He got out of the car and before Mae could react, opened the car door and offered his hand to help her out. She took it, secretly thankful that he had her hand to help her walk along the cracked pavement. They went to the side door and he opened it, showing a large room with furniture covered in beige sheets.

"What is this place?" Mae asked as he led her through the room. The place clearly hasn't seen use in some time, although the concrete floor has been swept recently. Steve glanced down at her before looking around the building thoughtfully, probably seeing more than Mae could. Only a shaft of light from further into the building guided their way, but it was enough.

"Used to be a newspaper. This floor was a printing press, the upper levels were offices. They shut down in the early sixties, from what I read. Just up and left everything behind." Steve said and led her to the stairs which was the source of the light, the bare bulbs yellowed from age. He paused at the bottom step, looking to Mae's leg thoughtfully. "I know you're off the crutches now, but we're going to the roof." Mae gave him an uncertain look, biting her lip from the spike of nerves. Going up three stairs was a pain at this point, let alone three flights.

"Have I ruined your plans?" Mae asked, ready to feel guilty. Steve chuckled and shook his head before bending down and carefully picking her up.

"Of course not." He said and began to climb the stairs. They went all the way up, pausing a couple of steps from the last door so he could put her down carefully. Looking back with a nervous smile, he reached the door that led to the roof and pushed it open an inch before stopping and turning to her.

"Close your eyes." He said and Mae gave him a curious look before complying. He pulled her closer, leading her out onto the rooftop before gently putting his hand on the small of her back. "Okay, open."

Mae opened her eyes, her jaw dropping at the sight. 

" _ Wow _ ." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes from the last chapter were almost overwhelmingly scandalous, I'll see what I can do ;)
> 
> Of course, we'll need to throw in a bunch of angst and drama before the end and I've got a couple of chapters ready to go, so I hope you're ready!
> 
> Also, thanks for all the support and wonderful comments, it's a good feeling to see others enjoying this train wreck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not," Steve said, his voice just as low. "What I am, is a very lucky man."

They were six or so stories up, on the roof of the brownstone building that Steve had brought her to. Along each edge was festoon lighting that illuminated the rooftop with a hazy yellow glow, flowers in planter boxes softening the harsh look of the concrete city. Before them was a brick wall that had been panelled and painted white, turning it into a screen for a projector. A day bed sat before it with a canopy that pulled over, piled high with pillows and a champagne bottle on ice.

"I've never really  _ dated _ before, I'll admit." Steve said as he led her over to a table for two that was low to the ground. Large floor cushions acted as the seats and the table was illuminated by tealight candles in jars. "So I attempted at dinner and a movie." Mae was speechless.The last time someone took her out on a dinner and movie date, it was fast food and a cinema that smelled of stale popcorn.

"You don't like it?" Steve asked nervously and Mae forced herself to find words.

"No, Steve, this is-"

"Too much?"

"- _ amazing _ ." she finished and he breathed a sigh of relief before breaking out into laughter, putting his hand over his heart as he shook his head. Mae couldn't help but smile at his reaction, the broad and somewhat relieved grin on his face making him seem years younger.

"I will admit, Nat helped out." Steve said. "Credit where it's due." He gestured to the large red and gold embroidered cushion and helped Mae sit before sitting on his own across from her. Grabbing the bottle of wine that was on the table, he uncorked it and poured into two glasses, the red liquid quite dark in the dim lighting.

"You know, when you asked me, I was expecting something a bit more…" Mae scrunched her nose in thought.

"Simple?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Old school," Mae said. "Like… like a drive-in theatre or a diner." Steve smiled widely.

"There's always the next date," he said with the smallest hint of nerves and Mae couldn't help but smile. He was trying to show bravado, and she was living for it.

"Well I think that all depends on the all-important discussion we're about to have." Mae said with false seriousness and his smile fell a little, uncertain of what she was going to say. "You didn't like my tropical island escape plan, so, what's yours?" He laughed in relief and looked out at the city in thought, his smile still bright and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"We'd have to leave the city," he said and Mae nodded once in agreement. "Too much surveillance. And if you're really clever, you'd go somewhere where it would be hard to be extradited. I like your idea of wilderness, especially if you're planning to cut yourself off from people. But sometimes people are necessary, so I'd think somewhere off the beaten track, but still close enough to a town with supplies and communication lines."

"You've put a  _ lot _ of thought into this." Mae said and he chuckled. "If I'm ever on the lam, I'll be sure to come to you."

"I will say your idea is  _ much _ more appealing though," he said. "After being frozen, I can't stand the cold. The tropics sound wonderful in comparison." 

"Definitely no snow, then." Mae said and Steve shook his head.

"I'll accept mild frost only." He said and took a sip of wine, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed and Mae had to pull her gaze away, picking her own wine up as a distraction.

A knock on the door and someone stepped onto the roof, bringing over a covered tray. The man smiled politely and placed a range of tapas dishes on the table in front of them before leaving just as quickly. 

They ate together, talking about, of all things, disastrous dates they'd been on before. Mae couldn't stop laughing, apologising each time Steve told an embarrassing story that she couldn't help but giggle at. He didn't mind, laughing along with her until the food was gone along with half the wine.

"I'm going to need your help with this next bit," Steve said as he stood, brushing out his clothes before coming over to help Mae stand. Hand in hand he guided her to the white painted screen, pulling out his phone. "Apparently I should be able to play a movie from this-" Steve pointed at his phone, "to that." He looked at the screen and then gave Mae an abashed smile.

"Easy," Mae said, "but can I suggest something else?" She asked coyly and he turned that devastating smile to her.

"The night is yours," He said and Mae realised just how close together they were standing. "Anything you want." 

Mae took the phone, typing quickly to bring up a music playlist. The music poured out from speakers, although she wasn't sure where they were. Popping the phone back into his jacket pocket she risked standing closer as he looked out across the rooftop.

"I know this song," he said and looked down at her, "Glenn Miller?" he asked and held his hand out, Mae taking it as he pulled her close to dance.

"Serenade in Blue," Mae answered and he ducked his head, a dreamy look on his face.

"That was what, 1941? 42? God I haven't heard this for…" He seemed to trail off, lost in his own thought. He pulled her closer inch by inch. "For a very long time."

They danced slowly, his hand on the small of her back and tapping to the beat of the song. Steve's eyes were just for her. The way he gazed at her, content and wonder, made Mae feel like they were the only two people in the city. 

"You're a good dancer," Mae said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"I'm not," Steve said, his voice just as low. "What I  _ am _ , is a very lucky man."

Over the glittering view of the city lightning struck, followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder. The flash of light did nothing to pull their attention from each other, but the sudden downpour of rain was enough to break them out of their revere. Mae gasped and looked to the sky, the cold raindrops pattering against her skin. She couldn't help but let out a laugh from the idea of nature interrupting their dance, Steve smiled widely, happy that she wasn't upset by the rain.

Another flash of lightning and Steve's instincts drove him to look for cover, with a smile he led her to the day-bed, pulling it's domed cover back enough for Mae to hop under and then followed her in.

"You're cold," Steve said as he settled against the cushions by Mae. Shucking off his jacket he draped it around Mae's shoulders, before pushing a wet strand of hair out of her face. 

"Thank you," Mae said as his hand lingered on her cheek, the both of them barely inches away from embracing. Steve smiled and reached behind him, popping his hand out from the cover and pulling back in a bottle of champagne. Another reach and he had two glasses.

"Well, I hadn't considered it might storm." Steve said bashfully as he popped the cork of the champagne bottle. As he did, the power cut to the building, leaving them in dim darkness. "Or that." 

Mae had her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back laughter as Steve let out a long sigh of exasperation and poured the champagne, somehow still able to see well. The gap in the cover showed a good portion of the city blacked out with only some far off buildings still illuminated. Passing a glass to her he settled on his side, watching the rain fall by their feet.

"I didn't know you liked that music." He said and Mae hummed as she took a sip.

"My mother was really into it, played it a lot when I was young." Mae explained. "She'd always listen when she was cooking, or painting."

"She was an artist?"

"Yeah," Mae said sadly. "She was really talented." There was a lull in the conversation and Steve broke it with an apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful things."

"It's not painful," Mae said. "It's a good memory. If I become half the woman she was, then I'll be proud."

"You should be proud anyway," he said quietly. They were lying close enough for Mae to feel the shifting of his fingers in the dark as he fidgeted with the stem of the champagne glass. "I haven't met a woman like you in nearly a century."

"I hope that's a good thing," Mae said and he smiled, the blue of his eyes shining with the little light.

"It's a very good thing." he whispered, a pause between them before they both leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

He smelled of rain and aftershave, lips soft but unyielding until they parted. They didn't pull back, his nose barely brushing her cheek and lips threatening to meet again. Slowly, breath shuddering, he reached up and traced his fingers along the line of her neck. The heat of his skin surprising her enough to hitch her breath. He whispered her name soundlessly, just the barest touch of his lips against hers.

His phone rang, the vibrations loud and obnoxious. It startled Mae, who jumped and let out a giggle at her own ridiculousness. Steve huffed his own laugh, pulling out his phone from the jacket that Mae wore.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, the screen lighting up his features. He frowned and answered, taking a couple of tries to swipe the answer icon correctly. "Nat?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Nat said and she sounded rushed. "We've got a problem."

"What kind?" Steve asked and Mae could hear 'Captain America' in his tone.

"The 'magic storm' kind. Loki's showed up again. I'm sending you transport, ETA is two minutes."

"Mae is-"

"Bring her, she'll be fine on the Helicarrier." Nat hung up, leaving the two of them in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little adorable chapter before the next one which is much longer. 
> 
> In all fairness, I'd better let Bucky and Mae go on an actual date. Any suggestions?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brother," Thor said dangerously. "You go too far."

Mae was out of her depth, and if asked she would freely admit it. No false comments about her being comfortable or capable in this situation. No witty remarks about living with the Avengers - not that she ever had uttered such things. And definitely no bravado when she was in an aircraft thousands of metres in the air, in the middle of a magical storm.

Steve hadn't left her side since they boarded a quinjet. He hovered, alternating between looking her over for signs of distress and assessing the situation in front of him. During their flight to the Heilcarrier they were plagued with turbulence and Mae made one gasp of fright throughout the ordeal which only made Steve worry for her more. So, Mae tried to be as calm and still as possible, following any directions given to her so Steve wouldn't have to worry about her at all. Mae's worry, aside from the jet plummeting to the ground, was being a distraction. She wouldn't forgive herself if someone got hurt because she was where she shouldn't have been.

The Quinjet entered an enclosed hangar and the large outer doors had to close before they were given the green light to open the Quinjet and enter the Helicarrier properly. Steve helped her walk off the jet and stuck close by as agents met with him, giving updates and passing him his uniform. Mae had a stray thought that he must have had uniforms all over the place when an alarm blared, causing her to look about in surprise. 

Steve stepped to her, pulling her in close as he shielded her with his body. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he held on to a metal handle on the wall. The agents scattered to the walls, pulling harnesses from their belts and clipping themselves to railings and anything that would hold them.

The large hangar doors opened again and Mae was suddenly buffeted with wind, made much worse by the storm outside. The noise was deafening as she held on tightly to Steve and buried her face to his chest. Certainly, if he wasn't anchoring them both she would have at the very least toppled over. 

The doors had only opened part of the way when metal clanged loudly into the hangar and the doors began to close again. When the wind lessened, Steve pulled back from her, turning to look at the origin of the sound and giving Mae space to look as well.

Tony was lying haphazardly next to a crate in his Iron Man suit as he used cargo netting to try and pull himself up with difficulty. He managed to lean his back against the crate before sumping, sparks flying from the neck and shoulder joints.

A few agents rushed forward, trying to get Stark's attention and open the faceplate. Tony spoke but it didn't come through clearly, just garbled noise and static. Mae strode up, worry for her friend driving her from the safety of the wall. 

"Don't wrench it off!" She nearly yelled as she pushed at an agent who was trying to pry the faceplate open. "The voice modulator is bust but his air should still be fine, you're only going to hurt him by doing that." She knelt over Tony and spread her fingertips along the sides of the face plate, checking that each finger was registering with a blue circle before gently wiggling it off.

Tony looked up at her, covered in sweat and grime as he breathed heavily. His initial confusion bleeding into relief when he saw it was her who was handling the suit and not some ham-fisted agent.

"You thought I was crazy," Tony huffed as he pointed weakly at her, he let his head fall back as he looked at her through his eyelashes and gave an exhausted smile. "You said that letting the suit recognise your biometrics was a waste of time."

"Stark," Steve said as he knelt by Tony, zipping up his uniform. "You alright?"

"Yeah, got one too many lightning bolts out there. Fried out my comms and navigation, had to crawl back in here blind." More sparks flew from his shoulder joint and he winced, turning his face away. "It really isn't a dance that anyone but Thor can do right now, unless we get some X-Men on board."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Steve said. "Are you going to be able to walk?"

"Suit is frozen up, but Mae can get me out of it." Tony strained in effort to sit up more but barely shifted. "They're calling for you at the bridge, Cap." Steve nodded and looked to Mae uncertainly.

"I'll be fine with Tony," Mae reassured him. "You go." Steve nodded once, jumping up to double-time out of the hangar. Mae looked to the suit and began methodically removing the panels bit by bit.

It took nearly fifteen minutes, but Mae got Tony out of the suit which was now being carted by a couple of agents into the Quinjet, ready for when they needed to return to the tower.

"I'll need to get back to the bridge before someone flies us into a mountain." Tony groused as he led her down one hallway and then another. There were soldiers and agents scuttling everywhere and Mae was jostled around more than once. Soon enough they came to a door and Tony punched in a code, the metal door sliding to the side heavily. 

"This is the strongest room on the Helicarrier," Tony said and Mae felt suspicion rise in her. "The whole aircraft could plummet from the sky and you'd be safe, as long as you're in here. Only Avengers and Fury can get in." Mae looked around, aside from a thick metal table joined to the floor there were only what looked like safes of all sizes in the walls. Each with only a number written on it and a small keypad. Tony pulled a small silver object from his pocket, it was shaped like an earbud.

"I'm staying here?" Mae asked, not wanting to admit to feeling claustrophobic about being locked in a vault.

"I'm not going to leave you in here with nothing," he held the earbud up to show her. "This is our communicator, it has a small sensor on the side." He turned it to show her a slightly flatter part of it. "Just hold your finger against the sensor and talk - we will be able to hear you clearly even if you whisper. If there is an emergency, call us. Okay?" Mae nodded and he reached forward, scooping her hair out the way and putting the communicator in her ear. Immediately she could hear people clearly, giving reports and orders, relaying information and above the rest was Steve coordinating the response.

" _ Thor, come through sixty degrees and pull him away from the city."  _ Steve said and Thor responded with an affirmative. " _ Stark, I need you here." _ Tony raised his hand to the comm in his own ear. 

"On my way, Cap." He said and gave Mae a reassuring smile, pausing at the door and talking to someone before he came back with a gun in his hand. "Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked and Mae nodded. She had enough knowledge to turn on and off the safety and shoot. "You won't need it, you'll be fine." Tony reassured again and put the gun on the table, striding out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Mae paced in the room, the lights flickering with each loud rumble of thunder as she listened intently to the chatter on the comms. She had kicked her shoes off some time ago, the bare metal floor cold against her skin. A moment after that she pulled off the jacket and lay it on the table, the too long arms beginning to overwhelm her as she fretted. 

" _ I've got Loki cornered," _ Thor said triumphantly.

" _ Bring him in, but be careful about it."  _ Steve responded.  _ "Prep the holding cell." _

_ "Affirmative, Captain."  _ A woman responded but Mae didn't recognise the voice. Thor let out a roar of anger that made Mae's skin crawl.

" _ Thor? Respond!" _ Steve yelled.

" _ It was one of his shades!"  _ Thor growled. " _ He's not here." _

" _ Search each sector,"  _ Steve ordered, " _ He can't project images far from himself." _

" _ A-1 negative."  _ A voice rang out, the woman from before. " _ A-2 negative. _ "

"Hello," Mae spun to see a man standing in the room across from her, he was in a black suit, not a shred of colour on him. Black hair resting just past his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Mae asked with worry, wondering why someone other than Tony would come back to get her. She was so damn distracted she didn't even hear the door open.

"Yes, everything is under control." The man said with a wide smile that didn't make Mae feel at ease. "You don't look like you belong here."

" _ B-3 negative." _

"I really don't," Mae said with a stressed laugh, more of a punch of air escaping her lungs. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"How rude of me," the man said, his manners formal. "I'm Thor's brother."

" _ He can't have just disappeared."  _ Steve said over the comms and Mae's heart jumped in realisation.

"Loki?" she asked and his smile turned into a grin and he stepped closer.

" _ Does anyone have eyes on him?" _ Steve stressed.

" _ Negative, _ " Nat responded.

" _ Negative," _ Bucky responded.

"Go on," Loki said as he approached, standing across from her, his long fingers touching the far end of the table. "You can tell him."

Her hands were trembling as she reached up to her ear, finger finding the flat of the comm with a small clicking sound. She didn't dare look away from Loki, who looked like a cat about to play with a bug. Cruelly.

"A-affirmative," Mae said, her voice shaking. A wide smile and Loki took another step forward. 

" _ Oh god," _ Tony cursed quietly and a second of silence passed.

"Tell them again." Loki pushed and Mae struggled to keep her breathing even. 

"He's with me." Mae whispered.

" _Keep her comm open._ _Mae, listen to me,"_ Steve said calmly, his voice firm but with a hint of breathiness, was he running? " _We're coming to get you, just hang tight."_

"How lovely," Loki purred as he took another step closer and Mae took one back, startling herself when she knocked over a shoe. Green lines appeared on Loki's clothes, the black suit giving way to a deep green and gold armour. Loki wasn't bothered by it, he just kept his gaze fixed on her.

A loud bang on the door and Mae couldn't help but flinch, then more thudding as someone tried to open it.

" _ Door's closed tight," _ Clint said. " _ Got a green glow to it." _

_ "I'm on it, thirty seconds away."  _ Tony said in a rush. Mae glanced to the gun on the table, so close to her. The next second it was in her hand, raised and pointed at Loki who just laughed.

"Why is it, each time I come to Midgard, a woman points a gun at me?" Loki laughed, stepping closer.

"Don't." Mae said, the safety clicking off. 

"My dear, that will do nothing to me."

" _ Keep him talking, Mae. _ " Bucky said. 

Loki stepped forward, reaching out a slender finger to touch the barrel of the gun. Ice frosted over the metal, cooling it until it was too painful to hold and Mae dropped it with a hiss of pain. Loki was close now and Mae backed up until her back hit the wall of safes. She tried to slip to the side, to move away further, but Loki's hand shot out and gripped her jaw, holding her in place and shushing her as she protested.

Mae had both of her hands gripping his forearm, and despite the light hold he had her in, she couldn't break free. He smiled and turned his attention to a smaller safe beside her head. Casually inputting a long string of numbers on the keypad.

"203?" Mae asked, noting the number written on the safe. "What's in 203?" Loki pulled out a small box, flipping it open with one hand to show an old, worn amulet. Snakes twisting over what looked like polished wood.

"This," Loki said as he looked over the amulet with a feral grin. "Is the key to my cell." Mae looked to the object and then to him.

"But you're here," she said, seeing the door bulge as someone tried to force it open. "Who's in your cell?" Loki raised his eyebrow and looked her over appraisingly.

"I like you," he said casually. "You ask the right questions." With a flourish of his hand the box disappeared and he moved, pulling Mae with him until he was leaning against the table, one arm crossing his chest as the other held her out in front of him, grip still pinching her jaw. Mae was on her toes, holding onto his arm tightly. Loki looked her over again, a frown of confusion on his face.

"No," he said eventually. "I don't know you. Nor do I understand why you're here. You are  _ very _ out of place."

"You're stalling," Mae gasped and he smiled.

"Of course," he said simply. "I may be a god, but I know my  _ brother _ would be waiting for me on the other side of that door. I'll need to reach an agreement with him to pass."

"And I'm your bargaining chip?"

" _ Tony, _ " Bucky stressed.

" _ I know! _ " Tony near yelled.

"Clever thing." He said simply and let her go, she dropped to the floor with a gasp. "Pick up the gun, it won't hurt you." Mae reached out and picked up the gun, doing so without thinking to or even planning to. Looking up to Loki he grinned, green eyes shining. 

"Stand up." he commanded and she did so, once again unintentionally. She felt a hum of energy running along her skin and slink into her mind. He reached forward and plucked the comm from her ear, looking at it for barely a second before crushing it between two fingers.

"Even as a god, my powers are limited." He said quietly. Raising his hand up, Mae's gun hand followed, until the gun pressing against her own head mimicked the fingers he had pressed against his. "But fear, that has no limit. Your fear lets me control you so easily, and  _ their _ fear will let me walk out of here unscathed."

The door opened and Mae heard the guns, no shots, but the clinking of metal against uniforms, the readying of weapons. She also heard Tony's repulsors charge, and she opened her eyes to see them.

Tony only had half a suit on, just enough to weaponize himself. Bucky knelt in front of him, gun pointed steadily and hyper-focused on Loki, Nat knelt on the other side, using the wall as partial cover with her gun pointed. Clint was at the back with a bow drawn and in the middle Steve stood with Thor, eyes darting around to appraise the situation.

Mae breathed heavily, the gun she held still pointed at her own head. She was trying to put it down, willing herself to, but nothing was happening. Steve was so calm, stepping into the room with Thor, but Mae's panic spiked when she felt Loki's hands run over her waist, pressing his front to her back. Using her as cover.

"Brother," Thor said dangerously. "You go too far."

"This?" Loki asked lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "This is nothing compared to what I have done in the past."

"Mae?" Steve called her name and Mae felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek. She was scared, so scared.

"I can't move," she said, her voice cracking and barely loud enough to hear. Loki hummed, smiling and pressing his cheekbone to her hair.

"Not unless I want you to, my dear." He crooned and grinned at Thor. "Ah!" Loki warned as Thor tried to step closer. "That is close enough. Now, let's discuss my departure, hmm?"

"The storm was a distraction, wasn't it?" Steve asked and Loki hummed in agreement, the sound peeling off into a musical chuckle. 

"I was on your ship from the beginning." Loki said lightly. "I just needed access to this room. I hoped that a little confrontation would spur one of you to open it. I didn't know you'd bring a friend." Mae could see Loki glance at her from the corner of her eye. "But it  _ has _ made it more fun. I like this one."

"Then let her go," Steve said steadily and Loki pouted.

"You obviously don't know me well enough to understand what I do to things I  _ like _ , good Captain." As an example, Mae clicked off the safety on the gun, the noise loud against her skull. Mae shut her eyes, swallowing hard as another tear escaped.

" _ Enough _ ," Steve stressed and Loki chuckled. Mae breathed through her nose, focusing on just that.  _ Limited, _ Loki had said, his power was limited.

Loki let out a hum of interest and tilted Mae's chin back, the gun following with her head. A plaintive noise escaped her throat as she met bright green eyes.

"What's going through your head, dear?" He asked slyly, his cold finger trailing down her throat. "I'm trying to negotiate and you're distracting me." 

Mae's hand trembled, her fingers felt like they were pushing against concrete. The barrel of the gun shuddered against her head. Loki frowned, turning his attention to Thor with a feral and determined grin.

"You know what I want, Thor." Loki said sternly. "Let me pass, and I'll spare the girl." 

Her mind was buzzing, an abundant force, a knot twisting around her head. She pushed against it, slowly feeling her finger pull away from the trigger. 

"We don't have to be this way, brother." Thor said calmly and Loki growled.

"This is the  _ only _ way." Loki spat and with a gasp Mae felt the knot in her mind give way and her hand released the gun. The movement seemed to crackle along her skin, making it easier to breathe. The sudden control of her body shocked her and she fell to the floor. Slipping from Loki's hands as she crumpled, gun clattering beside her.

With a shout Steve hurled his shield, striking Loki in the chest and knocking him back. Another shout and Thor brought his fist down, punching Loki and casting him to the floor. Mae scrambled back, pulling herself under the table and curling up, ducking her head under her arms for protection.

Loki groaned, but it was cut off when Thor dropped Mjolnir on his chest and then shoved a device in his mouth that spread out like a spider along Loki's cheeks, effectively gagging him.

Hands pulled at Mae and she flinched, jerking up so see Bucky trying to coax her out from under the table. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck as she tried to hold back a sob. He gathered her against his chest, scooping her up as he pulled her out from her shelter. 

"Infirmary?" Bucky asked and Mae felt another hand touching her head gently, But she wasn't about to pull away from the comfort she had found.

"Put her in the visitor's quarters," Steve spoke quietly, and Mae knew it was his hand that was stroking her hair. "The infirmary may be too much right now."

"I'll call a medic if needed." Bucky said in agreement and Mae felt the jostling of him walking. The boots thudding on the metal floor in an even stride.

Every now and then Bucky would call for someone to move out the way and Mae could hear someone scamper to the side. The journey wasn't very long, but it felt like forever when Mae just wanted to curl up and not be seen by anyone. Soon, Bucky stopped and pressed a kiss to her head, whispering against her hair.

"I need to put you down, doll." He said quietly as he glanced along the hallway. "Need to get the door opened." Mae nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Bucky lowered her legs gently until her feet touched the floor and Mae found the strength to stand, despite still clinging to him.

Bucky entered a code at the door and it opened to show what looked like a hotel room. There was a bed, desk, and small ensuite. As well as a window that looked out to the night sky. It was all sleek dark lines and deep greens but somehow, despite being designed for a visitor, it still screamed 'government'.

"Come on," Bucky coaxed her into the room, leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down by her feet, running his hands along her arms gently, then her legs. Looking for injuries, no doubt.

"I'm not hurt." Mae whispered and he nodded, his hands shifting away to rest on the bed beside her. "I can't leave, can I?" Bucky shook his head, giving her an apologetic look as he took her hands in his.

"It will be a while," he said, his thumbs running over her hands soothingly. "You need to try and rest in the meantime."

"I don't think I can," Mae said and her voice cracked, she swallowed thickly in an attempt to cover it. Her mind traitorously pushing the feeling of the gun barrel against her skin to the forefront, of how she couldn't move. He squeezed her hand before standing up, moving to the side of the bed to jerk the covers back.

"You'll be surprised," he said lightly, coming back to her to take her hands and urge her to stand. "You've had a shock, you'll probably pass out as soon as your head hits the pillow." Mae doubted it, but didn't protest when he guided her into the bed, pulling the blankets up high.

"You're not going are you?" Mae asked with a hint of panic and he smiled reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"No, I'll be here," he said. "Steve wants me to escort you as long as you're on the Helicarrier."

Mae shifted to the middle of the bed, moving the blanket back and pulling at Bucky's arm until he got the idea. He chuckled, begging her to wait as he leaned over and unlaced his boots, kicking them off before slipping into the bed beside her. Mae curled up on his chest, arms around his waist as he embraced her. A long sigh escaping him as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Try to sleep," he said and Mae frowned. She didn't say anything, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Mae had been lying silently awake, enclosed in Bucky's arms when the keypad beeped at the door, opening up and letting in Steve who looked exhausted. 

"She's awake," Bucky said so Steve wouldn't feel guilty about making noise. "Been trying to trick me into thinking she isn't, though." Bucky teased and Mae glanced up to see him wink at her.

Mae felt the mattress dip behind her and a hand on her shoulder. Reaching out blindly, Mae grabbed Steve's wrist before yanking it towards her, pulling him forward with a huff.

"Boots," Bucky demanded, clearly a firm believer of the 'no shoes on the bed' rule and Mae had to give up Steve's wrist long enough for him to take them off. Mae rolled over as Steve settled, placing herself in the same position as she had with Bucky. Only this time she had a firm grip on Bucky's hand, pulling it around herself and lacing her fingers in his. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly as Mae breathed deeply. Nerves still shot from what happened, she tried to calm herself with the scents of aftershave and metal.

"Can we leave soon?" she asked and Bucky pressed a kiss to the back of her bare shoulder.

"Remember what I said, doll?" Bucky whispered. "It's going to be a while." 

"In a couple of hours Coulson will need to talk to you," Steve said as he ran his hand along her side, carefully not touching Bucky. "Then we can leave at first light." 

"What time is it?" Mae asked. She felt tired, her eyes almost gritty from it, but her mind was still racing too much to let her sleep.

"Three in the morning," Steve said. "Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Mae nodded, letting out a long sigh and closing her eyes.

Again, sleep was elusive. But not just for Mae, she was sure Bucky and Steve hadn't slept either. Bucky was the first to peel away from the bed, getting up to use the bathroom. The sudden cold at her back made Mae's skin crawl, despite the way Steve ran his hand along her spine. 

"Where's Bucky?" Mae asked, her voice rough. 

"Bathroom," Steve whispered, shifting himself closer when he felt a shiver pass through her body. Mae nodded, squeezing her eyes closed and pressing her face to Steve's chest. "Can I get you anything, or-"

"Don't leave." Mae said with panic and Steve pressed his face to the top of her head, his breath warm against her ear as he hushed her. Mae immediately felt guilty, like she was overreacting. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she felt fresh tears threatening to spill.

"No, I should apologise." Steve said. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I made a bad judgement call."

"Time was critical, Steve." Bucky said as he emerged from the bathroom and sleepily shuffled to the bed, hair in disarray as he crawled in, slipping his arm around Mae's waist. "If we had known what Loki was after, we would have done differently. But we didn't."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." Steve said bitterly and Bucky sighed.

"I'm just sayin', don't blame yourself. Blame the villan." Bucky said quietly. "Isn't that what you've been telling me for years?" Steve sighed and it tickled along Mae's skin, but she could feel his smile as he tried to hide it. "Still, it's not the best way to end a date." Bucky said slyly and the ridiculousness of the comment pushing her tired brain to respond with a laugh.

"Although," Bucky mused, "Mae's got to spend the night in bed with the both of us, so…" He trailed off and Mae chuckled again.

"Buck, not appropriate." Steve said but the humour in his voice took away the seriousness of the message. 

"We haven't bunked together since France in '43." Bucky teased and Mae felt Steve chuckle silently. "Would have been nice to have a dame between us then. Considering how handsy you get."

"I  _ don't _ get-" Steve broke off with a huff and a low grumble. "You're incorrigible." 

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Bucky teased and yawned, pressing his nose against the back of Mae's neck. "If he starts getting grabby, tell me and I'll whack him." Bucky whispered to Mae and she smiled.

"'Kay." She said before yawning herself. 

When someone knocked on the door Mae flinched. Her breath catching. She felt on edge, exhausted and strung out. Steve hushed her, reaching up to brush back her hair just as Bucky did, touching his hand instead.

"Sorry," Steve said, pulling his hand back.

"It's fine," Bucky said, "better check the door." Steve sat up and Mae almost reached out and grabbed him, stopping only when Bucky laced his fingers with hers and held her tightly. "It's alright, doll." he reassured again.

Steve opened the door a crack, peering out before opening the door wider and poking his head out. 

"It's done," Mae could hear Nat say. "Loki's been delivered without incident, we're safe to leave."

"Coulson?" Steve asked.

"Reviewed the security footage multiple times. He doesn't need to talk to Mae, but might speak to her later if anything else presents itself." Nat said before quietly adding, "how is she?"

"Later," Steve said and Bucky squeezed her hand. "We'll go in fifteen." Steve shut the door and looked to them both with a tired smile. "Ready to go home?" he asked and Mae nodded, pushing up from the bed quietly.

Mae wrapped Steve's jacket around herself tighter as she sat on a seat in the Quinjet. Steve was just out of the doors talking to a couple of agents and Bucky was settling down beside Mae, putting himself between her and the doors.

"Weather has cleared at least." Clint called from the cockpit as he flicked a couple of switches, the jet humming to life. Bucky cleared his throat and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together as he watched Nat board the jet followed by Tony and Thor. 

"I don't know about you, but I need a goddamn scotch." Tony groused as he sat across from Mae. "Or a vacation."

"Both." Bucky replied and leaned back as Steve stepped into the jet, the rear doors lifting to close as soon as he did. 

"Take us home, Hawk." Steve said as he sat on the other side of Mae, divested of his uniform once more and back in his suit. 

"You going alright, kid?" Tony asked Mae and she nodded without answering, not rising to the bait of him calling he 'kid'. She was unable to keep eye contact with him and instead looked to her fidgeting hands resting on her lap.

"Loki's mind control is fucking terrifying." Clint said from the front as the jet lifted and he guided them out of the hangar. "Can't move, can't speak. Just trapped in your own body." Clint grunted as Nat swatted the back of his head, telling him to be quiet. 

"Most of us have had experience with it." Tony said carefully. "So, you're not alone in that respect." He chewed on his lower lip in thought. "You've had a shocking few months, maybe I should start giving you danger pay."

"Can I get some of that?" Clint quipped and Nat swatted him again, Clint just looked up at her and grinned. "Alright people, ETA thirty minutes."

Tony pulled his phone out and started typing while the others generally stared off into space and kept quiet, the engines the only thing making much sound. Mae felt like her head was heavy, that her body was begging for her to sleep but her mind wouldn't stop. She kept fidgeting her fingers, rubbing at her cuticles over and over. Bucky silently reached his hand across and put his hand between hers, lacing their fingers together. 

"Nearly home," he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas give me that DRAMA.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't. He's able to handle a bit of teasing." He said and leaned in close, pressing his lips against hers.

At the tower Bruce was waiting for them patiently in the embarkment room. Watching keenly as everyone walked through the small glass hallway and entered. He looked as dishevelled as always, hair unruly, shirt with one sleeve rolled up higher than the other. 

Bucky led Mae out of the jet with a tight hold of her hand. In the embarkment room he made sure she was okay with a glance before stripping off his armour and storing it all back in his locker. Although it was more of an airtight glass display than a 'locker', complete with biometric security and rotating weapon racks. The only person who didn't use theirs was Tony, always preferring to store his suits in the workshop.

"Hey guys," Bruce said and got some grunts and smiles in return. "I'm glad to see you, but I'm more glad you didn't need me."

"We feel the same way, Bud." Tony said and clapped Bruce on the shoulder, his other hand holding on to his armour that was bundled in cargo netting. 

"Sleep or breakfast?" Bruce asked and the group looked to each other, somehow coming to a silent conclusion.

"Sleep." Thor said. "Perhaps a late lunch together." 

"Deal," Bruce said, letting them head towards the elevator.

Pressing her door closed behind her, Mae slumped against the wood and let out a long breath.  She had managed to have a complete emotional turnaround between the jet and her room, suddenly feeling stifled and needing to be alone. Bucky and Steve, however, weren't too keen on the idea. 

"You don't have to be with the both of us," Steve had said gently before Mae managed to get the door closed. "But if you let me or Buck just rest on the lounge, we will be able to get to you in seconds." Mae glanced to the lounge in her sitting room, knowing it would be very uncomfortable for either of the very tall men to rest on for long.

"No its- I think I'm okay." Mae said and was thankful she sounded more composed than she felt. "I know I was crazy before-"

"You had a shock," Bucky said from behind Steve but Mae couldn't see him. "So don't think that. Look, we'll go, but we'll keep our doors unlocked if you need us okay?" Mae reluctantly agreed and closed the door on them, leaving her alone in her rooms.

She had what must have been the longest shower in her life before crawling into her bed, her phone on charge and resting on the pillow beside the one she favorited. She tried to breathe deeply, forcing herself to take longer breaths instead of shallow, mildly panicked ones. Closing her eyes, her mind flashed with green eyes and a cheshire-cat grin before she forced them open again.

Her phone buzzed and she reached out to see Tony's caller ID, a photo of him with screwdrivers between his fingers and pretending to be Wolverine. She answered the video call, showing him in his own bed, shirtless, with the blanket pulled right up and hair fanning out into small curls the pillow.

"Hey, girlfriend." He said tiredly before smothering a yawn. Mae sighed grumpily at the nickname but still let slip half a smile. "Just checking in. You doing okay? I see the superfriends aren't there, or are you hiding them under your blanket?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm alright," Mae said, "They wanted to sleep on my couch but I said no."

"They're probably freaking out over if you'll stay, given the last few months." 

"Why do you say that?" Mae asked and he smiled sadly, a self-depreciating quirk of lips.

"Because that's what I'm freaking out over." He said without shyness. "We don't usually take to people very well, outside of the superhero gig anyway. But when we do, well, you've seen how clingy we get." Mae sighed and looked to the window, the morning sun peeking in. It wasn't as bright where Tony was, he probably had Jarvis tint the window.

"Anyway, I've got to go to the Doc this afternoon. Mandatory therapy." Tony said. "Just wondering if you wanted to come along, see if they can, I dunno, give any advice."

"Therapy?" Mae asked, he'd never mentioned it to her before.

"Mostly they like to tell me I'm an alcoholic, so it's nothing groundbreaking." Tony shrugged, the corner of his pillow scrunching with the movement. "Maybe we'll talk about my guilt in putting you directly into Loki's path, maybe we'll just talk about the weather."

"You didn't know." Mae said quietly.

"Lack of forethought won't make me feel okay with the decision. I put you in that room, I feel shit about it. Just like Steve and Nat feel shit about bringing you in the first place."

"Nat?" Mae asked and he hummed and nodded once.

"Just a wild guess. But she's got ways of working through things as well, mostly by working on Barton." Tony chuckled. "You won't see either of them at lunch. Or if you see Clint, he'll be walking funny." Mae snorted a laugh which made Tony smile brightly.

"Okay," Mae said, feeling her eyelids getting heavier. "I'll go with you." 

"Okay," Tony said softly, sleepy smile on his face. "If you decide not to later, that's okay too." A pause between them and Mae's eyes slipped closed. "Get some sleep, Mayfair."

"That one at least sounded like my name." Mae said, mumbling into the pillow.

"I'll see you in a few hours, spaghetti-sauce." Tony teased and hung up, leaving Mae to mumble to herself about his ridiculousness before finally falling asleep.

As soon as anyone arrived on the common floor, Bruce mothered them until they were fed and hydrated. He was subtle about it too, sliding an extra piece of fruit onto plates when people weren't paying attention or even just dumping an entirely new plate filled with food in front of one of the bigger eaters. 

With Mae, he kept the juice topped up in her glass constantly. She had drunk three glasses before she noticed what was happening. And when he realised she had caught on to that, he managed to sneak a whole ring of pineapple onto the centre of her plate.

"Don't fight it." Bucky said as he leaned back and Bruce ducked in to serve another small stack of pancakes onto his plate. "He'll always find a way." 

"Fruit." Bruce said and Mae looked up to see him standing over Tony with the coffee pot. "Half an apple or a ring of pineapple, then you can have more coffee."

"Pineapple eats you as you eat it." Tony said as he stared longingly at the coffee pot.

"You always win the battle against pineapple, Tony." Bruce encouraged him as he slid the fruit onto Tony's plate. "Bromelain is only scary if you let it be."

"Bro-?" Thor began with a mouthful.

"Bromelain, protein-digesting enzymes. Basically, it digests the meat of your mouth as you eat it." Bruce said and Thor's eyes widened at the yellow fruit before he stabbed it harshly with his fork, shoving it into his mouth. "It's not that noticeable- nevermind." 

"Sir," Jarvis called out as Tony managed to coerce some coffee from Bruce. "You are late for your appointment."

"Shit," Tony swore, but didn't seem to be in a hurry or even likely to move. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, in which Bruce quickly put half a croissant on Tony's plate. Tony snapped his eyes open and slapped the table with his open palm. "Okay. Oh, croissant." He picked it up and took a big bite, leaving a small piece on the plate.

"Come on, baby girl." Tony ushered Mae to stand, she awkwardly complied as he started to push and pull her into action. "Let's go get our heads examined."

Tony's wasn't wrong when he said the therapy wasn't groundbreaking. The doctor did touch on Tony's functioning alcoholism and then pointed out that Mae was a bit of a control freak. But aside from the discussion that Mae's fear of losing control and Tony's unhealthy coping methods were tested from the run in with Loki, not much more was said. Mae couldn't tell if she felt better for having gone, but at least she didn't feel worse.

After a few teasing suggestions from Tony about making 'couples therapy' a weekly thing, Mae managed to escape to her floor. No one in the living room, she skirted around and into the hallway, aiming to get into her own space as soon as possible.

Bucky stepped out of Mae's room just as she approached the door. He was in the process of closing the door behind him, hand still on the door knob, and he looked particularly caught out.

"Are you… coming out of my room?" Mae asked and he glanced to the side before meeting her eyes again.

"Well," he said quietly and swallowed, "I mean, there is little I could say to convince you otherwise."

" _ Why _ are you coming out of my room?" Mae asked with a sigh and he gave an apologetic smile, bashfully pushing his dark hair behind his ear.

"Can- can you just wait here for ten seconds?" he asked hurriedly, holding his hand up to pause her before he took off down the hallway at a jog. Mae watched him go incredulously, first he sneaks through her room and then demands her to wait?

"Bucky," Mae called out with a long sigh, as she rubbed at the back of her neck. "What's going on?" She heard rustling and a whispered curse before Bucky popped back around the corner, a mischievous smile on his face and a wicker basket in hand. 

"I thought it might be nice, given how shit yesterday was," Bucky held up the basket in offering, "if we had a picnic. Just us." Mae smiled and looked down at herself, she was still in sweats and a singlet, hair a mess and realised she'd been traipsing around the tower all day without shoes.

"Buck," Mae said reluctantly, "I know you mean well, but it's been a long couple of days and I'm not sure I'm up to going outside." Mae gave him an apologetic smile as she leaned against the wall with her arms around her waist. She looked down at her sweatpants and grimaced. "Or anything that requires proper pants, really."

"I get it, doll." Bucky said softly, and Mae believed him. "Which is why I figured this would be a better alternative." He stepped forward and pushed Mae's door open all the way before stepping back and gesturing for her to come inside with a becoming smile. Mae flashed an uncertain expression his way before stepping forward, his hand slipping to the small of her back as she rounded her doorway. 

He had been busy. Most of her furniture had been pushed around to make a clearing in the middle of her living room, the chairs and chaise lounge shuffled to the side and half supporting the largest blanket fort she'd ever seen. 

"What on earth-" Mae whispered to herself before Bucky stepped around her to the wall, reaching down to the power outlet. 

"Jarvis, dim the windows." Bucky said and Jarvis did so, bathing the room in twilight as Bucky flicked the switch.The inside of the fort lit up, hundreds of fairy lights sparkling under the pale sheets with a hazy glow.

"How?" Mae asked, dumbfounded. The fort was strung up like a tent, tall enough so Bucky would only have to duck his head a little once inside. He clasped her hand gently and led her around the back of it, leading her to the opening that looked out to the view of the city.

"Creativity, ingenuity." Bucky mused as he placed the basket on the floor and turned to Mae, pulling her in close by her waist and he smiled smugly. "A little old fashioned know-how and a closet full of bedsheets." Mae chuckled as he shuffled on his feet and swayed them both, shifting Mae until her back was pressed to him, his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek lightly. 

"I can definitely see the old fashioned know how," Mae teased as he hummed in her ear. "They don't make forts like they used to."

"So," Bucky began quietly, "this is okay?" Mae hummed and pretended to consider the question.

"I think… this passes." She said and looked over her shoulder to him, seeing his bright smile as he tried to hide it. Reaching up Mae felt the stubble on his jaw scratch against her palm as she coaxed him from hiding and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

Bucky leaned in, brushing his lips against hers lightly before he paused for a breath, waiting for any objections. When none came he kissed her again, more passionate as his arms tightened and his breath shuddered. "We're not even inside it yet, doll." he whispered breathily against her lips before clearing his throat and grinning. "Thank me after it stands for a few hours without collapsing."

With a gesture he ushered her into the fort, grabbing the basket from the floor as he followed closely behind. Inside it he'd wrangled a smaller television from somewhere, probably his own or stolen from Steve, and set it up in front of a pile of large cushions and blankets. 

"I pinched enough snacks from the common room to keep us going for a week." Bucky happily announced as he placed down the basket and grinned. "Then made sandwiches and stuff. I didn't know what you'd prefer so I kind of just… made everything." Mae chuckled as he flashed the inside of the basket, stuffed to the brim.

"I asked Jarvis to tee up things that you'd might like to watch," Bucky said as Mae sat on a cushion, settling on a fake fur blanket with a pleased sigh. "There is quite an eclectic mix in there." 

"Look, sometimes I want to watch hammer horror or period drama or both." Mae shrugged as he sat next to her, reclining on a pile of cushions and close enough that his leg was resting against hers.

"I was referring to the sustainable farming documentaries, if we put on Pride and Prejudice then Steve would be here in a matter of seconds." Bucky laughed, getting out his phone and using it to turn on the television. "What about some boring reality TV to settle in, then we can debate from there?"

"Perfect," Mae said and slipped along the cushion until her head was resting on his chest, Bucky's arm raising to let her get comfortable. "Absolutely perfect."

Halfway through the third episode of an overly dramatic cooking show, Mae noticed Bucky clenching and flexing his metal arm. The mechanisms whirring quietly as he did. She left it for a while, but when the tensing began to move into his chest she spoke up.

"Is it bothering you?" She asked and sat up, pulling his arm from behind her and onto her lap.

"No," Bucky said and Mae gave him a patient but calculating expression. "Yeah, okay," he relented. "It just feels like it's grating sometimes, or pulling my muscles to an ache."

"Do you want to take it off?" Mae asked carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject for him. He seemed to consider it then looked out towards the view of the city, as if he was checking on it. 

"Hey," Mae said quietly, leaning in and carding her fingers through his hair, pleasantly running her fingernails along his scalp as he half smiled and relaxed a bit. "You don't have to take it off, but if you want to and something comes up, or the avenger call goes out, we'll be able to get it back on you in under a minute."

"Does it bother you?" He asked huskily and Mae shook her head.

"Of course not, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to be ready for action at all times either. I'm not going to be shocked if you take it off, I  _ know _ you lost your arm in the war." Bucky chuckled at that. 

"I'm not much of a cuddler with only one arm," he mockingly warned her, but it didn't have the joking edge he intended. 

"It will be hard," Mae mused and he rolled his eyes. "But I will persevere."

"Okay," he laughed, sitting up and slipping his hand under his shirt. He pulled his metal arm underneath the fabric, fussing at the joint of his shoulder until the arm dislodged with a grunt. Mae took it from him and placed it on it's own pillow by the television as he fixed his shirt back into place. Mae gave him a wide smile and let him settle back on the cushions before she curled up against him again. 

"Not enough garlic," Mae said as they settled back to watching the show. Bucky scoffed and shook his head.

"Between you and Steve, I know I'll die from garlic." Bucky groused. "If a recipe calls for two cloves, put in two cloves. Not five.  _ Christ _ ."

"Oh no," Mae deadpanned. "This is it. Our first fight. I'm not ready." Bucky let out a loud frustrated groan and rolled to scoop Mae close, making her shriek in laughter as he grabbed a pillow and bopped her with it.

They were on the sixth episode of the show and it looked like they were in it for the long haul. They had to finish the season tonight, no ifs, buts, or excuses. 

"Open," Bucky said and Mae opened her mouth with an 'aah' sound, getting a crisp popped into her mouth as a reward. They had reached a new level of lazy. It was bliss. 

Bucky's phone rang and he fished for it underneath pillows and blankets, pulling it out and answering it without looking at the caller ID. But really, there was only one person who called in the tower, everyone else just texted. 

"Stevie," Bucky answered. Mae could hear the low tones of Steve's voice, but not what he was saying, her hearing wasn't that good. "No I'm alright-  _ yes _ , I know that Steve." Bucky said with annoyance. "You checked on me when I woke up, nothing's changed." Mae looked up at Bucky who was frowning, and although he had his face turned away from her she could see enough that he was getting more and more upset. Mae could hear the drone of Steve's voice, it seemed he was trying to get a point through to Bucky. "You're laying it on a bit thick, Steve."

"I want to talk to him," Mae said and drummed her fingers on his chest. Bucky closed his eyes with a sigh and passed the phone to her.

"-I'm serious about this, Buck." Steve said as Mae put the phone to her ear and sat up.

"About what?" Mae asked and the silence on the other end of the line was a bit satisfying. Steve made a long 'uh' sound before clearing his throat.

"It's not something to stress about," he said, "you're with him I take it." Mae looked to Bucky who had his arm slung over his eyes as he lay back.

"I am," Mae said, "have been for a few hours now."

"Oh," Steve said, his voice somewhat halting, taken aback. "I mean, I didn't mean it in a negative way, I thought you were in your rooms."

"We are." Mae said and there was another long pause. Mae could picture Steve trying to figure out how to look through walls. "Did you need Buck for anything?"

"No, no." Steve sighed. "He just needs to do a certain amount of physical exercise a day. Doctors orders."

"We  _ have _ been laying here for a while." Mae mused and Steve cleared his throat again, she couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure I could prompt him to get a bit more physical." Bucky sat up with a low chuckle, his hand sliding down her ribs as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"What have you got in mind, doll?" He asked lowly, but certainly loud enough for his friend to hear on the other end of the line. "I can do a  _ lot _ with just one hand, but if you want I'll pop the arm back on."

" _ Bucky. _ " Steve sounded scandalised.

"Or make it more interesting," Mae teased, "and tie them both behind your back."

" _ Mae- _ oh I get it." Steve said grumpily. "Ha ha. Funny."

"Be a bit kinky with Steve on the line," Bucky said and Mae chuckled quietly at the outraged sound Steve made. "But if that's what you're into, doll-"

" _ Christ _ , I'm hanging up." Steve grumbled. "Just make sure Bucky gets to the gym sometime today for an hour." He hung up, the phone switching back to the home screen.

"We made him blaspheme." Bucky said with accomplishment, taking the phone from Mae and throwing it to the pillow that had his prosthesis resting on it. "I bet he's red as a beet right now."

"I feel a bit bad," Mae said uncertainly and Bucky chuckled. 

"Don't. He's able to handle a bit of teasing." He said and leaned in close, pressing his lips against hers. He was gentle, despite both of their barely-restrained desires. Mae's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his hand resting between her shoulder blades and fingers tracing her spine. With a groan he moved them down to the pillows, his hair cascading down and brushing against her cheek as he broke the kiss for a moment to take a ragged breath. 

"I'm sorry," he said breathily, stealing another kiss. "I didn't plan to, you know, this whole day wasn't a ruse for sex." Mae nodded in understanding even as her fingers carded through his hair and she pulled him down for another kiss. The feeling of his tongue gliding along hers sending a thrill through her, the feeling only intensifing when he groaned from her gently biting his lower lip. 

"It's probably-" Mae said with a shaking voice. "-probably not a good idea."

"Not right now," Bucky agreed as he kissed down her jaw, sucking lightly just below her ear until her fingers tightened their grip on her hair. "Not with the whole 'Steve situation'."

"I don't want to be unfair to him-"

"I know, doll." Bucky sighed and pulled back, rolling to the side and pulling her with him, keeping her close so he could kiss her languidly. "Weirdly enough, neither do I. And contrary to the evidence, I don't think I'm ready to make that step yet."

"It's good that you know that, though." Mae said and looked up to see his small smile. "And that you can tell me it." 

"Well, while I'm admitting things, I want to say I was insanely jealous that Steve took you out on a date last night." Bucky said flatly. "Then I was angry, but mostly at myself. Okay a little at Steve, the jerk." He admitted. "I couldn't reconcile the intense feelings I had for you with the repulsion of my own actions in Kansas. I thought if I stayed away long enough, avoided you, I'd be able to at least come to terms with the idea of not being with you. But I couldn't." Bucky swallowed thickly before pressing his lips to her hair.

"When I heard you over the comms last night," he said quietly, "when you said Loki was with you, I'd never been so scared in my life. Funny thing is, I knew Steve was feeling the same. He had to keep his composure but I know him, I know what that did to him. And as horrible as that sounds it made me feel better, that I wasn't the only one who felt like they were about to… I don't know. I'm probably not making sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense," Mae said as she reached up and stroked his jaw rhythmically with her thumb. "You say whatever you want to, I'm listening." Bucky let out a long sigh.

"Steve and I have always had each other's backs, but when he told me he was interested in you it was the first time I'd felt betrayed by him." Bucky said. "But even now I can't be angry at him. He's my best friend. He deserves to be happy. And really, I should have seen it coming with the way he acted around you."

"Have you talked to Steve about this?" Mae asked and he shook his head.

"Not in so many words. Or as kindly." Bucky admitted. "I was afraid of measuring up to him. I'd  _ just _ left you in Kansas, I was in my own head wallowing in self-pity. I should have told him that I understood what he was feeling because I felt the same way, I should have sat him down and worked it out with him. But then I remembered who I am compared to  _ Steve _ , I think maybe I was trying to find a way to keep myself from hurting you. And now I'm in a situation that pits me against my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of being  _ unfair _ ."

"Would you ever consider talking to him about this?" Mae asked quietly.

"Sometimes, but I hate not knowing what the conclusion would be." He said gruffly. "Each day I struggle between being me or the  _ Soldier _ , some days are good, like today. Others, I become this hateful, possessive, animalistic  _ thing _ that can't be trusted not to hurt people. Between all of that, the idea of talking to Steve about something this important can seem like too much. He already has to look after me, putting something like that on him almost seems cruel. Especially after yesterday, the panic I saw in him when Loki had you, I know he cares for you just as much as I do. If he ever asked me to give you up for the sake of our friendship, it'd tear me apart. I know if I asked him, it would do the same. So I don't think I will, at least not yet."

"Anyway," Bucky let out a long sigh and pulled back, meeting Mae's eyes with a smile. "Today isn't about that, it's about relaxing, eating and good company." Mae pecked him on the lips in agreement, settling back onto his chest.

"It's also about Linda winning this competition," Mae said as they turned their attention back to the television. 

"Yeah, wait where is she?" Bucky asked as they watched the screen intently. 

"Oh no," Mae said.

"She got voted  _ off _ ?" Bucky asked incredulously before booing and throwing a handful of chips at the screen. "Why? I'm rewinding." He flicked the program back until the contestant was in front of the judges.

"... _ it's a bit bland, Linda. Disappointing. You really should have put in more garlic." _

Mae exploded in laughter as Bucky flopped back on the pillows in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but I defeated the writers block.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there, it's a crazy world. Reading fics is definitely the best way to pass a quarantine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shout of anger and Steve was jerked back by his t-shirt, the fabric straining and tearing at the collar as he stumbled to face a furious Bucky.

Mae woke up feeling somewhat refreshed and ready to start the day. It was a Saturday, so technically she didn't need to be in the lab and working. Although it had only been a fortnight since her run-in with Loki, she was throwing herself into work on a daily basis despite Tony's uncharacteristic advice of taking it easy. 

"Probably should have a day off," Mae muttered to herself as she pushed back the quilt and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. Pulling on her jeans she scooped her hair up into a bun that would be hell to undo later and opened the door, intending to find breakfast in its simplest form.

Opening the fridge she had to peer around all the ready-made protein shakes and smoothies to find juice. Pulling out the big three litre bottle she fished a glass from the cabinet and filled it, plonking the bottle onto the bench before she leaned on the benchtop and sipped the OJ. A perfect lazy breakfast.

"Morning," Steve said as he emerged from his rooms freshly showered and wrangling on a pale blue shirt. Mae paused in her drinking, taking in the glorious show before her for a moment before managing a response.

"Hey," Mae said with a smile as he popped his head through the neck of the shirt, his hair mussing before he corrected it into its usual neat placement. His smile was bright until he fixated on the glass in her hand and frowned. 

"You're not just having juice for breakfast are you?" Steve asked as he rounded the bench into the kitchen. When Mae didn't answer he leaned on the bench, hand on either side of her, and leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek carefully. "Need me to cook something up?"

"If I ate all the food you offer to cook me, you'd have to roll me down to the gym." Mae said and he chuckled. "When did you get up?" Mae asked.

"Four," Steve said casually. "Had a decent sleep." Mae had asked because she knew Bucky and Steve were light sleepers on top of their metabolism making it hard for them to get a standard eight hours. It was her own way of voicing her care for them, to try and help them achieve a healthy civilian lifestyle as much as they could. 

"Have you seen Bucky today?" Mae asked and Steve nodded.

"He's in his rooms. Hasn't woken up well today so we need to give him some space," Steve said. "If you can, maybe don't see him at all today. And if he comes to see you, just shoot me a quick text."

"That bad?" Mae asked, worry building quickly. 

"No," Steve said with hesitation. "But sometimes when he begins a day bad, certain interactions can send him spiralling. We don't know his exact triggers, but certainly high emotions can cause him to lash out." Steve was slowly becoming more forthcoming about Bucky's needs with her. Mae wasn't sure if Steve had accepted that Mae and Bucky would be a part of each other's lives in some context for a while, or if he was finally accepting that talking about each other's needs was not only accepted but encouraged in the modern world. Whatever the reason, Mae was happy they'd gotten to a place where Steve was including her with information, rather than guarding her against it. 

Steve moved away from Mae and she put the bottle back in the fridge, finishing her juice and washing up the glass. He opened the pantry and stared into it for a moment before pulling out a protein bar, giving Mae the chance to ponder on how she was in such a domestic scene with Captain America. Then again, she never really thought of him as a superhero much anymore. He was Steve. Tall, blonde, artistic Steve who liked baseball and falling asleep on the daybed by the windows when the evening sun hit it. Steve who hated and almost feared the cold, but would give up his jacket as soon as anyone around him shivered. 

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked with a mischievous smile. Mae had been staring at him contentedly and was caught out. She cleared her throat, quashed a blush that was rising and changed the subject.

"You seemed a bit short with Bucky last night," Mae began as she rounded the bench, Steve not too far behind. They had opted for a quiet night in their living room, Mae and Bucky reading while Steve drew. Bucky, however, had been feeling a bit vulnerable and sought out Mae's attention frequently, breaking the agreement he had with Steve of trying to remain neutral while the three of them were together. They had agreed on it to keep the peace on their floor, given that all three of them enjoyed the quiet of their own living room rather than the common floor. Besides, the guys couldn't handle being consistently competitive and Mae would have a fit if her time with the both of them was spent witnessing posturing and possessiveness. She'd quickly be out the door and sleeping on the couch in the lab.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have." Steve said and shook his head. "I know when he starts seeking comfort it means a bad day is coming. I was just a bit-" Steve scrunched up his nose, as if embarrassed to say. "I was jealous. I feel like I haven't had much time with you. And considering our last date was a disaster-"

"The date was perfect," Mae interrupted him and he smiled bashfully. "Not your fault you have to deal with all the super crazy criminals."

"It rained," he reminded her.

"Which was the best bit." Mae teased and he laughed.

"I do remember we were interrupted at the worst time." Steve mused and Mae chuckled, Nat had managed to call Steve in the middle of a damned good kiss. 

"Well, maybe it's time I took you on a date instead." Mae said and Steve's brows shot up as if the idea had never occurred to him. "I mean, it won't be as amazing as yours."

"Any time with you is amazing," Steve said smoothly and Mae couldn't help but glance down with an embarrassed smile on her face. Steve stepped into her space and put one hand on her waist, the other tilting her chin up so she met his eyes again. "I'm free all week, as soon as Buck is feeling better, I'd love to go out with you again."

"Done," Mae said with an awkward smile. Steve grinned and leaner closer, hesitating for just a second before he pressed his lips against hers.

A shout of anger and Steve was jerked back by his t-shirt, the fabric straining and tearing at the collar as he stumbled to face a furious Bucky.

Bucky took a swing at Steve who copped a fist to his jaw, his head snapping back as he stumbled and knocked a lamp to the ground with a crash. The green glass shattered across the floor and Mae stepped back to avoid the sharp pieces.

“Bucky!” Mae yelled as she scrambled back against the bench, moving out of the way of Steve tackling the other man to the ground. The two of them landed on the coffee table, shattering the wooden legs out from underneath it and landing on the floor. Steve was laying into him, fists flying as he repeatedly struck the other man in his sides. Mae shot forward and grabbed Steve by his shoulders, pulling him back to try and get him off his friend. 

Bucky saw the opportunity and uppercut Steve, who’s head and upper body jerked back and hit Mae squarely in the nose. She fell back with a grunt as her nose poured with blood, the two men still attacking each other with abandon. 

Mae pushed up onto her hands and knees as she heard the elevator doors open. Out of it rushed Tony and Nat. Tony ran to Mae, pulling her to her feet and keeping her close as he backed her away from the two men. Nat fearlessly put herself between the two of them, kicking Bucky in the jaw and knocking Steve to his knees with a strike to his stomach.

The two of them seemed to pause and take in the new threat, neither of them keen to fight Nat. Tony had his arms wrapped around Mae, shielding her head by pressing her close to his chest. Mae for her own part was clinging to Tony, hands shaking and heart racing. 

_ “Are you two out of your fucking minds?” _ Tony shouted at them, Steve and Bucky were looking to the floor, panting and ashamed. “Are you alright?” he asked softer to Mae and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. “Jarvis, get Bruce up here with a first aid kit.”

“He is already on his way, he would like to stress again he is not a medical doctor.” Jarvis replied and Nat walked to the kitchen, pulling several paper towels from the dispenser before handing them to Mae. Mae grabbed the wad of towel and pushed them to her nose, noticing her chest and hands covered in her own blood.

“Mae-” Steve began, taking a step forward, but was halted when Tony pointed at him.

“Ah!” Tony scolded as if Steve were a pet. “Sit down.” Steve backed up and sat heavily on the lounge, looking forlorn.

The elevator opened again and Bruce stepped in uncertainly, the first aid kit in his hand. Slowly he took in the broken furniture and the bruised men, then Mae still wrapped in Tony’s arms as she pressed bloodied towel to her face.

“Okay,” Bruce said skeptically, “you first.” He walked to Mae and pushed her hand down lightly, looking at her nose and turning her head left and right.

“It’s my fault,” Bucky said, his voice flat and monotone as if he was struggling to feel the words he was putting together. Everyone in the room knew it was a sign that he was more 'Soldier' than Bucky and Mae could feel Tony tense slightly when he realised. “I punched Steve and his head snapped back.”

“No, I should have been more careful.” Steve said. “I knew she was there.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Tony said, his anger almost scalding. “You’re  _ super soldiers,  _ I've seen single punches from both of you leave people brain-damaged. You both should know better.”

“Nothing broken.” Bruce said with a reassuring smile. “Keep the towel up until the bleeding stops, then a cold compress across the bridge of your nose to stop any swelling. You may have a slight black eye or two.” 

“Nat, think you can handle these two?” Tony asked and Nat nodded once, shooting a glare at Steve and Bucky. Tony looked to Mae, his brow furrowed in concern. “You can come to my floor and shower then rest. Away from the Neanderthals.”

“Thanks,” Mae said quietly and saw that her accepting Tony’s offer made Bucky and Steve feel worse. It wasn’t what she intended, but she really felt the need to be away from the two of them, she needed the space.

“I’ll leave Nat to talk to the two of you.” Tony said threateningly.

“And I have quite a bit to say.” Nat said as she turned to the men. “First of all; how dare you.” 

Tony ushered Mae to the elevator with Bruce in tow, telling Jarvis to take them to his rooms.

“Here,” Tony handed Mae a large Black Sabbath t-shirt and some sweatpants as she popped her head out of the bathroom. She had neglected to get a change of clothes and her shirt and jeans were basically ruined. “I noticed you prefer oversized band shirts. How Kansas of you.” Mae smiled at his joke and took the clothes. Slipping them on, she stepped out of the bathroom.

“Thank you,” she said quietly and Tony smiled, beckoning her to follow him out into the living room. His furniture was all sleek lines and the latest fashion. A lot of metal, glass and black leather. Mae sat on one of the large lounges and found herself incredibly comfortable and sinking into it.

“What would you like to do?” Tony asked and grabbed a couple of colas from a bar fridge that was built into the wall as well as an ice pack. “Anything you want.”

“Can we just watch a movie?” Mae asked softly and Tony put the colas on the coffee table before handing her the ice pack. “Something I don’t have to pay much attention to.”

“Of course.” He said and asked Jarvis to put something on the TV. Jarvis put on the first Ghostbusters movie as Tony wandered into his room again. A moment later Tony came back with the quilt from his bed, draping it over Mae before sitting down next to her.

Mae took the end of the quilt and put it over Tony, sharing it as she leaned up against him. Without a word he put an arm around her, letting her get even more comfortable before she put the ice over her nose with a noise of discomfort.

“Feeling better?” he asked and Mae hummed an affirmative. “Those two louts deserve everything Nat is putting them through. Fighting like fucking cavemen. They might as well drag you by your hair to their den.”

“I’m just… confused.” Mae sighed. “Bucky’s hot and cold, Steve is damn persistent. I can go days without hearing from them at all then they’re fighting. Maybe I should move back out.”

“Because they’re idiots?”

“Because I’m fucking with your team dynamic.” Mae protested. “Those two would never have fought like that before.”

“Trust me, Mae. The dynamic has never been a hundred percent positive.” Tony said as he kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table, wiggling his toes absently. “We all fight more than a couple on the verge of divorce. But that’s who we are and, bless us, we’re not going to let a pretty face get between us and our bickering.”

"I think I just need a break," Mae sighed. "It's all a bit intense."

"You've had a lot of pressure on you since you arrived," Tony reminded her. "You seem to have the worst luck."

"Thanks for reminding me," Mae drawled and he chuckled, picking up his phone and scrolling through his emails. "Maybe I'll disappear into the lab for a month, get the casing done for the nano-tech."

"That'll be on hold in a week, unfortunately." Tony said with a sigh. "I want to be with you when we put it together, but I'll be doing PR nonsense for a while."

"I thought Pepper did all that now?"

"She does a lot, but I'm still the face of SI. And not to mention the Avengers are booked for meet and greets for the coming month. I've had to decline some, there are so many coming through from Stark Industries." Tony hummed and shook his head, flicking away an email. "There was one down in Miami that would have been great, a medical conference that's showcasing a bunch of our tech - you'd love it."

"Sounds like pandering." Mae said flatly, she had already made it clear she wasn't interested in the part of Tony's life that involved schmoozing. He had asked once if she could accompany him on a short PR tour of the west coast, she hadn't laughed so hard in a month.

"Pandering with purpose," Tony said. "A lot of these things raise money to fix the damage your boyfriends do to the city."

"And you, Tony." Mae said incredulously. In terms of damage Tony had to be pretty high, not as high as Hulk, but still up there. 

"I  _ said _ your boyfriends," Tony said teasingly and winked at her, Mae snorted indelicately as he went back to his emails. "It's a pity, could have stayed in my house in Miami. Week of warm weather and swimming, galas, hot doct-" Tony paused and stared off into the distance, the face Mae always knew as a thinker. The moment some crazy idea formed in his mind.

"Tony," Mae tapped on his chest, but not on the reactor. Tony looked down to her with a grin.

"Let's go on vacation." He said suddenly.

"You just said your workload was huge." Mae protested and he shrugged. 

"Mine is, yeah. You don't have to work." He said and shuffled out from under the blanket, his phone pressed to his ear. "Pepper, my love." he said as he stood, wandering over to the windows to look out at the view.

"Tony, what are you scheming?" Mae called out and Tony flashed her a scandalised expression before winking. Mae just flopped on the couch in response, she wasn't going to take responsibility for his latest insane plan.

"Mae, I'm begging you." Pepper said as she stepped in front of Mae on the tarmac of Stark's private airport. The Avengers were all boarding Tony's plane to fly to Miami as a part of their PR tour and  _ somehow _ Tony had convinced Mae that a week of sunshine and a private beach was worth one night attending a medical conference. The small print, as always, was being laid out by Pepper Potts. "If I could go with you I would, but I've got to keep things steady here in New York. He listens to you."

"Only when he wants to," Mae said skeptically.

"Look, Happy will be with you as well. If Tony starts to go overboard then he'll step in. I just need you to  _ redirect _ Tony if he starts to drink too much." Pepper wasn't pleading, but it was pretty close. "Last time he took two journalists back to the mansion and- and you don't need to know." Mae let out a long sigh and glanced past Pepper where Happy was watching the two of them talk from the stairs into the plane. Everyone else had boarded, they were just waiting on her.

"Okay," Mae said and Pepper's smile was the biggest she'd seen on the woman. "But you know I can't guarantee anything." Pepper nodded, she probably knew better than anyone. "And give me your number, in case of a Tony related crisis." Mae handed her phone to Pepper who quickly put her number in, perfectly polished nails tapping on the screen melodically. 

"I've packed an extra bag for you, in case you have to go to other events with him." Pepper said quickly and avoided Mae's incredulous glare. She knew she was going to get roped into more PR, she knew it. "You'd better go."

Mae sighed and walked around Pepper, the woman calling out her thanks as Mae started up the plane stairs, Happy giving her an amused smile.

"Glad it's you and not me," Happy said as he followed her into the plane. The interior of the plane was all leather and comfort. Large cushioned seats that could swivel around were placed next to low, built-in tables, giving each passenger plenty of room to relax. An air hostess waited patiently at the far end of the plane and flashed Mae a large, lipstik laden smile. It was only a three hour flight, but Mae just assumed she came with the plane at this point. 

Mae sat on a seat across from Tony who gave her a closed off look. He would have had a perfect view of where Pepper was talking to Mae and she had no doubt he knew what the conversation would have been about. 

"What did she offer you?" Tony asked quietly, his fingers tapping on his goatee as he watched Mae settle in and buckle up. "To keep an eye on me."

"Offer?" Mae asked. "Nothing, are you telling me I got ripped off?" She asked and he chuckled, although it wasn't his usual happy laugh. Happy's voice came over the speakers announcing take off, and Tony didn't mention Pepper again for a while.

An hour into the flight Mae and Tony were running through schematics on a couple of tablets while the Avengers kept themselves occupied. 

"The insulation webbing is sending feedback in real time," Mae said as she brought up an image of the workings of the Iron Man suit, "I know you want to recreate this with the nano-tech, but that's way out of my experience."

"Then just focus on the housing and the speed," Tony replied. "I need the suit to deploy within ten seconds."

"Ten seconds is a long time," Mae said, "what happens if you're under fire?"

"Then make it five." Tony shrugged. "I don't intend to take the first model into the field." Mae looked at him disbelievingly.

"You?" Mae deadpanned. "You don't intend to take your first nano-tech suit into the field?" Across from them Bucky snorted a laugh as he read his book. Tony snapped his fingers in his direction a few times without looking at him.

"Keep to yourself over there, fists of fury." Tony scolded. "You can have my assistant between the hours of six PM and three AM."

"Why three AM?" Steve asked curiously, he was sitting at the same table as Bucky. 

"Because two AM is the epiphany hour," Mae answered. "Tony has ideas at that time."

"Oh, and you haven't burst into  _ my _ room at two in the morning with an idea?" Tony asked sarcastically, aiming to tease the two men sitting across from them. It worked, because they both looked to Mae expectantly.

"That was midnight," Mae said flatly. "In the lab. And my idea was for you  _ not  _ to inject yourself with a corrosive liquid to sustain internal cybernetic tech."

"No fun." Tony dawled and then caught the somewhat panicked and worried looks of his teammates. "It was just cell regeneration! Don't look at me like that."

"Can we focus on this now?" Mae asked, tapping at the screen. "I'm assuming you'll want the housing to be branded to you somehow, based on the arc reactor?"

"Obviously," Tony scoffed. "But don't worry about that." He pulled her tablet out from her hands and casually passed it to the air hostess who was walking past. She took it with a smile as Tony turned his attention to her. "Scotch, and a…" Tony glared at Mae for a second

"Nothing," Mae said and Tony snapped his fingers. 

"Gin and tonic," he said and Mae rolled her eyes. "Cucumber, minimal ice." The woman nodded with the smile still plastered on her face. 

"Tony-" Mae began but he tisked, propping his head up with his hand as he smiled widely at her and swivelled the chair back and forth.

"You're on vacation from this moment on. Let me spoil you." He said firmly.

"Please don't." Mae deadpanned and Tony winked at her. The hostess came back with the drinks and placed them on the table. "You really like to blur that line of employer, don't you?" Mae prodded and regretted her words when she saw the glint in his eyes.

"Didn't hear you complaining when we were snuggled up on my couch the other day." He quipped in return and Mae could see Bucky and Steve look to her in her peripheral vision. "Under my quilt, no less."

"I clearly need to break you out of the habit of dragging your bedding everywhere." Mae said.

"As long as you wear black Louboutins when you do it, I have no objections." Tony grinned. "I have a weakness for those red soles."

"You can borrow mine," Nat called out from a couple of seats down. Steve cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat.

"Can we change the subject?" Steve asked and Bucky chuckled quietly.

"Good evening," Jarvis said as they walked through the front door of Tony's Miami home. The marble floors expanded out to overlook the ocean which was glimmering beautifully as the sun set, cascading them and the room in hues of gold. 

"Have the rooms been prepped, J?" Tony asked as he dumped his bag carelessly on the floor. He didn't need to pack heavily considering he had a full wardrobe here as well.

"Everything is to your specifications, sir." Jarvis said and Tony hummed happily.

"Amazing, J." Tony let out a content sigh and turned to the group and smiled. "Alright, upstairs, upstairs, upstairs," Tony said while pointing at Thor, Nat and Clint. "Poolside and poolside" he said to Bruce and then included Mae, Bucky and Steve in what sounded like one room.

"Uh, Tony," Steve began and Mae somehow knew Steve was looking at Mae pointedly. He wasn't about to give up his old fashioned morals and share a room with Mae. Tony held his hands up to stop Steve from talking further.

"I know, I know." Tony said and flashed a smile. "The last room is a suite, one huge bed and a double - although I have no idea why I let the designer bring something so awfully small into my home. If that's not going to work for you, there's always space for Mae with me-"

"It's fine." Steve said quickly. "We'll make it work."

"It's not like we're in some pokey fleabag motel," Bucky said and stepped forward, his hand resting lightly on Mae's lower back and thumb tracing in an arc. "Thanks for swinging this, Stark."

"Well, you've only seen the entrance." Tony said with a hint of suspicion. "Go, explore. There are steps down to the beach and a garage full of vintage cars. Relax and all that."

Steve, Bucky and Mae found the right door to their room with the help of Jarvis. It was beautiful, the far windows looking over the rocky coastline and a set of french doors leading out to the large pool. Although it was Tony's home, they couldn't shake the feeling that Pepper had a lot to do with the decorating and furnishing.

"Cozy," Bucky said sarcastically, leading the way into the room as Mae veered to the right and opened a door to see a bedroom with a double bed.

"I think this is the small room?" Mae called out and got an affirmative from Steve who had poked his head into the other room. 

"Wait, two rooms?" Bucky asked as he came up behind Mae, his hands on her hips as he peered over her shoulder at the bed.

"Looks like it," Steve called out. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't think either of you would fit on this bed." Mae said and Bucky took the opportunity to flop onto the bed, bouncing with a sigh of comfort. Despite him being the shorter of the two men, his feet were dangling off the edge.

"We can snuggle on this one," Bucky said to Mae with a wink as Steve approached. "It'll be a close fit, but I think we'll manage." Steve rolled his eyes as Mae laughed quietly.

"The other bed will fit us both with room to spare," Steve said to Bucky who pouted dramatically. "Mae can have this one."

"Is this another scheme to get me into bed, Rogers?" Bucky asked sarcastically as he stood up. 

"You caught me out," Steve deadpanned as he picked up his bag from the main room and wandered to his bedroom. "I can't live without ya, Buck."

It was only an hour or two until dinner, but the sun was still high and making the air humid, a perfect moment for Mae to slip out to the pool and relax for an hour or two while Steve and Bucky went to prepare dinner for the household. 

Finding her swimsuit she threw it on before claiming a deck chair along the edge of the glamourous pool. It was quite large, with a smaller path of water running into an enclosed grotto. Modern style fountains fanned water into the pool and large ferns dotted around the edges made the whole area feel like paradise. The far end of the pool stopped abruptly at the edge of the cliff the house was situated on, giving amazing views of the ocean and a bit of the city. 

"Mae?" 

Mae looked up at the out of place voice, her mouth parting in surprise as she saw Dean with a bag over his shoulder and a jacket in hand. He smiled at her widely, laughing as she awkwardly stood up from the lounge chair.

"Dean?" Mae said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he said jovially. "I'm going to a medical conference, Stark Industries flew me out as a part of a rural hospital training program." He stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug, arms slipping around her waist as he hoisted her into the air with a grin. "I'm glad you're here, I was dreading not knowing anyone. But what are you doing here?"

"Oh good," Tony called out as he walked up, Dean putting Mae back on her feet and standing up straight. "Dean, this is my assistant Mae, if you need anything at all I'm sure Mae can sort you out." Tony clapped Dean on the back with a smile before walking away, deftly avoiding Mae's glare.

"You're  _ Tony Stark's _ assistant?" Dean asked with amazement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mostly because he's a pain in the ass." Mae sighed and Dean gave her a knowing look before putting his arm over her shoulder. "Where are you staying?"

"Here," Dean said and pointed to the part of the house that Mae was staying in. "One of those poolside rooms. I thought they'd put me up in some hotel or something, I had no idea that I'd be staying at his  _ house _ ." 

"Tony is good like that," Mae said, trying to hide the pure suspicion in her voice. "He's strangely generous at the odd time." Mae flashed Dean a smile and he frowned, squeezing her shoulders affectionately and pulling her into the line of his body.

"You don't seem too excited to see me," he said quietly and Mae felt a bit guilty. "It's alright, I mean, it's a bit embarrassing having your redneck ex-boyfriend show up. I don't exactly compare to superheroes and whatnot."

"Shut up, Dean." Mae said sarcastically and poked him hard in the side. "You know it's not like that at all. I'm always happy to see you. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

Mae led him inside to the living area where everyone was gathered. Tony had just entered before her and was beside Natasha who handed him a drink, her own delicate fingers around the stem of a martini glass. Clint, Thor and Bruce were sitting on the long couch watching the news and in the open kitchen to their left Steve and Bucky were chopping up vegetables. 

"Oh shit," Dean swore under his breath, probably recognising the more well known Avengers.

"Hey, everyone." Mae called out and got their attention, the ambient sounds of chopping and television quieting. "This is Dean, he's been chosen by Stark Industries to attend the conference." A few eyes glanced at Tony who was sipping his drink nonchalantly. 

"Nice to meet ya'll," Dean said politely, the silence lingering for a tad too long.

"Dean's a friend from home," Mae added, flashing a smile his way to help him feel comfortable. "So be nice, okay?" Tony made a painful hiss and they looked his way to see Natasha pulling him out of the room by his ear, Tony shuffling behind her as he winced. 

"Don't worry about them," Steve said as he walked up with a tea towel flung over his shoulder. His posture was rigid, something Mae didn't really see outside of Steve being Captain America. "I take it you're the Dean that helped our Mae out last time she was in Kansas?"

"More like she's the one who saved my ass, sir." Dean said and shook the hand Steve offered, Mae could tell Steve was putting in the effort not to crush her friend's hand. 

"I'm Steve, that's Bruce, Clint, Thor and behind me is Bucky." Bucky was leaning on the bench, his arms wide as he gave Dean a calculating glare. "You must be quite a doctor for SI to fly you out for the conference." Dean huffed a laugh and his cheeks pinked.

"He is," Mae said when Dean didn't respond. She knew he wasn't great with compliments. "How about I show you to your room and you can drop your stuff down?" Mae offered and Dean nodded his thanks, flashing a smile as they turned to go.

"Mae," Bucky said and they stopped in their tracks. He walked up to them, shucking off his jumper and holding it out for Mae to slip her arms through. "Don't want you getting cold." 

Mae looked at Bucky curiously, it was still hot enough to swim, definitely not jumper weather. It took a moment for her to realise she was still in her swimsuit, but given that she'd just come from the pool it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. It wasn't something particularly risque either, just a black one piece that plunged in the neckline - not exactly a bikini. She glanced to Steve and he gave her a short, subtle nod. He wanted her covered up too. Mae begrudgingly slipped her arms into the jumper, the fabric falling to her mid-thigh.

"Dinner in an hour," Steve called out as Mae walked away, pulling Dean along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this chapter in two for everyone's sanity.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jarvis!" Mae yelled as she rushed to the door, pressing her hand to the scanner that beeped and flashed red, denying her access. "Vent the room!"

Thunder clapped and Mae awoke with a start, her heart pounding and a sheen of sweat on her skin. She had been having a nightmare about Loki, brought on by the storm. Taking a deep breath she reached out to touch the lamp on, finding it unresponsive. Looking around she noticed the little lights of the electronics in the room were also off, the power must have cut. 

"Fuck," she swore to herself, her heart not calming down. "Okay, just go back to sleep." She lay back down and closed her eyes, a flash of lightning illuminating the room before the thunder clapped immediate and loud. Mae could almost swear she could hear Loki's languid laugh on the back of it. Fear curling in her gut she flung the blanket off, standing quickly as she took deep, shaking breaths and made her way to the door.

Opening the door she crossed the living space of Tony's Miami guest suite, bumping into the couch on her way to the other bedroom. Pausing at the door she rapped on it with her open palm insistently. It opened after about ten taps, Bucky answering with his hair in messy curls from sleeping and a tired frown on his face until he realised it was Mae at the door.

"Mae?" he asked sleepily, clearly not worried by the storm. "What's wrong?" Mae wrung her hands together, suddenly feeling foolish from being frightened by the weather. She never used to be bothered by storms, even enjoyed them. 

She was also feeling guilty that she hadn't really spent a lot of time with either of them since they got into a fight a week ago. Sure, she'd still talked to them, smiled and joked with them. But it had begun to feel a bit more distant, her own worries about interfering with their friendship had taken form in being more guarded around them, and they certainly had noticed.

Bucky frowned, watching her nervously wring her hands and avoid eye contact. Maybe before she had begun to distance herself from them, he would have pulled her to his chest as soon as he saw her scared and worried. But now he waited and watched, unsure of what approach to take with her. Mae hated that she put that caution in him, a part of her missed the carefree, wild Bucky. But it was the  _ wild _ in him that made him lash out at his best friend in the first place. That caused Mae to need to take a step back from the both of them before she did any lasting damage. 

Mae stood at the threshold of their room and glancing out the windows at the night sky, as if expecting Loki to materialise out of the dark to haunt her. Mae took a deep breath, then another. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding, but embarrassment was starting to take over her panic. 

"It- it's nothing." Mae said quietly, shaking her head. "Sorry, I-" She turned to go, taking a step back to her own room before the thunder cracked again, deafening and rumbling the building itself. Mae's heart flew into her throat and her breath caught, she jumped in fright, hitting her back against the door frame as her lungs seized, her breath coming shorter and shorter.

"Okay," Bucky said, gently coaxing her to him and leading her to the bed. "You're having a panic attack, doll." he said it so calmly but it didn't help. Mae struggled to get her breathing under control as he pressed her to sit on the edge of the bed, Steve sitting up and scooting down the bed to be closer to her. 

"I know you can't see very well, but you can feel where I am, yeah?" Bucky said and Mae's hands shot out to rest on his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his arm, so one felt more scarred than the other. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right by your feet. Steve is behind you, is it alright if he gets closer?" 

Mae let out a rasp that sounded close to a 'yes' and Steve quickly moved until he was sitting right behind her, his legs bracketing hers and his chest lightly pressing against her back. Bucky hushed her calmly as Steve ran his hands up and down her arms slowly. Bucky shifted and Mae grabbed him tighter, worried that he was going to leave.

"Hey, It's alright. I'm here." Bucky said soothingly. "Steve is going to count slowly to ten and you're going to try and breathe in until five, then out for five. Don't worry if it takes a little bit, I just need you to keep trying."

Steve started to count, the numbers barely a whisper in her ear as she focussed on his voice. His palms were flat on her thighs, the heat something else to think about. She managed to breathe in to three, then four for a few breaths. When she got to five Bucky praised her calmly. 

"Beautiful, doll. Now we're going to aim for ten." He urged as Steve kept counting. They seemed to be well practiced at this. Mae got to six and the thunder clapped again, her heart thudding anew as she leaned back into Steve and pressed her face against his collar, her grip on Bucky's arm painfully tight. "Keep breathing, Mae." 

Short breaths steadily grew to longer ones and after a few minutes her breathing was close enough to normal that Steve stopped counting. She was trembling, her heart still thudding, but she was breathing.

"You'll feel normal again in ten or so minutes," Steve said as he pushed hair from her face, she was still pressed against his skin, the lingering smell of aftershave comforting. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I have them in winter when it's really cold. Bucky gets them at night when he starts to fall asleep."

"Tony has them around water," Bucky added, "Clint and Nat take themselves away and have them privately."

"I think it's safe to say that the thunder is a trigger, and we all know why." Steve said comfortingly. "But it's good we know these things, weather can be predicted and we can make sure we're close by for you."

"I feel like an idiot," Mae said shakily and felt their hands touch her arms and legs in an effort to console her. "I've never been afraid of thunder- I love storms."

"You're not afraid of it," Bucky said, "It's just situational. I'm not afraid of sleeping, but falling asleep can remind me of when Hydra would put me under. Then that memory triggers an attack."

"The next storm you may not have an attack at all." Steve said and Mae nodded, her face still pressed against his skin.

"How about you stay with us tonight?" Bucky said and Steve hummed in agreement. "We'll be on our best behaviour." 

Mae didn't answer, but after a few seconds she nodded. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't feeling vulnerable, or that being with them didn't make her feel safer, it's just how it was. Thunder rumbled in the distance as they moved back under the covers, the bed barely big enough with Mae's added bulk.

With her head tucked under Bucky's chin and Steve's arms around her waist, it wasn't hard to fall asleep again.

  
  


"I want a party," Tony said as he tossed an apple in the air. "I feel like we're going from one dreary day to the next." He was leaning up against the bench as Mae was preparing breakfast for everyone. Luckily the kitchen here was just as big, if not bigger than at the tower. She had several frypans on the go; bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, mushrooms, tomatoes. Just about anything she could turn into breakfast.

Mae had woken up early, earlier than even Steve and Bucky. She had to quietly wriggle out from between them on the bed but she had managed to without waking either of them up. Taking a long shower before making her way into the kitchen for around five o'clock and deciding that cooking for everyone was the best way to distract herself.

"I think you're the only one in this house that would feel comfortable with a big shindig right now." Mae said as she flipped the pancakes, Pepper's request to keep Tony occupied and out of trouble echoing in her mind. "Why not something smaller?"

"Urgh, boring." Tony scoffed.

"Not boring," Mae said, trying to think of things that could convince Tony to consider something less ostentatious. "Intimate. Bring in a bartender, a chef, DJ, whatever you want. But keep the guest list to your current household guests. They'll appreciate it more and there will be less vapid bimbos."

"Wow," Tony said as his eyebrows shot up, "Someone is in a mood this morning."

"I'm not in a mood-"

"Do you need coffee? Soothing herbal tea?" Tony rapid-fired the question. "I can get you coffee. Sugar. Anything to tame the beast." 

"It's no use, Mr Stark." Dean said as he walked into the room, his smile wide as he wandered over to Mae, looking over her shoulder at the food cooking. "If she doesn't sleep, you either get on her level or stay far away."

"No sleep, huh?" Tony teased as he looked up to see the rest of his team walking into the kitchen, attracted by the smell of the food. 

"Let me do this," Dean said as he took the spatula from Mae, bumping her to the side playfully as he took over the responsibility of the pancakes. Mae wasn't upset by it though, the eggs were needing her attention. 

"Need any help?" Steve asked as he approached them, he was usually the one in the kitchen helping out, but he stopped short when Dean flashed him a grin. 

"No need, sir." Dean said in his homestead-hospitality voice as he flipped a pancake in the air with ease. "Mae and I have done breakfast cook-ups for years, we're well versed in this." Steve kept a pleasantly blank expression, aside from the tensing of his jaw, but he didn't move from his spot or join the others.

"Oh, Mae did mention a guy back in Kansas," Tony said lightly and Mae shot him a glare. "You're  _ that _ Dean? What a small universe."

"Tony," Mae said flatly, "Can I speak with you?" She met his eyes for a brief second before he was backing away into the living room. 

"Oh but you need someone to set the table, yeah?." Tony said before sauntering over to the cabinet and began pulling out plates. She shook her head at him, Steve flashing her an amused look. Mae was determined to talk to him about inviting Dean, no doubt he was scheming something.

Bucky pulled Steve away from the kitchen with quiet words and a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sitting down with him in the seats closest to the kitchen, the team waited and talked quietly to each other as Mae and Dean began plating up the food on platters.

"Not sleeping?" Dean asked Mae quietly as he stacked up the pancakes in a pyramid. "You're not having the night terrors again are you?"

"Don't worry about it," Mae said with a sigh and he frowned, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I  _ do _ worry about it," he said sternly. "And I'm still allowed to so-"

"I had a panic attack," Mae said quietly and Dean gave her a worried glance.

"Is that a recent development?" He asked. "Because of seeing your dad again?"

"No," Mae said flatly. Moving on to taking the bacon off the heat and onto a plate. "Please don't ask me about it."

"Well," Dean sighed unhappily, "alright. But given you're working with the Avengers, I worry about you. Crazy things happen around these guys and if you had told me before that's what you're doing now, I wouldn't have let you go back to New York so easily."

" _ Let _ me?" Mae asked incredulously, a thread of warning in her voice. Dean held his hands up in apology, shaking his head. 

"Not what I meant, it was a poor choice of words." He backtracked, picking up the pancakes and following Mae to the table to place them down. "But if you ever need a break you're always welcome home." He followed her back into the kitchen, helping to bring out more food again.

"Dean, you've been here a day and you're being overbearing." Mae sighed and Dean reached out to place a hand on her forearm, gently pausing her actions and getting her full attention.

"I am," he said quietly, "but I'm your friend, and a  _ doctor _ . I know you and I know when you're not feeling a hundred percent."

"One night," Mae complained, starting to feel stressed. "One night of poor sleep and you analyze my medical history."

"One night of a new symptom that has put your body under high stress." Dean calmly stated back. Mae gave him a long, level glare until he shook his head and turned away.

"Mae," Tony called out from where he was sitting, "What about twenty people?" Mae grumbled under her breath and brought over the last of the food, placing it down before sitting in a chair next to Tony and Bucky. Dean sat in the empty chair across from her.

"Ten," Mae said and he pouted, letting out a long, unsatisfied sound. "Rhodey is in town, isn't he? Wouldn't you rather spend time with him?" Mae picked up Tony's plate and started putting food on it, she felt more like a nanny than a lab assistant at this point. Tony was obviously more than capable of getting himself food, but the problem was that he  _ wouldn't _ . Bruce was the one who got him to eat when he was distracted, but sometimes Mae would be lucky enough to be included on that list.

"He is, he doesn't like to have fun though." Tony picked up his fork and poked at a mushroom before putting his fork down again. "Maybe you're right, though. Intimate does sound better." He said and gave her a knowing smile. "Around the pool, have a few drinks with the sun setting. Beautiful. You'll join us, won't you Dean?" Dean looked up and flashed a wide smile.

"I'd be honoured." Dean said and Tony grinned, purposefully avoiding Steve's questioning glare.

"No work today either, Mae." Tony said as he sipped his coffee. "You're on holiday."

"I'll stay out of the lab if you eat breakfast." Mae said and Tony narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Deal," Bruce said on Tony's behalf and Clint chuckled. Tony just let out a groan of complaint before picking up his abandoned fork.

"Mae and I will be training on the lawn for the next hour or so." Natasha said simply and Mae stopped in her tracks, Bucky adding food to Mae's plate with a whispered  _ 'you'll need this' _ . "You've recovered enough to start training again. So we'll start after breakfast,  _ then _ lay about the pool for the rest of the day. No excuses."

"Yes ma'am." Mae said forlornly. So much for being on holiday.

  
  


Natasha, to her credit, didn't go as hard on Mae as she expected. But that didn't stop her from throwing Mae onto the grass multiple times as the others watched on in amusement. Natasha was trying to teach Mae just one sequence, kicking, blocking, disarming. That was it, but it still took a long time for Mae to do it to Nat's standards.

When Nat called an end to their session, Mae was ready to collapse. Panting as she held her hands to her hips and tried to get as much oxygen in her lungs as possible. Dean walked up with a frown on his face, breaking away from the others who were chatting by the pool. 

"That was something else," he said quietly. "I've never seen you move like that."

Mae scrunched her nose and squinted as she looked at him, wiping sweat from her brow with her arm. It sounded like he had complimented her. "You mean so deftly being pummelled into the ground?" She asked and he chuckled dryly, no humour to be found.

"You didn't tell me you got shot in the ribs," Dean said flatly and Mae looked to the scar, just visible below the line of her sports crop. "I knew about the leg, obviously, you said you were mugged." Dean reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck, face scrunching. "You didn't get mugged though, did you?"

"Dean," Mae said between deep breaths as she picked up a water bottle. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I know a gunshot scar when I see one." Dean said almost angrily. "Did your lung collapse? How much blood did you lose?"

"You're overreacting-"

"Don't tell me that," Dean hissed. "I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I can tell you're more than a- a fucking 'assistant' to these people. No way in hell they would have let you get  _ mugged.  _ What if you had died? Would I have gotten a call from Dan, or would I have had to read about it like a stranger? Just how fucking close was it?"

"Close," Tony said from just behind Dean who spun to see the man. Even though he was dressed casually, swimming trunks and sunglasses, they couldn't mistake the seriousness in his tone. "She almost died before we got to her."

"What?" Dean said breathily, glancing back to Mae. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Our fault," Tony said, stepping close enough to put a hand on Mae's shoulder. "Almost everything we do ends up confidential, Mae had to tell people she was mugged to keep them safe."

"I didn't want to worry you either," Mae said. "I know working in the ER means you've seen some horrible things." Dean's face scrunched up in sadness as he looked to the ground. "Not to mention we hadn't been close for some time-" Dean stepped forward, his arms wrapping around her suddenly in an embrace as he held on to her tightly.

"You'll be the death of me," Dean groused and Mae let out a small laugh, hugging him back and not even rolling her eyes when Tony made a cute 'aww' sound at them. "I know you had to leave home, but that doesn't mean that we're not still friends." 

"I know." Mae said, her words a bit muffled by Dean's biceps.

"Next time you're shot, you need to tell me so I can come over and play nurse. Deal?"

"Deal." Mae mumbled before pulling herself away from him gently.

"Well, kids," Tony said as he clapped the both of them on their backs with a wide grin. "It's beautiful weather, Jarvis is putting together a music playlist and a couple of people are coming round to set something up for us. I think it's time to put on swimmers and enjoy the rest of the day, huh?"

"Tony, I need a word with you-" Mae began but Tony backed away, feigning an important task that needed his attention on the other side of the pool.

"Oh, Mae, my love, I can't. The contractor just arrived," Tony put his hands together in a begging motion, making a quick retreat. "Later, yeah?" Tony went inside quickly as Mae shook her head at him. 

"Well, the pool sounds good." Dean said as he walked away, seemingly oblivious to Tony's weird behaviour. 

  
  


After a quick shower which involved belting out showtunes in a terribly off-key voice, Mae slipped on her bathing suit, slipped on a sheer dark blue chiffon robe over her shoulders and returned poolside where someone had been busy. A small marquee had been set up, the fabric red and gold stripes with deck chairs and mountains of cushions inside of the structure. Bruce had taken up residence in it as he relaxed free from the threat of the sun

A tiki-bar had also appeared, with a woman in a vest behind it shaking a cocktail shaker vigorously while beaming a smile at Tony. At each end of the pool inflatable basketball hoops were placed while Clint tried to get around Thor in the water and dunk the small basketball. Under the shade by the tall windows a waiter was busy setting up a buffet table and bamboo citronella torches were dotted around the area for later on in the night. Mae rounded the pool and walked right up to the bar, quiet enough that Tony hadn't heard her approaching.

“It’s funny,” Mae said as she leaned on the bar next to Tony, who may have jumped a little before letting out a huff of air when he realised it was her. “Such a small world that Dean just  _ happened _ to be chosen for the medical conference you guys had to attend.”

“An amazing coincidence,” Tony said flatly, accepting the large cocktail from the bartender with a smile. “I don’t particularly believe in fate, but when the universe lines up something like this-”

“Tony.”

“Fine.” He said and smiled sweetly at Mae. “I rigged it. Thought you wouldn’t mind the company, besides, it wouldn’t hurt for the Super Lads to realise there are other men out there who could potentially hold your interest.”

“Make them jealous? Are you serious?” Mae said disbelievingly.

“I would never stoop to such a thing,” Tony said as he tried to act scandalized. "But who knows,  _ maybe _ an old lover would be enough to push them out of this testosterone laden competition they have with each other and stop pulling you in a million directions. Honestly, between Barnes' moods and Spangle's insecurities, I'm surprised you're not a lifeless husk."

"The one demanding all my time and energy is  _ you _ , Boss." Mae deadpanned and Tony looked to her with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes, but  _ I'm _ allowed to. Obviously." He said then looked behind Mae, what he saw lighting up his face instantly. "Rhodey!" He called and stepped around Mae to greet a man in an Air Force uniform who was walking down the wide stairs. 

"Tones, I hope this isn't one of your blackout parties." Rhodey drawled and Tony scoffed at him as they shook hands.

"Please, Rhodey, this is  _ intimate _ ." Tony said and the man let out a long sigh. "Small, tiny, ten people. My keeper wouldn't let me invite anyone." Rhodey's eyebrows shot up at that.

"And you obeyed them?" he asked in surprise as Tony pulled him by the arm over to Mae.

"How could I not?" Tony asked as he hopped beside Mae and pinched her cheek. "I can't say no to this." He cooed and Mae slapped at his hand, giving him an exasperated look as he made a kissy face at her. "Rhodey, this is Mae. Mae, Colonel James Rhodes." The man turned his dark eyes on her and gave an appraising smile, holding his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Pepper's told me about you, high praise." 

"That's a frightening thought." Mae deadpanned. "I'd rather be off her radar altogether." Rhodey laughed, the crows feet at the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"Smart, Pep is a force to be reckoned with. And this one," he looked to Tony with a knowing shrug, "I can only give my condolences."

"Hey,  _ hey _ , I invited you to my party. Be cool." Tony complained before handing Rhodey a cocktail.

"I'm supposed to review the suppression tech you have for the General as well, Tones. Can we do that before we get too carried away?" Rhodey asked and Tony eye-rolled so hard his whole body buckled. Tony muttered beneath his breath and flashed Mae a smile as he began to usher Rhodey towards the house. Mae sighed to herself before taking up a deckchair next to Nat, intent on soaking up the sun.

  
  


"Did you seriously not put on any sunscreen?" Dean grumbled loudly as he walked over to Mae who was baking under the Miami sun. 

"It's not that hot," Mae protested and Dean rolled his eyes, dropping his towel on the corner of Mae's deck chair before popping open the sunscreen he had in his hand. 

"Roll over." He ordered and Mae grumbled, rolling onto her stomach as Dean sat on the edge of the chair. Mae heard the protest of the sunscreen bottle as he squirted some in his hand and then started rubbing it into Mae's back. "Do I need to lecture you about skin cancer?"

"Urgh, please don't." Mae complained as Clint walked past giving the two of them an amused smirk.

"Want me to rub sunscreen on your back, Nat?" Clint teased as he grinned at Nat, who looked up at him with a blank expression.

"No, I want Dean to." Nat said flatly and Clint made an 'oof' sound and acted as if his heart just broke. Nat looked to Dean and winked, and Mae felt him tense up a little. 

"You heard the lady," Bucky said as he approached, gesturing for Dean to move along to Nat. "It's not safe to keep her waiting, trust me." 

Dean stood and went to Nat, who rolled onto her stomach and made a satisfying hum when Dean started applying the sunscreen. The contented sound was mostly for Clint's benefit, who was looking on with a pout.

Bucky resumed rubbing the sunscreen in Mae's shoulders, down her sides and along the back of her thighs. Maybe paying a bit too much attention than was strictly necessary, but Mae certainly wasn't going to object.

"Need anything, Doll?" Bucky asked loud enough to be overheard by Dean. "The bartender makes a Malibu Sunset that will knock you over."

"Does it come in a coconut?" Mae asked with a pout as she rolled over, Bucky grinned as he rested his hands on her hips, revelling in the attention she was giving him.

"For you, doll, I'll make it happen." Bucky said before swiftly standing up and striding over to the bar, shooting Dean a look as he passed.

"Did I make him mad?" Dean asked and Nat patted his hand.

"Don't worry about him," Nat cooed. "He's just-" 

A klaxon siren rang out over the pool loudly making almost everyone jump in fright. Jarvis' voice following close behind. 

"S-3 emergency," The british voice said and Mae was instantly on her feet, sprinting into the house. The 'S' emergencies were directly related to Tony in the lab, usually something exploding or generally going wrong. S-1 meant imminent danger, and they went up to ten depending on the situation. In this case, the 'S-3' meant an airborne danger. "Remain out of the building" 

Her bare feet were slapping loudly on the tiles and she had reached the living area before anyone had noticed her dash into the house. Steve and Bucky were yelling from outside, one angry and one worried, both of them at her. Mae took the short steps that led to the lab, the clear glass walls much like the lab at the tower. Inside Tony and Rhodey were hunched over, coughing as a yellow gas leaked from a canister nearby.

"Jarvis!" Mae yelled as she rushed to the door, pressing her hand to the scanner that beeped and flashed red, denying her access. "Vent the room!"

"Please equip yourself with a mask, Miss Taylor." Jarvis said and a cabinet popped open a metre away with protective equipment in it. Mae rushed to the cabinet, pulling a gas mask from the shelf and putting it on before grabbing two more. "Airlock access is ready at the far end of the room."

Mae ran into the airlock which was a square glass room, two metres wide at the opposite end of the wall to the entrance she had tried to use before. It closed behind her quickly, a hissing sound as cool air wafted around her. A slap on the glass and Mae jumped, turning to see Steve at the door yelling with Bucky close behind. His words were muffled but she knew he would have been telling her to come out, ordering her in his Captain America voice. The door to the lab opened and Mae dashed into the lab, Steve yelling louder behind her. Mae was nearly deafened by the sound of the room venting, but the gas itself was still pouring out from the canister quicker than Jarvis could vent the room. Tony and Rhodey were on their hands and knees, blindly trying to move away as they covered their face with the crook of their elbow, coughing violently.

Mae reached Rhodey first, sliding onto her knees and pushing his arm away so she could slip the mask on over his face. It wasn't as good as oxygen, but it would hopefully filter some of the gas. At the very least, Jarvis thought the masks would help. Mae then slipped a mask on over Tony's face as he pushed her and gestured wildly at Rhodey, telling her to take him out. Mae put Rhodey's arm over her shoulder and led him to the airlock, on the way there he began to lose control, leaning on her heavier and heavier until she managed to prop him against the wall of the airlock. She stepped back into the lab and Jarvis closed the door behind her, beginning the process of cleaning the air before opening it up on the other side.

Mae reached Tony and he was on the ground, breathing and trying to pull himself up. Hooking her arms beneath his armpits she dragged him across the floor, putting her full strength into moving him to the airlock. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Steve and Bucky pulling Rhodey from the airlock, Bucky pulling off the gas mask and replacing it with an oxygen mask. Mae reached the airlock as the interior door opened again, pulling him in before her legs began to feel weak and she slumped to the floor, dragging Tony up onto her lap so his feet wouldn't prevent the door from sealing. 

Cold air blasted onto them and she sighed in relief. Tony bodily jerked and her stress came back tenfold, placing her hands on his head as if he were going into a seizure. It took a moment before she realised he was laughing, no,  _ giggling _ . He was uncontrollably giggling. 

Mae pulled her mask off from her head slowly, letting it drop on the ground as the door behind her opened. Hands were on her quickly, Bucky's pulling her back out of the airlock to let Steve get in and pick up Tony. Bucky pushed her hair from her face, instructing her to meet his eyes as he slipped an oxygen mask over her face. 

"I don't need one," Mae said and he smiled at her sweetly.

"Humour me, doll." He said as he looked over his shoulder at the yellow air of the lab. "We don't know what was in those canisters."

"Tony, just-  _ Tony _ ." Steve scolded as he struggled to keep the oxygen mask on the laughing genius. Next to him Rhodey was also laying on the ground laughing.

"Jarvis," Mae called out as she stood, Bucky instinctively helping her. "Get Dean down here."

"Why are you calling for him?" Bucky asked warily as Mae knelt by Tony's head, holding him still enough for Steve to slip the elastic of the mask over his head.

"He's a doctor?" Mae said and didn't miss the glance between the two men. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"Of course not," Steve said quickly. "It's just-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Just what? He's a doctor, why would I ignore that he could help?" Mae said as the heavy footsteps of the doctor came down the stairs.

"Holy shit," Deans said before moving straight to Tony, feeling for his pulse and listening to his breaths by pressing his ear against the man's chest. "What can you tell me about the gas?"

"The gas is suppression technology Sir had designed for the Air Force." Jarvis said as Dean moved to Rhodey and did the same checks. "Inspired by 'laughing gas' the canisters contain a substance that, when combined with the environmental oxygen, can pacify large numbers of people without pain, anxiety or any lasting negative effects on health."

"I thought nitrous oxide didn't actually make you laugh?" Mae asked as she watched Tony try to curl up on his side as he snickered.

"It was only used as inspiration." Jarvis quipped. Dean moved over to Mae and felt her pulse, touching at her neck with a frown of concentration.

"Her breathing and heartbeat is fine," Bucky groused and Dean looked to him with a frown.

"You checked?" Dean asked, just wanting to make sure each of his patients were cared for.

"I've got excellent hearing." Bucky deadpanned. "And she wore a mask the whole time." 

"You'll forgive me if I'd prefer to check myself." Dean said and returned to feeling Mae's pulse. Bucky sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath which Dean noticed but politely didn't comment on.

"How did the canister open, Jarvis?" Mae asked and Rhodey snorted, holding his hand up, swaying. 

"My bad," he said before he cracked up and Tony joined in, howling.

"The effects should fully wear off in half an hour," Jarvis said. "In clean air, Sir and Colonel Rhodes should be mobile again in ten minutes."

"I'll set a timer, if they're not moving in ten I want them to go to the hospital." Dean said as he pulled out his phone, Mae pushed it down gently.

"Jarvis will set one." Mae said. "Let's just get them up to somewhere comfortable."

  
  


Someone made the decision that the pile of pillows under the marquee was comfortable enough for the two troublemakers, and sure enough in ten minutes the both of them began to regain feeling in their hands which they announced loudly to everyone who casually went back to lounging by the pool.

"A non-disclosure agreement?" Dean asked as he looked over the tablet Mae handed to him. She took a long sip through the pink straw that jutted out of the coconut that held her Malibu Sunset and nodded once. Dean raised his eyebrow at her and went back to reading the agreement, reading the content but not really taking it all in. "What you did before was pretty crazy, running into the gas like that."

"Don't forget to initial each page." Mae said.

"Yeah." Dean said as he started to sign. "Is this normal for you now? Saving superheroes?"

"Only Tony." Mae said. "I'm two up on him. He's a bit accident prone."

"You're a natural to look after them, they don't seem to have the best socialisation skills."

"Don't take Steve and Bucky's attitude the wrong way, they're a bit old fashioned about the women in their life." Mae said and took back the tablet when Dean passed it to her, she checked all the initials and signatures were there before turning it off and dropping it on a nearby deckchair.

"And are you 'one of' the women or the 'exclusive woman'?" Dean asked and Mae couldn't help but smile, ducking her face away. Dean caught her expression anyway and grinned. "You look a bit flushed there, Mae. A 'lil warm."

"Shut up," Mae giggled and his smile grew mischievous. 

"I think you need to cool off." He said in a way that made her pause.

"Don't you-  _ dare!" _ Mae shrieked as Dean picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, marching for the edge of the pool. "Dean you put me  _ down _ ."

"Poor choice of words, love." He said with a laugh before hurling her into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, there's nothing in this chapter you actually NEED in terms of the story. But I wrote it, so you can have it.
> 
> Am I crazy for starting to work on a second part and turning this into a series? Probably. I'm not good at one chapter fics.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me Buck," Steve said in a hushed whisper. "I'm getting you out of here."

Sunday rolled around and they were busy getting ready for the conference. It was going to be held at a hotel on the other side of the city so everyone was busy packing up their luggage while they transformed from poolside layabouts to beautiful people attending a black tie event. Sure, they could have stayed at Tony's mansion but considering it was nearly an hour drive to the conference and then they had to jump on the plane back to New York in the morning - it made more sense to be at the hotel for the night.

Her dress was picked by Tony this time, with a promise that she could pick her own clothes the next time she had to dress formally. It was a backless Oscar de la Renta gown, and Mae didn't want to know how much the dress cost - it made her outright nervous. Tony had tried to reassure her that the gown was a step down from 'red carpet', but still acceptable for representing Stark Industries to some of the most important medical professionals in the country. Mae wasn't convinced that it wasn't all just an elaborate prank, a chance to laugh at the redneck in the fancy dress. 

Beneath the lacy fabric that was such a deep blue it was almost black, she was wearing the black Louboutins that Tony had a thing for. She really felt like bait perfect for Tony, which was weird considering he had dressed her. 

Mae walked into Tony's suite without knocking, knowing that he'd probably need to be encouraged to finish getting ready and sure enough he was standing in the middle of the room shirtless while he scrolled through some social media app on his phone.

"Tony, we need to go in ten minutes." Mae scolded him as she pulled his shirt off the hanger and walked over to him. He gave her a wide grin as he chucked his phone on a coffee table and held his arms back for Mae to slip the shirt on.

"I'll be ready in five, promise." He said as he buttoned the shirt up. "Can you get me the black Tom Ford tie?" Mae hummed and walked into his closet, hoping that the brand had a noticeable tag, otherwise she'd get lost in the array of suits. "How are you feeling about tonight?"

"Nervous," Mae called out, plucking what she thought was the right tie from one of the many racks in the closet. "You know I'm not good at social events." She passed the tie to him and he smiled, doing it up quickly before donning a vest and then jacket. He was ready in under five minutes as he had promised.

"Don't worry about talking with people, keep to shop talk if they ask about our products - you know what's confidential and what's not." Tony reassured her as he offered her his arm, she took it gratefully knowing how graceless she looked walking in the heels. 

"What if they don't ask about the product?" Mae asked worriedly. "What if they want to, you know,  _ small talk _ ."

"If they want to small talk, then talk shop and they'll leave." Tony said firmly. "If they talk to you like you're a bimbo, talk shop. If they ask you to go into the coat check room with them, talk shop then break their nose. You're going to be the most beautiful woman in the room, but also the smartest. Don't let anyone talk down to you."

"You're making me more nervous, Tony." Mae said and he stopped in his tracks, turning to her and giving a comforting smile. 

"No reason to be nervous, at all." Tony said before picking up his phone from the coffee table. "If you get bored, maybe rescue Steve from the throng of admirers that will be surrounding him."

Walking down the stairs on Tony's arm into the living space earned them a low whistle from Clint. Beside him Nat was in a beautiful black gown that showed none of the weapons she was undoubtedly carrying.

Tony let her arm go as they approached Bucky and Steve. Bucky walked up and took Mae's hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"You look amazing, Doll." Bucky said which brought a smile to Mae's lips. "Don't she look just the picture, Steve?" Steve stared with wide eyes until Bucky shoved his elbow into his friend's rib, hiding a smirk poorly. 

"Um, Mae, you look-" Steve stuttered and seemed a bit flustered as his cheeks began to pink. From behind them Dean walked into the room wearing a dark grey suit and striding with confidence.

"Miss Taylor," Dean said jovially as he stepped up and placed his hand on the small of Mae's back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful as always."

"Not so bad yourself," Mae cooed back as she reached out to pinch his cheek, he chuckled and batted her hand away playfully. "Who taught you good taste?"

"You, I'm certain of it." Dean mused before looking to Steve and Bucky with a smile. "Can hardly compare to the others in the room, though."

"You're doing well enough." Steve said flatly and they shared a measuring look that Mae was certain would have been a bitchy smile had they been women. "I didn't hear you come back in."

"Yeah I got a bit distracted in the city," Dean said with a shrug and a laugh. "But I made it back in time."

"Country boy in the big city, surprised you came back at all." Mae teased as Happy walked into the room, a sign that everyone should be ready to go. 

"Not  _ the _ big city. Speaking of, when are you going to invite me back to your place?" Dean asked with a chuckle and winked. Mae saw Clint watching Steve and Bucky with glee, they must have reacted behind her back.

"I'm a three date minimum lady,  _ sir _ ." Mae scolded him and he grinned knowingly at her, offering his arm for the walk to the car. Mae took it to not be rude, but she shot a hesitant look to the two men behind her. 

"Let's go, people." Happy ushered and they walked to the car with him urging the group on.

The hotel was beautiful, huge and crowded. 

The towering building was lit up, chandeliers inside glistening as Happy pulled the car by the entrance. A small carpeted section was cleared and roped off, behind the ropes the media waited and took photos as people walked into the hotel. As Happy opened the door a murmur went up, and the moment Tony stepped out of the car the cameras started flashing in a frenzy. Tony adjusted his suit and held his hand out for Mae, who stepped out semi-gracefully and gave room for the others to follow.

Instantly lost and overwhelmed, Tony offered his arm and she took it gratefully. He walked with her slowly, smiling and waving and answering some questions and ignoring others. As Dean approached Mae separated herself from Tony, latching onto the only other person who wasn't an Avenger. Dean and Mae walked past the Media easily, entering the beautiful building while the others smiled and played nice with the journalists.

The room inside was a large hallway with a couple of elevators either side leading up to the hotel rooms where they would be staying for the night. Further on, the hallway was lined with glass display cases housing the latest examples of Stark Industries' medical advancements. Lit up with a soft blue light from underneath and rotating, the whole display was styled to represent Tony's reactor, giving the viewer no doubt of who the technology belonged to. 

Most of the prototypes were without power sources or key components and the glass display cases were alarmed in case someone tried to steal the technology, but the viewer wouldn't be able to determine that unless they knew the designs themselves.

Beyond the hallway the ballroom had orchestral music coming from it, a small group of musicians playing while people milled about and talked. Waiters navigated the people with flutes of champagne and finger foods and a bar was set up with a glittering display of high end alcohol. All in all it was impressive.

Dean and Mae went to the bar and slowly the Avengers trickled into the room. Tony and Steve the last to arrive. Almost immediately they were greeted by people who would act like they'd known them for years and Mae could certainly pick out the fake smiles and business talk.

A couple of people came to talk to Mae, some guessing who she was, others assuming she was a trophy wife. One man in particular was laying on the praise thick, trying to talk fast and witty but falling short. 

"I hear you do good work for Tony," the man said as he picked imaginary dust off his jacket. "Stark and I go way back, good friends. Better rivals."

"Really?" Mae drawled, past the point of being polite. Dean was standing at her back and leaning against the bar, listening on with amusement. "He hasn't mentioned you before, Mr Hammer."

"Well it's all professional courtesy I guess," the man sniffed and shrugged, looking to the bartender and wiggling his finger over his empty drink. "Another sweetheart, and try to go easy on the ice this time. Honestly, it's not hard to make a drink." He fished out a business card and tapped it on the bar before unceremoniously dropping on the bar in Mae's direction. "My engineers are the best in the world, get paid the best too. You should consider coming across."

Mae looked out over the crowd, fast losing interest. Dean cleared his throat and touched her elbow, giving her a wink of good luck before he headed to the bathrooms. Next to her the man took the drink from the bartender before shooing them away. 

"Hammer Tech is looking to go more in depth to the medical field as well," the man continued on, seemingly oblivious to Mae's disinterest. Mae spotted a small cluster of people on the far side of the ballroom, Steve standing taller than the rest from the middle of the crowd. "I think you'd fit  _ perfectly _ with me."

Steve looked across the crowd to Mae, his eyes screaming for help as the men and women crowded him. Mae hid her smile poorly and pushed away from the bar.

"Uh-huh." Mae said to Hammer as she walked away, leaving his card on the bartop. She began to walk towards Steve in a bid to save him for at least five minutes. Across from them, Bucky had the same idea as he navigated the crowds to try to save Steve.

"Mae," Dean called, catching her eye and gesturing for her to come closer. He was by the balcony door, his suit still neat and tidy as he flashed her a smile. Mae glanced to Steve, his back was to the glass windows that looked out on the balcony but Bucky was nearly at him now, he wouldn't be suffering for much longer. 

Mae walked over to Dean who led her out onto a huge balcony, a couple of other guests were outside including Tony and that Dr Strange fellow, enjoying the still and warm night air.

"I want to show you something," Dean said as he walked with her to a clear space. "I'm after your opinion."

"My opinion?" Mae asked with a laugh. "Sure, what is it?" Dean patted at his jacket pocket, pulling out a small silk bag and emptying it's contents into his hand. He seemed flustered for a second before holding up an engagement ring to Mae.

"Holy shit, Dean." Mae said as the light glimmered off the diamond. "It's beautiful." 

"You think so?" Dean said with relief. "Do you think Amy will like it?"

"Of course she will," Mae said without a doubt. "Besides, it's about the man, not the ring." Dean laughed and let out a long sigh of relief.

"I got it today," he said, "been on the phone with her for the last few days, miss her too much. I figured it's a good sign that I'm ready to take the next step."

"I'm happy for you," Mae said, and she really was. Dean was too good of a guy to be unhappy.

"Thank you- I was worried." He said quietly. "It's important to me, your approval." Stepping forward he placed a kiss on her cheek, his hand on her side delicately.

"Dean, you are entirely too fucking adorable." Mae told him with a wide smile.

Bucky managed to excuse Steve from the crowd of admirers and led him towards the balcony. Outside was not only the best place to get some fresh air, but also had the best opportunities of escape. Even though it wasn't likely they would be attacked here, any kind of Stark technology brought the chance of danger and Bucky was just too well trained to let that go even for a moment.

"Thanks for the rescue, Buck." Steve sighed and Bucky grunted in response. Steve looked calm, but Bucky knew him well enough to know he was flustered. Give the guy a mask and shield and he could fight Nazis all the live-long day, put him amongst admirers and complimenters, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me if anyone knew who I was." Bucky said, but it wasn't in a negative way. He enjoyed the anonymity. Steve knew it and chuckled before glancing over to the bar where he last saw Mae.

"Have you seen Mae around?" Steve asked as they approached the balcony doors. "I saw she was having trouble with Justin Hammer before, man that guy is a sleeze."

"Yeah," Bucky said quietly as he stopped in the doorway, Steve nearly bumping into his back. "I see her." Steve looked over Bucky's shoulder to see Dean and Mae together on the balcony. He was holding up a diamond ring and Mae looked stunned.

"It's beautiful." Mae said and Bucky visibly recoiled, Steve's hand on his shoulder instantly as he pulled Bucky away from the scene. _Not_ _here_ , Steve thought to himself as he grabbed Bucky's arm and strode across the ballroom with him, aiming for the exit to their rooms. 

"Stay with me Buck," Steve said in a hushed whisper. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No, but-" Bucky said in confusion, his face scrunched up in a way that Steve knew could lead to Bucky disassociating and slipping into the Winter Soldier. "No, she'd-" Bucky pulled from Steve's grip, turning to face the balcony again. A couple of people wandered past and gave them the clear view of Dean with his hands on Mae, kissing her cheek affectionately. She was smiling brilliantly.

Bucky made a sound as if the air had been punched out of him, Steve stepped in front of him, blocking the view and putting his hands on his friend's face, holding his full attention.

"Buck, listen, you need to come with me." Steve said quietly, harshly. Bucky wouldn't be coerced, but he could be ordered. Bucky looked to the ground, blinking a few times before slowly turning around and taking an abortive step. A man approached, all smiles and ready to introduce himself.

"Not now," Steve said sharply, waving the man off before looking over his shoulder and apologising.

"I knew it," Bucky said in a ragged whisper. "I fucking  _ knew _ it." Steve hit the button for the elevator roughly, stepping in quickly as the doors opened and pulling Bucky to his chest as he repeatedly hit the door close button. "He's her highschool sweetheart, he's a fucking doctor. She could live her whole life with him and not  _ once _ have to worry like she has to with us."

"We don't know what was happening, Buck, let's try to keep it together." Steve said calmly and Bucky flinched, pushing away from him and pacing the small elevator.

" _ He _ doesn't have to 'keep it together'." Bucky growled as he punched the wall, leaving a dent. The elevator opened and Steve put his arm around Bucky's shoulders and half guided, half dragged, his friend to his room. "I can't- I give up."

"You're not giving up on anything." Steve said firmly as he opened the door, bringing Bucky into the room who just sat listlessly on the couch, his hand over his eyes as he took long, ragged breaths. "I need you to stay with me," Steve almost pleaded.

"I really thought- it was Mae." Bucky said quietly. "I'd been having less incidents, pushing to get myself better." Steve knelt on the floor in front of him, a hand resting on Bucky's knee to let him know he was there. "I thought she was  _ the one _ ."

That stung and Steve winced, he knew the feeling. That hopeful, wonderful feeling that was now crumbling like a castle of sand beneath his feet.

"Yeah," Steve said with a breaking voice as he rested his forehead on Bucky's knee, his chest tight from holding his own emotions in check. "I know what you mean." Steve felt fingers on the back of his head, resting in his hair in an attempt to comfort.

"I'm sorry, Steve." Bucky said and Steve let out a long sigh. "That you didn't get what you wanted."

"Me too, Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all SURE you still want Bucky & Steve?
> 
> Can't Mae and Tony live happy ever after and have little genius babies? Oof my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING. nsfw.

Boarding the plane everyone was quiet, a mixture of too much revelry and lack of sleep. Steve and Bucky arrived in a separate car to Mae, and hadn't said a word to her the whole day. They even went ahead and boarded before Mae was out of her car. All this on top of disappearing halfway through the night at the hotel and ignoring her calls.

She had said goodbye to Dean that morning, his flight back to Kansas later in the day. He had wanted to say goodbye to Bucky and Steve, give them his own version of the shovel talk. He had planned a big bravado speech about it too. When they didn't show to say goodbye, Dean hugged Mae and told her to give him a call later, and to promise not to go overboard with dating two superheroes. He knew the whole time, said they were too obvious about their feelings around her.

Mae slipped into the last seat across from Bruce who was already listening to meditation music on his phone. The air hostess walked past with a glass of amber liquid to the rear of the plane and delivered it to Tony, it was barely ten o'clock in the morning.

An hour into the flight Mae was staring out the window at the clouds. The plane was still strangely tense and silent. Mae's phone vibrated and she picked it up from the table to see a message from Tony.

_T: When I said make them jealous, I didn't mean 'crush their geriatric hearts'._

Another one popped up immediately after.

_T: I'm sitting across from a kicked puppy here._

Mae sighed and ran her hand over her face. Now Tony was jumping on the guilt train, as if the silent treatment from Steve and Bucky wasn't enough. She took her time in replying.

_M: You actually think I'd agree to your plan? I didn't do anything._

Mae waited for maybe ten seconds and a barrage of messages vibrated her phone.

_T: One mean word and Capt Spangles with turn into Capt Sadpants._

_T: I can't handle crying Mae_

_T: I can't handle ot_

_T: it_

_T: So sad. yet so grumpy._

_M: Are you drinking?_

_T: It's past midday_

_M: It's not._

_T: PENSIVE_

_T: he's pensive._

_M: Are you going to slow down there cowboy?_

_T: neigh_

_T: wait that's a horse._

_M: I'm serious Tony, we've got hours before we land._

_T: you need to fix this._

_T: I have a heart problem you know. Watching this for much longer will kill me._

_T: do you want me to die?_

_M: ..._

_T: rude._

_M: I'm going to confiscate your phone or your alcohol. I'll give you a minute to decide._

_T: so rude._

_T: you're fired._

_M: Thank god._

Mae pocketed her phone and stood, shifting into the aisle and walking down the length of the plane to where Tony was looking at her with wide eyes. Across from him Steve sat, staring out the window with his seat belt still buckled.

"I haven't chosen yet." Tony blurted out and put his hands up in surrender, his phone clasped in one. "I would like to point out that if you confiscate anything that keeps me occupied then everyone on this plane will suffer when I get bored." Mae glared at him and he smiled innocently, although it was laced with mischief. 

A stewardess walked out from the bulkhead holding a silver tray, on top of it was a glass of scotch. The woman stopped beside Mae, nearly placing the drink by Tony but hesitating when Tony shook his head.

"Take it back, please." Tony said quietly and she smiled and turned back, walking to the front again. "See, I can be reasonable."

"Uh-huh," Mae said as she reached across him, pressing at a panel in the wall and opening it to show a decanter of amber liquid and a couple of glasses.

"How did that get there?" Tony asked innocently and Mae pulled the decanter from it's shelf. Passing it to Clint when he silently asked for it with grabby hands. "No, don't give it to him! Why is he allowed it?"

"Clint isn't three drinks down a few hours after breakfast," Mae reminded Tony and he closed his mouth with a frown.

"Four." Steve said and Tony called him a Narc under his breath. 

"Check his suit pocket." Bruce called from where Mae had been sitting. Tony almost flinched but kept eye contact, his expression shutting down to be a blank mask. 

"No," Mae said firmly and Nat made an unsure sound.

"Tony is a functioning alcoholic," Nat said flatly. "If this is an intervention, then I suggest you take the flask out of his jacket."

"This isn't an intervention," Mae said just as firmly, staring at Tony who had become more and more silent. "I have complete faith in him." Tony brought his focus back to her, giving a small smile. "But one more text and I'm coming back for the phone."

"Yes ma'am." Tony said huskily. 

Mae walked back to her seat and settled back in, meeting Bruce's considering gaze.

"Nat is right," Bruce spoke quietly. "If we want to intervene, we need to do it properly."

"It's a lot of pressure to put on someone who already has untold pressure on him." Mae said. "Besides, I doubt an intervention would work. He doesn't think he needs help."

"But what will it take for him to ask for it?" Bruce responded with concern. "He's self destructive enough as it is."

"Either way, this probably isn't the best environment to bring it up." Mae said tiredly and Bruce hummed in agreement. "If you're all concerned, why wasn't it discussed before now?"

"The Avenger initiative is… fragile." Bruce said sadly. "Everyone in it has a strong personality and is a bit volatile. I think if we were to address this then we would need to address everything else. Glass houses and all that." Bruce looked up as Mae felt a hand on her shoulder. Tony stood beside her as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask, handing it to her.

"Complete faith?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," Mae said and he smiled tiredly, giving a curt nod before heading back to his seat.

"Well, that's a good sign." Bruce said as he rested his head in his hand. "It's a bit lonely on the pro-Tony side, maybe this is a symptom of that balance changing." 

"Let's hope so." Mae said as she settled back into the seat and closed her eyes.

The smell of the tarmac hit Mae as soon as she stepped out of the plane, her knee-length skirt billowing as she descended the stairs and walked towards the cars that were awaiting them. 

"Stark," Nat called out from between the cars. "I've got something to run by you. Mae, do you mind going with Rogers?" Steve looked up from the door of the other car, glancing between Mae and Natasha.

"Sure, Nat." Mae said with a sigh, she felt a bit uncomfortable, given their sudden animosity towards her. But she wasn't going to argue with the assassin. Mae walked over to Steve who suddenly stood straighter as he held the door open for her, it was the smaller car and Bucky was already in it, guess they'd have plenty of time to be silent. Steve closed the door after he got in, the car leaving the airstrip slowly. Both Bucky and Steve seemed tense beside her. 

Nearly ten minutes into the car ride and Mae was fidgeting, her nerves going into overdrive. She would glance out the window beside Bucky on her left, to the partition that blocked the driver from their view and out the window by Steve on her right. She had to know why they were giving her the silent treatment, it was killing her.

“Why do I feel like I need to apologise for something?” Mae said quietly and Steve pointedly looked out the window. Bucky looked to his hands that were clasped in front of him. "I haven't seen either of you since last night, I was worried-"

“Did you say yes?” Bucky asked quietly, his voice rough. Mae took a moment as she stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Bucky wouldn't meet her eyes, just kept staring at his hands.

“To what?” Mae asked.

“Dean,” Steve said quietly and Mae flicked her gaze to him. “We saw him propose.”

“Propose?” Mae shook her head, remembering. They had disappeared after Dean had showed her the ring. She felt so stupid, she should have realised it was after that point that they had left. “That wasn’t- that wasn’t for me.” The two men looked to her in confusion.

“We saw him, Mae.” Bucky said with a frown. "He's your highschool sweetheart, he's a great guy, you'd be crazy to say no."

"Are you kidding me?" Mae asked in exasperation and Bucky shook his head with a bitter expression.

"You'll be happy with him, and a helluva lot safer that's for sure." Bucky rasped.

"This is why you two need to be more open," Mae stressed, caught somewhere between frustration and hilarity. "You never  _ ask _ me, just go headfirst into whatever you think is happening. I'm not asking that you treat me like a mission but come on guys, get the  _ intel  _ first."

"Christ, Mae, the guy had an engagement ring." Bucky said quietly, still unsure. "You've been inseparable all week."

“He was showing it to me,” Mae said. “He’s got a girlfriend who he's going to propose to. You've both got enhanced hearing, did you not hear him on the phone to her the whole trip?” They were both quiet at that, carefully avoiding her gaze. Steve watched Bucky as his eyes slowly grew wider, the gravity of their presumptions becoming realised in their minds. 

“So… you’re not engaged.” Steve said slowly and Mae huffed a laugh, shaking her head. 

" _ No _ , of course not. Why didn't you just ask-"

Bucky moved forward suddenly, his hand sliding along her waist as he pressed a kiss against her lips. Mae squeaked in surprise, automatically leaning back into Steve but still very much enjoying Bucky’s increasingly passionate attention. Mae felt Steve pick up her hand, kissing her knuckles until Bucky broke his kiss in a gasp. Fingers on her jaw turned her head up to face Steve, who kissed her just as passionately as Bucky had.

“We thought we had ruined our chance.” Bucky said as he leaned down and mouthed at Mae’s neck, lips skittering over her skin as her breath grew heavier. “When we saw him and that ring.” 

Steve tugged at her blouse, pulling it from her skirt and sliding his hands up to caress the skin along her ribs. Bucky demanded her attention again, his hand twining into her hair and pulling her lips back to his. Tongue stealing into her mouth as she moaned quietly, Steve biting lightly along her shoulder.

“I’m done fighting,” Steve said breathlessly, “just want us to be happy, all of us.”

“We’ll give you everything you need,” Bucky whispered against her lips, pulling back to gaze into her eyes with veiled hope. “Just – stay. With us.”

"Us?" Mae asked and Bucky nodded, taking a shaking breath.

"There are only two people in the world I'd willingly give my life for." Bucky rasped as his hand trailed down to where Steve's rested on her waist, their fingers intertwining. "They're both right in front of me."

"Buck-" Steve gasped and Bucky flicked his almost sad expression to him.

"It's true," Bucky said, "I thought I'd never be free from Hydra. But you, Steve, put everything on the line to bring me home and keep me there. And Mae," he pressed his forehead against hers gently, thumb reaching up to trace at her lip. "You never gave up on me, no matter what I put you through. I'm not saying we're going to get it right straight away, god knows Steve and I are going to flounder at the idea of- of being together. But I know I  _ love _ you, I know Steve loves you. And I'm hoping, I'm  _ praying _ , that's enough. That you'll give us a chance." Mae's heart was in her throat, pounding.

"You- you love me?" Mae asked and he gave her a smile, as if he couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

"Ever since the lake." He said. "I've just been a stubborn fool ever since." Bucky looked to Steve who nodded, swallowing thickly.

"The rooftop," Steve said hoarsely. "When we danced, that's when I knew."

"So what do you think?" Bucky asked, his voice shaking. 

Mae reached up and cupped his face with both hands, his blue eyes sparkling as the car drove through shadows and light. Her fingertips scratched along his five o'clock shadow and his lips parted, tongue darting to wet chapped lips nervously. Mae took a deep breath and nodded, Bucky's eyes going wide and Steve's hands tightening.

“There was never a chance I was leaving either of you.” Mae said and Steve pulled her closer onto his lap as Bucky followed, pressing a reserved, romantic kiss to her lips. The moment they parted Mae turned to Steve who eagerly followed with his own kiss, a long moan escaping his throat as Mae whimpered in kind. 

Bucky peeled back the collar of Mae's blouse, pressing a kiss to the skin by her collarbone before sucking harshly, Mae keening in their arms as he marked her. Steve slipped his tongue along hers, his hands raising to thumb along her ribs just beneath the wire of her brassiere. Deft fingers popped open each button on her blouse, the fabric falling back to reveal the lace of her undergarments. Bucky moaned, his kisses trailing down her chest as his hand slinked behind her and undid the button and zip of her skirt.

Steve broke their kiss and met Mae's eyes. His blush was endearing, as was the slightly swollen pink of his lips. Mae kissed him delicately, sensing a bit of hesitation, or trepidation. It must have been an odd situation for him, especially with Bucky so close.

"Are you okay with this?" Mae asked in a whisper and he swallowed hard. Bucky slowed down in his attention, pulling back slightly.

"It's… a lot." Steve admitted. "All at once. And while I'm not a- a virgin, I think it's safe to say my experiences haven't led me to a situation like this before."

"You're not alone in that," Bucky said, "and there's no pressure." Steve smiled at his friend, genuine, but a bit nervous none-the-less. 

"Kiss me," Mae said and Steve groaned, kissing her passionately. His hand slid lower, gliding across her stomach and halting at the loosened waistband of her skirt. The fingers hovered there for a moment uncertainly.

"Can I?" Steve rasped and Mae nodded, whispering her consent in a litany of  _ yes _ across his lips, but still his hand hesitated. Bucky put his hand over Steve's, their fingers interlacing before Bucky guided them below the fabric.

"Like this," Bucky rasped, guiding Steve's fingers between her legs and stroking them up to find her clit. Mae let out a shuddering moan at the sudden pleasure sparking from their hands, Bucky guiding Steve into an attentive rhythm before he withdrew. Mae was moving with the rhythm of Steve's hands, his breath, the way his chest heaved with every gasp. Before her, Bucky was almost against that rhythm, choosing instead to ride their moment by holding them both close, stealing kisses where he could. Shifting closer he pulled Mae's leg over his own, opening her up to him and forcing her to lean heavier on Steve before pulling her away from the blonde and taking her lips in a kiss. Fingers sliding up her thighs, he pulled back to watch the scene in front of him with lidded, dark eyes. Taking in how Mae writhed in Steve's arms. Bucky smiled to himself as she arched and was brought back by Steve, both of them flushed pink from the lust, heat and attention. 

"Buck," Steve rasped as he looked at his friend with veiled worry, his mouth open and panting on her neck. "We need you-" Bucky smiled and leaned in, bracketing the both of them with his body. Fingers daring to trail further up Mae's thigh he leaned in and posessively kissed her before feeling the thin fabric of her panties and running a knuckle along the clothed seam of her sex, making her moan into his mouth wantingly. 

"Bridge," Mae gasped as the iron struts of the bridge passed them, they weren't far from the tower. 

"We've got time," Bucky rasped, pulling the cloth of her panties aside and touching at her entrance gently, sparking more pleasure. "Or do you want to stop?" Mae shook her head and let out a moan as he slid his finger home, curling to find the exact right spot before adding another quickly, letting Mae writhe on Steve's lap as he kissed her to stifle the pleasured cries. 

Bucky finally joined their rhythm, his hand providing bliss in those short moments where Steve's weren't. Mae anchored herself to them, one hand up and around Steve's neck while the other wrapped itself tight in Bucky hair, their lidded eyes watching her closely and they coaxed her further and further to the edge. The air in the car was humid, their heat trapped in a small space as their breathy moans filled it. 

Mae felt herself tighten and writhe, the building pleasure finally snapping and spilling in a cascade. Their names falling from her lips in a cry before Steve stifled them with his own, the two of them slowing with her until the rhythm stopped, their hands carefully leaving her before nervously intertwining and resting on her hip.

"We're around the corner," Steve said in a rough voice as he reached around Mae and started to button her blouse back up, Bucky catching on to the idea and fixing her skirt until she was presentably clothed, if not flushed and content. 

Their car was the first to pull into the underground garage of the tower, stopping near the elevators of the packed parking space. It was a Monday, so all the SI employees were hard at work in the lower levels. As soon as the car stopped Steve opened the door roughly, stepping out and leaning down to help Mae out of the car. Bucky was close behind her, closing the car door with a thud as Steve led Mae to the elevator with her hand in his.

The elevator opened as the second car was pulling into the garage, Bucky hitting the 'door close' button repeatedly as he swore beneath his breath. 

"Buck-" Steve began but Bucky shot him a look.

"Steve, I don't want to be in a long elevator ride with Stark while I'm sporting an erection."

"Jarvis, close the damn door." Steve barked.

Mae had Steve pressed up against the wall of the elevator with his shirt rucked up and Bucky pressing at her back by the time the elevator had reached their level. Steve flung a hand out to stop the doors from closing again, although Jarvis probably wouldn't have closed them. Bucky canted his erection against Mae who in turn shifted against Steve's and the two of them let out breathy moans in unison.

Steve looked completely debauched, despite still wearing all his clothes. Skin flushed and lips swollen from Mae's attention, he wrapped an arm around both Mae and Bucky and moved them from the elevator. The doors closed unheard behind them and they passed through their living room at a stumbling pace until Steve grew frustrated and picked Mae up, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hair curtained around his face and her lips continued their attention on his.

Bucky opened a door, but neither she nor Steve took much notice who's room it was until she was being lowered onto a bed with a dark grey padded quilt. Bucky's room was sparse, sleek furniture and an old rifle hanging from a hook on the wall. 

Steve mouthed at Mae's neck as she moaned, finally in complete privacy she tugged at his shirt, demanding it came off immediately. Steve pulled it off over his head, toned muscles flexing with the movement and his hair becoming a mess. She raked her fingers along the back of his scalp, his eyes rolling back with the sensation as he arched into it with a hazy smile.

"Buck," Mae whispered, noticing that he was hanging back. Bucky smiled dangerously and stalked forwards, stripping his own shirt before kneeling towards the top of the bed and placing a kiss on her lips. Plucking at her blouse buttons and pulling the garment off her before throwing it onto the floor. Flicking at the clasp of her bra, he inched it off her, both of them attentive to each new part of skin revealed. 

Steve let out a long, low groan and made short work of her skirt, pulling it down and away to disappear on the floor. Mae pulled Bucky down to kiss her roughly as she tugged at the fly of Steve's jeans, opening them up enough to slide her hand in over his bulge and work a long, choked moan from his throat.

"Jesus, doll." Bucky said breathlessly as he popped open the button on his own jeans. "You'll be the death of the both of us." Mae kissed down Bucky's torso, abandoning her quest of teasing Steve when he pulled away to strip off the rest of his clothes. She pushed Bucky's jeans and boxers down to his thighs, his erection standing freely as she looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. He smiled ferally, his hand slipping to the back of her neck and his thumb tracing circles just behind her ear. He gave a small nod and she licked the underside of his shaft, pulling a soft moan from him before taking the head of his cock into her mouth completely. Bucky's head fell back, eyes closed as he revelled in the feeling of her working him further and further into her mouth. His hips rocking slightly to meet her motions.

Steve crawled back onto the bed, gripping Mae's thigh and pushing it up to spread her legs, opening her up to him. Trailing kisses up her thigh he didn't waste time in tasting her, laving his tongue along her slit before focusing on her clit and making her whimper from the attention. 

Bucky let out a long groan before stepping back and bending down to press a quick kiss to Mae's lips. He moved to his bedside table and pulled out a couple of condoms and lube, calmly moving to Steve and pressing the items into his palm. Steve fiddled with the foil wrapper and rolled the condom onto himself without breaking focus on Mae who was starting to writhe and openly moan. Steve eventually pulled back before crawling up the length of the bed to tower over Mae and kiss her passionately, her own taste heavy on his lips as he gathered her closer. A shaking breath and his eyes locked on hers, sliding his length into her with a groan and curse beneath his breath.

Mae felt as if all her nerves were singing, the pulse and pull of sensations with each roll of his hips had her whimpering breathlessly as her hands scrabbled for purchase on his arms and shoulders. She wanted him closer, impossibly close, and Steve wanted the same. He pushed his arms beneath her back and lifted her, leaning back until he was kneeling and had her situated on his lap. Her arms tight around his neck to anchor herself, Steve shifted his hands to her hips and guided her, thrusting up with obscene sounds until his rhythm began to falter and change. Mae kissed him roughly, her tongue dancing along his until he was almost pleading with unintelligible sounds, his hips stuttering and body tensing and jerking as he came.

Hearts pounding, Steve looked into Mae's eyes with a dazed wonderment and flushed cheeks, a dopey smile on his face as he pressed delicate kisses on her lower lip. Bucky shifted closer, placing his hands on her waist and kissing at the curve of her neck.

"Lie back, Stevie," Bucky said calmly and Steve shifted his legs and heavily lay back onto the bed, Mae still connected with him. "Keep going, doll. You know what that serum does." Bucky encouraged Mae as he pressed close. His chest to her back as he nipped and licked at her neck, his hand slipped in front of her, finger working her clit as she rode Steve who was panting harshly and watching keenly. Bucky was whispering encouragements in her ear, making her blush as he worked her into a mess. Under his attentive hands Mae came, calling both their names as she peaked. 

A long, hungry groan and Bucky bodily pulled Mae from Steve, moving her until her chest was pressed against the blonde's and her lower half raised in the air for the brunette. Bucky entered her without preamble, setting a pace that spoke of a man who had waited too patiently for too long. Steve reached down and pulled the spent condom from himself, dropping it to the floor before grasping his length and stroking, his free hand tangled in Mae's hair and pulling her to his lips. 

Bucky cursed breathlessly as he drove into her over and over, hands gentle in comparison as he traced circles on her back with his thumbs. 

"'m gonna-" Bucky whispered and choked back a groan, hips stuttering for a second before settling into a rolling pace. Steve responded in kind, letting out a long groan as his breath came sharper and his hand worked faster. 

"God, Mae-" Bucky gasped before letting out a long, keening moan. Pushing deep and tightening his hold on Mae as he came. Beneath her Steve followed, his seed splashing along his and Mae's stomachs in spurts. 

For a moment the three of them were still, hazy in their afterglow. Slowly, Bucky pulled out and got his legs beneath him, stumbling to the bathroom and bringing back a wet cloth. He gently guided Mae onto the bed beside Steve and wiped them both down, kissing Mae on her cheek before returning the cloth and coming to the bed, curling up behind her as if he had been there the whole time.

Steve let out a long breath of air, relaxing as Mae rested her head on his arm and pulled Bucky closer. Steve reached out and put his hand on Mae's hip, brushing Bucky's hand tentatively before pulling his fingers back in uncertainty. Bucky looked to Steve in contentment before closing that last inch to touch Steve's hand, the contact surprising Steve whose breath hitched in response.

"Is this alright?" Bucky asked and Steve swallowed thickly, nodding once. Mae felt him shift closer, reaching out for the brunette until their arms rested along each other, fingers curling to hold on. Bucky welcomed the affection, but let out a worried, shuddering breath. "Steve, talk to me."

"I'm okay," Steve said, careful to make sure it wasn't his Cap voice. Careful to show that he was being honest, rather than in a situation that he wasn't comfortable in. "It's just been an overwhelming day. Not to say I'm not happy, I'm overjoyed. It's just… an hour ago I was completely broken-hearted."

"I know," Bucky said and rubbed his hand up and down Steve's arm. "We went so quickly today. We can take it as fast or slow as you need from now on. You too Mae," Bucky said and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Taking on the both of us is probably going to be a hassle, if you need anything you gotta tell us."

Mae smiled sleepily, liking this post-coital caring side of Bucky. He smiled back, the rare smile where the happiness reached his eyes and glimmered. 

"I don't need anything," Mae said dreamily as she carded her fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing the curls back to reveal more of the smile she hoped to see everyday. "I've got everything I need right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay beautiful people, here's the deal:
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I'm going to give you ONE bonus chapter of lovely (read: smutty) fluff to finish off this part. 
> 
> I've also got a bit of an extra one shot fic set six months after this, so I'll put that as a second part to the series.
> 
> THEN I hope you understand we're going back to heartbreak and drama (happy ending though, I promise) in a longer third part and that should be it.
> 
> I hope you'll stick with me because I love hearing from all of you! If you want notifications of the series being posted, you might want to follow my profile? I'm not sure if subscribing to the story will give you an update on that.
> 
> I'm always looking for things to write, so if you have any pairing requests leave a comment or hit up my tumblr: miajah.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, did I say I love you all? Just putting that out there in the universe (yes, I am needy).


	20. Epilogue

"It's been literally days." Tony said disapprovingly as he looked around his lab distractedly. He stepped out of view for a moment before coming back and sitting on his stool with a roll across the floor. He peered back into the camera which gave Mae a good view of his pout. She pressed the screenshot function on her phone, that was definitely going to be assigned as the next contact photo.

"I did say I was taking a couple of days off, you said it was fine." Mae reminded him as she stepped into the bathroom, turning on the light and squinting as the brightness hurt her eyes.

"Yes, but I thought you were leaving the tower." Tony said. "Jarvis said you haven't even left your floor. He's also been silent on the matter which can only mean one thing."

"Tony-" Mae warned but he threw his hands up in the air.

"It's a fuckfest! You're in bone-town and you didn't even have the decency to tell me which one you chose?" Mae sighed and shook her head at him, not noticing Bucky walking up from behind. 

"Can you tell him to stop squawking?" Bucky said grumpily as he stepped into the huge shower and turned it on, the water coming from two showerheads in the ceiling.

"Is that Barnes?" Tony asked excitedly. "Is he who you chose?"

"Guess again," Steve said confidently as he walked up and plucked the phone from Mae's hands, Tony making a surprised noise.

"Hey good job, Cap!" Tony said. "I mean, I've lost a considerable amount of money to Barton over this, but I'm happy for you-"

"Are you sure about that?" Bucky asked and sidled up besides Steve, the way the blonde was holding the camera showed them both naked from the waist up. Tony made another noise of excitement.

" _ Nat, _ " Tony shouted as Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and Bucky shook his head in exasperation. Mae flashed the two of them a sympathetic smile as she tied up her hair. Tony had leaned out of view of the camera and was shouting across the room. " _ Nat you were right! _ " 

"Obviously," Nat responded cooly as she walked past Tony and ruffled his hair casually. He gave a goofy grin to the camera before Bucky reached forward and ended the call with a subtle wink to the man. Beside him, Steve was trying to hold back his smile but the corner of his mouth was curling more and more.

"Can we stay here another couple of days?" Steve asked wistfully and Bucky chuckled. "I don't think I could handle the reception once we see them again."

"You're the boss, we can stay here as long as we want." Bucky gave him a friendly clap on his back. "As long as our girl can put up with us." Bucky and Steve looked to Mae, who had wandered into the shower and was enjoying the hot water running along her back with her eyes closed. 

Bucky pulled away and walked over to the cabinet, taking off his arm and putting it down next to the sink before stepping into the shower, his hand sliding along Mae's waist before pulling her into his chest and the both of them relaxing under the spray. Bucky's eyes slipped close with a satisfied sigh, contentment clear on his features. Steve watched the both of them for a bit, realising that he felt free of stress or tension for the first time in a long time. He also remembered that Bucky hadn't had to fend off the Winter Soldier part of him since they all got together, that realisation bringing a surge of happiness to the blonde. 

"Steve, come join us." Mae said lightly without opening her eyes or pulling from Bucky. "You're thinking too hard, I can feel it in the air." Steve couldn't help the smile on his face as he stepped into the large shower and settled against Mae's back, the two men warm enough to keep her happy despite taking up the water.

"Just admiring the view," Steve said as he kissed along her neck. Mae hummed happily and ran her hands up and down Bucky's sides. A chain reaction of comfort between them.

"We shouldn't use up a swimming pool worth of water again." Mae said and Steve chuckled. Yesterday he had gotten distracted, keeping them all occupied in the shower until Jarvis decided to turn off the heat. 

"No?" he asked, cheekily running his hand up to cup her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples as she made encouraging sounds and pressed harder against Bucky. 

"I think we've discovered Steve's shower kink." Bucky teased. "Makes sense. Long and private showers are rare in the field."

"Is it a kink to appreciate what's in your arms right now?" Steve asked a bit defensively and Bucky chuckled. 

"It is if it turns you on," Bucky pointed out and Steve huffed, shaking his head at the answer. 

"Shut up, Buck." Steve drawled and his friend grinned. "Just pass me the wash."

"Oh sure," Bucky pouted as he pulled away and reached for the gel soap. "Make the guy with one arm get everything." Bucky offered it to Steve but he just held his hand out palm up, asking for the gel to be squirted into his palm. Bucky let out a grumble and squirted a large amount into Steve's hand, capping the bottle again and putting it back.

"Now, sit." Steve said and Bucky gave him a confused look, glancing at the small tiled bench built into the wall. It was there mostly in cases of injury and they couldn't or didn't want to stand while showering, the last time Bucky busted his leg he was sitting for the majority of his showers. With a bit of confusion and curiosity Bucky sat on the bench, looking over Mae who was still in Steve's arms, the water cascading down her front now that he had moved away.

Steve pulled her out of the water spray and pressed the handful of soap to her stomach, spreading it liberally before his second hand joined and ran up to knead her breasts again. Mae letting out a happy sigh and leaning her head back on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Slowly, his hands ran down her ribs and waist before he collected the soap suds and pulled them back up again, the foam clinging to her skin before beginning to slide down under their own weight again.

Bucky watched the bubbles sliding down the curve of her hip and swallowed thickly, his gaze fixated and only distracted by Steve's fingers as they slipped easily between her thighs and she let out a muffled squeak. The shine of moisture on her skin shifted with each breath and pass of Steve's hands, and Bucky didn't want to admit that he was a little hypnotised. 

Steve reached between them and soaped Mae's back, his focus on her behind as he massaged her. He whispered in her ear and she blushed, nodding once as she curled an arm up and over his neck, an anchor while he turned his attention to her front again. 

"I think I'm not the only one with a shower kink," Steve teased and Bucky narrowed his eyes at him in defiance, but he couldn't deny that he was half hard, his dick resting on the curve of his hip and making an effort to curl up towards his stomach as he leaned against the wall.

"There's a difference," Bucky said, his voice a little rough. "You're clearly teasing right now."

"Maybe," Steve relented as his hand slid over over Mae's abdomen and down to her sex, his middle finger dipping in to part her and rub gently. Mae's breath hitched and she keened, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Steve shifted behind her and pushed forward, letting out a low moan. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, a variety of images of what Steve was doing popping into his head.

"You-" Bucky's voice cracked before he cleared it again. "You need a condom."

"We don't have any left." Steve said simply with a curl of his lips. "I'll be careful." He pushed his hips forward slowly, the head of his cock breaking through and peaking out from between her thighs, the soap letting him glide along her skin.

Bucky breath left him in a long, shaking line. While the last week or so has pushed his friendship with Steve to places he hadn't considered before meeting Mae, they had still yet to break the barrier of physical touch. Sure, they were already friends who were handsy, not afraid to hug or playfully push each other. But that was always in a non-sexual way. Even after sex, if they touched while cuddling up to Mae, it was for comfort and not to push further sexually. The only time it had occurred was when Bucky guided Steve's hands under Mae's skirt the first time and not again since. But seeing Steve slide his length along Mae's sex, Bucky overwhemlingly wanted to go onto his knees in front of them and catch the head of his friend's cock with his tongue. He wanted to taste the both of them, and he wanted to do it unashamedly while making them whimper and keen in pleasure. 

He reached for his erection, palming the length of it until sharp blue eyes met his and paused his actions. Steve shook his head once and Bucky slid his hand away to grip at the corner of the tiled bench. His breath coming sharper now, in tandem with Mae's. 

Mae's breath hitched loudly as the line of her body tensed and Bucky knew she was coming. Her rising moans were stifled by Steve kissing her roughly, his tongue sliding along hers. Bucky had a fleeting thought that he'd have to break Steve of the habit of quieting her. The both of them still had that lingering sense of having to stay quiet during, in case someone heard, but that was a holdover from the war. Bucky had to remind himself they weren't there at times, maybe it was something he needed to help Steve remember too. Besides, he wanted to know how vocal the two of them could make Mae.

"Perfect," Steve rasped, kissing at the line of her neck as he still worked himself between her thighs. She was near boneless, leaning heavily on Steve as she breathed shakily and tried to stay upright instead of slinking to the floor.

“Sensitive, doll?” Bucky rasped and Mae nodded, her face back to being tucked beneath Steve’s chin. Steve’s face was furrowed in a frown of concentration, the iron control he had on his breathing began to give way to longer, heavier breaths. Steve whispered to her again but Bucky couldn’t hear it over the sound of the water. Mae nodded and pulled herself from Steve, taking a step to Bucky before he leaned forward and eagerly pulled her into his lap, turning her so she faced Steve who had quickly stepped under the spray of water before coming closer. 

Bucky thrust up, the pleasure from the friction of Mae’s behind on his dick enough to pull a moan from deep in his chest. But instead of watching the way his length slicked against Mae’s arse, he watched the heated expression on Steve’s face as he coaxed his cock past her lips and they way he lightly bit his own lip as Mae took him in further. 

Mae grabbed Steve’s hips with both hands, controlling his rhythm and moulding it to her own as Bucky continued to rut against her. Steve was tensing and writhing beneath her grip, hands beginning to shake where they rested on her shoulders. 

“Oh, fu-” Steve gasped, jerking and grasping his cock quickly, trying to hold back. A second later he swore again and stroked his length with purpose, letting out a long groan as Mae took him into her mouth as far as she could go, swallowing as he came. Bucky watched intently, the expression Steve wore, heated lust melting into lidded eyes and wonderment, was more than enough to push him over the edge as well. His come splashing up his own chest as he tensed and bit his lip, just in case he called out the name of someone who may not be expecting it. 

“You know,” Bucky panted, trying to get his breath back. “You’re swearing a lot more lately.” 

“I’m not,” Steve protested, but there was no edge to his voice. 

“Everytime you come, love.” Mae agreed with Bucky who hummed a laugh. “Haven’t heard you swear outside of sex.”

“So if you ever curse while we’re in the field, I’ll know you’re up to no good.” Bucky pointed out.

“Fuck off, Buck.” Steve said with a laugh as he grabbed a cloth and poured shower gel on it.

“ _ Language _ , Steve, my goodness there is a lady present.” Bucky laid it on thick as Steve lathered the soap on the cloth and ungracefully wiped Bucky’s chest and stomach, throwing the cloth onto the man’s chest with a wet sound when he was done.

“I’m not ready for this.” Steve said quietly as they waited for the elevator to open. They were all wearing clothes together for the first time in a while and preparing to go down to the common floor and have breakfast.

“I’ve seen you punch multiple doombots to death,” Bucky answered. “But going to see your team for breakfast is daunting.”

“It’s going to be a lot of… noise. Of attitude.” Steve said and Mae pulled her phone out, sending a quick text to Nat. If anyone could reign in the team, it was her.

“Maybe they’ll surprise you.” Mae said and Steve shrugged in agreement. She bounced up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek, earning a smile for the effort. 

“You can do it,” Bucky said before leaning in and also pressing a kiss to his cheek, Steve’s eyes widening in surprise before his cheeks pinked. Bucky focused on the elevator doors, acting as if it were nothing out of the ordinary while Mae wisely made no comment.

The doors opened and they stepped in, Mae telling Jarvis to go to the common floor. Behind her Bucky and Steve stood beside each other quietly. Both looking to the ground in thought. Steve cleared his throat, glancing to Bucky, when he got the man’s attention he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, lips brushing roughly against his stubble. 

Bucky was surprised for a moment, before a wide smile settled on his face. He reached out and gave Steve’s hand a squeeze, linking their fingers for a moment before letting go and relaxing with a smile.

The doors opened and everyone was sitting at the table eating and reading from their phones. The three stepped out of the elevator and walked to the kitchen, Mae unworried and casually opening the fridge as if it were any other day. Steve and Bucky seemed a bit confused, clearly expecting much more of a reaction. After all, they hadn’t seen anyone since the plane trip back.

Mae pulled out the orange juice, putting the carton on the bench and getting a glass. Steve looked at her with resignation, always worried that she wasn’t having enough breakfast.

“Love, you can’t just have orange juice for breakfast. You need to eat.” Steve chided and Clint snorted a laugh. The three of them looked to the table where everyone was still dutifully distracted.

“What?” Steve asked and Clint shook his head. Mae noticed Tony’s mouth pressed into a thin line as Nat glared at the archer.

“Nothing,” Clint said with a strain in his voice. “Just thought maybe Mae’s eaten enough lately.” Steve frowned and stepped towards Clint while Mae hid her face with her hands.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked, a bit insulted. He probably thought Clint was calling her fat.

“That she’s… stuffed?” Clint said uncertainly and Tony choked on his coffee, spluttering it to drip onto the table.

“Lady Mae!” Thor boomed as he walked over from the hallway, a wide grin on his face. “My heartfelt congratulations on taming these two warriors. Surely they will bless you with many strong children.” 

“Uh, Thor,” Bruce began, “That’s not something we bless people with-”

“Is it not customary?” Thor asked with a bit of confusion. “I thought it relevant since they’d been mating like hari.” Nat shook her head as Tony began to giggle quietly. Steve’s face was slowly turning pinker.

“Do you mean rabbits?” Tony asked as he breathed deep and tried to control his mirth.

“Ah good, it does translate.” Thor said happily as he sat at the table. Steve looked to Bucky who shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll have breakfast in my own kitchen.” Steve said and took a step before everyone was calling out to stop him.

“Spangles, you can’t go yet.” Tony insisted and Steve turned to look at him incredulously. “We got you something-” They all reached into their pockets and pulled out party poppers, popping them and sending streamers flying into the air as they cheered. A bunch of streamers fell on Steve who stood there in shock, likely disassociating and experiencing a slight mental breakdown. They all stood, rushing over to hug him and then Mae in turn, then cautiously approaching Bucky and making sure he was consenting to the act before embracing him.

“It’s about damn time,” Clint chided them as they all stood in the kitchen. “We’re happy for you.”

“More than,” Tony said as he clung onto Mae. “You landed a good one, Superlads.”

“We know,” Bucky said and winked at Mae.

“Welcome to the family, kiddo.” Tony said and ruffled her hair, letting her go to be embraced by the men she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters! It went on for longer than I thought it would.
> 
> And there will be more! I'm halfway through the next part (a one shot before we get back to breaking hearts and starting drama), so subscribe to my profile and you should (I think) get a notification of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
